Together We Stand
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: La saga ShinjixHikari, escrita por Hotwire. Actualizacion 26/05/2011 Partes 9 y 10 libro 2.
1. Libro 1: Together we Stand Prologo

**TOGETHER WE STAND**

**Libro 1 Prólogo**

Autor: Hotwire

* * *

**Nota: **Este fanfic no me pertenece (que mas quisiera yo). Muchas gracias a Hotwire (id: 52242) por darnos esta historia. No dejen de visitar http: // www . ngefics . com, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

* * *

_Hey you, don't tell me there's no hope at all  
Together we stand, divided we fall  
Hey you_  
Pink Floyd, The Wall

* * *

Hikari Horaki entró en el aula y suspiró; Rei Ayanami había faltado otra vez a la escuela. Si no tuviera que llevar a su hermana menor a clases podría alguna vez buscar a esa pálida y extraña chica. La única razón de que no se preocupara de la falta de puntualidad de la misteriosa Ayanami era que en primer lugar que en la mitad del tiempo la chica ni siquiera se presentaba. Esta no era la primera vez en casi tres semanas que faltaba a clases. Cuando se molestaba en presentarse parecía que llegaba nada mas abrir las puertas.

Cuando Hikari se le acercó quedó boquiabierta; los brazos y cabeza de Ayanami estaban cubiertos de vendas, además su brazo derecho colgaba flácido en un cabestrillo. Se preguntaba si la chica había sido herida en el incidente del Robot.

Había sido la charla de la escuela -- realmente había sido la charla del mundo. Hace menos de una semana un monstruo gigante salió de la nada y había empezado a destrozar la ciudad. Hikari y sus hermanas no lo vieron porque había sido evacuadas inmediatamente a los refugios después de la primera alarma. Entonces, sin embargo, hubo personas o que habían sido demasiado lentas o se habían quedado fuera para ver lo que qué estaba pasando. Según contaban que era de centenares de pies de alto y había sido atacado por la ONU sin que le hicieran ni un rasguño. Cuando atacó la ciudad después de que la ONU lanzó su último ataque, un gran robot había salido de la tierra y los dos combatieron.

El monstruo había sido destruido y al día siguiente las noticias estaban informando que NERV había creado el robot. Ella y sus hermanas habían molestado a su papá durante días después de eso para que les dijera más. Desgraciadamente su oficina solo se relacionaba escasamente con el llamado Proyecto E, y no sabía nada. NERV tenia como empleados a la mayoría de la ciudad, y estaba sorprendida que nadie hubiera oído hablar de la gran máquina antes. ¿Dónde demonios se suponía que escondieron algo así?

Hikari tenía todo esto en su mente. El problema era Rei y cómo había sido herida. Se estaba empezando a parecer a Kensuke.

"¿Rei? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó con preocupación cuando se le acercó.

Ayanami se volvió y miró a Hikari fijamente con su ojo ileso, pero no dijo nada.

_'Nunca me acostumbraré a sus ojos'_, pensó Hikari cuando los ojos rojos de Ayanami la helaron. Eran casi hipnóticos. Rei extrañamente se enfocaba en algo fuera de la ventana, pero cuando lo hacia, la intensidad que radiaba era agobiante. Debido a alguno encontró valor para hablarle.

Agitada se repitió; esperando que Rei dijera algo. "¿Estas bien?" preguntó.

"No siento dolor," Rei contestó con calma, la voz suave estremeció al resto de los estudiantes, "No hay necesidad de preocuparse Representante Horaki."

"E-eso esta bien, es-estoy contenta de que estés bien," dijo Hikari, intentando impedir retroceder bajo la mirada fija de Rei.

Para su alivio Rei volvió a la ventana y reasumió las meditaciones en las que había estado envuelta antes. Quería conocer mejor a Rei, pero la chica era... extraña y no era sólo por su albinismo. Rei tenía un aire que perturbaba a Hikari, algo que no podía describir con precisión. Casi era como si Rei no tuviera vida, nada. Desde que Hikari conocía a la chica, parecía simplemente pasar por los movimientos de la vida sin tomar parte.

Haciendo nota mental para intentar hablar más a menudo con ella, Hikari fue a su pupitre para verificar sus mensajes. Como representante de clase era su responsabilidad estar al día con todas la nuevas informaciones acerca de los eventos escolares.

Abriendo su computadora portátil y entrando en su contraseña, desplegó el menú. Efectivamente le habían pasado los datos acerca de un nuevo estudiante. Esto era sorprendente. Desde el incidente del Robot muchos de sus compañeros habían dejado Tokio Tres, yéndose con sus padres. Una persona que se mudaba a una ciudad peligrosa era un poco raro.

Examinando la información encontró el nombre del chico y una foto.

Shinji Ikari, 14 años.

Aparentemente había estado con su tío la mayoría de su vida y había estudiado bajo tutela privada durante un par de años. Ella esperaba que se pudiera actualizar en sus estudios, su horario para la ayuda de las clases estaría lleno. Examinando rápidamente el resto se sorprendió al ver que el archivo estaba vacío. Nada de deporte, ningún club, ninguna actividad extracurricular en absoluto en sus archivos, a parte de decir que tocaba el violonchelo.

Tomó un momento para mirar su foto otra vez. Era delgado y aparentemente bien cuidado -- pero eran los ojos del chico lo que llamaron su atención. Parecía... triste.

Bien era simplemente una fotografía escolar; no mostraban la vida entera de una persona. Haciendo nota mental para darle la bienvenida, acabó su trabajo y esperó a que llegara el resto de la clase.

* * *

"Bienvenido a nuestra escuela Sr. Ikari. Soy la representante de clase Hikari Horaki," dijo, mientras saludaba al joven cuando entró.

Parecía casi como en su fotografía, pelo castaño y ojos azules profundos, pero como veía en la fotografía no había llevado nada sobre él. El sonido de su voz le había sorprendido y había saltado ligeramente. Una vez comprendió lo que ella había dicho regreso a su mirada distante que había traído con sigo cuando llegó.

"G-gracias... ¿Cuál es mi puesto?" preguntó en voz baja, tímida.

Cuando lo llevó a su lugar asignado, le dio el disco de inicio para su computadora portátil asignada.

"Esto contiene una rápida guía didáctica en el sistema operativo, una lista de reglas escolares, las regulaciones para los mensajes privados, y otras informaciones importantes," Ella le dijo, "nuestra aula se conecta al Internet, pero el acceso está limitado durante la mayoría del día. Se permiten los mensajes privados, pero interrumpir la clase puede producir la pérdida de privilegios."

Shinji escuchó esto y asintió, y Hikari sintió la impresión de que se sentía un poco incómodo. Esto no era demasiado sorprendente; siendo nuevo en una escuela podría hacerle a cualquiera lo mismo.

Él le agradeció de nuevo antes de sentarse y sacar unos audífonos y encender su reproductor de SDAT.

"Grandioso... otro Rei." Murmuró -- la interacción social no parecía ser uno de los talentos mayores de Shinji. Se regañó inmediatamente; no era justo hacer juicios instantáneos de esa manera.

Cuando saludó a los otros estudiantes, regresó a verlo y decidió que había estado equivocada sobre su fotografía. La mirada en sus ojos no era de tristeza. Era más como si él fuera acosado por algo.

* * *

"¡Hey representante de clase!"

Hikari levantó su mirada. Kensuke Aida era un bueno tipo; lo conocía y a su mejor amigo Touji Suzuhara desde el primer grado, pero cuando le entró al modo militar se volvió un gran dolor cabeza. Desde el incidente del Robot había insistido en recordar a todos este hecho... casi la fuerza.

"¿Qué pasa Aida?" preguntó, sin ocultar su molestia. No le gustaba que le molestaran en el almuerzo, era uno de los pocos momentos durante el día escolar que ella realmente podría relajarse. El centelleo en los ojos de Kensuke era suficiente para convencerla de que se trataba de algo sobre NERV o el Robot Gigante.

"Necesito preguntarte algo del nuevo."

"¿Quieres decir el estudiante de traslado, Shinji Ikari?"

"Sí, no hay otro nuevo, ¿puedes mostrarme su archivo escolar?"

Los ojos de Hikari se estrecharon. No estaba técnicamente contra las reglas, pero no era apropiado pedir tales cosas. "¿Para que quieres ver su archivo Kensuke?"

"Quiero probar una teoría."

"No voy a jugar tus juegos Aida, dime o me dejas sola para que pueda comer mi almuerzo."

"Esta bien, esta bien, pienso que el nuevo trabaja para NERV."

Hikari suspiró. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" preguntó.

"¿Has visto a esos tipos en trajes negros que vagan el perímetro de la escuela todo el año?

"¿Sí... que con ellos?"

"En dos oportunidades ellos parecen haberse multiplicado. Y una de esas veces fue cuando llego el nuevo chico."

"¿Así qué crees que en su archivo hay algo sobre eso? Solo tiene notas escolares y otro material aburrido."

"¿No sabes nada de espionaje?"

"No Kensuke, pero tengo otras cosas en mi vida que cosas militares y anime."

"Ese fue un golpe bajo, pero no importa. Muéstrame su archivo y te explicaré mi teoría."

"Si consigo que me dejes comer en paz," dijo cuando agarró su computadora portátil del escritorio y la encendió. "De acuerdo Kensuke, aquí su archivo... ¿ahora que es tan especial con él?"

"¡Mira esto!" Kensuke dijo agitadamente, apuntando a la pantalla.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Huecos en la historia!"

"Kensuke Aida, si no empiezas a darle sentido..."

"¡Borraron alguna de su historia escolar! Y mira aquí, no hay ningún padre listado como guardián."

"¿Y esto demuestra que exactamente? Él tenía un tutor privado durante un par de años. Eso no significa nada."

"Bien claro que no significa nada por si solo, pero cuando tomas los pedazos y los reúnes..."

"Márchate y déjame comer en paz Kensuke," dijo Hikari en una voz cansada.

"Esta bien, pero recuerda mis palabras, hay algo raro en ese tipo."

"¡Kensuke!" gruñó.

"Bien, bien", Kensuke dijo cuando se marchó por la puerta. Hikari dio un suspiro cuando regresó a su almuerzo. La imaginación de Kensuke iba a conseguirle un problema un día de estos.

* * *

Ella no podría decir que estuviera sorprendida.

Cuando regreso al vestidor, el ambiente estaba lleno de chismes. Cada chica de la clase parecía tener una teoría sobre el estudiante de traslado, y cada una sentía que debía compartirla con las demás.

"Bien, oí que vino aquí porque tiene problemas con la ley."

"¡No, Kensuke dice que trabaja para NERV!"

"¡Oh como que sí! ¿Para que querrían a un flaco huesudo como él? ¿Viste lo lento que es?"

"Oh por favor, pienso que es lindo."

"Apuesto que dejó a su novia y por eso está tan callado."

"Ooh, ¿piensas que necesita ayuda para curar su corazón herido?"

Hikari suspiró. Esto duraría a lo sumo una semana, entonces las chicas se olvidarían rápidamente de él cuando algo nuevo pasara. Habría chiste, risitas, y pensar en invitarle a salir -- pero eso hasta donde llegara todo. Esto era la única cosa predecible de Tokio 3.

_Por lo menos no es una nueva chica_, pensó.

* * *

La última campanada sonó y gritó sus instrucciones a la clase. Gritar era la única manera que tenia para llamar la atención algunos días.

El maestro salió y el resto de la clase empezó a recoger sus cosas. Rei se fue antes de que Hikari pudiera decirle algo; tendría que hablar con la chica en algún otro momento.

Había sido un largo día, principalmente debido al hecho de que el maestro insistió en revisar el mismo material todos los días durante la última hora. Ahora la clase entera podía citar de memoria todo línea por línea. Esa era la única razón por la que no le molestaban los mensajes privados en el chat de la clase.

_'Y después dice la gente que Hikari Horaki no es tolerante_, pensó con una mueca. ¡Tenia que salir de la sombra de su hermana mayor! Cuando terminó de recoger sus cosas y salió, se preguntó cuánto más fácil seria para Kodama manejar el terror de la clase. Había aprendido a la manera dura que no era el trabajo más fácil del mundo. Afortunadamente a medida que pasaba el año parecía haber aceptado finalmente su posición y los refunfuños se habían envanecido.

Saliendo por el portón de la escuela vio al nuevo estudiante. En la distancia los edificios estaban subiendo como árboles del suelo que los protegían de un ataque. Ella se había olvidado de los ejercicios de evacuación, los suyos seguramente tendrían lugar en una semana o dos.

Había el mismo espectáculo desde la última reconstrucción, por lo que se dirigió a la calle para mirarlo mejor. Cuando se acercó a la baranda donde estaba Shinji, vio que estaba agitándose. Sus manos agarraban la baranda con tanta fuerza que podía oír el crujido de sus nudillos.

Preocupada por el chico, lo tocó ligeramente en el hombro y le preguntó si estaba bien. Él se sobresaltó por el contacto y por un momento ella pensó que saldría corriendo. Cuando él comprendió que quién era se dio un suspiro de alivio. Aun así, ella podía ver claramente que lo estaba molestando profundamente, él parecía todavía estar buscando una manera de salir rápidamente.

"Y-yo... estoy bien, gracias. Discúlpeme si le preocupé Srta.... ¿Horaki?"

"Esa soy yo," reconoció con una sonrisa, "Y no te preocupes. Yo soy quien debe disculparse. Quiero decir—fui quien te asusto. ¿Seguro que estas bien?"

"Sí... yo--yo solo pensaba en muchas cosas... debo irme, perdón por preocuparle." le dijo cuando empezó a caminar.

"Qué chico mas extraño," dijo cuando ella se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando se preparaba para irse a dormir, Hikari se encontró pensando en el nuevo estudiante. Parecía tan distante de todo a su alrededor. Él no había hablado con nadie en todo el día más allá de los saludos iniciales que consiguió. Ella se preguntó si era simplemente por ser tímido o si era absolutamente hostil. No parecía malo o rudo, simplemente retraído.

Kensuke estaba convencido que era el piloto del Robot, pero ella no entendía como llegó a esa conclusión. Entonces se dio cuenta que nunca entendería a Kensuke en primer lugar. Esperaba que Touji estuviera bien. A pesar de todas sus bufonadas con Kensuke era un bueno tipo, y uno de sus mejores amigos. Ella estaba muy preocupada por él; no había regresado a la escuela desde el incidente. Los informes de las noticias dijeron que nadie había sido herido, pero después de ver a Rei... no estaba convencida.

Cuando terminó de preparar su cama y apagar la luz, se preguntó si Kensuke tendría razón... si el nuevo niño fuera de hecho el piloto héroe, había luchado para salvar sus vidas. Pero si eso fuera verdad no encajaba con la actitud del chico. No parecía el tipo de persona que una organización militar contrataría. Parecía... perdido.

Ella ni siquiera sabia porque pensaba en esto, estaba distrayéndole de su trabajo como representante de clase y sus deberes. Pero intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, cuando se quedó dormida, pensando en los ojos tristes de Shinji Ikari y preguntándose que le había causado tal dolor.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Balbuceos incoherentes del autor:**

Esta podría ser la cosa más corta que haya escrito ^_^, pero por otro lado; marca el principio de una historia. La idea explotó en mi cabeza (je) cuando estaba leyendo los mensajes de 'In Other Words' y alguien preguntó por qué no había más fics de Shinji/Hikari.

"Bien" dije, "ésa es una buena pregunta."

Siendo la única persona marginalmente sensata en Evangelion, (no contando a los operadores del puente) Hikari es un oasis de paz en el desierto de la angustia que compone los capítulos más tardíos de EVA.

Tengan presente esto cuando lean el fic:

Alguien dijo una vez que "el futuro no es fijo, no hay ningún destino para lo que hacemos." Y de hecho el futuro es un flujo constante. Las elecciones de cada uno y cada persona hace que cada momento de sus vidas sea pequeño, a veces inmensurable pero que afecta las vidas de otros. A veces las elecciones más pequeñas pueden tener efectos más grandes, alterando los destinos de los demás. Para abreviar es el efecto mariposa.

Los fans Touji/Hikari pueden odiarme por esto. Los Rei/Shinji me odiarán probablemente por esto. Los Asuka/Shinji probablemente gritaran pediendo mi cabeza.

El resto, siéntense, relájense y disfruten el paseo.

* * *

**Autor Original**: Hotwire  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Together We Stand: Prologue


	2. Libro 1: Together we Stand Parte 1

**TOGETHER WE STAND**

**Libro 1 Parte 1**

Autor: Hotwire

* * *

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece. Muchas gracias a Hotwire (id: 52242) por darnos esta historia. No dejen de visitar http: // www . ngefics . com, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

* * *

_Did you see the frightened ones?  
Did you hear the falling bombs?  
The flames are all long gone  
But the pain lingers on  
Goodbye blue sky _  
Pink Floyd, The Wall

* * *

Con mucho dolor en su corazón, Shinji Ikari iba caminando solo a la escuela.

No es que tuviera otra elección -- si le preguntaban diría que preferiría caminar con alguien más. El problema era que no conocía a nadie en su nueva escuela. Otra parte de problema era que no había podido hacer amigos desde que había empezado a asistir hace ya dos semanas.

No era que no _**quisiera**_ tener amigos; lo quería. Lo que pasaba era que no sabía como comportarse con otras personas. Al crecer con su tío, no había tenido mucho contacto con personas de su edad. Actuar recíprocamente con tantas personas le había mareado el primer día; Casi estuvo una docena de veces a punto de salir corriendo hacia el apartamento para alejarse de todos.

Había oído a menudo la frase 'solo entre los muchos' pero hasta ese primer día no lo había entendido. Se quedó sentado allí y escuchaba a los otros hablar, y tanto como quería, necesitaba unirse a eso, pero no podía relacionar nada de lo que decían. Hablaban sobre los programas de TV y cine que él nunca había visto, personas a las que nunca conocería y eventos que nunca había conocido. Cuando se fue a casa se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era de todos los demás.

Él se sentía aislado de Misato. Realmente había intimado más con ella durante los últimos días. Sin embargo la mujer parecía estar pensando en otras cosas la mitad del tiempo, y él todavía no entendía como podía ser tan diferente en el trabajo de cómo lo era en casa.

El trabajo... NERV... el EVA... su padre...

Todo estaba hasta ahora más allá de él, realmente no podía decir si entendía la guerra en la que ahora formaba parte. ¿Por qué estaba luchando? Ellos no le decían. ¿Contra que combatía? No sabían. ¿_**En**_ qué estaba luchando? Eso era clasificado. ¿Por qué el EVA había reactivado durante la lucha? Simplemente pensar en eso era clasificado.

NERV y EVA también eran parte del problema – no podía pasearse por allí diciendo 'hola soy el piloto de ese robot gigante que destruyó el centro de la ciudad hace un par de semanas'. Nadie le creería. Hacerlo no era problema; pero no estaba particularmente contento de hacerlo en primer lugar.

¿Cómo podría hablar con alguien sobre algo que no entendía? Si empezara a hablar sobre el EVA, tendría que hablar en algún momento sobre su padre y eso no era algo de lo que estaba preparado a hacer.

Cuando llegó al aula saludó a la representante de clase diciéndole buenos días. Quiso decir más, pero cuando intentó hablar su garganta parecía cerrarse. Para él era familiar esa reacción. Solo no podía hablar con las personas; no sabia por que. Intentaba empezar a hablar pero se congelaba. Complementando este problema esta que la representante de clase era un miembro muy atractivo del sexo opuesto.

Se sentía más cómodo con Misato, era más fácil hablar con ella. Sabía que solo esta fastidiándole cuando le coquetea. A veces parecía mas madura que sus semejantes. Era extraño véala así, y entonces recordaba cómo era cuando estaba en el trabajo.

Pero la escuela era otro mundo, y las chicas de su edad eran como una fuerza de la naturaleza. No tenia manera de entablar una conversación con alguna, no se sentía cómodo con ellas. Era un problema fundamental... hasta entonces sólo había entendido vagamente que _**había**_ una diferencia entre los sexos. Ahora las diferencias se ponían dolorosamente obvias. Era difícil hablar con ellas alrededor – sintiendo su corazón golpetearle, sus oídos zumbarle y su mejillas quemarle por el sonrojo cada vez que pasaba una chica delante de él.

Tenía tanto miedo de que si abría la boca diría algo estúpido. Quedaría avergonzado y se reirían de él. La manera más fácil de impedir eso era no decir nada en absoluto.

Trataba de evitar cualquier conversación con los demás estudiantes -- Shinji Ikari fue a su escritorio, sacó su SDAT y salió de ese mundo tal como ha hecho cada día durante las ultimas dos semanas.

* * *

Hikari Horaki estaba cansada.

Esto era principalmente porque había pasado casi toda la noche haciendo sus deberes. Sus deberes generales como representante de clase incluían muchas cosas. Además de eso tenía sus deberes en casa que incluía lavar la ropa, hacer la comida para sus hermanas, y limpiar la casa. Las cosas estaban acumulándose y estaba empezando a sentir la tensión. Estaba empezando a pensar que había mordido más de lo que podría masticar.

La peor parte era que todo el trabajo extra estaba cortando su ya corta vida social. Aparte de los estudiantes había estado hablado con Kensuke en las últimas dos semanas. No tenía idea de cómo estaba Touji, y eso estaba empezando a preocuparle. Nadie devolvía las llamadas en su casa y no había podido conseguir tiempo para visitarle personalmente. Teniendo a Kensuke asignado para llevar las tareas a su amigo era la única idea que tenia para saber sobre él.

Todo esto llegaba al punto de que o iba a tener que reducir en su trabajo extra o dejar de ser representante de clase, y no quería hacer eso. No quería ceder todavía. Aun así estaba empezando a sentir los efectos de sus largas horas. Ni siquiera había podido conseguir tiempo para hablar con Ayanami como había pensado.

Una vez terminó su actualización de la mañana; se estiró y echó una mirada alrededor del salón. Shinji y Rei estaban perdidos como de costumbre. Shinji estaba escuchando su música, y Rei se enfocaba en algo fuera de la ventana. Si no se hubiera dado cuenta habría sospechado que los dos estaban relacionados.

Se preocupaba por los dos -- particularmente de Shinji. Parecía ocultar algo, algo que estaba hiriéndolo demasiado. Podía verlo en sus ojos cada vez que echaba una mirada alrededor de la clase. La mirada en sus ojos cuando miraba a los otros conversar era dolorosamente obvia, lo había visto antes en otros niños tímidos.

Los otros estaban sumergidos en los últimos chismes. Había tristeza sobre los estudiantes que se habían ido hace tres semanas, y más estaban firmando para ser transferidos.

Esperaba que no hubiera mas ataques.

* * *

Kensuke Aida estaba divirtiéndose.

Había terminado de armar un modelo de una aeronave VTOL de la ONU anoche y estaba divirtiéndose haciendo un documental de su primera travesía. Sosteniendo el modelo en una mano y con la otra maniobraba la aeronave a través de una serie de faltas maniobras complicadas. (Acompañado por efectos de sonido de su propia boca.)

Mientras movía el VTOL en una maniobra, alguien se detuvo a su lado. Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente bajó la cámara para encontrarse a Hikari Horaki de pie delante de él con una mirada de fastidio en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa representante de clase?" preguntó, decidiendo no arruinar su filmación.

"¿Le has entregado las copias impresas a Suzuhara?" preguntó severamente.

Kensuke parpadeó e intentó mantener impasible su rostro cuando comprendió que había dejado las tareas en su escritorio toda la semana. Tanteo para asegurarse que no estuvieran a la vista antes de balbucear una débil excusa.

"Um... bien pasé por allí... pero no parecía haber nadie."

Esto era verdad; había omitido la parte sobre que aun tenía las tareas consigo. Touji era su amigo, y estaba empezando a preocuparse después de no tener noticias de desde la batalla en la ciudad.

Kensuke sabia que no era tan extraño como sonaba. NERV era una organización grande, y el secreto que le rodeaba era fenomenal. A pesar del hecho que la mayoría de los niños en su escuela tenían a sus padres trabajando en o alrededor de NERV, algunos tenían padres que trabajaban juntos. Había conocido a Touji desde el primer grado, y casi habían sido amigos desde el principio, pero sus padres trabajaban en departamentos completamente separados y lo que conocía a través de _**su**_ amigo era algo considerable.

"Kensuke," dijo Hikari ablandando el tono de su voz, "eres su mejor amigo. ¿No has sabido nada de él?"

"No... y estoy empezando a pensar que ha sido herido en el combate con ese robot."

Los ojos de Hikari se estrecharon con esto. "¡Pero los noticieros dijeron que nadie había sido herido de gravedad!"

Kensuke suspiró. A veces Hikari podía ser tan ingenua.

"¿Estas bromeando?" dijo, intentando mostrarle la realidad de la situación con el mayor tacto que podía usar, "¿viste como quedó todo luego de esa explosión? ¡Y eso sin contar las partes destrozadas y la bomba que arrojaron unas horas antes del combate! No enviaron tropas de Iruma y Komatsu, pero si llamaron a la reserva de Misawa y Kyusho. Apuesto que hay varias decenas de heridos y con las explosiones deben de haber un par de muertos."

Cuando dijo eso la puerta se abrió y un chico alto de cabello negro corto y una expresión austera entro al aula.

Hikari y Kensuke dieron un suspiro de alivio cuando saludaron a su amigo.

"¡Touji!"

"¡Suzuhara!"

El chico asintió para saludarles, y continuó caminando. Kensuke notó algo entonces -- su amigo estaba de mal humor. Touji no dijo mas nada cuando entró. Cuando llegó a su asiento finalmente se sentó encima de su escritorio, como si estuviera tratando de evitar lanzar la mesa por los aires.

Kensuke estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Touji habló.

"Veo que hay menos de nosotros en la clase," dijo, "¿qué pasó?"

"Es por el combate," explicó Kensuke, "muchos se marcharon. Realmente no me sorprende, quiero decir que nadie se imaginaba una guerra en medio de la ciudad."

"Supongo... que al contrario de nosotros estas contento de contemplar una guerra verdadera."

"Cierto..." dijo Kensuke encogiéndose de hombros. Como fan militar nunca había intentado esconderlo, y no era el tipo de persona para se avergonzaba de eso. "¿Cómo has estado? No te hemos visto desde el incidente, ¿estuviste involucrado en la lucha?"

Los ojos de Touji se oscurecieron. Porque cuando Kensuke pensó que no iba a decir nada, finalmente empezó a hablar en voz baja, en tono áspero. Parecía como si fuera que lo que podía hacer Touji para impedir gritar.

"Yo no... pero mi hermana no fue tan afortunada. Ella--ella fue aplastada... bajo un montón de escombros. Sobrevivirá, pero desde entonces esta en el hospital." Hizo una pausa por un momento y sus ojos se ablandaron, "mi padre y mi abuelo trabajan mucho desde el combate y no pueden hacerle una visita... pero estuve allí para que no estuviera sola."

Touji cerró los ojos y su cuerpo entero parecía tensarse ante su enojo. "¡El piloto de ese Robot tiene que ser algún retrasado mental! Me molesta... quiero decir, se supone que estaba protegiéndonos y entonces va y destruye media ciudad. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?"

Kensuke esperaba tanto oír a Touji que casi se había olvidado de decirle sobre su teoría sobre el nuevo estudiante.

"¿Hey, has oído los rumores?"

"No... ¿Sobre qué?"

"El nuevo estudiante de traslado."

Touji echó una mirada alrededor del cuarto hasta que descubriera un rostro poco familiar en el salón. El chico estaba escuchando algo en su SDAT.

"¿Quién? ¿_**Él**_?"

"Sí, fue transferido cuando te fuiste." Kensuke hizo una pausa para darle efecto a su revelación, "¿comprendes que llego luego del ataque? ¿Y que los tipos de seguridad se han redoblado alrededor de la escuela? ¿No es una gran coincidencia?"

Por un momento Kensuke pensó que metió la pata porque su amigo disparó una mirada feroz al nuevo estudiante que no hubiera sorprendido a Kensuke ver al chico quemarse espontáneamente bajo la mirada intensa.

Afortunadamente para todos el maestro escogió ese momento para llegar y Hikari empezó a cumplir sus deberes como representante de clase.

* * *

Una hora ante del almuerzo, el maestro termino la lección planeada para ese día y el momento que más temían los estudiantes. Era hora de la conferencia del maestro.

Cuando el maestro empezó a holgazanear Kensuke dio un suspiro. Lo mismo... otra vez. Todas las mañanas y de nuevo al final del día, el mismo aburrido discurso. Estaba entendiendo a la mayoría de la clase que estaba usando el tiempo para dormir. Así que decidió ver qué está pasando en el chat del en el aula. Tendría que agradecerle a Hikari algún día por permitirle usarlo durante la clase; era un pequeño escape necesario al tener que escuchar todo el día el susurro del viejo delante de ellos día tras día.

El aula estaba llena de la usual chismorrería. Algunos hablaban sobre el nuevo estudiante que había llegado hace semanas. Estaban defraudados de él – no había nada nuevo. Uno pensaría que en dos semanas alguien habría averiguado _**algo**_. Aficionados -- todos.

Otra cosa que era un reto en las conversaciones era hablar sobre Rei. A Kensuke le daba risa. Rei era indiscutiblemente atractiva, pero si alguien se levantaba para hablar con ella él se comería su cámara. En raras ocasiones cuando ella prestaba atención a algo fuera de la venta, enervaba incluso al maestro.

No encontrando nada interesante en las conversaciones en el aula, activó un programa que 'pidió prestado' y empezó a ver los mensajes privados. Desgraciadamente no había nada más que los chismes inútiles y conversaciones estúpidas.

Estaba a punto de cerrarlo y tomar una siesta, cuando notó que el nuevo niño había recibido un mensaje.

Intrigado abrió el archivo y vio el intercambio.

**[¿Eres el piloto? S / N]**

Bien, bien, bien... parecía que no era el único que pensó que el nuevo trabajaba para NERV. Por la esquina del ojo vio al chico echando una mirada alrededor con lo que podría haber sido el pánico. Cuando retrocedió a su pantalla, Kensuke vio que había recibido otro mensaje.

**[¿Es verdad? S / N]**

Kensuke puso toda su atención en su pantalla. Éste era el momento de la verdad; sus sospechas sobre él serian refutadas o no. Hubo una breve pausa, oyó los sonidos del teclado del chico y el mensaje salió.

**[Sí.]**

Kensuke nunca se había considerado un hacker -- sus habilidades no estaban ni cerca del nivel como para ganarse el titulo. Él, sin embargo, se había enorgullecido deduciendo cómo programar su computadora portátil para leer los mensajes privados que se enviaron alrededor del salón. Había sido un gran logro en su curriculum.

Cuando la clase entera se arremolinó alrededor de Shinji, sin embargo, Kensuke dio un suspiro de desilusión -- al parecer no era el único que había deducido ese pequeño truco.

* * *

"Gracias por hacer ignorar a nuestro maestro." Hikari murmuró cuando vio la clase entera sobre Shinji Ikari.

Era ridículo -- todos se lanzaron sobre él gritándole preguntas y exigiéndole respuestas.

Sabía que alguien había abierto un diálogo con él. Su laptop tenía un programa que le permitía supervisar los mensajes privados. Generalmente no lo hacia -- sentía que debía darle a la clase un escape de los monólogos del maestro.

Ahora estaba odiando haber permitido eso. De pie y se volvió y gritó encima del fragor.

"¡Hey chicos, todavía están en clases! ¡Siéntense y quédense callados! ¡Muestren respeto!"

Esto no desconcertó a la chusma en lo más mínimo. Una chica la oyó al parecer, cuando se volvió y habló.

"¡Oh cállate, siempre estás intentando mandarnos!"

"Solo ignórenla," otro estudiante echó en su dirección.

Hikari retrocedió y frunció el ceño, "¡No es costumbre que me ignoren, éste es mi trabajo!" dijo, un poco herida por la falta de respeto que sus amigos no sólo estaban mostrándole, sino también al maestro.

Su esfuerzo por hacerlos razonar no servia y las preguntas continuaron a pesar de sus protestas.

"¿Cómo te eligieron?"

"¿Qué pruebas te hicieron?"

"¿Cómo es la cabina?"

"¿No te dio miedo?"

Shinji no parecía estar disfrutando en lo más mínimo la atención; realmente parecía estar intentando desaparecer en su escritorio. Hikari sentía compasión por él -- incluso una persona que gustaba de ser el centro de atención se habría enervado por esa chusma.

"Yo-yo-no puedo hablar de eso porque es secreto," dijo débilmente.

Sus protestas tuvieron tanta atención como las de Hikari y las preguntas continuaron.

"¿Cómo se llama? ¿Tiene un nombre?"

Intentando mantenerse al ritmo de la barrera de preguntas Shinji tartamudeó una respuesta, "Yo- no estoy seguro... pero todos lo llamamos EVA o-o Unidad Uno."

"¿EVA, huh? ¿Cuál es su mejor ataque?"

Una mirada a Kensuke mostró que estaba escuchando con extasiado interés como Shinji intentaba explicar sobre el cuchillo vibrante. Por lo menos un par de estudiantes todavía estaban en sus escritorios, notó Hikari dando un suspiro.

"¡Esto es asombroso! ¡Estamos tan orgullosos de ti!"

"¡Fenomenal!"

La campanilla sonó finalmente y el maestro se volvió de la ventana para encontrar a la clase alrededor de Ikari. Él miraba a Hikari con una expresión desvalida, pero todo lo que ella podía hacer eran encogerse de hombros y esperar que él entendiera que estaba fuera de sus manos.

Esto era humillante -- había estado haciéndolo tan bien con la clase y ahora esto. ¿Dónde se había equivocado? Su hermana nunca había permitido que algo así pasara. ¿Había sido demasiado floja con ellos? ¿Era porque había ido demasiado lejos en seguir el ejemplo de su hermana?

"Bien... eso es todo por esta mañana," dijo el maestro cuando Hikari intentaba conseguir que la clase por lo menos se inclinara respetuosamente. No tuvo mucha suerte.

"¿Dónde vives Ikari?"

"¿Cerca de la sección vieja de la ciudad?"

Cuando Hikari gritó para que la clase le prestara atención, notó dos cosas.

Lo primero era que Rei ni siquiera se había movido durante todo en incidente, estaba en su asiento y miraba fuera de la ventana como siempre hacia desde que Hikari la había conocido.

Lo segundo era que Touji estaba mirando a Shinji con una expresión no diferente a la de un depredador preparándose para golpear su presa.

* * *

Cuando Hikari intentó comer algo en el almuerzo, trataba de sacar de su mente el incidente de la clase.

La habían avergonzado. Eso era demasiado. Pero era mucho peor -- no sólo la habían desobedecido, sino que también habían insultado al maestro. No era algo que él iba a pasar por alto. Ella iba a tener que trabajar mucho más.

Apartando de su mente la vergüenza que le hicieron pasar sus compañeros, se encontró intentando imaginarse a un pacifico chico como Shinji siendo piloto del robot. Ella apenas no lo podía imaginar en eso. Había oído hablar de historias del combate, y de las descripciones se sacaba que había luchado como una bestia salvaje. Ella no veía ese tipo de violencia en Ikari.

Como estaba ponderando estas cosas, oyó un grito desde fuera de la ventana. Echando una mirada, pudo ver a Touji caminando hacia Ikari que al parecer había estado sentado en la sombra del edificio con su música. Había estado sentándose en el mismo sitio durante dos semanas y ella había estado considerando unirse con él – cansada del aula.

Cuando Touji se le acercó ella recordó su mirada hace unos momentos... y de repente se sintió angustiada por Ikari. Touji no era una mala persona, pero tenia poca paciencia. Si él creía que Shinji era responsable por las heridas de su hermana, estaba a punto de tener lugar algo desagradable.

Abriendo la ventana, vio como Suzuhara levantó a Shinji y –para su horror –lo golpeo en la cara.

"¿Touji?" susurró. No había esperado que lo golpeara, quizás no en ese momento.

Cuando el chico más pequeño se frotaba su adolorida mejilla, ella podría oír que las voces llegaban a ella en el quieto aire, que parecía sorprendido incluso para moverse.

"Lo siento niño, pero tenía que golpearte. No habría estado satisfecho hasta que te golpeara."

No podía creer que su amigo dijera eso, no podría estar molesta con Touji completamente. Sabia cuanto quería a su hermana. Pero estaba muy defraudada de él. Tendría que discutir con él sobre esto.

Kensuke estaba haciendo un débil esfuerzo para intentar explicarle a un desconcertado Shinji Ikari lo que había pasado.

"Su hermana fue muy mal herida en la ultima lucha con el robot, ésa es de cualquier forma su excusa," dijo cuando se encogió de hombros y empezó a alejarse con Touji.

Ella estaba a punto de correr a ver si Shinji estaba bien y hacer un esfuerzo por disculparse más diplomáticamente de lo que Kensuke había sido cuando casi oyó a Shinji gruñir.

Si no fuera por la acústica entre los edificios habría perdido sus palabras completamente.

"No tenía elección, me hicieron pilotar la maldita cosa.".

Hikari se mordió ligeramente su labio inferior por lo que había dicho Shinji Ikari. No había pensado mucho tiempo cuando vio a Touji tensarse y volverse. Agarró a Shinji y lo alzó para tenerlo cara a cara. Shinji no lo miró ni siquiera a los ojos cuando Touji lo alejó un poco y le pegó un segundo golpe.

"Oh no." Hikari murmuró cuando por la puerta – intentando averiguar lo que haría Touji. Ella debía tener una larga charla con su amigo seguida por varias bofetadas, entonces él iba a disculparse con Shinji. Cuando corrió por los escalones, sin embargo, esos planes se pusieron en espera.

Las sirenas de emergencia escogieron ese momento para empezar a sonar.

Era el principio de otro ataque.

* * *

Desde que Tokio Tres había terminado sus primeras fases de construcción la población había sido entrenada para que fuera a los refugios lo más rápido posible. Hikari no estaba segura si estaba tan protegida como los demás, pero sabia que las paredes eran de cinco pies de espesor. Agregado a eso había varios metros de roca y piedras en la ladera de la montaña y tres puertas antiexplosión entre ellos y el exterior. Dentro de los refugios cabían cientos de personas sin quedar apiñadas.

Cuando intentó organizar la clase, se mantuvo vigilando a Aida y Suzuhara. Tendría que hablar pronto con ellos o estaría demasiado enfadada para pensar claramente. Sabían cuan molesta se podía poner. Los dos habían sido sus amigos durante años y no quería perderlos, pero algo tenía que ser dicho sobre esto.

Recordando lo que Shinji había dicho cuando estaba en el suelo comprendió que explicaba algunas cosas sobre el chico, planteando muchas nuevas preguntas.

Obviamente no quería hacerlo -- había dicho que lo habían obligado. ¿Pero por qué hicieron eso en primer lugar? ¿Por qué no encontraron a alguien que quisiera hacerlo? ¿Y por qué un niño de catorce años? ¿No habría tenido más sentido usar a un soldado profesional?

Entendió por qué parecía herido y asustado. Había oído las historias de su tío sobre las guerras que siguieron al Segundo Impacto. Su tío había estado envuelto en la lucha, y ella sabía lo horrorosas que podían ser sus historias de guerra. La obsesión de Kensuke por la milicia se debía a que era una persona que no había conocido el horror de la guerra.

Como estaba pensando en esto, oyó que Touji y Kensuke le llamaban desde donde estaban sentados.

"¡Hey representante de clase, _**necesitamos**_ ir al baño a orinar!"

Cuando escuchó que le decían a donde iba, realmente deseaba que Touji hubiera seleccionado un método más discreto para informarle. Touji nunca había sido muy fuerte en lo que a tacto se refiere. Dio un suspiro de molestia, y le gritó.

"¿Por qué no fueron antes de venir?"

"¡Vamos! ¡Necesitamos _**iiiiiir**_!"

"Ok," dijo, "pero de prisa, necesitamos seguir el procedimiento, éste _**no es**_ un simulacro."

Los dos chicos se levantaron y fueron al baño, y ella siguió intentando mantener unida a la clase. Cuando el ejército empezó a disparar en la superficie, se estremeció.

Esto era real.

_Ten cuidado Shinji,_ pensó cuando la tierra se agitó ligeramente.

* * *

Entretanto Shinji Ikari estaba sentado en el entry plug de la Unidad Uno fallando en su esfuerzo por combatir.

Shinji supo que era su culpa. Si simplemente no hubiera pilotado al principio y si no hubiera herido a la hermana del otro chico entonces no habría sido herido. Si hubiera _**intentado**_ pilotar esta maldita cosa en lugar de temblar de miedo nadie habría sido herido.

No lo hubieran golpeado.

_Fue mi culpa... todo fue mi culpa_, pensó como el EVA era preparado para el lanzamiento. _¿Por qué lo hago de nuevo? ¿Qué si alguien mas es herido esta vez?_

"¿Por qué lo hago otra vez?" murmuró alto, "incluso después de que me golpearan..."

Casi estaba tan asustado como lo había estado la primera vez.

No tenia la culpa; no quiso esta responsabilidad. No quería estar para todos, pero no tenía elección. Si no lo hacia entonces mandarían a Ayanami a hacerlo, y no ella no estaba en condiciones para hacer esto. Si se quedaba seria herido, y a través de sus acciones otros probablemente serian heridos. Si no salía ella seria herida y más personas morirían si ella fallaba debido a sus lesiones.

No tenía elección. Tenía que enfocarse; tenía que prestar atención. Tenía que hacerlo bien.

"Centrar el blanco, disparar," dijo -- intentando pretender que no tenia miedo.

* * *

Hikari frunció el ceño cuando miró hacia los baños. Esos dos habían estado mucho rato por allí. Demasiado rato. Suspirando con molestia, se volvió a una de las otras chicas y le pidió que cuidara todo mientras iba a inspeccionar al dúo de idiotas.

Cuando se dirigía hacia allá pensó algo desagradable. Esto fue seguido por una serie de revelaciones aun más desagradables.

Kensuke era una fan militar.

Tenía su cámara con él.

Había una guerra allá afuera.

Dos más dos dan cuatro.

"Oh diablos..." susurró cuando aceleró su paso y corrió hacia el pasillo de los baños. Cuando dobló la esquina vio la delgada línea de luz del sol, y corazón le llegó a la garganta. ¡Esos dos idiotas habían salido para ver el combate! Corrió a la gran puerta y miró hacia fuera -- efectivamente podía ver los escalones que subían a lo alto de la ciudad.

"¡U-ustedes-ustedes _**retrasados mentales**_!" gritó, a pesar del hecho de que afuera solo se oía el estruendo. Comprendió que si regresaba por alguien mayor o de autoridad podría perderlos, por lo que en contra de su buen juicio subió tras ellos.

No se habían adelantado tanto por escalones como había pensado, y le tomó un rato alcanzar la cima. Cuando llegó se encontró mirando una forma roja y castaña en medio de la ciudad. Tenía centenares de pies de alto y tenía dos tentáculos a los lados. Se parecía un poco a una serpiente.

Hubo un estruendo, y entonces el costado de un edificio cercano empezó a abrirse. Como si estuviera deslumbrada por una onda de calor, se quedó muda cuando una enorme forma empezó moviendo dentro de la sombra de los rascacielos.

Casi tan alto como el monstruo en forma de cobra, y casi tan impresionante. Hikari estaba demasiado lejos para captar muchos detalles aparte del cuerno en su frente, las cosas como alas en sus hombros, y su patrón de colores verde, púrpura y negro.

Cuando miró, el EVA rápidamente rodeo el edificio -- disparando al monstruo con un enorme rifle. Ella nunca había visto algo como eso, y por un momento entendió la fascinación total de Kensuke por tales cosas. ¡Ella no podrá creer que se moviera tan _**rápido**_! Y tan fluido también -- nada que se imaginara en los movimientos de un robot. Ensordecida por el sonido estruendoso del arma finalmente los localizó, se cubrió sus oídos y miró hacia adelante con temor.

Kensuke estaba gritando mientras filmaba.

"Oh estupendo," dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, "¡he estado esperando por este momento toda mi vida!"

No se había dado cuenta que esta frase había devuelto a Hikari a la realidad y la hizo recordar por qué estaba allí afuera. Frunciendo el ceño empezó a acercarse furtivamente a hacia los dos.

Entretanto el monstruo estaba haciendo su contraataque hacia lo que recordó que era Shinji en la Unidad Uno. El robot dio un salto para esquivar un latigazo lanzado por uno de los brazos del monstruo, cortando todo en su camino. La Unidad Uno estaba en el suelo como si estuviera congelada en su lugar.

"¿Esta perdiendo?" Touji dijo cuando Hikari se les acercó.

"No es problema." Kensuke contestó, no dándose cuenta que Hikari había agarrado a Touji por la oreja.

"¡Ow ow ow owowowow!" Touji exclamó cuando Hikari lo agarró.

"¡Eep!" era su única respuesta a su mirada furiosa.

"Estoy diciéndote que el no..." dijo Kensuke dándose la vuelta para encontrarse a Hikari de pie con una mano en la cadera y la otra alrededor de la oreja de Touji.

"¿Qué _**demonios**_ piensan que están haciendo?" gritó cuando Touji se retorcía bajo su agarre. "Escúchenme idiotas – vienen conmigo _**ahora**_ o voy a tener que ponerme violenta. Sabes que _**odio**_ ser violenta por lo que se pueden imaginar lo molesta que estoy."

"Pero esto es importante..." Kensuke empezó a decir; sin entender que Hikari no estaba de humor para debatir el problema. Ella lo agarró por el pelo y lo arrastró.

"¡Cállate y sígame Aida! ¡No me importa si es tu ultima, tu primera o tu única oportunidad de ver un combate, regresaras _**ahora**_ al refugio!" gritó, después de haber alcanzado el limite de su paciencia con los dos. "¡No voy a decírtelo otra vez!"

Cuando Hikari continuó hablando -- Touji estaba apoyando su cabeza para disminuir la presión en su oreja. Habiendo esto, estaba en un ángulo perfecto para ver al robot púrpura gigante volar a través del aire.

Directo hacia ellos.

Olvido el dolor en su oreja dio un grito de puro terror.

Hikari soltó a Touji en cuanto empezó a gritar, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarse que era esa sobre enorme que pasaba encima de ellos. Entonces vio lo que Touji vio y soltó un chillido similar de terror. Los tres se paralizaron de terror cuando la Unidad Evangelion Uno cayó de golpeo en la ladera de la montaña.

Su incapacidad para moverse probablemente salvó sus vidas.

Cuando el robot gigante chocó en la colina, la onda de choque los derribó a los tres. Cuando la tierra dejó de temblar, Hikari comprendió que todavía estaba viva y dio una respiración profunda. Esta respiración se detuvo a la mitad cuando abrió sus ojos. A menos de dos pies de su cara estaba una gran pared purpúrea.

Agitando su cabeza e intentando aclarar sus pensamientos echó otra mirada y comprendió que era parte de la mano del robot gigante. Otra mirada alrededor le reveló que estaban entre los dedos enormes de una mano.

No fue hasta que el monstruo rojo empezara a flotar hacia ellos que ella y sus amigos salieron del susto, y empezaron a gritar otra vez.

* * *

Cuando el EVA chocó contra la ladera, Shinji intentó mantener el control. Por algunos segundos perdió la orientación. ¡Tenía que concentrarse! Tratando de ubicarse echó una mirada alrededor para decidir que hacer.

Entonces vio las figuras a solo unos cuantos pies de las manos del EVA. Aterrado por casi haber matado a alguien, desplegó la amplificación de la pantalla y tuvo otra sorpresa. Los conocía a los tres; estaban en su clase. Uno era el chico que lo había golpeado.

Luchando contra el pánico, vio al Ángel que flotaba hacia él. Estaba pensando obviamente continuar su ataque.

En el centro de control en el Dogma Central, Misato Katsuragi estaba manteniendo el control. Eso siempre sorprendía a los que estaban a su lado y que la conocían muy bien; era un contraste comparado con como se comportaba cuando no estaba de servicio.

Dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, parecía el director de una orquesta. Era una vista inspiradora, verla dar lo mejor de si.

Con un auricular en la oreja intentó conseguir la atención de Shinji. El chico estaba bajo mucho tensión, y ella sabia que estaba al límite en la situación actual. También sabía que si llegaba a ese límite no tendrían pocas opciones para usarlo de momento.

"¡_**Shinji**_! ¿Estas bien? ¡Responde!"

Ya que el piloto todavía estaba desorientado, se volvió a los tres técnicos.

"¿Cuál es su estado? ¿Alguna herida?"

Makoto contesto negativamente, "todavía es operacional"

Entonces, cuando Shinji estaba haciendo la amplificación en sus pantallas, las computadoras desplegaron tres fotografías y fichas de información.

"¿Compañeros de clase de Shinji?" Misato dijo ligeramente confundida. No tenía tiempo para deducir el 'por qué' estaban esos niños allí. Lo aceptó simplemente y lo factorizó en sus planes de batalla.

Ritsuko no pensaba como Misato, que reacciono gritando, "¿Qué demonios hacen allí?"

* * *

Entretanto, Shinji estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para luchar contra el Ángel al mismo tiempo que evitaba aplastar a sus condiscípulos.

Cuando agarró uno de los tentáculos resplandecientes que el Ángel estaba azotando hacia él, podía oírsele gritar.

"¿Por qué no está luchando?" el chico alto que lo había golpeado gritó cuando la chica que él conocía como la representante de clase intentó sacarlos del campo de batalla. Shinji rechinaba los rientes ante la sensación de dolor transmitida cuando las manos del EVA se quemaban.

"¡No puede porque estamos aquí!" el niño de gafas gritó encima del sonido de chisporroteo de las ardientes manos del EVA, "está intentando no caernos encima."

_Vamos Horaki_, Shinji pensó, _¡escapen antes de que no pueda resistir más!_

En el enlace de comunicaciones oía el altavoz del puente anunciando que sólo tenía tres minutos de energía.

De repente, para su alivio, Misato abrió un canal y lo informó del nuevo plan.

"¡Shinji! Déjalos entrar a la cabina contigo. Después de que estén seguros... probaremos esto de nuevo con todo el poder."

Al fondo podía oír a la doctora Akagi gritarle a la Capitana. "¿No se ha puesto a pensar lo que pasaría si civiles sin autorización entran en el entry plug?"

"Estoy autorizándolo," Misato dijo fríamente.

"Está excediendo su autoridad Capitán," Ritsuko contestó. Podía oír la molestia en la voz de la doctora cuando puso un énfasis extra en el rango de Misato, y podía preguntarse que parte del plan le perturbaba.

Cuando el técnico anunció el tiempo restante otra vez, Misato regreso al canal para darle sus órdenes.

"¡Apaga la corriente del EVA y arroja el Entry plug, y dé prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo!"

* * *

"¡Miren!" gritó Kensuke cuando Hikari intentaba alejarlos arrastrando de los titanes batiéndose en duelo.

A pesar del hecho de que estaba intentando escapar, arriesgó una mirada hacia atrás y justamente para ver la piel de metal de la espalda del EVA levantarse. Un cilindro blanco salió de su cuerpo y una fuerte voz de mujer salió de un portavoz en alguna parte en la máquina.

"¡Usted tres entren ahora!" la voz gritó encima del fragor.

No sabiendo qué mas hacer los tres corrieron a la ahora compuerta abierta en el cilindro. Cuando Touji la ayudó y traspasó la compuerta fue que se encontró de repente sumergida profundamente en algún tipo de líquido. No tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para gritar porque cuando Touji se metió, la compuerta se cerró y el líquido rosa la cubría completamente.

Intentando contener la respiración e impedir gritar de terror, estaba un poco sorprenda de oír a Kensuke gritar con bastante claridad.

"¡Mi cámara, mi cámara!"

¿Qué es esto?

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Agua?" Touji gritó, completamente confundido porque podía respirar.

Hikari miró hacia abajo y vio a Shinji Ikari mirando una pantalla con una mirada austera en su rostro. Comprendiendo que estaba respirando material líquido, Hikari cerró sus ojos y tomó una respiración. En el primer segundo sintió como si entrara agua helada a sus pulmones, y luchó contra las ganas de vomitar. La segunda respiración fue mejor, y en la tercera se encontró con que el líquido tenía un desagradable al olor y sabor, pero no parecía hacerle daño.

Empezó a oír gritos de pánico que salían de una radio cuando alguien dijo algo sobre soltar conexiones nerviosas y niveles de ruido.

El EVA se reactivó y los hombros de Shinji se tensaron cuando el EVA arrojó al Ángel por la colina. Sus ojos parecían más determinados ahora; parecían completamente oscuros. Estaba diciendo algo en voz baja y no podía oírle.

La mujer le gritaba a Shinji que se retirara y empezó dando direcciones. Shinji apenas miraba hacia el Ángel cuando el EVA se levantó, con una mirada en su rostro que ella comprendió haber visto antes. Había sido hace semanas después de su primer día en la escuela, y él estaba mirando la ciudad transformarse para la formación de batalla. Esa misma mirada perdida...

"¡Nuevo, hey nuevo! ¡Ella dijo que te retiraras! ¡Que te fueras!" Touji gritó con pánico.

Por un momento ella estaba en total acuerdo con Touji -- su prioridad era llevar a sus amigos lejos del gigantesco monstruo rojo.

"Shinji, vamos, dé prisa, por favor..." ella empezó a decir, pero de repente se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de Shinji.

Podía oírlo claramente a través del líquido, y podía escuchaba sus palabras cuando las dijo una y otra vez.

"No debo escapar, no debo escapar, no debo escapar."

"¿Shinji?" ella dijo vacilantemente. Esta era, por decir poco, una conducta extraña para un piloto de combate.

Algo hizo el EVA, y tan extraño como parecía, ella podía casi sentirlo. Al mismo tiempo apareció un mensaje que decía _cuchillo progresivo desplegado_ se iluminó en la esquina de la pantalla.

En la radio la mujer estaba gritando para que Shinji se retirara, pero Shinji parecía ignorar esto. De una de las pantallas ella podía ver al EVA alcanzar algo en alguna parte de su hombro.

Un cronómetro en otra esquina se puso en rojo y desplegó una cuenta regresiva, y las palabras de Shinji alcanzaron el clímax. De repente, con una mirada salvaje en su rostro, inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante y dio un grito horripilante.

Cuando los tres pasajeros retrocedieron fuera del frente de la cabina de miedo, el EVA el saltó la cuesta, con su cuchillo listo cuando el monstruo atacó con sus tentáculos. La mujer a cargo gritaba para que se detuviera cuando los tentáculos golpearon el abdomen del EVA. A parte de un pequeña mueca de dolor, esto no parecía desconcertar a Shinji, quién puso todo de si para llevar el cuchillo hacia una esfera roja en el centro del _pecho_ del monstruo.

Gritando, Shinji empujó el cuchillo más profundo en el monstruo cuando Hikari y los dos chicos se apretaban en la parte trasera de la cabina, asustados tanto del piloto enfurecido y del monstruo que estaba atacando.

Finalmente cuando el cronómetro llegó a cero, el monstruo parecía caerse hacia adelante. El EVA hizo igualmente lo mismo y los dos gigantes estaban de pie, paralizados en el mismo lugar, cada uno apoyando al otro.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Hikari se apartó de los otros dos y subió al frente dónde encontró a Shinji sollozando contra los mandos del robot. Parecía haber perdido cualquier cosa que le había poseído momentos antes. Cuando lo miró, ella pensó en la mirada en sus ojos cuando había atacado hace un momento. Nunca había visto en su vida una mirada parecida más que de algo cercano a la rabia y odio. La asustó, y no podía pensar en algo que hace o decir. A su lado vio a Kensuke y Touji unirse a ella al lado del asiento del piloto. La mirada culpable en el rostro de Touji le dio un toque de alivio, pero no consiguió apartar lo que sentía. Él iba a repara lo que había hecho... o intentaría.

* * *

Con mucho dolor en su corazón Hikari Horaki se dirigió a la escuela bajo la lluvia.

Habían pasado tres días. Tres días desde que habían subido en esa cosa y había visto el combate de Shinji. Todavía se sentía enfadada consigo misma por no intentar confortarlo después -- él habría necesitado a alguien para ayudarle en ese momento y ella había retrocedido. ¿Qué cosa en él la había asustado tanto? ¿El combate? ¿O estaba viendo al tímido chico que había conocido días tan dramáticamente cambiado en el calor de la batalla? Ése podría haber sido él – no era el tipo de persona con la estar cuando se enojaba de verdad.

No habían pasado mucho tiempo en el entry plug. Una vez la cosa que Shinji llamaba Ángel había muerto, un helicóptero fue enviado a recogerlos. Shinji había regresado a ser poco más que un fantasma durante ese viaje. Incluso cuando Kensuke intentó hablar con él, no respondió. Cuando aterrizaron a una mujer de chaqueta roja se lo llevó a una pequeña oficina. Más tarde una mujer rubia con bata de laboratorio había venido a verlos, pero para que nunca lo supo Hikari. Les había tomado muestras de sangre a cada uno y se fue tan rápido como vino.

Cuando la mujer de chaqueta roja finalmente volvió se identificó como la Capitán Misato Katsuragi de NERV. Hikari reconoció el nombre inmediatamente; la mujer era la guardián de Shinji. Después de revisar cada una de sus historias quince veces, se despidió. Kensuke parecía completamente acongojado al descubrir que ella estaba considerando poner el incidente en su registro permanente. Si eso pasaba entonces se derrumbarían todo sus sueños de ir a escuelas militares.

La mujer los regañó durante otra hora, pero NERV no les había castigado. Iban a venir cuando se les indicara para una revisión durante unas semanas. Estaba bastante segura que seria despojada de su posición. Touji y Kensuke se sentían mal por eso, y había prometido hacer cualquier cosa por ella -- pero les había dicho en palabras muy molestas que no hicieran nada. Touji había prometido disculparse con Shinji, pero iba a tener que esperar. Desde el combate Shinji había estado ausente de clases.

Cuando llegó al aula revisó su correo y descansó su cabeza en sus manos. Una cantidad indefinida de tiempo después se despertó de su siesta por el sonido de Touji y Kensuke hablando.

"Tres días..." Touji dijo en una voz que reflejaba el clima del día: oscuro.

"¿Desde qué nos castigaron?"

"No... desde que él nuevo no ha venido a clases."

Estaba un poco sorprendida -- Touji era una persona muy terca, y a pesar de sus promesas por disculparse a Shinji -- para él dejar caer su ego tan rápido era un poco extraño.

"¿Estas preocupado?"

"Bien no diría exactamente preocupado..."

Bueno, quizás no.

"Mira Touji..." dijo Kensuke metiendo la mano en su bolsa y sacando un pedazo de papel, "para alguien que tiene el hábito de ser indiscreto, estás siendo bastante vacilante en esto, ¿no es? Si solo te hubieras disculpado después del combate no estarías tan abatido."

Hikari sonrió -- Kensuke había pensado después de todo. Podía ser un dolor de cabeza, pero tenía que admitir que sabía hacer algo más que estar frente a su computadora.

"Mira... éste es el número del nuevo. ¿Por qué no lo llamas y le preguntas sí esta bien? Entonces no tendrás que preocuparte por todo, y no te volverás loco pretendiendo que no estas preocupado por él."

Touji tomó el pedazo de papel y lo miró por un momento antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Cuando pasó junto a Hikari ella le dio una sonrisa, permitiéndole saber que estaba orgullosa de él.

"Lo llamaré después del almuerzo," Touji dijo vacilantemente.

Hikari frunció ceño. Conocía demasiado bien al chico -- iba a aplazarlo y olvidarse de eso. Kensuke también había hecho mal; todavía tenía la mitad del papel de Touji en su escritorio. Ella decidió que debía terminar con esto y se puso de pie.

"¡Suzuhara, ve a ese teléfono y llamada a Shinji en este momento o limpiaras el salón el resto del año! ¿O necesita _**otra**_ docena de golpes en esa cabeza tuya?"

Touji retrocedió. Ya estaba condenados él y Kensuke a un mes de deberes de limpieza, y la única razón que tuvo Hikari para no darle mas tiempo era que estaría allí vigilándoles. Claro, eso no la había detenido de castigarlos de otras maneras.

Cuando Touji salió a hacer la llamada, se volvió hacia Kensuke.

"Y en cuanto a ti..." dijo severamente, cuando Kensuke se encogió en su escritorio, "cuando Shinji regrese quiero que mejores esa pequeña y estúpida _**excusa**_ que dijiste. No me importa si lo haces porque es un piloto, pero intenta ser su amigo. Touji y tu se han conocido desde que eran los niños, pero en su caso no creo que tenga un amigo."

"¿Estas bromeando?" dijo Kensuke sin sorpresa, "eso explicaría muchas cosas... no te preocupes, acepto mi misión"

"No me saludes -- todavía no me he ido. ¿Qué harás este fin de semana? ¿Todavía sales a los campos de arroz?"

"Me conoces demasiado bien que Hikari," dijo Kensuke con una mueca.

"Si ves a Shinji, invítalo a ir, podría hacerle bien."

Bien eso resolvió un problema. No le gustaba pedirle cosas al dúo de idiotas, que encuentran mil razones para evitar sus responsabilidades. Ojala Shinji no este tan molesto con ellos como para no aceptar su amistad. Ojala esto le ayude de alguna forma a sentirse mejor. Ojala regrese.

Mirando a Touji ir al teléfono en el pasillo, esperaba que cumpliera su promesa con Shinji, ella nunca se había encontrado a alguien tan desesperadamente necesitado de amistad.

* * *

A varios bloques de allí, en el apartamento de Misato Katsuragi, un teléfono celular reposaba sobre un escritorio al lado de una nota y una tarjeta de identificación. El teléfono empezó a sonar, pero nadie estaba allí para contestar.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Balbuceos incoherentes del Autor:**

Aquí la parte uno.

Sí, _**sé**_ que esto no es mas que la novelizacion de los primeros tres episodios con unos cambios. Temo empezar ha hacer lo mismo con el resto de la historia. Lo que estoy intentando hacer aquí es empezar despacio y construir la historia poco a poco. Los cambios empezarán a sumarse a medida que progrese la historia. Se paciente saltamontes.

¿Qué hay que esperar en esta nueva línea de tiempo? Bien daré una pista; algunos eventos serán demasiado grandes para tener efecto, se alterarán otros eventos dramáticamente debido a los cambios. No me detendré mucho en los ataques de los Ángeles, ¿pero en los personajes? Ése es todo lo que quiero hacer. Shinji y Hikari... un tímido jovencito y una dulce señorita. ¿Qué efectos tendrá su amistad en Shinji? ¿Su relación creciente será el elemento que representa una diferencia en el esquema de las cosas? ¿Podría algo tan simple como esto alterar el destino del mundo?

¿Debemos averiguarlo?

Para aquellos que están preguntándose, el momento exacto en que me salgo de la historia de la serie es cuando Hikari ve a Touji pegarle a Shinji. Es una cosa sutil... pero sentía que era un catalizador apropiado para la historia. Desde este punto todas las cosas pasan a escenas domesticas y en la escuela. Algunos todavía seguirán el mismo camino, como la introducción de Asuka. Sólo después de eso cambia la conducta de Shinji hacia la Pelirroja. Con los progresos de la historia los cambios crecerán. Ojala pueda darles un rayo de luz y esperanza a esos niños atrapados en esa trama tan triste.

* * *

**Autor Original**: Hotwire  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Together We Stand: Book 1 Part 1


	3. Libro 1: Together we Stand Parte 2

**TOGETHER WE STAND**

**Libro 1 Parte 2**

Autor: Hotwire

* * *

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece. Muchas gracias a Hotwire (id: 52242) por darnos esta historia. No dejen de visitar http: // www . ngefics . com, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

* * *

_And that is how I know  
When I try to get through  
On the telephone to you  
There'll be nobody home  
Nobody Home _

Pink Floyd, The Wall

* * *

Estaba lloviendo, otra vez.

Había estado lloviendo mucho últimamente, y esto hacia ya dos meses. Los meteorólogos ya habían perdido interés en predecir el tiempo. Desde el Segundo Impacto las estaciones no seguían ningún patrón y los modelos del clima del planeta se habían convertido en una serie de cambios enloquecidos. Eso significaba que a estas alturas la gente de Tokio-3 y el resto de Japón se habían acostumbrado a los cambios casi aleatorios en el clima. Casi todo el conocimiento meteorológico de la humanidad estaba basado en décadas de estudiar los modelos del clima del planeta. Con el ecosistema entero sumido en el caos, esos modelos se habían hecho pedazos y los meteorólogos estaban empezando desde el principio.

A Kensuke esto no le interesaba. Si el clima se ponía malo simplemente haría otra cosa. Había hechos el equipaje para su viaje y estaba cumpliendo su promesa para con Hikari.

Él y Touji todavía estaban pendientes con ella por el par de incidentes de esa semana. Al parecer Hikari había visto su pequeña reunión con el nuevo estudiante de su clase Shinji y no había aprobado el regalo de bienvenida que le había dado Touji. Al conocer a Touji de toda la vida Kensuke realmente estaba sorprendido de la conducta de su amigo, pero no tenía que gustarle.

Personalmente Kensuke se avergonzaba de Touji por haber golpeado a Shinji en la cara. Touji era un buen tipo, pero cuando vio partir las cosas y personas que amaba su cerebro dejó de funcionar y el instinto tomó el control. No era la mejor manera de tratar con la situación que Kensuke conocía, y también sabía lo cruel que había sido para Shinji en el momento. Su propia respuesta había sido bastante patética y Hikari estaba enfadada con los dos por eso y por el otro pequeño incidente de ese día.

Esta vez los había involucrado a ambos.

Cuando atravesaron el aguacero, Kensuke se encontró paseando mientras pensaba en su tema favorito. Para un ego proclamado 'chiflado militarista' viviendo en Tokio Tres, esto sólo podía relacionarse con NERV.

"Eso es lo que creo," le dijo a Touji cuando llegaron a la entrada del complejo de apartamentos, "no es sólo un robot."

"¿Y vas a seguir?" Touji preguntó cuando limpió sus pies en la estera.

"Bien cuando me devolvieron mis cosas, corrí un programa de recuperación de archivo en los discos y recupere algo de lo que había filmado."

"Todavía no sé cómo esa cosa sobrevivió"

"Es un modelo todo terreno. ¿No te acuerdas cuando filmamos en el viaje a la playa el semestre pasado?"

"Oh sí... recuerdo que nos metimos en problemas por haber filmado a las chicas."

"Hey, no te olvides del dinero que conseguimos por la cinta. Sin embargo mire con mas atención cuando el EVA sacó su cuchillo gigante, y pienso que las manos tenían alguna especie de guante, porque en algunas partes se veía quemado."

"Bien, y eso es lo que te imaginas. ¿Por qué un robot del tamaño de un rascacielos necesita guantes?"

"Uf... Eso parece un mal chiste, pero para contestar tu pregunta, ¡no estoy tan seguro de que sea un robot! La filmación no es clara, pero pienso que hay una mano bajo ese guante."

"Bien, claro que es una mano."

"¡No, no, no, quiero decir como la tuya y la mía!"

"Espera un segundo... ¿Estás diciendo que la cosa está viva? ¿Cómo algún monstruo con armadura?"

"Yo no sé, pero es lo que sospecho."

"No sé de donde sacas esas ideas, Kensuke. Parece algo... bueno... como de Ultraman o algo."

"Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, pero tengo la prueba en cinta."

"Bien, entonces NERV probablemente te encerraría para siempre por solo tenerla."

"Bueno... ¿cuál es el número del apartamento del nuevo?"

"Creo que está en el decimoprimero piso."

"Bien entonces... vamos. No puedo imaginar a Shinji contentarse al vernos... bien hay que verlo de cualquier forma."

"Cállate."

"De acuerdo, pero un punto adicional en este asunto. ¿Qué planeas decirle? No va a perdonarte tan fácilmente por golpearlo."

"No te preocupes, se me ocurrirá algo."

"Touji, cuando se te ocurre algo empiezo a preocuparme."

"Relájate, ya pensé en eso."

"¿Vas a dejar que hable yo?"

"Naw, no serviría de nada y además quiero hablar con él."

"Bien, alguien tiene que hacer algo hasta que aprendas a tener algo de tacto."

"El tacto no deja ver la verdad."

"... ¿Me recuerda de nuevo por qué estoy contigo?"

* * *

Misato estaba angustiada.

Temía que Shinji hiciera algo parecido de un momento a otro, pero francamente no había esperado que fuera tan pronto. Desde el principio sabia que Shinji no podrían con la tensión de su posición como piloto. Era tímido, tranquilo y cortés; una persona agradable una vez que se le conocía, pero ése también era el problema. Una persona tranquila, tímida no era un buen piloto. Se sentía mejor cuando la Segunda Niña y la Unidad Dos llegaran; por lo menos entonces tendrían un piloto que quisiera hacer su trabajo.

Era extraño que Shinji tuviera tal talento con el EVA. Si su entrenamiento se llegaba a completar, Ritsuko predecía que sus habilidades superarían en el futuro incluso a la Segunda Niña. Eso hizo que todo fuera tan trágico para todos. Si lo hubieran encontrado antes y hubieran tenido tiempo para prepararlo... Shinji podrían haber asimilado todo con facilidad. Desgraciadamente ése no había sido el caso.

Shinji había llegado literalmente al último momento cuando el Tercer Ángel empezó su ataque. Todo hubiera sido peor si él ni hubiera aparecido. El accidente de Rei poco antes había hecho necesario que lo llamaran. Ella lo encontró demasiado conveniente, pero Shinji había sido capaz de sincronizar con la Unidad Uno al subirse por primera vez y a pesar de los enormes obstáculos había ganado su primer combate en Tokio Tres.

La victoria había sido sin embargo un pequeño consuelo para él. No quería estar allí. No quería ser piloto. No quería estar cerca de su padre.

Gendou Ikari... si no hubiera sido por el parecido y su falta de habilidades sociales, Misato apenas habría creído que los dos estaban relacionados. El Comandante era... frío. Ésa era la mejor manera de describirlo. Apenas parecía demostrar alguna emoción excepto su ocasional distanciamiento por las cosas... qué pasaba muy menudo. Escondido detrás de esas gafas y sentándose con las manos entrelazadas ante su rostro. El personal del puente había hecho una apuesta con ella de que Ikari nunca asumirían su asiento en el centro de control sin sentarse como lo hacia... hasta ahora ella estaba haciendo unos ciento de yenes con cada batalla.

A pesar del hecho que estaba haciéndole ganar dinero, podía decir con total honestidad que no le gustaba.

También podía decir que cuando hacia falta, NERV necesitaba su crueldad para continuar a pesar de toda esa burocracia que los aplastaba.

Eso no significaba que le gustara o la manera en que trataba a su hijo. Si alguien tenia la culpa de la actual situación diría que era del Comandante. Shinji había venido a Tokio Tres engañado. Había creído que su padre estaba intentando una segunda oportunidad para que vivieran juntos, que su padre lo querría de nuevo. Ella no le había preguntado eso a Shinji, pero al parecer habían discutido tres años antes y Shinji no había visto al hombre desde entonces.

Se preguntaba si Shinji habría venido si hubiera conocido la verdad desde el principio.

Quizás, pero entonces... era difícil de decirlo con Shinji. Se habría negado a subir en la Unidad Uno al principio, y posiblemente habría salido ganando.

Se alegraba de que ninguna de las partes se hubiera preparado para eso.

Las lesiones de Rei Ayanami le impidieron ser candidata aceptable para pilotar al EVA de momento; Desde la llegada de Shinji. Sacándola en esa camilla... Shinji tuvo que aceptar la única elección que le daba el Comandante Ikari. El hecho que funcionara no le había hecho sentirse bien a ella.

Shinji se había quedado, pero el pobre niño había continuado pilotando bajo una nube creciente de culpa y pesar que era dolorosamente obvia su actitud. Misato había visto la actual situación que se acercaba como un tren, pero apenas había podido pensar en una manera de prevenirlo. ¿Si Shinji hubiera dicho con honestidad lo que sentía luego del combate con el cuarto Ángel se hubiera sentido mejor?

Ahora había escapado.

Quizás era lo mejor. Era una vergüenza que la Sección Dos no lo hubiera visto escapar.

Estaba pensando en esto y bebiendo su tercera cerveza de la mañana cuando el timbre sonó.

* * *

Habían llegado al apartamento de Shinji y tocado el timbre cuando de repente una llamativa mujer se apareció al abrirse la puerta llevando una mirada salvaje en sus ojos.

"¿Shinji?" exclamó casi en pánico antes de que comprendiera que no era el muchacho en cuestión.

Touji y Kensuke se quedaron de pie sorprendidos. La última vez que habían visto que esta mujer había sido después del incidente con el robot. Pasó una hora regañándoles y explicando en detalles dolorosamente gráficos lo que pasaría si alguna vez lo hicieran de nuevo. Se veía muy llamativa cuando estaba enojada, e incluso más que ahora.

Recuperándose más rápidamente que su compañero, Kensuke la corrigió educadamente.

"Por favor discúlpenos señorita por la intrusión, somos los compañeros de clase de Shinji, Aida y Suzuhara."

La mujer que Kensuke recordaba que era la Capitán Katsuragi, puso varias expresiones faciales en menos de un segundo, pasando de desconcertada, a comprensión, a enfado, y luego terminando en una expresión risueña. La sonrisa que apareció en su cara inmediatamente tranquilizó a los dos chicos.

"¿Oh? ¿Aida y Suzuhara?"

Kensuke empezó a contestar afirmativamente cuando Touji lo cortó con una respuesta brusca.

"¡Sí señorita, yo soy Suzuhara!" dijo como si estuviera en un campamento de reclutas y hablara a un sargento instructor. Kensuke no podía culparlo, realmente era una muñeca, y esa sonrisa era suficiente para que cualquier hombre inteligente saliera volando por la ventana.

"Hmmm," dijo la Srta. Katsuragi pensativamente "¿No son los chicos que entraron en la cápsula de la Unidad Uno el otro día?"

"Sí señorita, sentimos mucho causarle tantos problemas," Touji contestó tan rígidamente como antes, "Ikari no ha ido desde entonces a la escuela y vinimos ver cómo estaba."

Misato mordió su labio inferior por un momento, Kensuke pensó que era la cosa más adorable que había visto alguna vez. "Ya veo," les dijo, "Shinji... esta... bien, en NERV en el centro de entrenamiento ahora mismo."

Estaban tan impactados por Misato Katsuragi que Kensuke no había notado lo poco conveniente que era eso. Sin embargo, en el momento estaba experimentando una condición que sufren los varones cuando el flujo sanguíneo se desvía de su cerebro a otras partes de su anatomía, entorpeciéndoles el entendimiento.

Touji estaba dándole toda su atención pero sin captar ninguna palabra, pero Kensuke estaba un poco mas alerta. Mientras estaba un poco defraudado de que Shinji no estuviera en casa, pudo recordar lo que Hikari le había mandado a hacer.

"Ya veo", dijo, "Bien señorita si pudiera darle esto cuando lo vea estaríamos agradecidos, son las copias impresas que estaban en su escritorio."

"Oh, bien muchas gracias." dijo cuando tomó las copias impresas en cuestión.

"Bien nos iremos ahora, salude a Shinji de nuestra parte." Kensuke dijo sin realmente apartar la vista de la Capitána.

Misato les dio otra maravillosa sonrisa cuando cerró la puerta.

"Ok, lo haré", ella les dijo, "gracias de nuevo, adiós."

* * *

Cuando la puerta se cerró Kensuke miró a Touji. Touji miraba a su amigo y los dos recuperaron el aliento que habían estado conteniendo intentando meter él estomago e hinchar el pecho.

"Bien éste es un giro inesperado de eventos," dijo Kensuke.

"¡Es una muñeca!" Touji estaba de acuerdo diciendo lo mismo.

"¿Te das cuenta que... Shinji vive con ella?"

"No puedo creerlo," Touji dijo cuando fueron a los ascensores, "Cómo acabó con una chica tan hermosa... esto simplemente es... ¿oíste algo?"

"¿Hmm? Probablemente alguien dejó caer algo arriba. Pero regresando a lo que es importante, ¡ella es un peso pesado en NERV!"

"¡Espera un segundo... no te das cuenta! ¡Era su voz en la cabina de piloto!"

"¡Exactamente! Y, sin olvidar, la hora más humillante que hemos tenido que soportar alguna vez."

"Estaba intentando olvidarme de eso, gracias."

"¿Qué crees que piensa Shinji sobre esto? Quiero decir si vive de verdad con... ¡Esa hermosa Diosa!"

"¡Ya muchacho! No nos olvidemos de que todavía tenemos que explicarle a Hikari que Shinji no estaba. ¿Piensas que nos creería esto?"

"Déjamelo a mí. Tu concéntrate en tu excusa para Shinji."

"Se lo dejo al capaz Kensuke."

"Ten presente esa filosofía y será mi amigo."

"Oh eso espero." Touji dijo con una risa que cuando caminaron bajo la lluvia por las calles empapadas.

* * *

Después esa noche, cuando Misato estaba a punto de meterse en la tina, cuando oyó sonar el teléfono. Saltando fuera del baño, tropezó con un envase de comida instantánea embala y apenas alcanzó el teléfono antes de que se activara la contestadora. Esperando contra toda esperanza, saludó a la otra persona en la línea, rezando que fuera Shinji.

"¡Residencia Katsuragi!" Misato dijo con alegría forzada.

No era él; la voz al otro lado pertenecía a una joven chica, y parecía vagamente familiar.

"Hola, Srta. Katsuragi, mi nombre es Hikari Horaki, soy compañera de clases de Shinji Ikari. ¿Está allí, por favor?"

_¿Por qué tenia que ser hoy?_ Misato pensó cuando contestó.

"Disculpa, Shinji está en NERV en las instalaciones de entrenamiento, no regresará por un rato."

_Por lo menos no suena falso esta vez_, pensó.

"Oh, ya veo... bien, necesitaba hablar con usted también, Srta. Katsuragi... si tiene tiempo," respondió educadamente.

Misato estaba sospechando algo, pero probablemente no sé había dado cuenta. "Claro Srta. Horaki, ¿qué desea?" dijo alegremente.

"Bien, sabe que dos estudiantes y yo estuvimos involucrados en el combate del otro día," ella dijo con un rubor casi audible, "y la cuestión es que no he visto a Shinji desde el combate... me siento mal que por no hablarle después de eso. Quiero hacerle saber que me siento muy mal por casi estropear su trabajo como piloto de NERV."

Misato quería creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero había creído demasiadas cosas como para escuchar que algo demasiado bueno pudiera ser verdad, cosa que normalmente lo era. "Bien no sé cuándo lo veré de nuevo, ¿hay alguna otra cosa?"

La chica suspiró. "No sé, quisiera, pero no puedo pensar en nada que no sonara a engaño. He estado queriendo hablar con él durante una semana, pero mis deberes como representante de clase me tiene ocupada y apenas he tenido tiempo para incluso pensar sobre algo fuera de la escuela."

"Hmm," Misato dijo pensativamente, "bien... hablando de experiencia, cuando tienes un trabajo estresante tienes que tomarte un día o una semana para olvidarte de algo del trabajo y dejar a otros encargados. Sabes... sólo una oportunidad de permitirte soltarte y relajarte."

"Desearía tener tiempo, pienso que estoy recargada de trabajo. Pero tendré presente eso Srta. Katsuragi."

"Oh llámeme Misato, no importa."

"Si usted insiste..."

Misato podía decirle a la chica que no le dijera así, la gente joven parecía sentirse incomoda al llamarla por su nombre de pila.

"Entonces dime," Misato dijo, ahora menos sospechosa de la chica, "¿cómo esta Shinji en clase? Él casi nunca habla sobre eso."

La chica suspiró. "En su caso se podría decir que no habla mucho sobre muchas cosas. Es muy cerrado y casi nunca habla con nadie. Para ser honesta es parte de la razón por la que estoy preocupada por él. No se ha dado una oportunidad para hacer amigos y ahora con todos saben que es Piloto..."

"Va a ser aun más duro," Misato terminó. Agitó su cabeza tristemente, "dilema del erizo..." agregó suavemente.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Oh, nada, sólo algo que alguien dijo el otro día. Escucha... cuando vea a Shinji le diré que estabas preocupada por él. Entretanto quiero que sepas algo. Shinji no ha tenido muchos amigos en su vida y realmente no sabe como actuar con las personas. Solo se paciente con él, ¿entendido?"

"Gracias Srta. Katsu - quiero decir Misato. Oh, una más cosa, ¿un par de chicos fueron por su casa hoy? Los chicos del incidente quiero decir."

"Sí, Kensuke Aida y Touji Suzuhara creo."

"Bueno, solo quise asegurarme. Gracias de nuevo."

"Cuándo quieras Hikari, cuídate, ¿quieres? ¡Adiós!"

Cuando Misato colgó y entró al caluroso baño, dio un suspiro. _Shinji, tiene el peor sentido del tiempo que he visto alguna vez..._ pensó cuando se metió en el agua humeante, _por favor regresa._

* * *

Había estado viajando todo el día y estaba exhausto.

Cuando Shinji se sentó en el teatro, intentó relajarse. Incluso cuando había estado en el tren no había podido descansar. Había sido el único lugar que había estado disponible en el momento. Sabía que había varios oficiales de seguridad bien entrenados asignados de vigilarlo, y aunque no estuviera seguro de haberlos perdido hace horas, no tenía ninguna ilusión de evitarlos para siempre.

Pero de momento podría intentarlo por lo menos. Quedarse todo el día en el tren hubiera sido la primera idea, y parecía haber funcionado. Se imaginaba que lo primero que vigilarían seria las estaciones, pero no podían vigilar los vagones. Estarían seguramente mirando meramente las muchedumbres. Así que había figurado que si él se quedaba, ellos no podrían encontrarlo.

Eso había pasado alrededor de siete de la mañana y fue hasta pasada la última medianoche, para que se diera cuenta que había funcionado. Más adelante el tren había salido de servicio y tenía que salir. Después de eso había vagado por Tokio Tres durante unas horas antes de venir a este teatro nocturno dónde estaba ahora sentado.

Apenas pensaba en que haría después. Estaría en problemas si lo encontraban. Era lo que pasaría después lo que le asustaba.

No quería estar de nuevo en el EVA. Cuando lo devolvieran lo harían. Le aterraba... cada vez que el EVA era herido podía sentirlo, y varias veces casi lo matan. Pero eso no era lo peor.

La primera vez había pasado... algo que no recordaba.

Recordaba al Ángel someter al EVA, y el impacto con su arma de mano en el casco del EVA una y otra vez, entonces todo fue confusión. Le habían dicho mucho después que el EVA se reactivó y había entrado en un estado frenético. Había atacado al Ángel como una cosa poseída y casi había tenido éxito al arrancarle pedazos al enemigo que luego se había autodestruido. Cuando el polvo se asentó el EVA estaba de pie victorioso entre los restos.

Recordó que momentos después las luces en el Entry plug se encendieron. Recordó que las pantallas se reencendieron y un dolor palpitante palpitaba en su ojo derecho. Dio una mirada alrededor, intentando orientarse cuando algo en la oscuridad pasó delante de la vista. Cuando el polvo se aclaró alrededor de él estaba mirando a un edificio al lado del EVA. El reflejo del cristal mostraba que una parte de la armadura de la cabeza del EVA se había caído, revelando una cara debajo. Su memoria registro lo que aprecia imposible, pero recordó que su ojo se abrió finalmente y lo miraba con atención.

Entonces se desmayó.

Que hubiera perdido el control de esa arma tan peligrosa le horrorizó. ¿Cuánto tuvo el control en primer lugar? Más inquietante aun, ¿era el EVA realmente algo que se podía controlar? Después del cuarto Ángel no estaba seguro de nada. Durante esa batalla había perdido el control de si mismo y le perturbó saber que era capaz de ese nivel de rabia. ¿Qué pasarían si ocurría de nuevo? ¿Tendría el control necesario para detenerse antes de herir a alguien? O peor aun, ¿y si le pasaba algo al EVA? ¿Qué si hiriera a alguien?

Nunca había estado cómodo con la responsabilidad y la culpa, y cada vez que subía las cosas parecían peores. ¿Cómo podía seguir haciéndolo cuándo apenas podía resistirse ahora?

De repente, un movimiento dentro del teatro le regresó a la realidad. Alguien estaba bajando unas filas. Cuando sus ojos lo registraron, Shinji se dio cuenta que era una joven pareja. No les había visto entrar, y de otra manera el tipo que estaba dormido al frente hubiera sido la única persona en la sala con él.

Oyó una risita y comprendió que los dos estaban besando. Shinji había envidiado a otras personas por muchas cosas en su vida. A algunas personas les envidiaba su relación con sus padres, a veces la facilidad con la que se trataban con otras personas, o la intrepidez que se mostraban ante el fracaso. Cuando vio a los dos, varios asientos abajo, sentía una ola de celos envolverle.

No había tenido muchos amigos en su vida, sólo unos conocidos cuando era más joven, y nunca había tenido nada parecido a una novia. Hasta hace un año o dos no lo había considerado ni siquiera. Lo golpeó de repente que estos dos eran evidentemente más íntimos de lo que él se había sentido alguna vez en su vida por alguien.

Una mueca cruzó su rostro, recogió sus cosas y se fue al lobby. Dando una ojeada alrededor, encontró un banco apartado escondido por una máquina de bocadillos y se acostó en el para dormir un poco. Cuando se volvió para intentar evitar la luz, se encontró pensando sobre la pareja dentro. ¿Cómo seria estar con alguien más? ¿Alguien que fuera abierta y honesta? ¿Alguien en quien pudiera confiar?

_Cállate_ se dijo, _¿Por qué alguien estaría con un cobarde como yo?_

Después de que un rato entro en un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

Hikari se despertó de su pesadilla. Estaba bañada de sudor y respiraba agitadamente. Mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, tenía aun en su mente la imagen de Kensuke y Touji en la batalla. No había tenido pesadillas desde hace años, y ahora estaba teniéndolas cada dos noches. Todas acababan igual, con una gigantesca mano púrpura cayendo del cielo y esta vez no podían evitarla...

Sabiendo que era improbable que pudiera volver a dormir, fue a tomar un baño y decidió tomar el consejo de Misato de tomarse algún tiempo para ella. Vistiéndose y dejando una nota para sus hermanas salió y se fue a la ciudad.

No sabía a donde ir, pero no le importaba; solo quería escaparse por una hora o dos. Su conversación con Misato había sino mejor de lo que esperaba y sentía que tenía una oportunidad de dejar algunas cosas por un tiempo. Esperaba que Shinji volviera pronto de los entrenamientos, necesitaba decirle que Touji y Kensuke no eran tan malos como dejaba verse en la primera impresión.

Cuando vagabundeaba por la ciudad, el sol empezó a elevarse, y un tinte rosa coloreo el cielo. De pie en el parque a las afueras de Tokio Tres, se apoyó contra una baranda y miró el cielo volverse cada vez más brillante. Alcanzó a escuchar el extraño sonido de pisadas detrás de ella, acercándose a donde ella estaba.

Volviéndose, pudo ver a Shinji doblar una esquina y dirigirse en su dirección. Si ella no se hubiera vuelto y hubiera visto quien era, podrían no haberse reconocido. El se veía algo agitado.

Oyendo que alguien le llamaba, Shinji se detuvo y su expresión de pánico se disolvió en una de confusión cuando la vio.

La estuvo mirando por unos instantes y la vio agitar su mano. Finalmente se decidió y de dirijo hacia ella para saludarla.

"Buenos días Srta. Horaki."

"Buenos días Shinji, no hay necesidad de que seas tan formal." Contestó ella, sonriendo cuando recordó que la guardiana de Shinji dijo lo mismo.

"Oh... esta bien. Buenos días Hikari."

"Eso esta mejor. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

Su cara cambió inmediatamente de una mirada de tímida vacilación a una máscara fría que ella no podría leer en absoluto. Él murmuró algo como "nada" y ella decidió que este tema no podría ser el mejor para empezar.

Pensó en preguntarle como le había ido en su entrenamiento en NERV. Esto fue aun peor cuando él bajó su cabeza y realmente retrocedió.

_Piensa Hikari_, se dijo _tienes que encontrar algo interesante para que diga mas de tres palabras, él parece a punto de salir corriendo._

"Hey Shinji, voy a ir a desayunar, ¿me acompañas?" ella dijo, no sabiendo qué mas intentar.

Él consideró eso por un momento, entonces finalmente asintió. "Si no te molesta en nada..."

"En nada, el desayuno no seria divertido si no hay nadie para compartirlo, por lo menos eso es lo que mi mamá siempre decía."

* * *

"Shinji, te hemos extrañado en la escuela," dijo ella después de comer, "¿cuánto tiempo mas pasaras en entrenamiento?"

"¿Entrenamiento?" preguntó ligeramente confundido.

"La Capitán Katsuragi me dijo que estabas en las instalaciones de entrenamiento."

"Oh," dijo asintiendo, como si lo que ella le hubiera dicho fuera la pieza de un enigma, "¿cuándo hablaste con Misato?"

"La llamé anoche para ver si Touji y Kensuke te llevaron las notas."

"Kensuke, lo recuerdo de la clase, ¿pero quién es Touji?" preguntó cuando se sirvió agua.

"Um..." Hikari empezó a decir, entonces decidió que sería mejor decirle todo. "Es el otro chico que entró en el EVA con nosotros."

Shinji casi se ahogó, impidiendo escupir el agua por todas partes. Ella podía ver en sus ojos que estaba desconcertado.

"¿P-por qué estaba con Kensuke?" preguntó muy suspicaz.

"Bien en primer lugar son amigos, y por el otro él se siente muy mal por lo que pasó."

Shinji agitó su cabeza. "No había manera de saber donde iba a caer el EVA, no fue su culpa."

"No... no es, otra cosa."

Los ojos de Shinji se agrandaron y la miró fijamente, "¿qué quieres decir?"

"Yo-yo vi lo que pasó entre los edificios." Hikari dijo nerviosamente, sabia que los chicos tenían un extraño sentido del orgullo sobre tales cosas.

Shinji arqueó su cabeza y no podía ver sus ojos. Ella estaba empezando a detestar cuando el se veía... perturbado.

"Él fue con Kensuke porque quería disculparse," le dijo, "quería decir que él..." ella no consiguió terminar como Shinji la interrumpió.

"Me lo merecía," simplemente dijo, ocultando su mirada.

"¿Qué?" Hikari dijo sorprendida, "¿qué estas diciendo Shinji?"

"Soy la razón por la que su hermana fue herida, me lo merecía."

"Shinji..." empezó a decir cuando él la miró. Ella no consiguió terminar cuando Shinji dejó de mirarla y se enfocó en algo encima de su hombro. Estrechó los ojos, recogió su bolsa y se puso de pie.

"Gracias por el desayuno," dijo rápidamente que cuando le dio varios yenes para cubrir la comida, "necesito irme." Y antes de que ella pudiera responder, estaba fuera la puerta.

Completamente turbada por su conducta, Hikari se volvió en la dirección que Shinji había mirado. Habían estado sentados en una cafetería y había una ventana a su espalda. En la calle detrás de ella estaba un hombre en la acera que hablaba en un teléfono celular. Llevaba gafas oscuras de sol.

Cuando regreso a la mesa, recordó algo que Kensuke había dicho hace semanas cuando Shinji había llegado sobre la seguridad aumentada alrededor de la escuela. Los hombres se vestían exactamente igual que el hombre en la calle.

No le gustó mucho el resto de su comida.

* * *

Cuando Shinji salió del autobús, decidió que ésta era una buena idea.

Necesitaba pensar. Solo necesitaba sentarse e intentar razonar. No era algo que pudiera hacer estando en la ciudad; cada edificio era un constante recordatorio de las batallas que había luchado. Incluso el teatro no había ofrecido ningún refugio. La cosa más cercana al relajamiento en estos dos días había sido el desayuno.

Todavía estaba intentando registrar el hecho de que había sostenido algo parecido a una conversación verdadera con una chica, y hasta que vio al agente de la sección dos... había sido muy agradable. Estaba realmente sorprendido de lo necio que podía ser. Por un momento había sentido realmente como era conversar con alguien.

Pensó lo que Hikari le había dicho sobre Touji. Todavía sentía que tenia merecido lo que el otro chico había hecho, pero saber que se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho...

Había varias cosas sobre las que necesitaba pensar. Cuando empezó a caminar, sonrió ante la vista delante. Siempre había oído cuan bonitas eran las terrazas en esta parte del país, la granja de su Tío era principalmente llana, y tenían estructuras similares, pero no se comparaba con lo que estaba viendo ahora ante él.

¿Cuánto trabajo había tomado? ¿Cuántos años? ¿Cuántas personas? Era una de las cosas más magníficas que había visto alguna vez, incluso más que el EVA. Incluso más magnífico que Tokio Tres. La ladera de la montaña entera era una colección de terrazas en varios niveles.

Se sentó al borde del precipicio, y cuando el viento sopló alrededor de él se sintió relajado por primera vez en semanas. Sabía que no podía huir para siempre, regresaría con Misato mañana. Tenía toda la noche para tomar una decisión de lo que haría después de eso.

* * *

"¡A LA CARGA!"

Kensuke corrió a lo largo del camino que había cortado en el alto césped, sosteniendo su rifle listo para disparar a la primera señal de tropas enemigas. Su oficial superior estaba delante de la unidad, llevando el ataque intrépidamente. Cuando irrumpieron en un claro, el enemigo abrió fuego y vio con horror como el oficial caía antes incluso de que pudieran devolver el ataque. El resto de las tropas había caído ante el cobarde ataque, y Kensuke cayo de rodillas al lado de su capitán.

"¡Señor!" gritó cuando vio la magnitud de sus heridas.

"Aida," el hombre susurró débilmente, su boca goteaba sangre, "¡continua, termina la misión!"

"¡No!" Kensuke gritó en protesta, "¡yo no lo dejaré así!"

Su oficial superior intentó reírse, pero terminó tosiendo la sangre que fluía por sus pulmones. Su puño se lanzó hacia atrás, gimiendo como lo hace un hombre agonizante.

"¡Estúpido! Sólo... la... la misión." Con aquéllas palabras, el hombre se unió a los fantasma.

A ese punto Kensuke decidió tomar un descanso. Había estado todo el día fuera y estaba cansándose. Ya casi era hora para la cena. Deseaba que Touji hubiera venido, porque todo ya estaba empezando a ponerse aburrido, y una nueva perspectiva sería buena para un cambio.

Una última mirada al ocaso, se levantó y se dirigió a su campamento. Cuando se levantó, sin embargo, vio algo a corta distancia en el sendero de excursionismo. Reajustando sus gafase echó una buena mirada y se sorprendió al ver al nuevo estudiante de traslado en el camino.

_Si no hago algo Hikari me matará..._ comprendió cuando llamó al chico.

"¡Hey Ikari!" gritó.

* * *

Había costado un poco pero Kensuke había convencido finalmente a Shinji para que se uniera para la cena. Shinji no tenía idea por qué Kensuke estaba allí, mucho menos por qué el muchacho veía ropa de camuflaje, pero la sorpresa más grande fue que tenía una tienda a un cuarto de milla en el campo. No preguntó por qué, en el momento estaba todavía demasiado cansado por preocuparse de sus propios problemas. Ociosamente se preguntó por qué todos estábamos tan ávidos de hacer que se uniera a sus comidas tan de súbito. Kensuke estaba hablando sobre todo lo que había extrañado de la batalla.

La mayor parte de la tarde Shinji solo veía su cena ante la fogata de campamento, pero después de un rato, Kensuke tocó un tema que Shinji no podía ignorar.

"Touji esta muy arrepentido," el otro chico le dijo, "me dijo esta mañana que su hermana lo regaño por hacerlo, ella le dijo que era el robot el que realmente la salvó, y todas nuestras vidas. Ella esta en primaria por lo que me imagino que debe de estar avergonzado mas de lo que estaba cuando Hikari lo regañó."

Shinji solo sonrió a la idea de Touji siendo regañado por una chica pequeña... y cuando Kensuke continuó recordándoselo. Si la hermana de Touji no lo culpaba por lo que pasó... ¿por qué todavía se sentía tan mal?

Entretanto Kensuke continuaba.

"Me gusta estar afuera por la noche, esas cigarras no hacen tanto ruido. No puedo recordar nada en silencio, pero últimamente parece como que esas cosas están por todas partes, escondidas en algún lugar."

"Misato... Misato dice que es porque los ecosistemas están volviendo a cómo eran antes del Segundo Impacto."

"Bajo circunstancias normales dejaría ese asunto," Kensuke dijo con una mueca, "pienso que ya hemos oído hablar bastante de eso en la clase, pero como mencionaste a esa Diosa tengo que continuar."

Shinji parpadeo, "¿Diosa?" preguntó vacilante.

"Realmente te envidio Ikari. No sólo vives con la Capitán Katsuragi, ¡sino que también pilotas el Evangelion!" dijo ignorando la expresión en el rostro de Shinji cuando menciono al robot, continuó, "Sólo quisiera tener una oportunidad para manejar esa cosa, ¡no me puedo imaginar como puede ser!"

_No me creerá si le digo la verdad..._ Shinji pensó cuando veía a Kensuke imitan a un piloto manejando un avión de combate. _Y si fuera con Misato, si supiera cómo vive ella..._

"No es como crees," le dijo a Kensuke, refiriéndose al EVA, "es muy peligroso, y además, pienso que tu madre se preocuparía si lo hicieras."

"Oh... no te preocupes, no tengo una." dijo Kensuke.

"¿Perdón?"

"Una madre, no tengo una, al igual que tu."

"... ¿Cómo sabes eso?" Shinji preguntó sorprendido.

"Oh, bien cuando llegaste averigüé que trabajabas para NERV y mire tus papeles del traslado. A propósito, la comida está lista."

"Gracias," Shinji dijo cuando Kensuke llenó sus platos con arroz que había estado cociendo al vapor encima de la fogata de campamento, "um, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro, dime."

"¿Siempre haces esto?"

"Sí, cada dos meses o algo así."

"¿Entrenándote para una guerra de guerrilla o algo así?"

"Oh no," Kensuke dijo con una risa, "¿qué puedo hacer con estos juguetes?" asintió hacia las armas de plástico y madera, "Esto simplemente es para divertirme. Yo amo el ejército... hey, ¿por qué no te gusta pilotar al EVA? La mayoría de los niños de nuestra edad darían un brazo y una pierna para hacerlo."

"... Bien, es complicado," Shinji contestó, preguntándose que podía decirle al muchacho que no les trajera problemas a los dos, "en primer lugar, al subirte a él, sientes lo que el siente."

"Hmmm tiene sentido, quiero que no es suficiente tener los mandos. Hay algún enlace neural así que..."

"Así es como lo llama la doctora Akagi. Pero la peor parte es que cada vez que salgo alguien sale herido."

"Pero Shinji... es una guerra, si no luchamos, las personas no solo resultaran heridas, morirían."

"Eso no significa que tenga que gustarme." Shinji dijo amargamente.

* * *

"¿Qué paso?" Touji preguntó agitadamente, "¿Qué mas le dijiste?"

Era lunes por la mañana y Kensuke todavía estaba deprimido. Cuando relevó los eventos del fin de semana a su amigo se dio cuenta que no pudo hacer mucho por Shinji Ikari, el niño estaba en una situación difícil, fuera de su control.

"No dijo nada más esa noche," Kensuke dijo, "había estado fuera todo el día y estaba demasiado cansado para conversar."

"Bien eso apesta," Touji dijo, "¿Entonces no se estaba entrenando?"

"No voy a repetirlo Touji, esto es lo que te pasa por no aceptar mis invitaciones para ir de campamento," hizo una pausa por un momento y continuó su cuento, "Sin embargo como te _decía_ no volvimos a hablar. A la mañana siguiente escuche a alguien fuera de la tienda. Abrí la lona y allí, justo delante de mí estaban tres oficiales de seguridad de NERV con el uniforme completo de Hombres de Negro. No tuve tiempo ni siquiera para retroceder antes de que Shinji saliera. No podía creerlo, ¡no parecía estar ni siquiera asustado en lo mas mínimo! Entonces le pregunto _¿Eres Shinji Ikari?_ y Shinji apenas asintió. Entonces el tipo empiezo a citar... déjame recordar, um _de acuerdo con cláusula ocho del Reglamento de Seguridad Pública, te llevaremos al Cuartel general. ¿Entiendes?_ y Shinji apenas dijo 'sí' y se fue con ellos."

"¿Y no hiciste nada para ayudarle? " Touji preguntó, sorprendido de que su amigo se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente, "¿Solo te quedaste allí parado y dejar que se lo llevaran?"

"¡Eso no es así de fácil como lo dices, eran de inteligencia de NERV, profesionales especializados! No tenia oportunidad."

"¿Acaso no tenias las bolas para hacer algo?" Touji exclamó.

Cuando oyó un par de chicas susurrar entre si ante el comentario, Kensuke suspiro. Touji nunca entendería una situación militar, no tenía sentido en absoluto. Si alguna vez se encontraba en esa situación de seguro huiría en lugar de hacer algo. Par dejarlo así decidió decirle algo más.

"Sólo un idiota combate sin tener oportunidad de ganar. Las bolas no sirven de nada en eso."

En ese momento Hikari se acerco y preguntó que pasó. Cuando Kensuke le dijo ella sonrió... hasta él final del cuento.

"¿Entonces regresó?" ella preguntó cuando se sentó en una de las sillas.

"Parece que si," Kensuke contestó, "espero que no esté en demasiados problemas."

"De la manera en que actuaba el otro día pienso que podría estarlo," ella les dijo sobre su encuentro con Shinji la misma mañana y cuando se había escapado cuando vio al oficial de seguridad. Cuando terminó, los tres se quedaron en silencio. No era mucho lo que podían decir en ese momento. Ninguno de tenía forma de entrar en contacto con la Capitán Katsuragi, y ella probablemente no los recibiría.

Cuando el maestro entró en la clase y todos hicieron el ritual de la mañana de levantarse y saludar, Hikari comprendió que podía haber una manera de averiguarlo.

* * *

Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, Hikari se dio prisa para terminar su almuerzo. Una vez terminó empezó a vagar por los terrenos de la escuela. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto... pero Kensuke normalmente tenía razón en estas cosas, pero también tenía un sucio hábito de dejar volar su imaginación. Su idea estaba apoyada en algo que le dijeron hace ya un año. Particularmente una pequeña historia cómica sobre Rei Ayanami.

Al parecer había dejado caer su tarjeta ID una vez, y antes de que la escogiera él había cogido un vislumbre del logotipo de NERV en él. Su teoría era que Shinji estaba trabajando para NERV pero Rei lo hace desde mucho antes. No era una historia muy creíble, pero con todo lo que había pasado últimamente, pensaba que valía la pena por lo menos probar.

También, le daba la excusa que había estado buscando para hablar con Rei.

Encontró a la chica albina sentada en un banco no lejos del final de las escaleras mecánicas. Estaba sentada a la sombra, leyendo un libro. Hikari sonrió un poco, si Rei estuviera trabajando para NERV, tendría mucho mas en común de lo que pensaba con Shinji. Tendría que acercarse de la misma manera que lo hacia con Shinji, qué significaba no rindiéndose cuando intentaban escapar de la conversación.

_Bien,_ pensó, _no puedo estar parada aquí todo el día._ Y con eso caminó fuera de la plataforma de la escalera mecánica y fue hacia Rei Ayanami.

"Buenas tardes, Rei," dijo con gentileza.

Rei miró brevemente a la sonriente Hikari. Esta sonrisa se desvaneció, sin embargo, cuando Rei regresó a su libro.

Esto no iba a ser fácil obviamente... Hikari se acerco y preguntó si se podía sentar a su lado. Cuando Rei no respondió, prosiguió y se sentó a su lado.

Sin mirar, Rei volvió la página de su libro.

_Oookay..._ Hikari pensó, _quizá es tan tímida como Ikari._

Ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse así de fácil así que probó una vez mas abrir una conversación.

"Rei, necesito preguntarte por algo," esto parecía captar la atención de la chica finalmente y se volvió a mirarla finalmente. Le perturbaban esos ojos rojos, pero Hikari se resistió a apartar la vista. Comprendiendo que Hikari no iba a marcharse, Rei habló.

"¿Sí Representante Horaki?"

"¿Sabes si Shinji esta bien?"

"Sí," Rei simplemente dijo.

"Um... ¿Sabe cuándo regresara a la escuela?" Hikari preguntó con esperanza.

"No tengo esa información," Rei contestó.

"Oh..." hablar con Rei seria un poco mas difícil, la chica parecía contestar con frases que deliberadamente daban el mínimo de información posible. "¿Bien podría pedirte un favor?"

"¿Por qué?"

_Ok... ¿cómo demonios contesto esto?_ Hikari pensó.

Después de un momento de ponderar esto intentó de nuevo. "Algunos estábamos preocupados por él y estaba esperando que supieras cuando regresaría, o si él no pudiera, donde pudiéramos ir a verlo para despedirnos."

"Ya veo." Rei dijo, entonces retrocedió a su libro.

Unos momentos de incomodo silencio después, Hikari comprendió que Rei no iba a decir nada y era improbable que contestaría a más de sus preguntas o comentarios. Con un suspiro de derrota, Hikari dijo adiós y regresó al aula.

_Bien, valió la pena probar,_ pensó cuando miró a Rei.

* * *

Esa tarde cuando Rei Ayanami acompañaba a la Dra. Akagi y al Comandante Ikari a otro laboratorio de comprobación, escuchó a su conversación.

"Así que Tercer Niño se ira mañana..." Dra. Akagi dijo, parecía estar defraudada por este evento, o quizás era el hecho que Comandante Ikari no estaba diciéndole todo.

"Reconfiguraremos los datos del núcleo de la Unidad Uno para Rei," dijo Gendou, no molestándose en mirar a la mujer con la que hablaba, la mujer con la que Rei sabia que estaba teniendo relaciones mas allá del trabajo. "Sin tener en cuenta los resultados de la reactivación de la Unidad Cero, empezaremos con esa Unidad."

Hubo un largo silencio y Rei recordó su prueba de activación con la Unidad Cero. Algo había salido mal y el EVA había salido de control. Salió herida, y por eso fue que llamaron al piloto Ikari. Recordó vagamente haberlo visto durante el ataque cuando cayó al suelo. No había estado en condiciones de entrar en batalla, pero había ido de cualquier forma.

No entendió las razones del comandante por llamarla ese día, pero había sido una orden. Incluso no entendía la razón del Piloto Ikari para no aceptar pilotar. ¿Quizás no sabia que había sido una orden?

Cuando pensó en esto que oyó que el comandante hablaba de nuevo.

"Según el informe de la Organización de Marduk, el Cuarto Niño aun no ha sido encontrado."

La Dra. Akagi parecía ponderar esto por un rato antes de responder. "Así que ya no podemos conseguir un piloto hasta el momento."

Cuando la escalera mecánica alcanzó la cima, recordó la visita de la Representante Horaki esa mañana en la escuela.

* * *

Hikari había terminado de lavarse los dientes y estaba a punto de volverse cuando el teléfono sonó. Saltando ligeramente en su dirección y preguntándose quien seria a esa hora, agarró el teléfono y contestó en una voz suave.

"Residencia Horaki"

El otro lado de la línea estaba en silencio.

"¿Hola?" preguntó, preguntándose si era algún bromista.

"Representante Horaki," una voz familiar dijo del otro lado.

"¿Rei?" preguntó sorprendida.

"El Piloto Ikari estará dejando Tokio Tres mañana por la tarde a las catorce horas," con eso, la línea murió y Hikari se quedó mirando el teléfono, intentando convencerse que Rei Ayanami realmente había estado del otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Ni siquiera le habían permitido despedirse de Misato.

Ni siquiera sabía si quería verlo, pero le habría gustado al menos despedirse. Ella había sido amable con él durante su estancia. Ésa podía haber sido la razón por la que se sentía tan nervioso junto a ella, no quería ser... desagradecido. Su Tío sólo toleró su presencia y lo ignoraba cuando estaba allí. A parte del maestro de música que le habían pagado, Shinji no podía recordar a nadie a su lado.

Misato había parecido no sólo gustarle estar con él, sino que lo había llevado a su casa.

No había sido algo duro. Ella se sentía contenta de tenerlo allí. Al principio intentó convencerse de que ella solo quería a alguien para hacer los quehaceres, pero aun cuando hacia la mayoría, eso era demasiado improbable.

Se sentía defraudada de él. Él no sabía como explicarle todo cuando todavía ni el mismo se lo podía explicar.

"Si odias todo esto; ¡vete!" simplemente le había dicho, "¡solo olvídate del EVA y todos nosotros y regresa al lugar de donde viniste!"

Él había sido egoísta. Sólo estaba preocupado de si mismo, sabía que en un nivel, pero no podía quedarse. No tenía nada por que quedarse. Todos en la escuela lo odiarían por haber huido, pero él realmente no conocía a nadie allí como para que le importara. A nadie en NERV le importaría. Ayanami casi estaba curada, y podría pilotar al EVA. Realmente no lo necesitaban.

_¿A quien tratas de engañar?_ se preguntó cuando salió del automóvil y entro en la luz. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, vio algo a su derecho y se volvió para coger la bolsa.

Tuvo que parpadear tres veces para convencerse que no estaba viendo visiones, e incluso entonces no lo creería hasta que Touji habló.

"¡Hey Ikari! Ya te vas."

Él, Kensuke y Hikari estaban a solo unos pasos. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? Volteo la mirada y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Kensuke se acercó a Touji y lo empujó hacia adelante.

"¡Bien, hazlo!" dijo Hikari con severidad, detrás del muchacho más alto.

Touji se veía molesto antes de acercarse a Shinji. Tenía una austera mirada de determinación en sus ojos. Shinji no podía pensar en lo que quería decirle. Finalmente sus preguntas tácitas fueron respondidas.

"Mira Ikari... lamento haberte golpeado. Tienes que golpearme."

Los ojos de Shinji se estrecharon, y se les quedo viendo a los otros dos, muy sorprendido por las palabras de Touji.

"¡P-pero no puedo hacer eso!" dijo angustiado, cuando retrocedió inconscientemente un pasó.

Los ojos de Touji no vacilaron. "Tienes que, sino no estaré tranquilo."

"Pero..." Shinji dijo, completamente turbado ante las palabras del chico.

Entretanto Kensuke había decidido que la situación era favorablemente divertida. Dando un paso al frente e inclinándose hacia Touji, habló con una mueca en su rostro.

"¿Realmente puedes ser tan embarazoso?"

Detrás los oficiales de seguridad de NERV estaban mirando sus relojes. Cuando los segundos pasaban Touji frunció el ceño. Hikari estaba murmurando a si misma si ellos pensaban hacer algo.

"¡Date prisa, que no tienes mas tiempo!"

"... De acuerdo, pero sólo una vez," dijo Shinji, decidiéndose.

"Bien, espera." Touji dijo cuando plantó sus pies y se paró derecho.

Shinji puso su bolsa abajo. Cuando su mano empezó a moverse Touji gritó para detenerlo. Desconcertado, Shinji se quedo quieto esperando la explicación del chico.

"Como un hombre," Touji dijo con un gruñido.

Shinji asintió, y por primera vez en su vida, retrocedió el brazo y dio un verdadero puñetazo. Sintió el impacto como una presión de su brazo en el hombro cuando Touji dio un paso atrás. Su mano le dolía un poco, pero no podía decir honestamente que la experiencia hubiera sido mala. De hecho, cuando Touji recobró su equilibrio y se toco su mejilla, solo tenía una ligera mueca en su rostro.

Detrás de él, Hikari y Kensuke estaban agitando la cabeza al ver que Touji lo había hecho realmente.

"¿Cómo sabían que estaba aquí?" Shinji preguntó de repente.

"Una vez averigüé que te ibas," Hikari dijo, "no era difícil deducir dónde."

"Sí," Kensuke agregó, "hemos visto a muchos compañeros de clase irse últimamente."

"Después que te vayas..." Touji dijo, todavía frotando su mejilla, "probablemente nos iremos mas tarde. Realmente no puedo culparte, todos te vimos como sufrías en el EVA," su expresión se serenó de repente, pero para disimular la gravedad, "alguien se atreve a decir algo malo de ti le pateare la cabeza."

Shinji no supo qué decir. Estaban lamentando que se fuera. Se sentía confundido e intento dilucidar las condiciones que le habían llevado a este momento. Hikari se le acercó. Para la sorpresa de los tres chicos, y posiblemente para los hombres de negro, aunque era imposible decirlo, le dio un abrazo a Shinji.

"Gracias por salvarnos la vida," le susurró en el oído. Shinji encontró que le era imposible moverle, o incluso hablar. Pensar coherentemente era una actividad muy difícil, pero consiguió asentir cuando ella se alejó.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el oficial de Seguridad puso una mano en su hombro.

"Es hora de irte," dijo cuando alejó a Shinji fuera de los tres.

Cuando él y los dos guardias se dirigieron a la estación del tren, Shinji vio a los tres seguirlos hasta la base de los escalones. El pánico lo asaltó. ¿Les había fallado? ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Realmente seria consumido por la culpa? ¡No, tenía que tomar la responsabilidad!

Cuando dobló la esquina en la parte alta se soltó de los dos guardias y apareció por la esquina.

"¡Era a mi a quien merecía golpear, no a ti!" gritó cuando los dos guardias intentaron detenerlo, "soy malo, cobarde, deshonesto... ¡y un fracasado!"

Antes de que pudiera decir más, sus guardias consiguieron agarrarlo y arrastrarlo atrás a los escalones. Abajo, Hikari, Touji y Kensuke miraron esto, completamente aturdidos. No sabían que decir.

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando los tres se sentaron y esperaron por el tren de Shinji cuando Kensuke habló.

"¿Ese era tu gran plan?"

"¿Huh?" Touji murmuró, le había sobresaltado de algún pensamiento profundo.

"_Lamento haberte golpeado. Tienes que golpearme_... ¿éste era tu inteligente plan para disculparte?"

Touji frunció el ceño y parecía indignado. "Bien sí, ¿qué tenia de malo?"

"Si me lo preguntas, entonces no has aprendido nada de lo que te he dicho," Kensuke dijo juiciosamente.

"¡Bien por lo menos no me puse cursi como la representante de clase!" Touji murmuró. Desgraciadamente no lo había dicho lo suficientemente bajo y recibió un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Hikari Horaki.

Kensuke se reía y agitó su cabeza, "Si lo hubieras hecho me hubiera molestado no haber traído mi cámara. Esa grabación me habría forrado."

"Cállense los dos." Hikari dijo suavemente, sin mucha convicción. Estaba mirando tristemente a la estación. El tren había llegado.

"Hey Hikari, te vez mas triste que Shinji. ¿Qué pasa?"

Solo después de no esperar que respondiera fue cuando Hikari habló. "Nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de ser sus amigos, me pregunto si se recuperaba de esto."

"No sé", Kensuke dijo. Antes de que pudiera decir mas, un automóvil azul apareció como un cohete de una esquina y se dirigió hacia la estación. Cuando miraron hacia adelante, chilló al frenar y la Capitán Katsuragi salió, mirando el tren partir con tristeza.

"¡Hey! ¡Es esa muñeca!" Touji dijo agitadamente, y recibió otro golpe en la cabeza de Hikari que no había dejado de mirar la estación al levantarse.

Los ojos de Touji y Kensuke estaban fijos en la Capitán, y ella miraba la propia estación y su boca quedo abierta, no vieron lo que Hikari había estado mirando. Cuando sus ojos siguieron lo que las dos mujeres miraban asombradas, vieron a Shinji de pie en la terminal mirando a la Capitán.

Después de un largo silencio, cuando Shinji se movió para salir del edificio. Touji y Kensuke oyeron que Misato susurraba algo sobre su decisión de no irse.

"No escapó."

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

**Balbuceos incoherentes del Autor:**

¡Uy! Por fin tenemos la segunda parte, y agradezcan que siga escribiendo y publicando capítulos. Oh cuando dije antes que cambiaria mucho algunos eventos como los ataques de Ángeles, pero las vidas de Shinji, Hikari, y Misato cambiaran por esto. Esperen mucho sobre la familia de Hikari, mucho más de Touji y Kensuke, más bufonadas en el chat del aula (soy adicto a los chat) y en general más de la vida en Tokio Tres.

Lo de Touji y Hikari, bien quiero hacer algo sobre eso. Creo que Hikari esta interesada por Touji, pero no veo un interés romántico hasta después de la mitad de la serie. Esto es lo que me imagino y me pondré a trabajar sobre eso. Al parecer la clase ha conocido a Rei al menos desde el 1er grado (según los script literales de la serie) no es demasiado estirar esto para decir que Kensuke y Touji conocen a Hikari desde hace tanto tiempo.

* * *

**Autor Original**: Hotwire  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Together We Stand: Book 1 Part 2


	4. Libro 1: Together we Stand Parte 3

**TOGETHER WE STAND**

**Libro 1 Parte 3**

Autor: Hotwire

* * *

_We don't need no education  
We don't need no thought control  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
Teacher, leave those kids alone_

'The Wall part 2'  
Pink Floyd 'The Wall'

* * *

Por lo general, la hora del desayuno en la residencia Horaki era un evento alegre.

Sin embargo, en esta mañana en particular Nozomi podría darse cuenta de que había alguna tensión entre sus hermanas Hikari y Kodama. Había empezado comenzado cuando Hikari llegó. No le habían dicho exactamente lo que había pasado, pero se dio cuenta de los elementos esenciales. También sabía sobre el incidente que casi hizo que expulsaran a Hikari de su escuela. Era un gran enredo y no sabía que pasaría con eso.

Cuando miraba a sus hermanas comer en silencio, deseó que su padre al menos estuviera aquí. Él había estado trabajando muy duro hasta tarde, desde que el Proyecto E había recibido fondos extra incluso había estado durmiendo en los laboratorios. Lo bueno era que había venido a casa para dormir y ducharse. Lo malo era que solo había venido una o dos veces.

Afortunadamente ella y sus hermanas podían cuidarse a sí mismas, sus padres habían pasado tiempos muy difíciles durante años. Ser autosuficientes no le era extraño a su papá. Sobre todo con sus hermanas que sabían que hacer.

"Me puedo ir," dijo Hikari por fin cuando puso su plato en el fregadero.

"¿Por qué me molesto?" preguntó Kodama con un tono que a Nozomi no le gustó en absoluto.

"¿Qué se supone que significar Kodama?" Hikari preguntó con una herida que se reflejaba en su voz.

Nozomi frunció ceño. Era obvio que lo había estado preparando antes, y mientras no fuera tan perspicaz en estar en medio, podría averiguar que les pasaba.

"Solo lo que parece," dijo Kodama con hielo en su voz, "¿por qué, si no vas a estar allí mas tiempo?"

"¡No puedo creer lo que dices!" Hikari gritó, obviamente herida por las palabras de su hermana.

"¿Dejare que me humillen por eso?" Kodama preguntó vehementemente, "Pasé dos años como representante de clase, y mira lo que has hecho al título."

"¡Déjame en paz!" dijo Hikari, dándole la espalda a su hermana mayor para que no viera como empezaba a llorar.

"¿Por qué? ¿Pretenderás que no pasó nada? O solo quieres..."

"¡Kodama!" Nozomi dijo, hablando finalmente, "Deténganse."

Kodama la miro con asombro, se había olvidado que su hermana menor estaba allí, como de costumbre. Nozomi simplemente se preguntó cuánto seguirían con esto.

"Dejen de discutir o le diré a papá," dijo cuando se levantó y agarró su bolsa de la parte de atrás de la mesa. "Deja a Hikari."

Hikari parpadeo por las lágrimas que estaban formando y asintió, agradecido por el escape que estaba ofreciéndosele. Dejaron la casa sin decirse más, y se dirigiera a la escuela.

"No te quiso decir eso," Nozomi le dijo a su hermana.

"Claro que si..." dijo Hikari suavemente cuando caminaba a su lado, "y me lo merecía."

"No lo creo," Nozomi dijo, "¿No lo hiciste para salvar tu vida y la de Touji y Kensuke?"

"Sí..."

"Entonces no hiciste nada malo. Los de la escuela no pueden verlo de esa manera, pero si te veo culpándote por eso me veré obligada a tomar medidas extremas."

Hikari sonrió, aparentemente todavía recordaba la última vez que Nozomi había tomado _medidas extremas_ con Kodama.

"Lo siento hermana," dijo a la chica más joven cuando le dio un abrazo, "Esto es solo un mal momento pasajero."

"¿Qué quiere decir con mal momento pasajero?"

"Supongo que seguirá siendo malo... pero ese chico nuevo en la clase podría tener un amigo o dos. Si no voy tendría que dejar el trabajo a Touji y Kensuke. Confío en ellos, pero... bien sabes cómo pueden ponerse."

"Sí, lo recuerdo... ¿pero que hace especial a ese chico?"

"Bien... es el piloto del Eva."

"¿En verdad? ¿Por qué tendría problemas en tener amigos?

"Es una larga historia... te la cuento luego," dijo Hikari con una sonrisa, parecía estar sintiéndose mejor. Nozomi solo sonreía; su trabajo aquí estaba hecho.

* * *

"¡Buenos días Shinji!" exclamó Hikari cuando dobló una esquina y se lo encontró. No había comprendido que tomaron una ruta similar a la escuela. Por lo menos algo bueno saldría de este día.

"Buenos días Hikari," contesto Shinji cuando se le acercó. Cuando esperaron a que la luz cambiara Hikari echó una mirada alrededor y se rascó la cabeza como si tuviera los sentidos entorpecidos. Evidentemente confundida de su conducta, Shinji finalmente preguntó lo que estaba haciendo.

"Estaba buscando al dúo de idiota... normalmente caminan contigo a la escuela."

"Oh siempre lo hacen, pero desde que NERV empezó el análisis del Ángel hoy, Kensuke quiso darle una mirada antes de la clase."

"¿Por qué no fuiste?"

"Iré con Misato después de la escuela, además, ya lo he visto lo suficiente."

"Shinji, se que no te gusta pilotar mucho, pero debes tomar más interés. Algo que puedas aprender sobre esas cosas podría ayudarlo."

"Eso supongo," dijo Shinji cruzaron la calle, "pero es que me es difícil emocionarme con eso, todavía estoy intentando encontrar mi lugar en esto."

"¿Y como va todo entre tu y Misato? ¿Todo bien?"

"Sí... pienso que esta orgullosa de que me quedara, pero todavía esta empeñada en fastidiarme."

"Me imagino que ella es así. Mis hermanas son así, sobre todo Kodama. Ella es de esas personas que no deja que nada se le escape."

"¿Ella no era representante de clase un año o dos?"

"Sí, la _reina de nitrógeno_ de la secundaria de Tokio Tres," dijo Hikari alzando la vista.

"¿Es así de mala?"

"Bien es muy mandona, pero no es mala persona... bien la mayoría del tiempo. Es dura; solo es que puede ser muy estricta. Quizá si yo hubiera sido más como ella no estaría en este problema."

"Lo siento... "

"No es tu culpa. No hiciste nada para que esos dos tontos salieran."

"Sí, pero desearía hacer algo por esto. Quiero decir, si por lo menos no hubiera contestado ese mensaje privado no estarías en este problema."

"Ese grupo estaba más allá del control humano, Shinji. Dudo que la propia Kodama pudiera haber hecho algo."

"Todavía me siento culpable por eso."

"Shinji, tienes que aprender a dejar pasar algunas cosas, tomando cada cosa pequeña y culparte no las solucionaran. Sólo puedes dejar de culparte antes de que se te salga de las manos."

"Eso supongo..."

"Shinji, voy a conseguir que te relajes uno de estos días y espero que Kensuke tenga su cámara allí para grabar el evento."

* * *

Una hora antes del almuerzo, el plan de la lección del maestro apareció y el 94% de la clase estaba preparándose para ese escape de la realidad.

Cuando el maestro empezó a desvariar, Kensuke empezó a mostrar interés por los últimos rumores que volaban en el chat de la clase. Afortunadamente Hikari estaba distraída con algo, porque el primer tema de discusión era ella.

[Yume] bueno, oí que la van a expulsar.

[Touji] ¡¡eso es ridículo!! ¡no la harían!

[Ichigo] sí, ¿porque no al deportista o al soldadito bufón? ¿por qué ella?

[Touji] ¡hey! ¡cuidado!

[Yume] bien eso es lo que oí, y también porque tiene más responsabilidad para un castigo mas severo.

[Reisho] bien creo que debemos hacer algo, no es justo.

[Denki] estoy de acuerdo, hey Kensuke, ¿qué piensas tú?

[Kensuke] en un par de días, les haré saber

[Kiri] sí, claro Denki debemos hacer algo, si porque ella no es tan mala como lo fue su hermana.

[Ichigo] bien no todos estábamos allí, pero supongo que lo sabrás.

[Kiri] ¡hey no fue mi culpa!

[Denki] oh sí, explícanos de nuevo como durante los últimos dos años 'no fue tu falta' amo esta historia.

[Kiri] cállate.

[Yume] hey, ¿oyeron lo ultimo sobre Ayanami?

Cuando la discusión cambio de dirección, Kensuke empezó a revisar el horario. En dos días el consejo escolar decidiría el destino de Hikari. Era probable que la dejaran, y eso si eran indulgentes.

Se sentía mal porque había sido su idea salir. Si se hubieran quedado en el refugio nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pensó hacer algo por ella, y para eso empezó a revisar los archivos más seguros de la escuela.

Si tenia suerte encontraría algo que sirviera. Entretanto tenía unas preguntas para Shinji. Le mandó un mensaje privado y lo aseguró con un nuevo programa para que Hikari fueran incapaz de leerlo.

[Kensuke] hey Shinji ¿me das un minuto?

[Shinji] según el reloj tengo aproximadamente veintisiete de ellos.

[Kensuke] con tal de que no te duermas, pero de todos modos; ¿piensas que pudiera ir contigo a ver el Ángel?

[Shinji] lo dudo, Misato dice que necesito tener más cuidado con tipos como tu.

[Kensuke] que malo. no pudimos darle una buena mirada esta mañana. tienen una enorme tienda que cubre entera a toda esa cosa.

[Shinji] desearía hacer algo, pero todavía estoy en libertad condicional con Misato por escaparme.

[Kensuke] ¿Libertad condicional?

[Shinji] sí, tengo que reportarme con ella a toda hora o por lo menos cuando no este en la escuela. Me bloquearon mi cuenta y tengo que hacer cualquier cosa con contraseñas aun cuando apenas quiero usar mi tarjeta.

[Kensuke] bien, no quiero que tengas mas problemas... hablando de problemas, ¿iras con nosotros a lo de Hikari?

[Shinji] haré algo, hablaré con Misato y averiguare si tengo pruebas durante ese día.

Con eso Kensuke y Shinji cerraron su discusión y probaron lo duro que era sobrevivir a los desvaríos del maestro.

* * *

"¿Te acompaño?"

Shinji abrió los ojos y vio a Hikari de pie a su lado. Raramente pasaba mucho tiempo con su almuerzo. Misato no cocinaba bien y el almuerzo de la cafetería no era muy bueno; por lo que había encontrado un lugar para pasar la hora del almuerzo y relajarse en la sombra.

No teniendo una razón sensata para negarse, asintió cuando Hikari se le unió en la sombra. Después de desempaquetar su bento, Hikari empezó a mirar alrededor admirando el paisaje.

"Este es un buen lugar Shinji. Es maravilloso que nadie mas lo use."

"Es un buen lugar al aire libre, y los demás tienden a encontrar lugares más privados para comer."

"Eso no es así realmente," dijo con una risita.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Shinji preguntó con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

"Estar sentado en un lugar tan visible... te imaginaba en una silenciosa esquina callada o algo así."

Shinji se ruborizó aun más y no dijo nada por un momento.

Finalmente dijo, "Bien la verdad es que... yo... oh no importa."

"Puedes decirme," Hikari dijo cuando vertió un poco de salsa en su comida, "juro que no lo repetiré."

"Bien... simplemente es que, estaba esperando que alguien me viera y viniera."

Hikari hizo una pausa en medio de un bocado. "Si querías compañía, ¿por qué simplemente no le preguntaste a alguien?"

Éste era obviamente el penoso Shinji, por lo que decidió dejar el asunto. "Hey," le dijo, "si no quieres hablar sobre eso no lo hagas."

"No, esta bien," dijo después de otra pausa, "temía que no me permitirían unirme. Yo... sólo no quiero... ser rechazado."

Hikari empezó a decirle a Shinji que estaba siendo tonto y que nada de eso pasaría, pero entonces recordó algo que había visto el año pasado. Un nuevo estudiante había hecho eso: se unió a un grupo en el almuerzo y lo habían rechazado. El grupo no había sido cortés con él; de hecho habían sido francamente malos. Había visto esto y no había hecho nada en el momento, pero se había enfadado con los niños y había decidido no hablarles si les podía ayudar el resto de ese año. El incidente no era raro, algunos niños eran callados e inevitablemente eran objetivos fáciles. Era justo de las cosas que se tenían que aceptar en la vida escolar.

Pasaba pocas veces en su clase, pero Shinji no sabia eso, y honestamente no podía culparlo de estar nervioso.

"¿Por qué no te sientas con Touji y Kensuke?" ella preguntó, "estoy segura que se alegrarían de que los acompañaras a almorzar."

"Lo hubiera hecho si supiera donde están, ésa es la otra razón por la que estoy aquí. Eche una mirada alrededor el otro día, pero no sé donde comen."

"¿Oh?" dijo Hikari sorprendida, "comen en el tejado. ¿No les preguntaste?"

"No he tenido la oportunidad, y cuándo la tenia no se me ocurrió," dijo Shinji con una sonrisa avergonzada, "les visitare mañana... hey, ¿por qué estas aquí afuera? ¿Normalmente no comes en el aula?"

"Si, pero con lo que pasara esta semana decidí que podía disfrutar la compañía de mis compañeros para un cambio que a lo mejor tendré pronto."

"¿Es en serio? Sé de algunos de los rumores que dicen que..."

"No sé," dijo con un suspiro, "ese fue un gran despliegue de mal juicio, más lo de la clase antes. Depende todo de ellos y mi registro. No necesito mantener mis dedos cruzados."

"Desearía poder hacer algo."

"Deja de culparte... lo que pasó, pasó."

Hubo un corto silencio cuando Hikari removió su bento; de repente no se sentía con hambre.

"Hey eso se ve bien," Shinji dijo rompiendo el silencio "¿quién lo hizo?

Le tomó un momento salir de sus meditaciones y comprender que estaba refiriéndose a su comida.

"Oh, lo cociné anoche," dijo orgullosa, "hago la mayoría de las comidas en casa porque ninguna de mis hermanas puede cocinar."

"Parece muy bueno. Misato nunca hace nada mas que comida instantánea, ¿ves?" le mostró una caja llenada de arroz. Se veía bien, pero el aroma le dijo que alguien le había puesto curry. Mucho curry. El aroma era suficiente para pedir un vaso de agua.

"Por favor dime que éste es un chiste..." no creyendo a alguien cometerían ese error.

"No te asustes. Tarde o temprano voy a tener que sacar mi libro de cocina. Estoy cansándome de vivir de arroz instantáneo."

"¿Llamas a esto vivir de comida instantánea?"

"No realmente, pero Misato lo hace, no creo que compre nada más... también cerveza, pero eso no cuenta como comida. Creo yo."

"¿Comida instantánea y cerveza?" Hikari repitió sin la menor sorpresa, "no me digas que tu..."

"¡No, no, no, no bebo!" Shinji dijo rápidamente, "¡el olor es suficientemente malo! Cómo alguien lo puede beber, sobre todo como ella lo hace, es un misterio para mí."

"¡Uy, me preocupaste por un segundo Ikari!" dijo con una risa, "¡hey! ¡dijiste que tenías un libro de cocina! ¿También cocinas?"

"Bien no he hecho mucho desde que llegué, Misato insistió que ella fuera la proveedora y que era su deber... pero cocino un poco."

"Tendremos que intercambiar recetas alguna vez," dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Shinji todavía estaba pensando en esa sonrisa que cuando siguió a Ritsuko y Misato a la estación de computo ese mismo día. Ni siquiera la vista del Ángel muerto pudo llamar su atención totalmente. Era obstante una vista impresionante, incluso con todo lo científico que se le arrancaba y el andamiaje aparejado. Pero por razones de las que él solo era consciente, cada vez que intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando alrededor, solo recordaba la sonrisa de Hikari.

Era un poco extraño estar cerca de esa criatura ahora. En alguna parte de su mente esperaba que se despertara. Afortunadamente la Doctora Akagi le aseguró que el núcleo estaba roto. Todas las señales de vida habían cesado. Estaba muy muerto.

Aun no le hacia sentirse muy seguro, y cuando miraba al personal quitándole pedazos no veía la energía que había esperado que emanara. Pero así como él recordaba la batalla su mente flotaba a esa sonrisa.

_¿Por qué pienso en eso?_ pensó cuando se apoyó contra una baranda, _¿esto es normal?_

Cuando dio un suspiro, alguien pasó delante de él. Una rápida mirada era suficiente para que casi se cayera.

Era su padre.

Él, el sub-comandante Fuyutski y otros dos hombres no parecían verlo cuando se dirigieron a la plataforma dónde un pedazo del núcleo del Ángel era bajando. Cuando empezó a examinar el núcleo, Shinji vio que su padre se había quitado sus guantes. La ausencia de los guantes, sin embargo, no era lo que había llamado su atención. Era las quemaduras que cubrían las palmas.

"¿Hey Shinji que miras?"

Dando un corto grito de sorpresa, Shinji saltó, y se volvió para encontrar a Misato parada a su lado con una de sus sonrisas registradas de es-hora-de-fastidiar-a-alguien. Dando un pequeño gemido de ha-venido-a-fastidiar, Shinji bajo la mirada y regreso al cuarto de computo.

"¿Qué mirabas con tanta atención, Shinji?" Misato repitió.

"Nada," Shinji dijo rápidamente, esperando que ella dejara el asunto, y sabiendo al mismo tiempo que no lo haría.

"Bueno, Shinji," Misato dijo con algo de severidad cuando llegaron la terminal de MAGI donde estaba Ritsuko, "¿eres conciente que cuando dices _nada_ en ese tono de voz estás gritando prácticamente _préstenme atención_ a todo pulmón? _Nada_ llama la atención como acción evasiva."

Comprendiendo que si no contestaba la pregunta Misato arrastrarían a Ritsuko a fastidiarle también suspiró de nuevo y le dijo la verdad.

"Mi padre... parece haberse quemado las manos."

Misato frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Ritsuko, "no había oído hablar de eso, hey Ritsu, ¿sabes como se quemo las manos?"

"Pasó el día antes de que llegaras Misato, durante la prueba de activación de la Unidad Cero... ¿Ustedes no escucharon de ese incidente?"

Misato negó con la cabeza, pero Shinji todavía parecía tan desconcertado como antes. Ella agitó su cabeza cuando comprendió que él apenas había recibido autorización para ese nivel de información.

"Disculpa, que tonta soy. La Unidad Cero se salió de control durante la activación y la piloto quedo atrapada dentro."

"¿Quiere decir como la Unidad Uno?" Shinji preguntó.

"No exactamente, pero parecido. No pensaría que lo mismo, los incidentes tienen varios factores que los diferencian. Pero para continuar, el entry plug fue eyectado, golpeando la pared y techo antes de caer al suelo de la jaula dónde hacíamos las pruebas. El Comandante Ikari salió hacia la cápsula y abrió la compuerta caliente con sus manos desnudas, y así es cómo se quemó."

Shinji escuchó esto y Ritsuko podía prácticamente sentir su mal humor. No tenia que saber leer la mente para decir que el chico estaba disgustado por la preocupación de su padre para con Rei cuando por no le había mostrado ninguna cuando luchó por primera vez en Tokio Tres. El hombre ni siquiera había estado presente durante la segunda batalla de Shinji. Ella era demasiado consciente de la actitud del hombre hacia su hijo, recordando una conversación particular donde el Comandante le había dicho que lavarle el cerebro Shinji era uno de los parámetros que necesitaba considerar mientras escribía los datos del núcleo. Si el chico se negaba a pilotar, y si no había otro candidato disponible; eso sería lo que tendrían que hacer. Después de todo, el destino de la humanidad descansaba en sus hombros.

No se sintió bien.

"¿Y así se hizo esas cicatrices?" Shinji preguntó, transmitiendo su humor bastante claramente.

"Sí," Ritsuko contestó cuando retrocedió a las computadoras, "así fue como se quemó las manos."

* * *

Al día siguiente durante la hora de gimnasia era el turno de las chicas en la piscina. En la cancha los chicos descansaban de su último juego y buscaban la forma de coquetear con las chicas.

En el nivel de la piscina, Hikari estaba disfrutando el agua fresca. Había estado tan húmedo desde la lluvia, y le dio la bienvenida a la oportunidad de refrescarse. También se dio una oportunidad para olvidarse de lo que había escuchado. No quiso pensar mucho en eso, estaba demasiado avergonzada sin contar el hecho de que su hermana iba a estar allí, Kodama estaba siendo extraordinariamente mala con este asunto.

Unos momentos después finalmente se relajó, pero entonces alguien chapoteó demasiado cerca y la flotante Hikari fue interrumpida. Dio un suspiro de frustración y salió de la piscina. Echando una mirada alrededor vio a Rei sentada a la sombra. Esperaba por este momento, entonces decidido ir e intentar hablar de nuevo con ella. Se había rendido una vez, pero entonces Rei había llamado esa noche... quizás no era después de todo una tarea imposible.

"Hola Rei," dijo cuando se sentó a su lado, "¿qué haces?"

Rei la miró, y Hikari comprendió cuan obvia era la respuesta a esa pregunta en particular. Si quería una reacción de la chica aparte de una mirada fija tendría que hacer las preguntas con más cuidado. Después de la llamada telefónica, había comprendido que hablar con Rei no era diferente a ir por un campo de minas.

"De acuerdo," dijo con una sonrisa, "una pregunta tonta. Claro estas sentada aquí. Permíteme hacer de nuevo la pregunta: ¿en que piensas?"

"Temo revelar información secreta, Representante Horaki," Rei contestó con su usual voz suave.

"Ya veo... Bien supongo que no debo insistir en eso, no quisiera que tuviéramos problemas. Hmmm... ¿por qué no nadas con las demás? Casi no te veo en la piscina. Si no sabes te puedo enseñar."

Rei inclinó su cabeza ligeramente por un momento, como si estuviera desconcertada, y entonces para sorpresa de Hikari (junto a quienes escucharon) dijo las frases mas largas que le había oído decir nunca.

"Me gusta mucho nadar, Representante Horaki. No nado durante la clase porque mi piel es muy sensible a la luz del sol. Si recibo demasiada exposición a la radiación ultravioleta, el daño resultante a mi piel impedirá mis deberes. Su oferta es innecesaria."

Hikari cerró la boca, pero sus ojos todavía estaban como platos cuando la escuchó. Apartándose de la sorpresa, Consiguió de algún modo hablar.

"¿Dónde nadas? No conozco muchas piscinas por aquí."

"Hay un natatorium en las instalaciones medicas de NERV."

"¿En verdad? Nunca he tenido oportunidad de nadar en uno. ¿Qué lo hace especial?"

Cuando Rei contestó, Hikari notó que parecía un poco intranquila. "Suena diferente y el contenido de cloro es mas alto que en las piscinas externas."

Hikari sonrió. Podía decir que Rei nunca conversaba de esa manera. Cuando lo hacia, notó algo mas allá. Shinji estaba mirándoles, y sonriendo. Ella lo saludo y entonces vio a Touji y a Kensuke sentados a su lado. Cuando los tres empezaron a conversar ella se apoyó contra el cerco y cerró sus ojos. Estaban llevándose bien muy bien; las cosas parecían ir muy bien. Iba a ser una vergüenza si la desperdiciaban; estaba mirando fijamente como Shinji disfrutaba de la compañía y lo extrañaría cuando se fuera.

* * *

Esa noche cuando terminó la limpieza Shinji se preguntó qué conexión tenia Rei con su padre. Esa tarde en la Sexta Jaula habían estado preparando la Unidad Cero para la prueba de activación cuando los vio conversar.

Hablando... y sosteniendo una verdadera conversación.

Rei había parecido casi agitada cuando su Padre se había presentado, y deseaba haber podido escucharles. No habían hablado mucho tiempo, pero había sido suficiente para que los celos se arrastraran en la mente de Shinji. Apenas podía soportarlo, incluso horas después. Habían parecido... como padre e hija.

Quería odiarlos por eso. Quería odiarlos a los dos por ser tan cercanos cuando él apenas conocía a su padre... pero no podía hacerlo.

Dando lo que podía haber sido su vigésimo suspiro del día, bajó la basura y regreso para vestirse. Misato había invitado a la Dra. Akagi para la cena y era una pena que Misato hubiera insistido cocinar de nuevo.

_¿Cómo alguien puede considerar comestible esta comida chatarra?_ pensó cuando se cambió de ropa, _¿y no le encuentra nada malo a su sabor? ¿Es que la cerveza hace que el curry sea más comestible para los humanos?_

Decidiendo que era improbable que entendiera alguna vez en su vida a la mujer que era su tutora, terminó de arreglarse y fue a la sala para mirar algo de televisión antes de que la compañía llegara.

Cuando se apoyó en los cojines oyó el timbre del teléfono. Le tomó un momento comprender que no era el de la cocina. Un poco confundió, siguió el sonido a su cuarto dónde descubrió que era su teléfono celular.

Levantándolo y contestando la llamada se preguntó si seria una emergencia.

"¿Hola?"

La voz de Hikari le saludó alegre, "¡Hola Shinji!"

"Um... hola," Shinji contestó, un poco fuera de guardia porque alguien lo llamaba de verdad.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Bien," dijo cuando su cerebro empezó a trabajar de nuevo, "uno de los colaboradores de Misato viene esta noche a cenar. Apenas terminé con la limpieza, por lo que estoy tomando un rápido descanso."

"Ya veo... Bien la razón de que te llamé es... sabes de lo mío pasado mañana ¿verdad?"

"No sabia que era tan pronto."

"Para mi también es muy también, pero de cualquier forma estaba revisando mis papeles y vi que vas a estar ausente mañana... solo quería decirte adiós en caso de que no tuviera otra oportunidad de verte."

"¿Qué?"

"Podrían expulsarme por el incidente Shinji. No es una posibilidad en la que me guste pensar, pero es una que puede pasar. De cualquier forma quería despedirme de ti y agradecerte por protegernos. Y si no es mucho pedir, ¿puedes cuidar de Kensuke y Touji? Esos dos podrían meterse en muchos problemas."

"Hikari..." Shinji empezó a decir algo pero simplemente no tenía palabras.

"Debo irme, vas a tener compañía pronto... eres una buena persona Shinji, me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte."

Cuando se despidieron y Shinji colgó, una cómica --y no completamente desagradable-- sensación se arrastraba por su piel, no diferente a una corriente eléctrica. Salió al balcón y se apoyó en la baranda. Había algo que pudiera hacer esto, ¿pero que?

***

"Um... ¿qué es esto?" Ritsuko preguntó mientras miraba su comida sospechosamente.

"Curry tonta," Misato le dijo con una sonrisa. Había tomado su quinta lata de cerveza de la tarde, y solo ahora es que se disponía a comer, asumiendo que eso era posible ahora.

"¡Por favor no me diga que aun vives comiendo esta comida instantáneo Misato!"

"Humph," Misato dijo cuando bebía su cerveza, " no debo recordarte mi estimada amiga que eres una invitada y no tienes derecho a quejarte."

Dándose cuenta de que la conversación podría degenerar en algo más, Shinji le ofreció rápidamente alguno de curry a Misato. Sonriendo en su estado medio-ebrio, sostuvo una taza de ramen instantánea.

"¡Solo pon un poco aquí!" le dijo.

"Um... es una broma, ¿no?" preguntó Shinji.

"¡Claro que no tonto, es delicioso! ¡No puedes obtener el mismo sabor solo con una taza llana de tallarines! Toma años de práctica para hacerlo bien."

_Por favor permíteme sobrevivir a esto que ella llama comida_ Shinji rogaba cuando vertía a raudales alguno del curry en la taza. Entretanto Ritsuko había tomado un bocado de la comida y se quedo paralizada. Despacio y aparentemente dolorosamente tragó y entonces se bebió una taza entera de té.

"Misato cocinó ¿verdad?" dijo cuando contuvo un ataque de tos, "la próxima vez que me invites a cenar que cocine Shinji ¿de acuerdo?" dijo suspirando, volviendo a llenar su taza, "Shinji, arruinaras tu vida si sigues viviendo con una persona como Misato."

"Es verdad," Shinji dijo cuando aparto su _comida_ para impedir que Misato hiciera algo, "estoy empezando a acostumbrarme."

"Está bien, Ritsu. No dudes de las habilidades humanas para adaptarse a su ambiente... um ¿serias tan amable Shinji? ¿Podrías agarrarme otra cerveza? Gracias. Si, si se fuera tendría que pasar por un mar de burocracia. Apenas conseguí su tarjeta de seguridad permanente hoy sabes."

"¡Oh! ¡No puedo creer que se me olvidara!" Ritsuko exclamó cuando se pegó en la frente ligeramente con su palma, "¿hey Shinji podrías hacerme un favor camino al trabajo mañana?"

"¿Hmm?" Shinji contestó que cuando volvió con la sexta cerveza de Misato, "¿qué?"

"La tarjeta renovada de Ayanami Rei. No tuve la oportunidad de dársela. Lo siento, ¿pero podrías llevarla a su casa cuando vayas camino a los Cuarteles Generales? Te daré la dirección."

"Seguro, no hay problema," dijo cuando tomó la tarjeta. Sosteniéndola, observó la fotografía de la primera niña y la observación se convertida en mirada. La mirada se habría convertido en una mirada fija, pero Misato tuvo éxito y dio una risita ebria.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves en esa fotografía Shinji?" dijo con una mueca juguetona.

"¿Huh? ¿Que? ¡No!" Shinji dijo que cuando comprendió que estaba insinuando lo mismo que sus nuevos amigos en el campo de juegos.

_Y es tan terca como ellos,_ pensó cuando intentó pensar en algo que decir. Ritsuko parecía encontrar eso divertido, pero por lo menos no se veía risueña.

"¡No es así!" dijo en lo que quería que fuera un firme tono de voz. Desgraciadamente salió defensivo y nervioso.

"¡Claro que si, me doy cuenta!" Misato dijo, "ahora ya tienes una excusa para ir a su casa... y una buena, ¿no crees?"

"Rrrrgh" Shinji gruñó cuando se sentó, "¡deja de fastidiarme!"

"Awww, pero que divertido cuando te enojas."

"¿Cómo tu Misato?" Ritsu dijo hablando finalmente. Por alguna razón Shinji realmente no entendió, la Capitána los miró por un momento, entonces se ruborizó. Él hizo una rápida nota mental rápida para pedirle a la Dra. Akagi que explicara eso algún día.

"Es... que pienso que es extraño que no sepa nada de ella a pesar de que ambos somos pilotos," dijo mientras mirando hacia su plato.

"Ella es una... buena chica," dijo un poco vacilante Ritsuko, "Como tu padre, no es buena en..."

"¿En que?" Shinji preguntó.

"Para vivir supongo," Ritsuko terminó misteriosamente

* * *

No podía creer que alguien pudiera vivir en un barrio así.

A pesar de los ruidos de la construcción, parecía como si nadie hubiera vivido en esta parte del pueblo durante décadas. Las calles y aceras, y todo estaba cubierto de polvo de cemento. Eso es probablemente debido a la construcción, pero hacia que el área se viera peor.

La parte extraña era que aunque los apartamentos fueron diseñados para ser ocupados, allí no parecía vivir nadie en absoluto. Daba miedo caminar calle abajo y no ver a nadie; le hizo sentirse como si estuviera solo en la tierra... decir que estaba perturbado era poco.

El apartamento de Rei era el #402 e incluso parecía abandonado. Una masa de cartas y anuncios tapaban la rendija de correo al punto de ka inundación y había basura por el pasillo. ¿Cómo alguien podía vivir aquí? Y para hacer todo mas extraño, ¿cómo una chica podía vivir así? Si no hubiera visto su nombre en la puerta nunca lo habría creído. Sin embargo, después de que había probado el timbre unas veces antes de convencerse de que estaba dañado, empezó a dudar que esta fuera su casa.

_Oh grandioso... si no le doy esto, no podrá entrar al cuartel general y alguien me regañaría por estropear todo._ Pensó Shinji, _¿quizá podría dejarla en el correo? No, evidentemente nunca lo revisa. Me pregunto..._

Extendió la mano y probado el picaporte de puerta, y para su sorpresa se movió. La puerta se abrió y se encontró con un ligero dilema.

"¿Um... Ayanami? ¿Estas en casa?" exclamó desde la puerta.

_No me escuchara con los ruidos de la construcción,_ comprendió rápidamente y caminó dentro. Cerrando la puerta encontró agradecidamente que bloqueaba los ruidos de afuera, y volvió a llamarla.

"¿Srta. Ayanami?"

No sabiendo qué mas hacer, y un poco curioso acerca de si vivía o no en este diminuto apartamento, se quitó sus zapatos y caminó más allá de la pequeña cocina al área de habitación.

_¡Esto es... peor que afuera!_ pensó. Las paredes y suelo estaban completamente desnudos, revelando las losas de concreto usadas en la construcción. El único mobiliario era una cama, una silla, una nevera, y una cómoda. Había un artículo en la cómoda, iluminado por la difusa luz que una cortina detrás de la cama permitía pasar.

Caminando más cerca vio que era un par de gafas.

_Esto es gracioso, nunca he visto que las use._ Shinji pensó cuando caminó hacia la cómoda y los recogió. Estaban torcidas y el cristal resquebrajado en varios lugares, pero lo que inmediatamente llamó su atención fue el grabado a un lado.

G. Ikari.

"¿Padre?" susurró.

Lo que estuviera pensando, sin embargo, desapareció cuando un sonido le sobresaltó. Volviéndose vio a Rei Ayanami parada en la sala vestida en una toalla, y no muy bien cubierta.

repitió en su mente cuando la joven mujer casi desnuda lo miraba, y entonces a sus manos dónde sostenía las gafas. Le costo mucho no desmayarse, pero cuando se dirigió hacia él, Shinji empezó a aterrarse. Cuando le alcanzó no pudo mas.

Tropezando, se pegó a la cómoda y dando un pequeño grito cuando le quito las gafas de las manos. Cuando tiró de las gafases, desgraciadamente él no estaba muy bien equilibrado y cuando ella retrocedió un paso, su bolsa se engancho de la cómoda y se cayó hacia adelante.

Directo hacia ella.

No podía mover. Sabia que debía, sabia que debía moverse; pero también estaba aturdido y su pánico era demasiado grande para permitirle pensar bien, incluso moverse. Cuando miraba a sus ojos rojos intentó poner a trabajar su cerebro, pero no tuvo éxito. No fue hasta que ella habló que logro hacerlo funcionar.

"¿Te puedes bajar?" preguntó serenamente sin desplegar el enojo que él había esperado.

Las funciones más altas de su cerebro finalmente se reiniciaron, moviendo los ojos fuera de ella, sólo para comprender que su mano izquierda estaba apretada sobre el pecho derecho de la chica.

"¡Ahhh!" exclamó cuando se levantó. Poniéndose de pie trato de dar las mejores disculpas que podía.

"Yo... um no fue... um yo, er..." tartamudeó cuando se preguntó si hubiera sido mejor no haber aplazado el escribir el testamento que le habían pedido.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Rei preguntó cuando empezó a vestirse.

"¿Hum? ¿que? ¡Oh sí, bien tu... um creo, oh sí la tarjeta, tu tarjeta! La Doctora Akagi me pidió te la entregara um... bien eso es..."

Podía haber seguido así durante varias horas, exceptuando que cuando continuó dando disculpas, oyó que la puerta principal se cerraba y que estaba repentinamente solo en el apartamento.

"¿Que?" dijo en un estado de confusión total. ¿Ella solamente se fue y lo dejó?

* * *

Efectivamente era exactamente eso lo que había hecho. Le alcanzó aproximadamente tres bloques después. Ella no parecía verlo, o si lo hacia, no parecía tomarle en cuenta. Después de otros tres bloques alcanzaron uno de los accesos al Geofront. Cuando busco en su bolsillo para darle finalmente la tarjeta, oyó una señal sonora. Vio que estaba intentando acceder usando su tarjeta vieja, y no estaba recibiendo permiso. Suprimiendo una sonrisa sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo y se acercó.

"Acceso al Dogma Central por la puerta número cuatro aceptada," anunció la voz femenina grabada cuando él pasó la tarjeta por la lectora. Ella la miró, entonces a él, sin mostrar ninguna señal de molestia o cualquier otra emoción.

"Ésta es tu nueva tarjeta Srta. Ayanami, la Doctora Akagi me pidió que te-" cuando habló ella extendió la mano y se la quitó de la mano antes de continuar por la puerta de acceso.

"- la entregara..." terminó antes de encogerse de hombros y entrar en el complejo.

_Es tan extraña,_ pensó cuando la siguió por la base.

* * *

_Y yo que pensé que yo era callado_ pensó cuando subieron a la escalera mecánica casi eternamente larga que bajaba hacia la planta baja del Geofront. _Quizás debo decir algo, a ella y Hikari las he vito hablando por lo que hay un precedente, no es como los otros chicos dicen. Cálmate y pide disculpas..._

"Um... lo lamento," dijo en lo que esperaba fuera una voz amistosa, no tenía mucha experiencia en estas cosas.

"¿Por que?" ella preguntó en la misma voz misteriosa y suave.

"Um... bien..." de acuerdo, decidió, nueva línea de conversación, "oí que tienes un experimento de activación hoy, yo, um, espero que vaya bien."

El silencio de la joven chica.

"¿Estas... estás asustada por entrar en esa cosa?"

"¿Por qué debería estarlo?"

_¿Nunca da una respuesta directa?_ pensó antes de continuar, "bien oí que fuiste mal herida la ultima vez, pero no pareces nerviosa, simplemente estaba preguntándome si no te asusta."

"¿Eres el hijo del comandante Ikari?"

"Sí."

"¿No confías en el trabajo de tu propio padre?"

¿Qué? ¿Ahora quiere confundirme?

"Claro que no," contestó, "¿cómo podría confiar en él alguna vez? ¡Él no sabe ser un verdadero padre!"

Entonces fue cuando ella le dio una bofetada.

Nunca lo vio venir, y aunque el golpe no fue muy fuerte, le picó como fuego y le dejó aturdido por el resto del viaje. De hecho, estaba desconcertado durante el experimento. Hasta que las sirenas empezaron a sonar.

* * *

"Estoy preocupada por él," Hikari le dijo a su hermana cuando estaban en el refugio.

Habían pasado horas desde que la alarma se había iniciado, y las autoridades todavía no les habían dado ninguna noticia. Desde entonces la ciudad había estado en alerta; ya eran siete horas y no pasaba nada. Nozomi había vagado por allí y su padre estaba trabajando en alguna parte en el laboratorio, y esto les incomodaba a las dos.

"¿Oh? ¿Quieres decir el chico piloto?" Kodama preguntó con tono divertido, "¿el que juraste que no era tu novio?"

"¡Solo lo conozco! Solo eso... después de lo que vi no puedo evitar preocuparme."

"¿Qué le puede pasar? Los chicos en la escuela son otakus que deliran por estas cosas, él de seguro esta encantado."

"No lo has visto Kodama... no es un juego. Le vi tener una depresión nerviosa en medio del combate."

"Me encantaría saber porque estas tan interesada en él."

"¿Déjate de eso? Es mi amigo, y un buen chico que está en una situación peligrosa. ¿Por qué no debo preocuparme por él?"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero desearía que prestaras menos atención en esos chicos, solo te traen problemas."

"Eso no es justo Kodama."

"¿En verdad? ¿No fue por culpa del famoso _dúo de idiotas_ por lo que te pueden expulsar de la escuela?"

"Te diré algo; fue mi culpa, debí de haber regresado por un adulto," dijo enojada.

"Y si les hubieras puesto carácter a esos el año pasado cuando te dije, no estarías en este problema."

"Por lo menos tengo amigos," Hikari dijo con frialdad cuando se levantó y se alejó.

* * *

Se sentía mal.

Por supuesto esto era lo que sentiría cualquier persona, y eso era lo que le había pasado a Shinji. El Quinto Ángel había llegado sobre Tokio Tres casi cuando terminaban la activación de la Unidad Cero y él había salido con la Unidad Uno para luchar. Antes de que pudiera alzar siquiera un arma, el rayo de energía mas fuerte que había visto surgió del gigante y había empezado a quemar el pecho de la Unidad Uno. El LCL se había calentado y se había desmayado en una niebla de dolor.

Pero no le hizo olvidar durante un mes su pesadilla de ser una langosta.

Cuando recobro la conciencia sintió que le había raspado la piel con una esponja de alambre y que lo habían sumergido en jugo de limón. Aun así, se sentía bien, y por lo menos no estaba muerto. Cuando abrió sus ojos para encontrarse el techo del hospital dio un suspiro de tristeza.

"Bien por lo menos todo parece familiar."

Unos momentos pasaron y la puerta se abrió. Volviéndose para mirar, vio a Rei entrar en su cuarto empujando una bandeja de comida.

La miro como ponía la bandeja a un lado y sacó un pequeño libro con un logotipo de NERV.

"Estoy aquí para informarte del horario de la Operación Yashima," serenamente le dijo, "empezará a las 0:00 horas. Los dos pilotos, Ikari y Ayanami, entraran a la jaula a las 17:30 horas de hoy. A las 18:00 horas, las Unidades Uno y Cero serán activadas. A las 18:05 horas, lanzamiento. A las 18:30 horas, llegaran a la Base de Emergencia en el Monte Futagoyama. Esperaremos allí por más instrucciones. La operación comenzara a medianoche."

Ella cerró el libro y en un momento puso un plugsuit sobre la cama.

"Aquí esta tu nuevo uniforme. No deberías presentarte así."

Shinji miró hacia abajo y comprendió que sus sabanas estaban mucho más abajo de lo que deberían. Se tapó rápidamente y arqueó su cabeza para empezar a dar disculpas. Cuando lo hizo, se detuvo y suspiró.

"He estado disculpándome desde esta mañana..."

"Los doctores me informaron que comieras a lo que despertaras," dijo Rei, no prestaba atención a lo que le decía.

"No creo que pueda."

"Debes intentar, partimos en sesenta minutos."

"¿Realmente tengo que volver a esa cosa?" preguntó casi desesperado.

"Sí," simplemente dijo.

"No entiendes", Shinji dijo suavemente, "lo dices porque no has tenido que pasar las cosas que yo pase... no quiero hacerlo de nuevo. No puedo..."

"Entonces quédate aquí."

Shinji levantó su cabeza y la miró sorprendido.

"Pilotaré la Unidad Uno, la Doctora Akagi está lista para volver a escribir los datos del núcleo de ser necesario."

"La Doctora Akagi..."

"Debo irme, la Capitán Katsuragi y la Doctora Akagi están esperándome."

Con eso se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta. No dijo nada mientras salía. Cuando la puerta se cerraba, ella lo miró y dijo adiós. Por alguna razón sintió un escalofrío.

* * *

"¿Qué pasa, Hikari?" Nozomi preguntó cuando se sentó al lado de su hermana.

"Tuve otra pelea con Kodama," Hikari contestó renuentemente. Su hermana menor asintió juiciosamente y se apoyó hacia atrás.

"¿Y esta vez porque fue?"

"Bien no sé si eso es fácil de contestar. Estábamos discutiendo sobre algunos de mis amigos, pero no creo que fuera por eso por lo que peleamos... pienso que esta defraudada de mí."

"¿Oooooohhh lo de la escuela otra vez?"

"Sí, es mañana y creo que es por eso fue la discusión."

"Podría ser, pero quizá no está molesta por eso, quizá fue algo más."

"¿En verdad? ¿Qué crees?"

"Bien, ustedes dos no han sido muy buenas en ocultar algunas cosas muy personales. ¿Recuerdas cuándo ella estaba enamorada de aquel chico? Estuvo detrás de él por meses sin decirle nada. Más adelante él encontró a alguien más y ella perdió la oportunidad que tenía. Y no quiere decir que tú hagas lo mismo. Estaba celosa cuando conseguiste el trabajo de representante de clase, pero pienso que estaba empezando a estar orgullosa de lo bien que lo estabas haciendo. Ahora esta tan descontenta que no sabe qué pensar."

"¿Alguna vez ella había estado en un consejo escolar?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas? No, el consejo es libre de aceptar a la familia."

"Gracias hermana," Hikari dijo cuando le dio un abrazo a la chica más joven, "me disculparé con Kodama en la primera oportunidad que tenga."

"Hey, no puedo dejar que mis dos personas favoritas se peleen todo el tiempo," Nozomi dijo con una sonrisa, "ahora dime más sobre este chico piloto, ¿es lindo?"

* * *

"¡Oh Dios no dejes que muera!" pidió Shinji cuando intentó tirar de la compuerta del entryplug de la Unidad Cero.

Las cosas habían salido mal desde el primer disparo. Cualquier disparo del Ángel tenía un efecto que distorsionaba la propia descarga del cañón positrón y había fallado.

Cuando recargó y esperaba a que el cañón se enfriara para otro disparo, el Ángel había disparado de nuevo. Para evitar que le dieran Rei se había metido en medio. El escudo que les habían proporcionado fue diseñado para proporcionar diecisiete segundos de protección antes de desintegrase. Éste era un problema porque el rifle requirió tres segundos mas antes de volver a estar listo para disparar.

Cuando su escudo cedió y la Unidad Cero recibió la descarga directa, Shinji apuntó y abrió fuego. Esta vez el disparo dio en el blanco y el ángel cayó a tierra en llamas. Cuando se volvió, vio a la Unidad Cero que también caía, con su armadura fundida y torcida por el calor.

Ahora cuando abrió la compuerta de acceso de emergencia de la cápsula en una misteriosa recreación de las acciones de su padre casi un mes antes, se preguntaba si Rei Ayanami había pensado morir. Sus últimas palabras para él habían sido como si nunca esperara volver a verle, y ese adiós había sido mucho más perturbador que el que le había dado en el hospital.

"¡Rei! ¿Estas bien?" exclamó cuando entró en el Entryplug para encontrar a la pálida chica en su asiento. Cuando alcanzó su mano recordó sus palabras cuando esperaban por el orden para partir.

"No tengo nada más," había dicho.

"¿Rei?" dijo de nuevo un poco mas fuerte cuando vio que su cabeza se movía ligeramente. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron él no pudo contener las lágrimas, había temido que ella hubiera muerto... que hubiera muerto por algo sin sentido como salvar su vida. Cuando las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas empezó a hablar.

"¡No digas que no tienes nada más, y no digas adiós antes de salir en una misión, es demasiado triste!"

Ella se apoyó en la silla y lo miró confundida.

"¿Por qué... por qué estás llorando?" preguntó.

Shinji sollozo y le dijo que estaba llorando porque estaba contento de que estuviera viva.

"Ya veo..." ella dijo, "lo siento, pero no sé lo que debo hacer o decir en un momento así."

"Si estás contenta... entonces debes sonreír," le dijo cuando se tranquilizó un poco.

Ella asintió y se sentó por un momento antes de que él empezara a ayudándola a salir del Entryplug. Él no estaba seguro si ella incluso hubiera escuchado a lo que había dicho hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y comprendió que había una mirada amable en ellos, otra mirada más cercana y comprendieron que realmente estaba sonriendo por primera vez desde que se habían conocido.

Cuando se dirigieron hacia el punto de emergencia, decidió que una sonrisa le satisfacía mucho.

* * *

"Por favor esperen afuera un momento mientras lo discutimos," dijo el consejo estudiantil a las pocas personas del público.

Había pasado lo que estaba esperando, y salvo la presencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, había sido una experiencia horrible. Touji y Kensuke habían hablado a su favor, y aunque no lo habían hecho muy bien, estaba orgullosa de que los dos se presentaran. Habían intentado tomar la responsabilidad por el incidente y aunque no fueron muy convincentes, apreció el esfuerzo que sus amigos habían hecho. No era fácil hablarle al consejo, debido en primer lugar al hecho de que ninguno quería estar allí.

Cuando esperó afuera con sus compañeros de clase, estaba ya aceptando las despedidas. Se sentía muy deprimida, y Kodama aun no le hablaba. No sólo eso, también lo estaba porque no había tenido noticias de Shinji después de que lo había llamado la otra noche y estaba preocupada por él. Habían derrotado al ángel, al que Kensuke se refería como giganteD8. Desafortunadamente no había tenido noticias de las condiciones de los pilotos.

Los rumores decían que se había visto como la Unidad Uno estuvo en una explosión luego de la primera alarma. Era posible que Shinji estuviera mal herido... y no había ninguna manera para que ella averiguara algo.

Cuando estaba esperando, vio una figura familiar doblar la esquina y dirigirse a la puerta dónde su destino era decidido. Era la mujer rubia que se había visto y que le había tomado muestras de sangre de los chicos luego del incidente que había causado todos estos problemas. Cuando Hikari la vio, la mujer abrió la puerta y entró en la sala de reuniones. Unos minutos después salió con una ligera sonrisa.

Comprendiendo que la mujer trabajaba para NERV, Hikari se levantó y se dio prisa para alcanzarla, llegando a su lado justo cuando llegó a los ascensores.

"¿Me permite un momento?"

"¿Sí?" la mujer respondió cuando se volvió.

"No quiero ser ruda, ¿pero usted trabaja para NERV?"

"Sí," la mujer respondió con voz divertida.

"Um... estaba preguntándome, si no es secreto quiero decir, ¿sabe sí el piloto Ikari esta bien? Él es amigo mío y estaba preocupada."

"Eres Hikari Horaki ¿no?" la mujer preguntó con su sonrisa.

"Um, sí señora."

"Shinji esta bien, y él realmente es parte de la razón por la que estuve por aquí hoy."

"¿Perdón?"

"No es muy importante, pero como dije, está bien y lo veras en la escuela dentro de dos semanas."

Antes de que Hikari pudiera empezar a preguntar por eso, el ascensor se abrió y la mujer rubia subió en él. Cuando las puertas se cerraron Hikari dio un suspiro de alivio porque su amigo estaba bien. Era una pena que no tuviera otra oportunidad para verlo.

* * *

"Después de una cuidadosa consideración de todos los factores involucrados en el incidente, hemos decidido que aunque los cargos son graves, las circunstancias que lo rodean no la perjudican Srta. Horaki. Sin embargo, debido a su falta de juicio estamos poniéndola a prueba y cualquier falta de la disciplina producirá su pérdida de rango como representante de clase."

Hikari no podía estar más sorprendida; no lo podía creer. Había esperado el peor castigo que la escuela tenía disponible por su falta. Pero esto era indulgentemente irreal.

Cuando se levantó aturdida, el resto de su clase se alegró y se encontró a su hermana al lado de ella. La chica menor le dio un abrazo y cuando dejaron el edificio (después de aproximadamente una hora de alegría de sus compañeros de clase) Kodama habló.

"Felicitaciones hermana."

"Gracias Kodama."

"Creo que te debo una disculpa para lo que dije anoche. Estaba equivocada."

"Esta bien, no debí de haberte respondido así."

"No te preocupes... creo que estaba un poco celosa."

"¿Celosa? ¿De que?"

"Bien cuando era representante de clase, no tenía muchos amigos... bien ninguno de verdad. Era una pequeña perra y realmente no me preocupaba por eso. Tu conseguiste el puesto y oí que te iba bien... bien, en el momento pensé que eras menos firme y no durarías un mes. Entonces no sólo mantuviste el puesto sino que supiste manejar la clase, y como no tuve la posición en mi clase este año me sentí muy mal."

"¿Has hablado con Nozomi?"

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Ella dice que nosotras dos siempre nos molestamos por todo y todo esto va a pasar... o algo así."

Kodama sonrió. "Bien, es algo así. ¿Hey quieres ir al centro comercial?"

"Bien realmente si no estas ocupada estaba preguntándome si no te molesta una parada rápida en un lugar..."

* * *

Cuando se sentó en la sala, Shinji Ikari juró que nunca más iba a comer algo que hubiera sido hervido.

Su cuerpo entero le molestaba, y tenía una constante comezón cuando la ropa le rozaba la piel. Ritsuko le había asegurado que el dolor pasaría en unos días cuando su piel terminara de reparar sus capas exteriores, pero hasta entonces todavía sentiría este infernal ardor... de haber sido hervido.

Oyó el timbre y cuando Misato contestó no prestó atención hasta que lo llamó.

"¡Hey Shinji!" gritó desde más allá de la cocina, "¡ponte decente, tenemos compañía!"

Alzo los ojos y se levantó. Porque ella estuviera medio desnuda en al casa no significaba que los demás también lo estuvieran. Cuando caminó hacia la cocina quedo sorprendido al encontrar a Hikari y una chica ligeramente mayor.

"¡Shinji!" Hikari dijo alegremente cuando ella lo vio, "¿Estas bien?"

"Hola Hikari, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó cuando se preguntó quién era la otra chica.

"¡No me expulsaron y sigo siendo representante de clase!" dijo con obvia alegría.

"¡Eso es grandioso Hikari!" Shinji dijo mirando a Misato, "me alegro, te hubiéramos extrañado en la escuela."

La otra chica los miraba a uno y al otro y sonreía. Shinji vio esto e inmediatamente se preocupó, estaba imitando esa _sonrisa de Misato_ y que normalmente significaba que se preparaba a fastidiar.

"Así es él Hikari, es un encanto," dijo la chica mayor, enviándole una mirada a Misato. Hikari, entretanto se ruborizó furiosamente y miraba a la chica como con obvios deseos de estrangularla.

"¡Kodama!" dijo con indignación, "eso no esta bien."

"Tienes razón, debo presentarme antes de empezar a fastidiar a alguien. Soy Kodama, la hermana mayor de Hikari. A propósito estoy muy contenta de conocerlo a usted Sr. Ikari, y a usted también Capitán Katsuragi. Les agradezco a los dos por salvar la vida de mi hermana el otro día."

"Oh, solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo Kodama, y permítenos a todos ser amigos aquí. Él es Shinji y yo Misato."

"Suena bien para mí," dijo Kodama. Cuando las dos empezaron a conversar, Shinji y Hikari salieron inadvertidamente hacia la sala.

"Oh grandioso," Shinji murmuró, "tenemos ahora a dos."

Entre las risitas que esta declaración causó en Hikari, ella estaba de acuerdo, "creo que traer a mi hermana fue una mala idea."

"Bien por lo menos parecen estar llevándose bien," dijo Shinji, "me alegro que no hayas tenido mas problemas, he estado preocupado desde que me llamaste la otra noche. Me hubiera gustado estar allí, pero me dieron de alta hace una hora y Misato quería que me quedara dentro."

"Bien debo agradecerte, esa doctora dijo algo y creo que afecto en la decisión."

"¿Doctora?"

"La de la bata de laboratorio y el pelo rubio corto."

"¿Oh quieres decir la Doctora Akagi? ¿Estaba allí?"

"¿No sabias? Ella me dijo que estaba allí debido a ti."

"Bien estaba en el cuarto cuando le pregunte a Misato que si había algo que nosotros podríamos hacer para ayudarte... quizá pensó en algo."

"Bien agradécele la próxima vez que la veas, ¿si?"

"Absolutamente," dijo Shinji.

Mientras hablaban de cosas de la escuela, Misato llamó y pidió hablar con los _enamorados_ un momento. Cuando se ruborizaron y se quejaron del fastidio fueron a la cocina.

Misato estaba sentada a la mesa con Kodama y les pidió que se sentaran.

"De acuerdo, escúchenme que esto es serio, no se preocupen por lo que pasó. Sin embargo, ustedes dos son amigos y estoy contenta con eso, pero quiero que recuerden que Shinji trabaja para esta organización que tiene muchos proyectos secretos. No quiero que ambos discutan sobre NERV, y nunca hablen sobre los Evas o cosas relacionadas por teléfono. ¿Entendieron?"

Shinji y Hikari asintieron.

"Bueno, ¿ahora quién quiere jugar algo?"

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

**Balbuceos incoherentes del autor:**

Me salte las escenas de combate como dije antes, hemos visto esto en los episodios, y no era necesario que lo pusiera en mi historia (no mencionarlo hubiera sido algo diferente). Podría regresar y agregar algo, pero hasta que las batallas tengan un impacto directo pienso dejarlo fuera de cámara. ¿Cómo hubiera quedado mejor este capitulo? ¿Haciéndolo fuera de cámara o poniendo todo? Se aceptan sugerencias y criticas.

Otra cosa, ¿qué piensan de las hermanas de Hikari? Mis conceptos para ellas son así:

No se como se estructuran las escuelas japonesas, pero lo que sé, al menos las hermanas tendrían una diferencia de dos años de edad. Estoy siguiendo la suposición de que Kodama era representante de clase en otras ocasiones.

Kodama: después de comprender que era algo dura como representante de clase, se había sentido algo celosa de Hikari, por lo que se sentía mal. Ahora que apareció pienso tocar un poco de Misato para que fastidie más a menudo a Hikari y Shinji. Kodama y Misato se llevaran bien y serán amigas, (debe ser una buena manera de hacer más escenas con los _enamorados_) (no será hentai, ¡quise decir Shinji y Hikari!)

Nozomi: es como un duende. Esta muy atenta a lo que hacen los demás al fijarse en cosas cuando las personas no se dan cuenta. Ella juega muy bien y logra engañar a los demás que piensan que es muy inocente. Sus hermanas saben eso muy bien, y por eso la vigilan. Está llena de consejos útiles y sorprende a menudo a las personas con esto.

* * *

**Autor Original**: Hotwire  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Together We Stand: Book 1 Part 3


	5. Libro 1: Together we Stand Parte 4

**TOGETHER WE STAND**

**Libro 1 Parte 4**

Autor: Hotwire

* * *

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece. Muchas gracias a Hotwire (id: 52242) por darnos esta historia. No dejen de visitar http: // www . ngefics . com, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

* * *

_When I was a child  
I caught a fleeting glimpse  
Out of the corner of my eye  
I turned to look but it was gone  
I can not put my finger on it now  
Comfortably Numb_  
Pink Floyd, The Wall

* * *

"¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día en el pueblo con el Dúo Idiota?" Hikari le preguntó a Shinji por teléfono.

"Bueno, aun mi ropa más suave todavía se siente como si fuera papel de lija, pero aparte de eso estoy bastante bien," dijo Shinji. Había sanado bastante luego del ataque del Quinto Ángel, pero al parecer su piel todavía era sumamente sensible. Ella podía oírle cambiar ligeramente a una posición más cómoda cuando continuó, "bajamos al distrito de entretenimiento y pasamos casi todo el día en una de las casas de arcade."

"¿Algo nuevo por allí? No he tenido tiempo para ir por esos lugares."

"Bien fue mi primera vez por lo que no sé que seria nuevo, pero jugamos mucho tiempo en un juego VR de carreras que tenían."

"¿Oh? ¿Uno de aerodeslizadores? No es nuevo pero es bastante popular. Me contaron de él hace un tiempo."

"Sí, una vez le conseguí la caída lo haces bastante bien. Supongo que Kensuke lo juega mucho, incluso le ganó al tipo que trabaja allí."

"Probablemente _olvidó_ mencionar que es capitán del equipo local," dijo Hikari con una risita, "bien me alegro que te invitaran, no te hemos visto en casi dos semanas."

"La Dra. Akagi dice que me hará algunas pruebas. No pueden esperar a que se reparen las Alas o que el Dúo llegue."

Este era un pequeño juego de palabras que Kensuke había propuesto para que pudieran hablar sobre el trabajo de Shinji por teléfono. No les permitieron discutir sobre los Evas, pero con tal de no mencionen a los Evangelions u otros aspectos técnicos, el sistema automático que supervisaba las llamadas no cortaría la conexión. Era uno de las pocas cosas útiles que apartaba el fanatismo de Kensuke por los mecha.

"También me alegro," continuó, "apenas tenia tiempo entre la escuela y los experimentos."

"¿Si estás tan cansado, por qué llamas tan tarde? Tenemos escuela mañana."

"Estaré bien, y no he tenido mucho tiempo para hablar últimamente contigo... además, según Touji y Kensuke, un tipo que deja pasar la oportunidad de hablar con una hermosa chica tiene que ser un retrasado mental."

"Pienso que debo empezar a tener miedo de los consejos que esos dos te están dando. No saben nada sobre chicas."

"Como muestra, cada vez que ven a Misato babean."

"¿Todavía hacen eso?"

"Eso me temo," Shinji contestó con un suspiro, "y para hacer las cosas peores a ella le encanta fastidiar con eso. Cuando vinieron el viernes estaba vestida como siempre."

"¿Quieres decir lo que tu llamas bikini francés?"

"Ese mismo, pensé que Kensuke se desmayaría el primer día."

"Oh, como tu no hiciste la primera vez que la viste," ella dijo juguetona.

"Supongo que si, pero cuando llegue aquí estaba muy de... todo, que estaba demasiado cansado para prestarle atención. Ahora solo lo encuentro vergonzante."

"Bien parece el tipo de persona que hace cosas sólo para desarreglarle las cabezas a la gente, pero eso no tiene que ser malo. A propósito, hablando de Misato, ¿te dio esas copias impresas? Estabas trabajando cuando intenté dejarlas la semana pasada."

"Si estás refiriéndote a la enorme pila de papel en mi escritorio, temo que sí. No sé cómo el sensei encuentra tiempo para repartir esto y todavía pasarse dos horas por día recordando cada momento de su vida de los últimos quince años."

"Lo que quiero saber es como esperas mantener el ritmo de la clase dado tus... um, _deberes_."

"Para ser honesto en primer lugar estoy sorprendido de poder ir a la escuela. Quiero decir, tienes razón; con todo lo que quieren que haga no se como tengo tiempo o la energía para seguir mis estudios apropiadamente."

"Bien tu trabajo es muy extraño. Y es imposible suponer cuánto tiempo puedes tener. Supongo que s sentían que si hicieras un esfuerzo podrías terminar la escuela en unos años."

"Eso creo, pero no veo cómo se supone que haga todo esto y todavía mantener mis calificaciones, ni siquiera tengo tiempo para empezar."

"Bien si necesitas ayuda recuerda que siempre estaré disponible para darte una mano."

"¿Pensé que tenias un montón de estudiantes a los que ayudabas?"

"Solo lo hacia hasta hace poco. Cuando comprendí que podía relajarme, delegue algunas cosas a otros estudiantes para que asumieran mi trabajo. Creo que puedo dejarlo un rato, mientras disfruto del descanso. Pero no tendría problema en ayudarte si lo necesitas."

"No quiero cortar tu tiempo libre, Hikari..."

"Oh por favor," dijo ligeramente molesta, a veces parecía como si Shinji no pudiera tomar una decisión. Se alejaba de los grupos de personas, pero al mismo tiempo ella sabia que quería compañía. Era una extraña contradicción, pero había peores rasgos de personalidad que una persona podía tener.

"Primero," dijo con una voz autoritaria, "eres mi amigo, y segundo, es mi deber como ciudadana de Tokio Tres ayudar a una figura tan importante como tú si tengo la manera de hacerlo."

"Desearía que no me hablaras así Hikari, me avergüenzas."

"Oh," a veces caía, y a veces no. Parecía ser más fácil últimamente, "disculpa Shinji, dejaré que te fastidie Misato."

"Esta bien, no me gusta que la gente haga tanto escándalo por esas cosas."

"Entiendo," le dijo cuando bostezó, "realmente es tarde y necesito prepararme para dormir, te veré en la clase mañana Shinji, buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Hikari," Shinji dijo cuando colgó el teléfono.

***

De regreso a su cuarto, Shinji miró su escritorio, y le dio otra mirada al gran montón de copias impresas. Iba a tener que aceptar la oferta de Hikari si quería ponerse al día. Afortunadamente desde que había llegado a Tokio Tres sus calificaciones habían sido bastante buenas. Si trabajaba duro podría ponerse al día solo. La conferencia padres-maestros seria esa semana, y la reunión era para discutir las calificaciones. Si tenia suerte deberían ser buenas para ese momento.

Le golpeó de repente que había pasado mucho más tiempo hablando con Hikari que con Touji o Kensuke. Supuso que era debido al hecho de que se sentía más relajado con ella que con los otros dos. Había dicho cosas que no había compartido con nadie más, específicamente sobre el incidente en la casa de Rei antes de la activación de la Unidad Cero.

Hikari se había reído de eso, y en retrospectiva era muy cómico. Afortunadamente había entendido que él no quería decir que eso mismo le pasara, y había prometido hablar con Rei y explicarle que lo sentía.

_Por primera vez estoy contento desde hace... bien, mucho tiempo_, comprendió con una sonrisa. Era algo que realmente no había esperado que pasara, sobre todo después de la primera batalla. Desde que había llegado aquí había empezado a hacer a amigos. Eso era algo nuevo para él. Había estado solo por tanto que había pensado que casi era normal. Últimamente cuando miraba al pasado antes de que llegara le asustaba lo insustancial que había sido su vida.

_Esta es la primera vez en tanto tiempo que me he sentido aceptado,_ pensó, _es extraño; no me siento como si lo mereciera de cualquier modo..._

* * *

"Hola Rei," Hikari dijo cuando se sentó a su lado, "¿cómo estas?"

Rei paso su vista de su libro a Hikari y por alguna razón no retrocedió inmediatamente a su lectura.

"Estoy bien Representante Horaki. Mis lesiones han sanado."

Hikari sonrió y asintió que cuando intentó deducir cómo acercarse al asunto que había planeado. "Sabes que no tienes que llamarme por mi título todo el tiempo. No me importaría si me llamas Hikari, o si tienes que ser formal Srta. Horaki."

"Entendido," la chica albina solo contestó. Hikari no estaba segura si significaba que Rei dejaría de llamarla así, o que entendió que no le gustaba. Con Rei era siempre un desafío descifrar sus significados. De todos modos Hikari le prometió a Shinji que averiguaría si Rei estaba enfadada con él o no. Después de su resbalón se sentía muy nervioso cerca de Rei, y realmente no sentía que era apropiado preguntar personalmente.

"Um Rei, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Hikari empezó.

Rei solo se quedó sentada, mirándola. Asumió que eso significaba 'sí.'

"Shinji me dijo lo que pasó en tu apartamento. Realmente se siente mal por eso, y quise asegurarme que supieras que no quiso hacerlo. ¿Estas enfadada con él?"

"¿Por qué lo estaría?"

"¡Bien porque te vio desnuda!" Hikari dijo sin ningún intento de confundir a la chica.

"No entiendo. ¿Por qué esto le preocupa?"

Si Hikari hubiera tenido unas de estas raras discusiones con Rei esto la habría descorazonado. Sin embargo, ahora estaba empezando a entender que había una extraña candidez en Rei. No tanto que fuera infantil, más como si tuviera lagunas en su experiencia en la vida. En este caso, era como si no comprendiera honestamente que se suponía que las mujeres no se mostraban a los hombres, en cuyo caso la explicación del concepto podría tomar una hora o incluso un día entero. Viendo que solo tenia unos minutos antes de que la clase terminara, optó por cortar la discusión y dejarla para después.

"Siente como si hubiera invadido tu privacidad, y realmente se siente mal por eso. Si realmente no estás enfadada, podría ser mejor permitirle saberlo."

"Ya veo. Gracias por decirme eso... Srta. Horaki"

Bien, era un comienzo.

* * *

Cuando llego al parque de estacionamiento escolar, Misato vio a Shinji asomado a la ventana de su aula. Incluso esperaba verlo con su usual abatimiento.

Pero esto no era así.

Forzando el motor, dio una voltereta, piso los frenos, echó su automóvil en marcha atrás y lo estacionó con exactitud precisa. Orgullosa de su maniobra, a través del parabrisas vio que Shinji estaba mirando hacia abajo con una expresión sorprendida. Sus dos amigos que estaban colgando precariamente fuera de la ventana con una mirada excitada y sonrisas lujuriosas en sus caras.

Cuando sonrió y salió del automóvil, una docena de otros estudiantes masculinos se unieron a los tres muchachos en la ventana y empezó a oír silbidos y comentarios muy apreciativa. Poniéndose sus lentos oscuros y levanto dos dedos en señal de V a los chicos.

Era una lastima que los varones no se quedaran tan predecible como lo eran a los quince.

* * *

_De acuerdo, si esto sigue así me voy_ pensó quince minutos después de llegar.

Esta escuela secundaria era específicamente para los niños de los empleados de NERV; ya sabia eso. También sabia que los nacimientos habían bajado desde el segundo impacto por lo que el número de estudiantes en esta clase particular apenas era suficientes para llenar una aula.

Lo que no sabia era que iba a ser la única mujer a la reunión.

Era extraño... no, impactante, malditamente raro. Cada estudiante tenía una persona que los representaba, y todos parecían ser los padres, o en un o dos casos el abuelo. No era hasta que Kodama Horaki llego cuando se sintió mejor, y ni siquiera ése era mucho alivio. ¿Ninguno de estos niños tenía una mamá?

La chica más joven la vio y sonrió. La reunión no duro mas que otros cinco minutos y tenían un poco de tiempo para charlar, por lo que tomaron la oportunidad y entablaron una conversación.

"Hola Kodama, no esperaba verte hoy."

"Bien papá está en medio de un proyecto y me pidió que viniera por él. Um... ¿Soy yo o esto se ve muy raro?" preguntó cuando echaba una mirada alrededor del cuarto.

"Por lo menos no estoy imaginando cosas... muy raro, ¿no? Estaba pensando en eso cuando entraste. El Segundo Impacto no parece haber sido muy generoso con nuestro género."

"No sé ¿Qué piensas?"

"Bien Shinji paso año como una hora al teléfono con tu hermana. Creo que le he visto sostener una conversación tan larga desde que llegó."

"¡Eso es adorable! ¿Crees que empezaran a volar chispas?"

"Es difícil decirlo con Shinji, hace una semana o dos habría dicho que no haría un movimiento así, pero pienso que está abriéndose más. Le he visto sonreír más en la última semana que en los dos meses desde que llegó."

"Hmmm y Hikari es más lenta que yo a su edad... ¿quizás los halagos poco sutiles podrían ser de algún beneficio?"

"Bien bajo circunstancias normales saltaría sobre la idea, pero con el trabajo de Shinji seria difícil que estuviera con Hikari. Es estresante y podrían ser muy duros para ella tratar con algo así."

"Dale algún crédito Misato, es una niña dura."

"De acuerdo, como tu propia cabeza," Misato dijo con una sonrisa, "¿qué podemos hacer para que estén juntos?"

"¿Qué tal algo simple como una cena? Hikari ama cocinar, y creo que los oí por casualidad hablando por teléfono sobre eso la semana pasada."

"Podría funcionar, a lo mejor sirve... tengo que salir de la ciudad mañana aunque, ¿qué tal esta noche?"

"Bien no creo que haya problema, pero lo hacemos en nuestra casa."

"¿Por que? "

"Bien digamos que no confío en que Nozomi no revise tu armario de licor."

"¿Piensas que intentaría emborracharse?"

"No, creo que lo vendería a sus compañeros de clase."

"Oh..."

* * *

"¿Nosotros que?" Hikari y Shinji preguntaron simultáneamente.

"Iremos a cenar en casa," Kodama dijo cuando fueron al automóvil de Misato.

"¿Pero quién va a cocinar?" Hikari quiso saber.

"Bien," Misato dijo alegremente, "desde que Shinji ha estado quejándose de la comida durante semanas y como tu hermana ha hablado tan bien de tus talentos culinarios me imagine que ustedes dos podían hacer algo. Deposité suficiente dinero en la cuenta de Shinji para comprar algo y que los dos tienen tres buenas horas para reunir algo. Mientras están haciendo eso, _iremos_ al centro de la ciudad con Ritsuko para recoger nuestros uniformes en la lavandería.

Cuando las dos entraron en el automóvil y se fueron, Shinji se volvió a su amiga y se encogió de hombros. Hikari cubrió sus ojos con su mano y dio un suspiro.

"Tenemos que evitar que se sigan juntando," dijo cuando fueron a la tienda.

"Estoy de acuerdo, son una combinación peligrosa."

"Bien, mejor empieza a planear... ¿qué tan bien te sientes?"

"Hmm... bien, no creo que tengamos que hacer nada demasiado elegante, por lo que servirá algo rápido. Podemos agarrar mi libro del apartamento y verlo camino a la tienda. Recogeremos los víveres que necesitamos y debemos tener tiempo para cocinar algo decente. "

"Empecemos."

Cuando de dirigieron al apartamento, Hikari hizo un comentario sobre algo que no había notado en su primera visita.

"¿Hey Shinji? ¿Nadie más vive aquí?"

"Creo que no. Cuando llegue aquí no había nadie más, y nadie se ha instalado... creo que somos los únicos."

"Eso es raro... ¿por qué crees que sea? Es un bueno complejo."

"Hay una guerra, a lo mejor NERV previo sacar a la mayoría de la población después de la primera batalla, no hemos tenido a muchos en este pueblo."

"Me lo imagino, ¿pero no crees que produce escalofrío? ¿Teniendo todo ese lugar para ustedes?"

"Creo que si, pero al mismo tiempo es algo bueno. Recuerdo cuando estaba viviendo con mi tío que teníamos un apartamento pequeño y el tipo de arriba se quejaría siempre cuando tocaba mi violonchelo."

"¿En verdad? recuerdo haber leído algo en tu archivo de traslado, ¿desde cuando tocas?"

"Desde hace años, pero no soy muy bueno."

"¿Crees que podrías tocar algún día para mí? Nunca he oído a alguien tocar un solo."

"... De acuerdo, pero tendrá que esperar, ahora mismo tenemos planeada una cena."

* * *

Hikari perdió la noción del tiempo que había pasado con Shinji. Disfrutaba su compañía: era cortés, considerado, y bondadoso cuando se expresaba abiertamente.

Le gustaba eso; la mayoría de los chicos tenía un ego tal que hablar con ellos era más como si hablara sola. Con Shinji sabia que tenia toda su atención. Todavía era tímido, y ella normalmente tenía que halagarlo en una conversación, pero una vez consiguió que hablaran durante horas. Una noche mientras Shinji se había estado recuperando del quinto ángel, realmente se habían pasado la noche entera al teléfono. Estaba bastante segura que Misato no había averiguado todavía sobre eso, porque estaba segura que comentarían algo.

No estaba segura qué está pasando entre ellos, pero le gustaba. Era maravilloso que ninguna de las otras chicas de la clase se hubieran interesado en él porque les gustara. Era atento y siempre escuchaba lo que tenía que decir. Él no se ponía a hablar sobre lo que conversaban, y no parecía estar usando cualquiera de estas oportunidades estereotipadas para intentar besarla.

Entonces... ¿eso era bueno o malo?

No podía decirlo con honestidad. Había pensado una o dos veces sobre eso. Entre Misato y Kodama se las arreglaban para fastidiarle. Que el hecho que Shinji fuera amable y lindo le hizo pensar en una línea que le era difícil evitar.

Un poco después cuando se dirigieron a la tienda de comestibles, esos pensamientos cruzaron su mente de nuevo. Era debido a algo que había captado por el rabillo de su ojo cuando estaban haciendo fila en la caja. Había estado verificando su lista cuando había visto Shinji que la mira con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro. Había tomado un poco de fuerza de voluntad para no decir nada; no estaba segura de lo que significaba esa mirada. Podía haber sido simplemente una sonrisa amistosa; sabia cómo Shinji agradecía compartir desde que tenia amigos. Entonces de nuevo podía haber estado pensando en algo más.

La pregunta era; ¿debía decir algo sobre eso?

* * *

"¡Hey Nozomi!" Hikari llamó cuando llegaron a su casa.

"¿Sí?" respondió una voz en alguna dentro.

"¡Tenemos compañía!" Hikari dijo cuando ella y Shinji pusieron sus comestibles en una mesa. Cuando empezaron a preparar la cocina unos minutos después, una chica de alrededor de once años apareció. Cuando vio a Shinji, hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia Hikari.

"¿Él es el piloto?" preguntó, causando que Shinji se ruborizase y Hikari suspirara.

"¡Nozomi, es un invitado! ¿Te mataría ser al menos un poco cortes?" Hikari preguntó. Suspiró y se volvió hacia Shinji, diciendo, "lo siento... debí haberte advertido sobre el duende de aquí."

"Esta bien," Shinji dijo cuando se volvió y le sonrió a la joven chica, "hola Nozomi, mi nombre es Shinji Ikari, me alegra conocerte."

"Igualmente," la chica contestó con una sonrisa, "disculpa si te avergoncé."

"Esta bien, a estas alturas ya me he acostumbrado."

"¿Entonces eres el piloto?"

"¡Nozomi!"

"¿Qué?" la chica preguntó con una mirada inocente bien practicada.

"No importa," Hikari dijo, retrocediendo a los comestibles y murmurando.

"De cualquier modo," la chica más joven dijo, "Kodama llamó y dijo que ella y la otra señora vendrían en un par de horas."

"Gracias por decirnos," Shinji dijo.

"¿Ella es tu mamá?"

Incluso Nozomi se dio cuenta del súbito de la conducta de Shinji sobre ese tema. Resolviendo no plantearlo de nuevo, le preguntó sobre el Geofront.

"La mayoría de la población lo ha visto desde las cubiertas de observación, pero quiero saber como es desde la planta baja," dijo.

Shinji pensó sobre eso antes de contestar, "bien, cuando la ciudad está en formación de batalla se ve asombroso, porque todas las luces se encienden y es como el revés de un palacio en la llovizna. Incluso cuando los edificios están en la superficie, aun es impresionante. El techo esta oculto por una ligera niebla que a veces hace difícil ver su extensión, creo que ésa es la humedad o algo del lago. Cuando abren las claraboyas, los rayos de la luz del sol entran y eso le hace ver muy bonito. Más, cuando un transporte va por las vías puedes ver sus luces que brillan; pienso se parece una cadena de luciérnagas."

"Wow," fue todo lo que Nozomi pudo decir. Hikari se quedó muda. Sabia que Shinji tenía oculto un pequeño toque romántico. Oyéndole hablar le hizo volver a pensar en algo que había tenido previamente en mente...

* * *

"Lo siento mucho," Hikari dijo ruborizada cuando Nozomi fue a la sala para jugar con el videogame.

"¿Por qué?"

"No pensé que sería una peste. Normalmente es más sutil cuando tenemos compañía."

"No me importó," Shinji dijo cuando empezaron a cortar las verduras.

"Bien me alegro que no te molestara demasiado; con todas las preguntas sobre lo de ser piloto, quiero decir."

"Solo me alegra que no preguntara sobre nada secreto. Todavía me siento mal cuando tengo que decirle a Kensuke o a Touji cuando me preguntan cosas."

"Me lo imagino."

"Pero te tengo algo de envidia. No tengo hermanos o hermanas, y mi Tío estaba tan distante que me parecía difícil decir que era un familiar."

"Entiendo, pero tienes a alguien por lo menos. Quiero decir, si piensas en eso, Misato parece más como una hermana mayor que a cualquier otra cosa."

"No sé... lo que siempre se dice de las hermanas mayores es que intentan fastidiar a sus hermanos por cualquier cosa."

"Ok, tienes razón en eso."

"Pero tienes razón, sólo que nunca pienso en eso," Shinji dijo cuando dejó de picar por un momento, "cuando Nozomi preguntó que si era mi madre que casi me enfadé, y no sé por qué."

"Perdimos a nuestra mamá hace unos años." Hikari dijo suavemente. "Hubo un accidente en el laboratorio y quedo afectada. Pienso que por eso papá trabaja tan duro ahora... no permitirá a nadie hacer un proyecto peligroso si él no lo dirige. Es triste, porque siente que si él hubiera estado allí mamá no habría sido herida y está intentando redimirse."

Shinji asintió y se quedo callado por un rato. Finalmente dijo, "no sé por qué mi padre es como es. Después de que mamá muriera cambió completamente. Apenas recuerdo como era antes, tenía sólo cinco años cuando pasó... pero pienso que lo recuerdo sonreír una vez. Nunca le he visto hacerlo después. Nunca me escribió o ni me llamó hasta antes de venir aquí, e incluso ahora. La primera vez que tuvimos algún contacto con él en tres años fue en la jaula de la Unidad Uno, y... no fue muy bueno."

"No creo que sea el mismo, Shinji..." Hikari dijo tristemente, "cualquier cosa que le pasara a tu padre lo debe de haber herido muy profundamente. Papá puede trabajar duro pero aun cuida de nosotras. Quizá esto es porque soy una chica, pero no puedo pensar en nada lo suficientemente malo como para abandonar un hijo."

Cuando dijo hizo, Shinji se tensó y entonces de repente se dio la vuelta. Interesada, se acercó y vio una lágrima rodar por su mejilla.

"Oh no... Shinji lo siento," le dijo cuando comprendió lo había dicho sin pensar. Él nunca había hablado mucho sobre su padre, y ella no sabia sobre la profunda separación entre los dos, pero era claro que era un tema mucho más doloroso para su amigo de lo que ella había pensado.

"Estaré bien, solo dame un momento," dijo un poco turbado.

"Escucha," ella dijo cuando puso una mano en su hombro, "has contenido eso por mucho tiempo, quizá necesitas hablar sobre eso. Tragarte eso te puede hacer mucho daño."

"Hikari..." dijo, "me duele incluso pensar en eso."

"Puedo ver eso Shinji... si quieres esperar, está bien, entiendo que debe ser duro, pero no esperes demasiado, ¿bien? Siempre estaré aquí para escuchar si necesitas hablar."

"Gracias," dijo, sonriendo cuando se limpió las lagrimas.

"Hey, no sería una buena amiga si no intentara ayudarte con algo por lo menos. Hablaremos sobre eso más tarde. Por ahora terminemos con esto antes de que lleguen las gemelas malvadas.

* * *

"¡Llegamos!" Kodama exclamó cuando ella y Misato entraron en la casa.

"Wow..." Misato dijo dando un rápido vistazo en la cocina, "si esto sabe tan bien como huele, tendré que dejar a Shinji cocinar de ahora en adelante."

"Sólo si sacas la basura y limpias el baño," Shinji dijo cuando él y Hikari pusieron la mesa, "tengo bastantes de los quehaceres como para uno más."

"Awww, decidimos eso de manera Shinji, es impropio quejarse ahora."

"Démosle un minuto a Misato para que termine," Kodama dijo, "hay que ir por Nozomi para que pueda presentártela."

"Si," Misato dijo cuando salieron.

Una vez se fueron, Shinji hizo una pausa y agitó su cabeza. "No sé que cómo fueren llevarse tan bien, Kodama es mucho más joven que ella."

"Bien, parecen ser igualmente maduras." Hikari contestó cuando chequeó el arroz.

"Um... ¿Misato es menos madura, o Kodama es mucho más madura de lo normal?"

"Me ganas en eso... probablemente algo de las dos cosas."

"¿Piensas que nos dejaran en paz esta noche?"

"No hay oportunidad."

"Me lo imaginaba."

* * *

Cuando Rei terminó su cena pensó en su día.

Había averiguado que el Piloto Ikari se había sentido mal durante muchas semanas. La Srta. Horaki le había hablado y le había dicho esto. Parecía que el Piloto Ikari y la Srta. Horaki habían estado más juntos de lo usual durante la semana. Era una desviación de la conducta anterior del chico. ¿Éste había sido resultado de su lucha con el Ángel? ¿O meramente algo que antes no había visto?

Era raro para ella estar pensamiento tanto tiempo en estas cosas. Por ejemplo, nunca había considerado que verla desnuda perturbaría tanto al Piloto Ikari, o que él pensara que se molestaría por ese incidente. En verdad se había molestado ligeramente por que tomara las gafas del Comandante Ikari, pero como no había causado ningún daño no había necesidad de preocuparse.

Todavía no entendía que había en su apariencia para molestarse tanto. Ni el Comandante Ikari ni la Doctora Akagi habían encontrado nada anormal cuando se desvestía para las pruebas. Sabia que ir por allí desnuda estaba contra la ley, y aun cuando hubiera querido solo era un daño superficial. ¿Quizás el Piloto Ikari nunca había visto a una mujer en tal estado? Eso era posible, pero no explicaba que pensara que se enfadaría con él.

_Quizás podría discutir esto con la Doctora Akagi_, pensó cuando se desnudó para ir a la cama, _sería muy rudo perturbar al Comandante con tales preguntas triviales._

Desde que el Cuarto Ángel había atacado, la ONU había dado prioridad máxima al Proyecto E. Era una fortuna que el cuerpo gubernamental hubiera soltado finalmente los fondos necesarios para el proyecto. Si lo hubieran hecho antes, quizás el Ángel no los habría tomado desprevenido. No faltaba mucho para que la Unidad Cero estuviera reparada, y podrá tener que ocuparla como estaba planeado.

Si el Piloto Ikari no hubiera regresado, ella se habría convertido en piloto designado de la Unidad Uno y tendría un propósito mayor. Estaba, sin embargo, insegura acerca de por qué había sentido una breve aprehensión antes de ser informada de su retorno.

Pilotar al Eva era su propósito, y a pesar de la insistencia del Piloto Ikari, no tenía nada más. El daño de la Unidad Cero era un inconveniente para ella porque le impedía lograr su propósito. El retorno del Piloto Ikari también había negado su propósito, pero por razones que ella era incapaz de descifrar, no estaba disgustada por eso.

¿Algo más para preguntarle a la Doctora Akagi?

O quizás no. La doctora a veces se negaba a discutir cualquier cosa de naturaleza emocional. Una vez cuando preguntó por qué el Comandante la había transferido a este apartamento la respuesta de la doctora había sido poco convincente.

Había otros dos a los que podría considerar preguntar. La Srta. Horaki había desarrollado una amistad con el Piloto Ikari y plausiblemente podría ser de ayuda en esta materia. También la Capitán Katsuragi al ser la guardiana del muchacho, podría explicar la falta de molestia hacia el retorno del Piloto Ikari.

Habiendo encontrado varias posibles soluciones a su dilema, Rei hizo lo que el Piloto Ikari había dicho que era la respuesta apropiada a la felicidad.

Sonrió.

* * *

"¿Cuáles son tus planes para el futuro, Hikari?" Misato quiso saber mientras cenaban.

"Bien, realmente no he decidido, pero estoy pensando sobre la enseñanza."

"¿De verdad?" Misato dijo antes de morder y tragar, "¿eso es debido a ser representante de clase?"

"Mas que todo debido al maestro de nuestra clase."

"¿Qué?" Kodama dijo cuando se volvió hacia su hermana, "no puede estar hablando en serio, que la vieja cabra senil es una inspiración para ti, él ha estado dormido los últimos tres años, y dudo que haya mejorado."

Hikari se rió antes de contestar, "no como piensas Kodama, quiero que los niños tengan un buen maestro, nada de pasar dos horas al día contando la misma historia todos los días semana tras semana".

"Esa es una causa más noble que he oído jamás," Nozomi dijo, "¿intentas graduarte antes de que yo sea la encargada del colegio?"

"Si pudiera lo haría."

"¿Qué tal tu Shinji?" Kodama preguntó, "cuales son tus grandes planes para el futuro."

Ella no parecía haber pensado en eso antes de que preguntara, y Misato frunció el seño, sin pensar mucho en que futuro Shinji podrían tener. No parecía justo de algún modo, pero como Kodama parecía comprender esto, él habló.

"No sé, nunca pensé mucho sobre eso. Pienso que podría ser un buen maestro, pero no sé si eso es para mí. Me gusta la música, y podría intentar aprender a escribir algunas composiciones. Pienso que podría hacer muy feliz a muchas personas."

"Bien, es importante que te asegures que lo que intentes lo disfrutes," Misato dijo, pero agregó para sí misma _aun con el Eva._

"Bueno, quiero el trabajo de Misato." Nozomi dijo cuando tomó un tercero plato de arroz. "Así puedo gritarle a la gente y emborracharme todo el tiempo."

Tres de las otras cuatro personas en el cuarto rápidamente temblaron cuando Misato calculado como lanzar a la pequeña chica por la ventana hacia él trafico. Apartando esta idea se unió a los otros en su risa antes de responder, "No creo que te guste el papeleo. Cada vez que Shinji pisa un edificio tengo que rellenar un informe de daños. Y hasta recientemente él era muy torpe."

Nozomi frunció el ceño, "¿recuerda esos informes?"

"Bien, tengo buena memoria, es parte por lo que conseguí este trabajo."

"¿Recuerda algo sobre el edificio 253 en la sección de D que fue aplastado?"

"Nozomi, ¿qué pasa con eso?" Hikari preguntó, mirando con sospecha a su hermana menor.

Misato no había notado la intensa mirada que le daba Nozomi, "bien, déjame ver, era uno de los que fueron dañados en la primera batalla, pienso que fue dañado en el combate."

"¿Cómo pasó?" Nozomi preguntó cuidadosamente, causando que Misato comprendiera que ésta no era la misma conversación juguetona que había empezado.

"Ese edificio fue dañado cuando el Ángel atacó a la Unidad Uno," contestó, recordando la información, "la combinación del ataque de energía del Ángel y el peso de la Unidad Uno colapso la integridad estructural al punto que se derrumbara. Ahora, ¿por qué querías saberlo?"

Nozomi parecía estar ante una revelación. "Una de mis compañeras de clase fue herida allí. Y estuvo tratando de convencer a su hermano que no era culpa de Shinji. Ahora puedo decirle con seguridad que fue un accidente"

"Nozomi," Hikari preguntó cautamente, "¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amiga?"

"Mari Suzuhara"

Al escucharlo Shinji empezó a ahogarse con su bebida.

* * *

"Lo siento," le dijo después a Hikari esa tarde. Nozomi se había sido enviada a su cuarto, no como castigo sino porque era pasada su hora de acostarse, y Misato y Kodama estaban en la cocina hablando sobre algo. Una vez Shinji había aclarado su garganta, junto a Hikari se habían retirado a la sala, y habían pasado la mayoría de la noche allí.

"No sabia que Mari estaba en su clase," ella le dijo cuando agitó su cabeza sorprendida " aunque considero que no debo sorprenderme de nuestra pequeña."

"Me imaginaba algo así, pero aun con eso me tomó desprevenido."

"Bien, ya veo, aun sientes algo de culpa. Aun recuerdo cuando me contaste sobre eso."

"Si, y entiendo, sólo esa pequeña parte de mi mente me recuerda todo el tiempo que tuve la culpa.

"No sé que tendremos que hacer. Si sigues así estarás como cuando estuviste en la segunda lucha otra vez. En verdad no me agrada la idea de un chico que me gusta tenga una depresión nerviosa."

Le tomó a Shinji unos momentos entender lo que ella había dicho.

"¿Hikari?"

"Shinji, si me repito me voy a ruborizar, y si esas dos ven eso nunca nos las quitaremos de encima."

"Oh... buen punto."

"¿Qué piensas de eso?" ella preguntó.

"¿Sobre que?" Shinji dijo cuando se ruborizó. Afortunadamente esto era muy común con él como para que importara mucho, definitivamente algo que no llamaría la atención.

"Sobre que me gustas," Hikari dijo nerviosamente.

"No sé... ahora mismo me siento un poco asustado para ser honesto. ¿Eso ese normal?"

"No estoy segura, y te mentiría si digo que no estoy un poco nerviosa. ¿Has tenido novia alguna vez?"

"No."

"Yo ni siquiera he tenido una cita, no tengo la más mínima idea de que hacer."

"Bien..." Shinji dijo, una idea se le ocurrió.

"¿Qué?"

"Supongo que deberíamos intentarlo."

"¿Quieres decir una cita?"

"Sí, pienso que debemos empezar allí por lo menos."

"Probablemente una buena idea. ¿Crees que debemos decirles?" preguntó cuando señaló con la cabeza en dirección de la cocina.

"No pienso que debamos, por lo menos no por ahora. Veamos que cómo va primero la cita, entonces podemos dejarles fastidiarnos con eso. No necesito estar más nervioso de lo que ya estoy."

"Eso no es nada malo, Shinji," ella hizo una pausa entonces en un momento sonrió, "¿sabes? Esto fue mejor de lo que imaginaba."

"¿En serio?"

"Una invitación a salir. Ni siquiera sabia si estabas interesado."

"No sé que habría hecho si tu no hubieras hecho nada. ¿Eres más valiente que yo."

"No digas eso Shinji; recuerda lo que has pasado en el Eva. No muchas personas se hubieran quedado después de lo que has pasado en esa cosa. Eres mucho más valiente de lo que crees."

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato antes de que Misato llamara a Shinji desde la cocina. Era hora de irse a casa.

"Hey, antes de que te vayas..." Hikari dijo cogiendo su manga.

"¿Sí?"

Ella lo había abrazado una vez hace casi un mes, antes de que su tren hubiera llegado y casi dejara Tokio Tres. Este abrazo era en cierto modo diferente el principio de algo mucho mayor que no podía describir. Después, él pensaría sobre ese momento. Para uno era algo afectuoso, y para otro algo más. Que él no hubiera tenido un choque emocional en el momento también era un factor. Había muchos más, pero aparte de quedarse parado solo captó el olor de su pelo, o más específicamente el champú que ella usaba. Era algo que encontraría difícil de no pensar en las semanas que siguieron.

Ella se apartó y sonrieron con timidez por un momento antes de que Misato llamara de nuevo.

"Si espero más tiempo Ella va sospechar algo o hacer algo sospechoso." Shinji le dijo.

"Ok, buenas noches Shinji, nos vemos en la clase."

"Buenas noches Hikari."

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Balbuceos incoherentes del autor:**

Las cosas del capítulo van a ponerse interesante. Eso es correcto, Der Pelirroja llegara. Planear la cita es algo difícil, con eso de las pruebas, la escuela, y guardar el secreto con sus allegados es casi imposible.

* * *

**Autor Original**: Hotwire  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Together We Stand Book 1 Part 4


	6. Libro 1: Together we Stand Parte 5

**TOGETHER WE STAND**

**Libro 1 Parte 5**

Autor: Hotwire

* * *

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece. Muchas gracias a Hotwire (id: 52242) por darnos esta historia. No dejen de visitar http: // www . ngefics . com, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

* * *

_Tell me is something eluding you sunshine?  
Is this not what you expected to see?  
If you wanna find out what's behind these cold eyes?  
You'll just have to claw your way through the  
Disguise  
In the Flesh? _  
Pink Floyd, The Wall

* * *

Hikari había estado esperando en el muelle durante una hora y la flota por fin llegaba. Esperaba ver a sus amigos que se habían ido volado con Misato para encontrarse con la piloto de la Unidad Dos. Quería ir con ellos, pero su hermana Nozomi había necesitado que alguien la llevara al dentista. Queriendo conocer la segunda niña, y ver de cerca de un Eva sin un combate de por medio, había optado para encontrarlos en el muelle.

Bajando por la escalerilla del centro de la observación, vio a una persona familiar en un Jeep de NERV. Sólo conocía a unas pocas personas que trabajaban para esa organización, y a la única que se tenía el pelo de rubio. Esa persona era amiga de Misato y la conocía como la Doctora Akagi. Se había encontrado a la mujer dos o tres veces, pero había captado su nombre una semana o dos antes.

Cuando se acercó al Jeep, vio la nave más grande, un portaviones, atracar lentamente en el muelle. Sabia por Kensuke que él _Over the Rainbow_ era una nave vieja, pero no le había esperado que se viera en tan mal forma.

Una mirada más cercana revelaba daño no tan viejo, arañazos y planchas desprendidas que revelaban metal fresco abajo. Era raro que lo notara, quizás era la influencia de Kensuke. Cuando las otras naves se acercaron lo suficiente al muelle para que viera que también tenían cicatrices similares de batalla.

Algo había pasado.

"Buenas tardes Srta. Horaki," la Doctora Akagi le saludó alegremente, "¿estas aquí para ver a Shinji y los otros?"

Hikari dio un suspiro de alivio. La doctora estaba bastante alta en la cadena de mando de NERV, y si ella estaba despreocupada entonces era porque no había pasado nada grave.

"Sí," ella cuando caminó hacia el jeep, "no pude ir con ellos, y al ver esto me alegro. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Un Ángel atacó la flota en la ruta, afortunadamente el Segundo y Tercer Niño pudieron derrotarlo en la Unidad Dos."

"¿En verdad? ¡Apuesto que Kensuke estaba contento de verlo!"

"Me imaginó que sí. Misato ya le habrá confiscado el disco con la batalla. Recuerdo cuan furioso se puso cuando le quitamos el del Cuarto Ángel."

"Pobre Kensuke, ahora lo debe de saber mejor... um, ¿Srta. Akagi?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cuál es el nombre de la Segunda Niña? Quiero intentar hacerle una buena recepción."

"Eso esta bien Hikari. Su nombre es el Asuka Langley Soryu."

"¿Es alemana? No parece bastante japonés."

"Asuka tiene una herencia extraña. Técnicamente es americana, porque es donde nació, pero hablando de la parte genética es principalmente alemana con un cuarto de sangre japonesa. Decir que es de Alemania es probablemente mejor."

"Wow," Hikari dijo cuando intento seguir todo eso.

"Te dije que era raro," dijo cuando bajó la plancha de la nave, "Pero raro es un término que a menudo viene a importar cuando pienso en Asuka."

"Gracias Doctora," Hikari le dijo con una inclinación, "lo tendré presente."

"No hay problema, ahora ve a saludar a tus amigos."

* * *

Vio venir a Kensuke por la escalera mecánica con Misato y Touji.

Lo conocía desde el primer grado, por lo que Hikari conocía bien su fascinación por todas las cosas militares, o quizás fetichismo era un término más exacto. También estaba familiarizada con su tendencia a desvariar completamente con eso. Aparentemente ser testigo de primera fila de una Batalla del Evangelion, no era en absoluto una sorpresa para ella cuando Kensuke Aida empezó a decirle sobre eso con aproximadamente unas cientos de palabras por minuto.

Después pudo entender más de lo que había dicho con la ayuda de una descripción más coherente de los otros. Al parecer mientras Asuka había estado mostrándole a Shinji _su_ Unidad Dos, un Ángel había atacado la flota. De su descripción parecía alguna cruza de cuatrocientos pies de largo rara entre un tiburón y una raya. Shinji y Asuka habían intentado combatirlo, pero el equipo que llevaban no estaba preparado para el combate submarino. Habiendo mordido al Eva, el Ángel estaba enganchado al cable Umbilical y era incapaz de escapar si seguía sosteniendo a la Unidad Dos.

Misato había salvado el día sacando otro plan aparentemente descabellado, pero que servia. Habían hundido dos de las naves de batalla en línea con el cable Umbilical, y cuando estaban cerca del ángel, la Unidad Dos había abierto la boca de la criatura a tiempo para que los Acorazados entraran dentro y abrieran fuego.

Cuando el personal de NERV llegó y empezó a descargar la Unidad Dos del portaviones, la Segunda Niña bajó por la escalera mecánica.

Touji dio inmediatamente una mirada de gran molestia cuando Kensuke filmaba su descenso. Hikari recordó preguntar por eso después, por el momento se adelantó y sonrió a la recién llegada.

La primera cosa notable de la chica era, claro, el cabello rojo. Lo segundo era el uniforme que llevaba. Era lo que Shinji llamaba Plugsuit, y como ella había visto el de Shinji, parecía ser de algún material sintético. Al contrario del de Shinji, este era rojo brillante, y Hikari se sentía un poco celosa de cuan bien se veía la figura de la chica en él. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, sin embargo, Hikari apartó todo esto de su mente, se inclinó y empezó a saludarla.

"Hola Srta. Soryu, bienvenida a Japón. Mi nombre es Hikari Horaki, y-"

"Oh, hola," Asuka interrumpió mientras echaba una mirada alrededor distraídamente, "um, mucho gusto en conocerte... ¿podrías darme un momento? Vuelvo enseguida." Con eso la pelirroja se dirigió al jeep.

_Bien... es bastante ruda para ser americana,_ Hikari pensó un poco molesta. No tuvo que ponderar sobre eso, sin embargo, mucho tiempo porque los silbidos de Kensuke y Touji se dirigieron a una figura que descendía de la nave. Volviéndose a ver lo que llamaba su atención, vio a Shinji profundamente ruborizado. Esto era debido mas que todo al hecho de que estaba llevando un Plugsuit idéntico al de Asuka.

No era para adularles, pero Hikari tenía que estar de acuerdo con sus amigos; era una de las cosas más cómicas que había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Intentando no reírse, y fallando miserablemente, saludó a Shinji que probablemente quería enterrarse en el cemento en ese momento.

"¡Bonita figura!" Touji gritó, cuando Kensuke hizo subir verticalmente su cámara. La cara de Shinji se acercó al color del Plugsuit mientras Hikari empezó a acercarse.

"Déjenlo ya," ella dijo cuando intento contener la risa, "discúlpense con Shinji."

Shinji agitó su cabeza y sonrió, permitiéndole saber que estaba bien cuando se dirigieron al jeep.

"Esta bien," dijo, "sé que me veo ridículo con esto."

"No es excusa."

"Cállate Touji o lo lamentaras."

"Seré bueno."

"Eso esta bien, ¿ahora que pasó allí y dónde esta tu ropa?"

"Bien, Asuka dijo que tenia que ir con ella en la cápsula, y que la ropa causaría interferencia. Así que tenía que dejar mi ropa en la nave... probablemente están ahora en el fondo del océano."

"Hmmm, tiene razón," Kensuke agregó, "la Doctora Akagi dijo algo sobre _ruido mental_ cuando estábamos en la Unidad Uno"

"No quería estorbar. Empezó la activación en alemán, y tuvo que reiniciar cuando descubrió que yo no sabia más de tres palabras en ese idioma."

"Así que incluso importa en qué idioma piensas," Kensuke murmuró cuando alcanzaron el Jeep, "interesante."

Asuka había averiguado lo que había ido a averiguar y regresó a donde estaba, "Disculpa," dijo, " estaba intentando averiguar que pasó con mi Sensei."

"Saltó de la nave como una rata, eso fue lo que pasó." Touji murmuró. Desgraciadamente una vez más subestimó el buen oído de una hembra, y recibió lo que Hikari pensaba era su tercera bofetada del día. Con un cardenal fresco en su cara y su ego, él y los otros dos chicos subieron al jeep, dejando solas a las chicas.

"Ahora, una vez más, disculpa," Asuka dijo, "Mi nombre es Asuka Langley Soryu, ¿creo que el tuyo es Hikari?"

"Eso es correcto, Hikari Horaki."

"Es un placer conocerte, ¿Estas también con NERV? ¿O solo viniste a verlos?" preguntó asintiendo en la dirección de Touji y Kensuke.

_¿No pierde el tiempo?_ Hikari pensó cuando contestó, "No, solo soy una amiga de Shinji como ellos."

"Me lo imaginaba," Asuka dijo cuando echó unas mechones de su cabello tras su hombro, "esto va a ser un poco duro, por eso del choque cultural y esas cosas. Pero una cosa si digo, qué esos tres no deberían acercárseme."

Antes de que Hikari pudiera preguntar cuál era el problema, Misato les llamó diciéndoles que ya era hora de irse. Asuka, negándose a sentarse entre o al lado de los muchachos, se quedó parada y fue así todo el viaje.

* * *

"¡Estas bromeando!" Hikari dijo cuando los cuatro estuvieron en el apartamento de Misato.

"No," Kensuke dijo cuando examinaba los dos discos que le habían permitido guardar, "Touji tuvo una mirada muy cercana y personal por accidente."

"Oh grandioso, no era raro que lo golpeara."

"Bien, lo hizo primero debido a eso, la segunda vez fue porque él le mostró algo también."

"¿Qué hiciste que?" Hikari le gritó a Touji, "¡pensé que tenías buenos modales Suzuhara!"

"¡Bien discúlpame, pero fue ella la que me pisoteo la gorra en la cubierta! Si quieres hablar de buenos modales ve a hablar con ese demonio."

"¡Eso no es Touji justo, tienes que disculparte!"

Shinji había estado mirando todo esto con una combinación de entretenimiento e incomodidad. Sólo se había sentido cómodo muy recién al unirse a las conversaciones de grupos, pero cuando se volvían gritos como siempre pasaba se sentía perdido.

_Realmente no tienen que ponerse así,_ pensó cuando se preguntó que hacer y tranquilizar al grupo.

La salvación entró en el forma de un pingüino de aguas cálidas llamado PenPen.

Cuando la pequeña ave se contoneó en el cuarto, Hikari y Touji dejaron de gritar y tres miradas se fijaron el bicho que había llegado.

"Um... ¿Shinji?" Hikari empezó a decir cuando Touji terminó su pregunta con un tono igualmente enervado, "¿qué demonios es eso?"

"Ése es PenPen, es mi otro compañero de cuarto." Shinji dijo con una sonrisa. En alguna parte de su mente se había olvidado de mencionar que era un Pingüino.

"¿Compañero de cuarto?" los tres preguntaron simultáneamente. El compañero de cuarto en cuestión se contoneó directo a Hikari y la miró de arriba abajo antes de sentarse al lado de ella y recoger el control de la TV. Los tres regresaron a la realidad al darse cuenta que un pingüino había entrado dramáticamente en la habitación y que el pequeño pájaro había encendido la TV.

"Shinji..." Kensuke preguntó cuando intentó comprender lo que había pasado. "¿Está mirando la TV?"

"Sí", Shinji dijo cuando intentó no reírse de las expresiones en las caras de sus amigos.

"¿Cómo?" Touji preguntó.

"¿Por qué?" Hikari agregó cuando miró fijamente al pájaro.

"Bien," Shinji dijo, "era parte de un experimento cuando Misato estaba viviendo en Alemania. Ella averiguó que lo iban a poner a dormir cuando terminaran el experimento y lo adoptó. Es bastante inteligente también."

Los tres de asintieron cuando continuaron mirando fijamente a PenPen.

PenPen miró a los humanos y dijo, "Wark."

* * *

"¡Hey Hikari!" una alegre voz saludó a Hikari cuando se dirigía por el patio hacia el salón.

Volviéndose hacia el sonido, vio a Asuka acercándose mientras agitaba una mano. Se detuvo y esperó a la chica alemana. Asuka estaba llevando un uniforme y Hikari sólo podía imaginar cuan molestos se sentirían sus amigos al enterarse que estaría en su escuela.

"Buenos días Asuka, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" preguntó cuando la otra chica le alcanzó.

"¡Guten Morgan! Estaba esperando que me pudieras mostrar los alrededores," Asuka dijo, "te ofreciste el otro día."

"Eso no es problema Asuka, y bienvenida a nuestra escuela. A propósito, ¿cómo te transfirieron tan rápido? Le tomó casi una semana a Shinji antes que empezara."

"Humph, bien oí que empezó a pilotar el día que llegó. Yo he estado entrenando por otro casi diez años."

"Oh, bien eso tiene sentido supongo, tendré probablemente tu fólder en mi laptop cuando llegue a clase."

"Oh eso esta bien, el chico-mono te llamó representante de clase o algo así..."

"¿El chico mono?"

"Uno en los chiflados."

"Oh ése es Touji Suzuhara, y siento lo que pasó cuando lo conociste. Normalmente se comporta mucho mejor que eso."

"Nada que hacer, la conducta masculina típica."

"Bien no puedo responder por el dúo de idiotas, pero no todos los muchachos son pervertidos."

"¡Pffft! ¡Nombra uno!" Asuka dijo estrechando sus ojos azules.

"Bien, Shinji es muy bueno."

"¿Qué?" Asuka dijo ruidosamente, "Es el peor de esos Tres Chiflados! Me espiaba mientras estaba cambiándome y luego no podía apartar sus pequeñas zarpas de gusano de mí en el Eva. No Hikari, confía en mí; todos los chicos son unos pervertidos."

Hikari no sabia qué pensar, no se lo creía en absoluto de Shinji. Tendría que hablar con él sobre eso más tarde. Por ahora cambiaria el tema, y algo que Asuka había dicho le dio una idea perfecta.

"¿Tres Chiflados?" Ella preguntó, confundida por él termino.

"Oh eso es correcto, ustedes los japonés ya no importan mucho material americano. Era un viejo programa de TV en blanco y negro donde aparecían tres retrasados mentales. Principalmente pura payasada, se daban golpes en la cabeza y se lanzaban pasteles. Veré si puedo conseguir una cinta algún día para ti, es tonto pero tiene mucha gracia."

"Me lo imaginó... eso lo puedo aplicar a esos dos, y desde que Shinji empezó a estar con ellos me imagino que se le abran contagiado algunas cosas.

"Confía en mí, encaja bien si me comprendes," Asuka dijo cuando las dos se dirigieron a clase.

* * *

"Siento compasión por Shinji," Touji dijo cuando él y sus amigos estaban sentados ante la ventana, " tiene que trabajar con ella... pobre tipo."

Habían estado discutiendo su horrendo encuentro con la Segunda Elegida y cuan afortunados serían si no la volvían a ver. Shinji no había dicho mucho; parecía tan perdido como de costumbre en sus pensamientos. Kensuke todavía estaba repasando la grabación que había logrado en su viaje.

Éste era naturalmente el momento preciso que la Segunda Niña escogió para irrumpir en el cuarto.

Touji saltó de su escritorio.

Kensuke dejó caer su cámara.

Shinji suspiró; se imaginaba algo así.

Cuando escribió su nombre en la pizarra la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y sonrió a la aturdida clase de estudiantes. La mayoría nunca había visto un extranjero, mucho menos una tan llamativa. Unos habían oído a Touji y a Kensuke relatar su historia de horror en el portaviones y se habían encogido de miedo ante el supuesto Demonio. A algunas de las chicas se les erizó el cabello ante el temor de sus novios.

"Mi nombre es Asuka Langley Soryu. Encantada, ¿huh?"

Hikari caminó a su escritorio con una risita, las cosas se ponían interesantes así nada más. Cuando señaló a Asuka su escritorio, se sentó y encendió su computadora. Efectivamente el archivo de Asuka estaba allí. También era bastante impresionante, ¡la chica era un genio!

_¿Por qué está aquí si ya se graduó de la universidad?'_ se preguntó cuando miró la impresionante historia académica. La única razón en que podía pensar era que NERV podía sentir que podía pasar una niñez normal mientras estaba aquí. Eso le había hecho mucho bien a Shinji.

_¿No le han asignado un guardián todavía?_ Hikari se preguntó. Entonces de nuevo se pregunto si esto era algo como el material en el archivo de Shinji que estaba ausente. No había un lugar de residencia que era muy extraño porque quizás necesitara entregarle las copias impresas. Tendría que preguntarle en la primera oportunidad. Por ahora sin embargo el maestro había llegado y Asuka no usaría su laptop durante por lo menos una hora o más.

Por el momento estaba bien, porque necesitaba hablar con Shinji. Cuando el maestro se acercó a la ventana el mensaje privado empezó.

[Hikari] Buenos días Shinji.

[Shinji] Hola Hikari, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

[Hikari] sí, necesito preguntarte algo.

[Shinji] seguro, ¿qué necesitas saber?

[Hikari] Asuka dijo algo sobre que tú la estabas espiando mientras se cambiaba, ¿qué hay con eso? Apenas la conoces.

[Shinji] oh, *rubor* temía que tomara eso de mala manera. Cuando el combate empezó me llevó a un lugar y me dijo que esperara allí mientras salía. Después de que unos momentos me preocupé y eché una mirada para ver si estaba bien, y estaba medio vestida con su Plugsuit. Me gritó y retrocedí. Si Asuka solo me dicho que estaba cambiándose no hubiese habido problema. Y entonces me arrastra en al Eva; ¿recuerdas el pequeño espacio que hay en los asientos?

[Hikari] sí, lo recuerdo.

[Shinji] bien tenía que sentarme allí porque insistió que prestara la atención. Entonces empezó a quejarse cada vez que yo la tropezaba. No fue uno de mis mejores momentos.

[Hikari] pensé que sonaba a todo lo contrario. Cómo ya estamos hablado de eso, ¿sabias que estaba en nuestra clase? No parecías tan sorprendido como los otros dos cuando llegó.

[Shinji] bien estaba un poco sorprendido que la pusieran aquí tan pronto, pero no que la enviaron realmente aquí. Me hicieron venir a pesar de todo el trabajo que me hacen hacer por lo que era una apuesta segura que también la mandara aquí.

[Hikari] buen punto, mejor empiezo a tomar nota, gracias por aclarar eso.

[Shinji] me alegra que preguntaras, odiaría que alguien pensara que hice eso a propósito.

* * *

"¿Hace eso todos los días?" Asuka preguntó sorprendida.

Estaban almorzando en el sitio de Shinji bajo uno de los árboles en el patio. Hikari lo había encontrado un lugar más tranquilo que el aula, y en días en que no llovía iba a comer allí. Cuando ella y Asuka fueron a comer para explicarle algunos de los matices de su clase.

"Eso me temo, pero solo antes de que suene la campana," explicó, "normalmente tarda aproximadamente una semana y media en contar la historia completa, entonces vuelve a empezar."

"¡Mein Gott! ¿Cómo puedes resistirlo? ¡Eso me enloquecería!"

"Bien en primer lugar permití a la clase usar el chatroom," Hikari explicó, "El Sensei es muy miope y duro de oído por lo que no se da cuenta."

"Um... ¿todas sus laptop sólo están preparadas para Kanji?" Asuka preguntó un poco vacilante.

"Sí, ¿por qué no lo estarían?"

"Oh nada... Solo preguntaba," Asuka dijo cuando cambió de tema, "¿qué hacen aquí para divertirse?"

"Bien no he tenido mucho tiempo libre hasta recientemente, pero tenemos un distrito en el centro de la ciudad para eso. Sé que Shinji de seguro no se molestaría en mostrarte algo."

"Estaría mejor si fuera sola," Asuka dijo, "sé que dices que cuenta que fue un accidente pero ése no es el punto. Además, si tengo que ir con un tipo; puedo preguntarle a Kaji."

"Lo mencionaste antes, ¿es tu guardián?"

"Desearía que lo fuera," Asuka dijo con un suspiro nostálgico, "pero viaja mucho. No consigo verlo tanto como deseo."

"¿Con quien estas viviendo?"

"Ooh," Asuka dijo con aversión, "me tienen en un pequeño cuarto en el Geofront. Dicen que solo es temporal, pero si no mejoran mi alojamiento verán lo molesta que puedo llegar a ser."

"Entonces no estás viviendo con nadie?"

"No, ¿por qué?"

"¡Pero solo tienes 13 años!"

"He estado viviendo sola desde que tengo nueve Hikari, no es nada impresionante."

"¿Y tu familia?"

La cara de Asuka se ensombreció, y se veía distante. "No me gustaría hablar de eso."

_Rei... Shinji... y ahora Asuka... ¿ningún piloto tiene una familia normal?_ Hikari pensó cuando cambió el tema a algo más cómodo.

* * *

"¿Qué piensas de ella?" Hikari le preguntó a Shinji cuando caminaban a casa en la tarde.

"Ella parece... viva," Shinji contestó.

"Define _viva_ Sr. Yo-creo-que-puedo-evadir-la-pregunta," Hikari reclamó con una mueca.

"Um... bien parece tan fuerte y escandalosa, como si quisiera tener toda la atención. Es enérgica, y no puedo negar que es bonita. Pienso que Kensuke dijo algo sobre vender algunas fotos suyas que le tomó."

"Oh no... no esto de nuevo," Hikari dijo cuando estrechó sus ojos y dio un gruñido de fastidio.

"¿Cómo es eso de que de nuevo?" Shinji preguntó.

"Cuando tuvimos una nueva compañera este año y Kensuke le estaba tomando fotos y vendiéndolas a los otros chicos. Él y Touji hicieron mucho dinero antes de que yo los detuviera."

"¿Es cierto?"

"Me temo que sí."

"Espero que Asuka no se entere... podría hacerles mucho daño."

Hikari sonrió cuando recordó lo que se decía de la alemana. Decidiéndose no ser cómplice de asesinato, olvido la idea.

"¿Cuándo vamos a poner fecha a nuestra cita?" ella preguntó.

"Bien tengo algunas ideas, pero no sé cómo podemos planear algo... después de todo estábamos de acuerdo en que esto debe ser más que un viaje al cine."

"Podrías tener alguna idea si no molesta esperar," ella dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?"

"Bien si no puedes hacer el viaje escolar, o si la escuela tiene un baile a finales de octubre... podríamos intentar eso. Te daría tiempo para poner en orden tu horario."

"Eso sería divertido, ¿pero estamos intentando mantener esto en secreto de las gemelas malvadas?"

"Bien, creo que por entonces tendremos que aprender a tratar con eso," Hikari dijo", quiero decir, nosotros no podemos evitarlas para siempre porque van a sospechar algo."

"Buen punto, pienso que si le digo a Ritsuko si me puede ayudar, no se molestaría en mantener el secreto con Misato."

"Eso deja a mi hermana, creo que puedo manejarla... bien espero que pueda."

"Son fáciles de manejar por separado," Shinji dijo con una mueca.

"Acentúa lo de _fácil_ " Hikari dijo con una risita.

* * *

"¿Dónde la conseguiste?" Hikari le preguntó un par de días después a Denki. Lo había cogido mirando una foto de Asuka bebiendo en una fuente de agua.

"Um... bien yo um... nosénadadeeso," dijo rápidamente cuando miraba hacia sus zapatos.

"Denki, sé quién sacó la foto," ella dijo, intentando mantenerse paciente con dificultad, "me gustaría recordarte que ya me he encontrado con esto dos veces. Y podría agregar que lo que he planeado para esos dos no es probablemente nada comparado con lo violenta que se pondría Asuka cuando agarre a alguien con una foto suya..."

Ésta era una amenaza perfecta, eficaz en un incidente el anterior. Kiri había intentado invitar a salir a Asuka, y se había acercado mucho. Al parecer el hecho que él fuera dos años más viejo que nadie más en la clase no impresionó a Asuka en lo más mínimo. Entonces el intento poner su brazo alrededor de ella había activado el ahora famoso incidente. La cara de Asuka se enrojeció cuando el brazo se puso sobre ella, y solo segundos después Kiri había descubierto cuanto de combate sabia la piloto del Evangelion. Un Mail en la mañana había incluido una actualización de su condición, y afortunadamente no había requerido yeso o puntadas.

Aunque parezca extraño esto no había disuadido a ninguno de los otros chicos de llenarle el armario con cartas de amor. Asuka había explicado mientras comían junta ese día que le fastidiaban los muchachos en palabras que Hikari no sabia ni que existieran. Cuando hablaban algunas palabras en alemán parecían más sucias que si las hubiera dicho en japonés.

Ahora mismo necesitaba encontrar a Kensuke y Touji antes de que Asuka averiguara sobre su pequeño proyecto.

"Vamos Denki, sabes que no haré mucho más de asignarte trabajo extraordinario, ¿dónde están esos dos a los tontos dónde ellos están escondiendo?"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, están en las escaleras mecánicas."

"Gracias, y si fuera tu, escondería esa fotografía."

"Oh... gracias."

* * *

"¡Guten Morgen Shinji!"

Shinji se volvió para encontrar a la chica que sus amigos habían empezado a llamar _el demonio rojo_. Aun no estaba seguro de que hacer con Asuka; tenía talento para el Eva, y tristemente tenia el hábito de hacer sentir insegura a la gente que le rodeaba. Lo que principalmente le molestó era que parecía haber tomado una aversión hacia él... qué hacia su conducta alegre de ese momento más sospechosa.

"Gut... guten morgun," probó decir. No sabia como alguien podía hablar alemán; parecía tan áspero y frío. Por no mencionar que era casi mediodía y no sabia porque le estaba dando los buenos días.

Asuka parecía una chica normal cuando hablaba en japonés. Parándose a su lado ella dio un suspiro ante su patético esfuerzo lingüístico.

"Hey, ¿qué té pasa?" exigió saber cuando lo golpeó ligeramente en la nariz, "después de todo soy la chica más popular de la escuela así como la mejor piloto que tiene NERV, debes disfrutar el hecho que te permita estar cerca de mí."

_¿Tiene que presumir sobre eso todo el tiempo?_ se preguntó silenciosamente cuando ella hizo una pausa y echó una mirada alrededor.

"Hmm, ¿donde esta la otra? No pensé preguntar antes."

"¿Otra que?" preguntó cuando frotó su nariz.

"¿Qué, eres estúpido? ¡La otra piloto claro! ¿Ella viene a esta escuela? "

Shinji echó una mirada alrededor, intentando recordar donde Rei normalmente almorzaba. Recordando que Hikari la habían encontrado una vez en la base de las escaleras mecánicas asintió en su dirección, y justamente para ver a Touji y Kensuke recogen varios vasos plásticos rápidamente con algo que no pudo ver.

Olvidó esto, sin embargo, cuando Asuka miró hacia las escaleras mecánicas y el resto de la clase entera parecía no querer perderse lo que pasaba. (Él averiguaría después que la clase había pensado que Asuka había tropezado con alguien con la fotografía de Kensuke) cuando ella se dirigió hacia allí, él se unió sus amigos y los tres miraron como la Pelirroja se acercaba a la Albina.

Desde su lugar, apenas podían oír la parte de la _conversación_ de Asuka. Después la escuela entera estaría repitiéndolo íntegramente.

Parándose frente al banco de piedra donde esta sentada Ayanami, Asuka había bloqueado el sol que iluminaba la lectura de Rei. Cuando tuvo la atención de la chica sonrió finalmente.

"¿Eres Rei Ayanami?" preguntó escandalosamente, "¿Piloto del prototipo? Soy Asuka Langley Soryu; piloto designada del Evangelion Unidad Dos. ¡Seremos buenas amigas!"

"¿Por qué?" Rei solamente preguntó.

Para sorpresa de Rei, esto no se alejó, como haría la mayoría de las personas. Con una sonrisa intrépida y ondeando una mano contestó.

"¡Porque sería... conveniente!"

"Si me lo ordenan, lo haré."

"Fenómeno..." Asuka murmuró como Rei volvió a su libro. Saltando del sitio donde estaba parada, Asuka se alejó; muy molesta por la actitud de Rei Ayanami.

"¿Hey Shinji?" Touji preguntó, "¿cómo es que solo seleccionan anormales como pilotos?"

Shinji había estado a punto de decirle a su amigo que se callara cuando Hikari llegó. Kensuke empezó a sudar al verla, y cuando Touji se volvió dio un pequeño gruñido que era al parecer una expresión de gran miedo (aunque negara eso durante mucho tiempo)

Para sorpresa de Shinji, Hikari empezó a darles ordenes. Entonces procedió a asignarles quehaceres que Shinji no había sabido que se hacían en la escuela.

Al final cuando caminaron a casa, preguntó por eso.

"Oh, tuve una pequeña conversación con mi hermana, sabe todo ese tipo de pequeños castigos que tengo la autoridad de distribuir.

"Espero nunca averiguar eso," Shinji dijo nerviosamente.

"Oh no te preocupes, sólo los usare en ocasiones especiales. Así como con esos dos chiflados."

"¿Chiflados?" Shinji preguntó, desconcertado, Hikari nunca había usado ese término.

"Sí, Asuka lo dijo y yo ya había oído a un par de los niños llamar así a Touji y Kensuke, al parecer él _dúo de idiota_ se ha vuelto oficialmente los _tres chiflados_.''

"Dudo que esto sea algo que deba agradecer," Shinji murmuró.

"Oh eso es verdad, realmente lindo."

"Bien, aquí en donde nos separamos, ¿te veré mañana?"

"Asumiendo que no haya ningún ataque," Hikari dijo graciosamente. Lamentaría haber dicho eso unas horas después.

* * *

Cuando los poderosos aviones de combate transportaban las Unidades Uno y Dos, Shinji y Asuka fueron informados de la situación por Misato.

"Desde que el sistema de interceptación fue dañó gravemente en la batalla anterior, se ha restaurado sólo el 26%. La cantidad de equipo operable en una batalla real es casi nada, por lo que debemos destruir el blanco antes de que aterrice en la playa. Unidad Uno y Unidad Dos, ¡rodéenlo y atáquenlo por turnos!"

"¡Entendido!" respondieron ambos pilotos. Sin embargo cuando Asuka cambió a las comunicaciones privadas, le hizo saber a Shinji que estaba muy lejos de estar satisfecha con las ordenes que le habían dado.

"¡Y otra cosa!" ella dijo, continuando el delirio que había estado siguiéndole la mayoría de su viaje, "este en mi combate debut en Japón, ¿por qué no me permite atacarle sola?"

"Sólo sigue el procedimiento Asuka," Shinji le dijo por décima vez.

"¡Lo que sea, solo quédate atrás y mira, Tercer Niño!"

Shinji se encogió de hombros. No necesitaba oírle quejarse todo el tiempo sobre que deberían dejarle enfrentarse al ángel.

Cuando se desplegaron y cayeron a la tierra él volvió a abrir las comunicaciones y se preparó para combatir al nuevo enemigo. Podía verlo en la distancia, una forma se movía hacia la orilla.

Todavía podía oír a Asuka quejarse mientras se conectaba al cables umbilical.

"¿Nosotros dos contra esta cosa tan endeble? Esto es patético, deberían dejarme a mi sola."

"No tenemos recursos para gastar mientras presumes Asuka," Misato contestó, "solo entra allí y atacarlo."

"Aquí viene," Shinji cuando apareció una forma en el agua.

Cuando Misato dio la orden, Asuka lanzó a su Eva en una carrera hacia el océano, con su lanza progresiva lista.

"¡Cúbreme tercer niño, voy para allá!"

"¿Qué?" Shinji gritó cuando la Unidad Dos saltó encima de un edificio.

"¡Sí, las damas primero!"

"¡No me hables como si fuera un maldito novato!" Shinji gritó cuando abrió fuego con el rifle. Asuka saltó desde lo alto como un animal blandiendo su lanza. Lanzando su lanza en un arco, golpeó al Ángel y para la sorpresa de todos, lo partió a la mitad.

Cuando inspeccionó el daño, Shinji no podía mas que impresionarse, por que había sido una lucha muy corta.

"Un combate," explicó cuando su Eva se detuvo, "debe ser limpio y elegante, totalmente sin pérdidas."

"Oh Dios..." Shinji dijo cuando vio algo más allá de ella. El cuerpo del ángel estaba moviéndose.

Cuando Misato le gritó para que se movieran, los restos del Ángel se convirtieron en dos versiones más pequeñas de sí mismo de manera tan rápida que los pilotos de los Evas apenas pudieron registrar lo que estaba pasando.

Estando mas lejos, Shinji apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

Levantando su rifle de paleta abrió fuego cuando saltó hacia atrás. El ángel era más rápido, sin embargo, y antes de que pudiera parpadear estaba sobre él. Comprendió que aunque lo intentaran los Ángeles continuaban ilesos.

"¡Misato!" gritó, "¡No puedo dañarlo!"

Detrás de él, Asuka había anotado sólo un golpe directo para descubrir lo mismo. Cuando tiró la lanza progresiva hacia el centro del Ángel, la herida se serró como si nunca hubiera sido hecha. Los dos Ángeles eran casi ocho veces más rápidos que ellos, y sus ataques eran de tal fuerza y precisión que los pilotos no podían reaccionar a tiempo.

Shinji no tuvo tiempo, sin embargo, cuando el Ángel cortó su cable umbilical con sus garras afiladas como navajas. Cuando Shinji se agachó y retrocedió de la mejor manera que pudo, el Ángel continuó su implacable ataque. De repente, Shinji encontró que su Eva de repente estaba volando.

Impactó contra algo, y cuando chocó contra la tierra, sus lecturas de poder llegaron a cero. La última cosa que oyó antes de que perdiera poder era a Asuka maldiciendo furiosamente.

* * *

"¡Hey representante de clase!" Touji exclamó cuando salió del ascensor al complejo de apartamentos que Shinji compartía con Misato al día siguiente, "¿qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"No me creerías si te lo dijera," le dijo un poco nerviosa. En verdad estaba más que un poco nerviosa. Esa mañana había recibido el archivo de Asuka y a menos que hubiera algún error... bien, realmente no quería pensar en eso.

"Bien, asumiré que es la misma razón por la que estamos aquí," Kensuke dijo, "¿has tenido noticias de Shinji desde el ataque?"

"No, pero ésa es sólo parte del por qué estoy aquí..." Hikari parecía distante, y Kensuke se preguntó si algo estaba mal.

"Ok, ¿has tenido noticias del demonio?" Touji preguntó.

_Soy yo o Hikari está ruborizándose?_ Kensuke se preguntó. De todas las veces para estar sin su cámara...

Continuaron hacia el apartamento de Shinji, y Hikari parecía sentirse cada vez mas incomoda, y Kensuke estaba empezando a preocuparse. Algo estaba en su mente, y cualquier cosa que fuera, no era nada bueno. Obviamente tenía algo que ver con Shinji, estaba claro que algo estaba pasando entre los dos.

Ahora, tenia que hacer algo para descubrirlo. Algo estaba pasando entre Shinji y Hikari. Ella estaba aquí y aparentemente preocupada por él, la hipótesis A; había sido herido en la lucha. Sin embargo no parecía una buena elección mientras alcanzaban la puerta.

Bien entonces, otras pistas incluían una reacción muy nerviosa cuando había mencionado a Asuka. Shinji se estaba trabajando a Asuka, y a pesar de su molesta personalidad, era un gran muñeca. Así la hipótesis B... ¿Shinji y Asuka estaban enganchados?

"¿Cómo así?"

Decidió que no tenia bastantes datos para trabajar con eso, y apartó esas ideas de su mente mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Apretando el timbre dieron un paso atrás y fueron recibidos por una visión que les produciría pesadillas durante meses.

"¡Están vistiendo igual otra vez!" era todo lo que Kensuke podía pensar o decir y de hecho Shinji y Asuka estaban llevando ropas casi idénticas. Un pantalón corto ajustado negro y una camiseta coloreada, azul de Shinji y rosa de Asuka. Adicionalmente llevaban auriculares, y no era eso lo que les hacia parecer tan miserables; Kensuke lo habían pensado como una traición a todo lo que los tres consideraban sagrado.

Touji no había notado el hecho de al parecer, cuando gritó "¡Shinji! ¡Nos has traicionado!"

Hubo un golpe a su lado y cuando Kensuke se volvió, encontró que Hikari se había desmayado.

* * *

"De acuerdo, ¿me pueden explicar eso de nuevo?" Hikari le preguntó a Misato después de que despertara.

"Realmente es simple. Si no podemos conseguir que estos dos trabajen al unísono, entonces no tenemos ninguna oportunidad de derrotar al Ángel. Un ataque de dos puntos coordinado a cada mitad es la única manera que podemos tener para destruirlo. Así que estamos entrenando a Shinji y a Asuka para trabajar en tándem... solo desearía que tuviéramos mas de cuatro días."

"¿Pero tienen que vivir juntos también?" Hikari preguntó obvia incomodidad. De hecho, tenía Misato la habilidad de leer las mentes y veía una poderosa mancha de celos en los pensamientos de la chica. Misato no hacia alarde de tales habilidades, pero sabia que Hikari estaba pensando en eso.

"No te preocupes Hikari, constantemente estoy aquí vigilándolos. Nada va a pasar."

"Pero... no esta bien para un chico y una chica vivir junto," Hikari dijo, poniendo mala cara.

"Mira Hikari," Misato dijo en un tono confortador, "sé que no te gusta esto, pero no tenemos otra elección si queremos derrotar al ángel. Se habrá regenerado en tres días y debemos prepararnos para derrotarlo."

Hubiera dicho más, pero en ese momento el timbre sonó de nuevo. Levantándose para contestarlo las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la puerta y fueron sorprendidas al encontrar a Rei Ayanami parada del otro lado. Rei casi se sorprendió de la misma manera, había venido a la casa de Misato después de haber ido a donde Hikari. Pero encontrar a los dos de las personas estaba buscando en el mismo lugar era una extraña coincidencia.

"Buenas tardes Capitán Katsuragi, Srta. Horaki," dijo cuando las dos mujeres recobraron su calma, "me gustaría hablar con usted."

Todavía impactada de que Rei llegara sin avisar, Misato sólo podría asentir cuando la chica entró y dejó sus zapatos. Las tres se dirigieron a la sala dónde Shinji y Asuka todavía estaban practicando su instrucción de sincronización. Cuando Kensuke y Touji miraban muertos de la risa, Shinji intentó seguir el rápido cambio de los colores en la almohadilla donde estaba parado. Había varios círculos rojos en filas y cuando cambiaban tenía que seguir el patrón y dar un paso o poner una mano de acuerdo con ellos. Al lado de él Asuka seguía una y otra vez por los patrones, siguiendo el paso.

Cuando Hikari, Rei, y Misato se sentaron, Shinji se resbaló y cayó por tercera vez en la última hora. Asuka se volvió y maldijo enojada en alemán cuando se levantó y volvieron a empezar.

"¿Entonces este es el entrenamiento de sincronización?" Hikari preguntó cuando recogió a PenPen que se había caminado hacia ella queriendo su atención. Él había tomado un gusto casi inmediato por ella.

"Bien, velo tu misma," Misato dijo con un suspiro como Shinji cayó de nuevo.

"¡No puedo creer que pienses que daba bajar mi nivel para estar al de este inepto!" Asuka gritó cuando lanzó los auriculares por el cuarto, "obviamente nunca podrá igualarse a mis talentos, ¡esto es imposible!"

"¿Entonces te rindes?" Misato preguntó con una secreta sonrisa.

"Bien, no hay nadie mas que pueda," Asuka dijo cuando apartó su pelo por encima de su hombro.

La sonrisa de Misato se volvió una mueca cuando se volvió hacia Rei Ayanami que estaba sentada a su lado.

"¿Rei?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué no lo intentas?"

"Sí," la chica albina dijo cuando caminó hacia las almohadillas electrónicas de entrenamiento. Shinji tomó su posición, y cuando empezaron a pasar los patrones, Rei se sincronizó a sus movimientos con armonía perfecta. El resto de los presentes en el cuarto, excepto Asuka, miró esto con algo parecido al temor. Cuando Hikari miró a Asuka, vio que la chica parecía como si le hubieran dado una patada en él estomago.

"Hmmm," Misato dijo, "Quizá debemos alterar los parámetros de la operación para Rei..."

Sin embargo, en lugar de la erupción que Hikari esperaba, Asuka se volvió y salió corriendo del cuarto, cerrando de golpe la puerta al salir.

"No sabia que los demonios pudieran llorar..." Touji murmuró cuando Hikari se levantó. Ella ignoró esto y se volvió hacia Shinji que estaba mirando alrededor intentando deducir lo que había pasado.

"Shinji," dijo cuando le señaló la puerta, "¡no te quedes allí parado y vamos!"

Asintió y se dirigieron a donde Asuka.

"¿Entonces, de que querías hablar Rei?" Misato preguntó cuando abrió una cerveza.

Aproximadamente treinta segundos después, decidió que hizo bien en comprar la cerveza en paquetes de seis.

* * *

"Lo sé," Asuka dijo cuando se acercaron a la tienda, "sé que tengo que pilotarlo, lo haré." Pagaron por las bebidas en silencio y regresaron a la casa.

"Trabajaré mas duro, Asuka," Shinji le dijo cuando los tres se dirigieron al apartamento, "siento estar estropeándolo."

"Bien como si alguien esperara que tu alcanzaras mi gracia y fortaleza en tres miserables días."

Shinji frunció ceño y apretó mas el paso para dejar a las dos chicas solas por un momento para que Hikari le acompañara.

"Quizá deberían seguir un ritmo mas lento para que pueda seguirte. Quiero decir que intentar seguir un ritmo tan activo es difícil... Porque no hacen que Kensuke grabe a Misato o a ti haciendo el patrón apropiado y verlo en la TV. Podría servir para seguir el ritmo."

"Hmmm, eso puede servir Hikari..." Asuka dijo pensativamente, " podríamos progresar más rápido. Pero este lento animal no puede mantenerse a mi ritmo."

"Deja a Shinji, no ha tenido el entrenamiento que tu tuviste."

"Admitiré que tienes razón, ¿pero por qué estás defendiéndolo?"

"Um... bien..." Hikari dijo cuando intentó pensar en algo, "alguien tiene que hacerlo, realmente no es del tipo que se defienda."

"Como es eso..."

"No importa," Hikari dijo, "Simplemente intenta hacer las cosas fáciles para él."

"Si él hace un esfuerzo para mantenerse, lo intentaré."

Bien, eso era mejor que nada, pensaba Hikari cuando volvieron a entrar en el apartamento. Llegaron para encontrar Touji y Kensuke en un estado de shock y a Misato en su novena cerveza. Rei estaba sentada en medio de esto con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

"Ya veo," Rei dijo, "él desea respetar la privacidad de las mujeres, pero al mismo tiempo busca ver las formas femeninas, se siente confundido entre esos dos deseos."

"Um... ¿Misato?" Asuka preguntó totalmente confundida, "¿de qué estaban hablando?"

Rei se volvió a ella y respondió por la intoxicada Capitána.

"La Capitán Katsuragi estaba ayudándome a entender por qué el piloto Ikari se perturbó al verme sin ropa."

Los ojos de Asuka se estrecharon y cuando se volvió a agredir a su piloto compañero, encontró que en el sitio donde estaba Shinji ahora estaba vació. Hacia el frente de la casa la puerta se cerró de golpe, Shinji decidido inteligentemente que era tiempo de que se fuera a otra parte.

* * *

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Hikari le preguntó después a Shinji durante sus conversaciones telefónicas nocturnas.

"Un poco nervioso, el combate es mañana y pienso que estamos listos, pero todavía estoy asustado."

"Solo recuerda que es natural estar asustado. Mi Tío nos dijo que algunos de los hombres más valientes que había visto en su vida realmente lloraban antes de entrar en combate."

"Intentaré recordar eso."

"Los harás bien Shinji, solo concéntrate en los movimientos y la música. Asuka no parece estar preocupada en absoluto."

"Pienso que eso es porque el Sr. Kaji propuso el plan."

"¿Ese es el tipo del que esta enamorada?"

"Pienso que sí, me lo he encontrado sólo una vez."

"Si Misato dice la verdad, de lo que oí de ella es un genio táctico."

"Confío en ella. ¿Qué pasa si lo arruino?"

"Shinji, has estado entrenando duro toda la semana, no lo arruinaras."

"Lo intentare Hikari... y gracias."

"¿Por que?"

"Por creer en mí."

"Ya has salvado mi vida tres veces Shinji, cada vez que vas a combatir lo haces por todos nosotros. Recuerda que hay mucho de nosotros que creemos en ti."

"Me tengo que ir, Asuka casi ha salido de la ducha," Shinji dijo, "intentaré llamarte en cuanto pueda. Buenas noches Hikari."

"Buenas noches Shinji... y buena suerte."

* * *

Una vez salieron de los refugios, Hikari no podría esperar a felicitar a sus amigos por su victoria. Misato llamó para decirle que estaban en casa y se dio prisa en ir.

Sin embargo, cuando llego a casa de Katsuragi se encontró con una sorpresa.

"¿Entonces te quedaras aquí permanentemente?" Hikari preguntó cuando parpadeó sorprendida.

"No fue mi idea, lo aseguro," Asuka dijo sentada ante la TV.

No queriendo pensar en eso por el momento, Hikari cambio el tema y preguntó sobre la batalla.

"Oh lo derrotamos," Asuka dijo orgullosamente, "incluso quede impresionada que ese idiota... consiguió por fin seguir el ritmo. Si no hubiera perdido el ritmo le daría un 9.95"

"¡Eso es maravilloso!" Hikari dijo, cuando Shinji frunció ceño e intentó decidir si era o no un cumplido, "me alegro todo ese entrenamiento funcionara."

"Claro que funcionó, Kaji lo propuso," Asuka dijo, "él está fuera haciendo compras en una semana o dos para celebrar la victoria"

Shinji se quedó un momento mas y luego se fue a su cuarto. Cuando volvió tenía su SDAT y auriculares. Cuando Hikari preguntó lo que estaba haciendo (y Asuka lo ignoró) regresó y mostró lo que estaba escuchando. Poniendo un dedo en sus labios, le dio los auriculares a Hikari.

* * *

Cuando se los puso y apretó un interruptor, una canción extranjera empezó a sonar. Le tomó un rato traducir las letras. Su inglés estaba mejorando, y no fue hasta el tercer verso que consiguió seguir la canción.

Una vez entendió las palabras, se volvió a Shinji con una sonrisa y le vio sonreír. Cuando la música sonaba, los dos empezaron a reírse. Oyendo la risa a sus espaldas, Asuka se volvió a ver qué estaba pasando.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" exigió saber.

La respuesta era más risa, y después de un momento suspiró e los ignoró a los dos.

o/~ don't stand, o/~

o/~ don't stand so, o/~

o/~ don't stand so close to me, o/~

* * *

"Ni me regresara el cuarto..." Shinji murmuró cuando acompañaba a Hikari a su casa. Ella extendió la mano y le dio un abrazo amistoso. Ella no estaba nada feliz sobre la situación. Había sido una molestia que entrenaran juntos... sabia que estaba celosa por que Asuka estarían tanto tiempo con él.

"Por lo menos tienes un cuarto," Hikari dijo, "podría ser peor. Estoy de acuerdo, ¡pero esto no es justo! ¿Cómo pueden hacerte vivir con ella después de todo esto?"

"No quieren que perdamos el trabajo en equipo que ganamos con el entrenamiento... y Misato decidió que Asuka no debería vivir sola."

"Pero sigue siendo injusto..."

"Esta bien Hikari, no te preocupes."

"¡Eso no esta bien Shinji!" ella le dijo bruscamente, haciendo que se detuviera.

"Hikari... ¿estas celosa?" preguntó cuidadosamente.

"¿Es así de obvio?" ella contestó tristemente cuando miró sus zapatos, "intenté no estarlo, sé que es por el trabajo... pero no puedo evitarlo."

"Hikari... no creo que nadie, ni siquiera Misato este contento con este arreglo en este momento. Entiendo por qué estas angustiada, pero algo pasó anoche que creo que debes saber."

"¿Qué?"

"Bien fue después de que te acompañe y volví en la noche. Misato tenía que quedarse en el Geofront mientras terminaban la secuencia de programas de los Evas para la batalla. Asuka estaba durmiendo en su cuarto y en alguna parte cerca de la medianoche oí que la puerta se abrió y cerró. Me figuré que iba al baño, por lo que cerré mis ojos e intenté volver a dormir. Unos momentos después hubo un golpe a mi lado y allí estaba ella, en el futon."

"¿Qué? Hikari gritó, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"Escucha," Shinji intervino antes de que se exaltara, "perdí un poco la razón por un momento, principalmente porque su cara estaba cerca de la mía y todo lo que podía ver en el momento eran sus labios. Yo... bien yo... yo pensé besarla, pero cuando estaba pensando en hacerlo comprendí algo."

"¿Qué?" Hikari preguntó; un poco herida y confundida por lo que estaba oyendo.

"Ella no es a quien quería besa."dijo con una sonrisa, "pase el resto de la noche al otro lado fin del cuarto. No niego que Asuka sea bonita Hikari, pero ella no es quien me interesa; eres tu."

Hikari oyó esto, y su pulso se aceleró. Se detuvo y se quedó allí un momento. Se sentía un poco aturdida... ¿era porque le había dicho que quiso besarla?

"No sé qué decir..." susurró.

"Yo tampoco," Shinji dijo con una mueca de vergüenza, "esto es completamente nuevo para mí. Sigo teniendo que convencerme a mí mismo, que esto no es mi imaginación. Quiero que sepas sin embargo, que no estoy interesado en Asuka, y nada pasara."

"Me siento mal por ti de cualquier modo, quiero decir, aquí estoy; probablemente tu única amiga en todo el país y estoy poniéndome celosa. No es la manera en que debe actuar un amigo."

"Pienso que Asuka podría necesitar mas amigos que yo," Shinji dijo, " realmente no la conozco, incluso después de todo ese entrenamiento. Ella habla sin parar, pero no parece decir nada."

"¿Me podrías decir como es eso?" Hikari preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Es difícil de poner en palabras... puede hablar sobre si misma durante una hora, y todavía no aprenderías una cosa sobre ella. No sé nada de sus padres, sus amigos, o nada más de su vida. Pero puede ser que luego de cinco minutos se me olvida o es que no le entiendo."

"No, creo que tiene sentido... pregunté una vez por su familia y ella solo agitó la cabeza."

Cuando atravesaron las silenciosas calles, Hikari extendió la mano y tomó la de Shinji. Pasearon el resto del camino en silencio, pensando sobre lo que se habían dicho. Si él estuviera comprometido con ella como él le había sugerido, no había ninguna razón verdadera para que se preocupara entonces, pero el hecho de que Asuka todavía estuviera viviendo bajo el mismo techo le molestaba.

La semana siguiente ella habría terminado de ayudarle a Asuka a ponerse al día con sus estudios, y sería interesante ver lo que Asuka haría. Había visto a sus amigas intentar mantener en secreto sus relaciones, y no tenía ilusiones que ella y Shinji podrían engañar a Misato o Kodama para siempre, o incluso ahora. Probablemente estaba cerca el momento en que revelaran todo.

Esto todavía estaba en su mente cuando llegaron a su casa.

"Gracias por acompañarme a casa Shinji," dijo con una sonrisa.

"De nada," contestó, "me alegraba haberte acompañado."

"Bien antes de entrar, hay algo de que quiero hablar."

"¿Qué será?"

Dio una mirada alrededor por un momento y gesticuló para que se adelantara para que pudiera susurrarle en su oído. Intrigado por que fuera un tema tan delicado que no quisiera decir en voz alta, cumplió.

Cuando le dijo lo que estaba pensando, un rubor invadió su rostro, y sus orejas parecía que le quemaban, pero cuando se enderezó asintió con aceptación. De hecho se imaginó que estaría loco si no aceptaba. Se quedaron parados por un momento, cada uno intentando reunir el valor necesario hasta que finalmente Shinji dio un paso adelante.

Ambos se ruborizaron, se apoyaron y sus labios se encontraron.

No era un beso apasionado en el sentido tradicional. Era un poco torpe, sus labios permanecían cerrados y sólo duró unos cortos momentos, pero para ellos era como una descarga eléctrica que fluía entre ellos. El resto del mundo parecía alejarse por un corto momento y para ellos dos no había nada más.

Cuando se apartaron y abrieron sus ojos solo se podían mirar fijamente entre sí por un rato. Finalmente Hikari comprendió lo tarde que era y rompió el momento.

"Bien voy a entrar..."

"Oh... " Shinji dijo, su mente aun no trabajaba a plena capacidad.

"Gracias Shinji... Buenas noches," dijo con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa y abrió la puerta y caminó dentro.

"Buenas noches Hikari, " Shinji le dijo cuando cerró la puerta. Se quedó parado en el patio unos momentos, mientras intentaba convencerse que no había soñado los últimos minutos. Finalmente, con cálidos sentimientos en su interior se dirigió a casa.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

**Balbuceos incoherentes del autor:**

Unas rápidas palabras para defenderme de los fans de Asuka; ¡éste no es un fic ShinjixAsuka! Con su relación más íntima con Shinji, Hikari tomara la ofensiva contra la pelirroja. Ella todavía no será su amiga, pero será diferente a lo visto en la serie.

Oh, algo sobre su edad, Asuka nació el 4 de diciembre de 2001, como llega antes de septiembre de 2015 (estimación basada en algunos datos) eso significa que tendrá 13 años hasta el 4 de diciembre de 2015. Según el calendario.

Sobre la canción de Police, estaba manejando de regreso cuando esa canción vino en la radio.

Ahora, en los script literales, Asuka se refiere a Kaji como 'Sensei'.

* * *

**Autor Original**: Hotwire  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Together We Stand Book 1 Part 5


	7. Libro 1: Together we Stand Parte 6

**TOGETHER WE STAND**

**Libro 1 Parte 6**

Autor: Hotwire

* * *

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece. Muchas gracias a Hotwire (id: 52242) por darnos esta historia. No dejen de visitar http: // www . ngefics . com, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

* * *

_Don't be surprised, when a crack in the ice  
Appears under your feet  
The Thin Ice _  
Pink Floyd, The Wall

* * *

Asuka tenia la autoestima muy alta al regresar al apartamento. Todavía no pensaba que realmente fuera su _casa_, de hecho, no había pensado en ningún lugar que fuera su casa desde que era niña. Simplemente era un lugar dónde viviría hasta que los retrazados mentales de NERV comprendieran que era totalmente capaz de vivir sola.

La residencia Katsuragi era pequeña, pero era buena para las normas japonesas. Aun que era compacta, tenía que admitir que el lugar se diseñó muy bien. Cuando había visto el cuarto que usaría no pudo creer que entraría ni la mitad de sus cosas. Después de una inspección más cercana descubrió qué podría administrar el espacio, y sólo había terminado enviando un cuarto de sus cosas al trastero.

A pesar de eso, y del hecho de que las camas parecían no existir en Japón, le gustaba el lugar. Tenía una gran vista de la ciudad. Sus únicas quejas eran sus compañeros de cuarto. Misato no era mucha molestia, si intentara encontrar una marca decente de cerveza que Asuka figuró que podía poder aguantar. Tarde o temprano tendría que buscarle una verdadera cerveza para que Misato dejara de oler a esa cerveza rusa que bebía.

Su otro compañero de cuarto... era un poco más molesto. Cómo Shinji había pasado tanto tiempo en el Proyecto E era un misterio para ella; el chico no era precisamente piloto... pero tenía una gran proporción de sincronización. Era un fenómeno, Asuka se imaginó, ¡tenía que serlo! No había alguien tan patético como ese chico que tuviese una proporción de sincronización tan alta. Ella y Ayanami habían trabajado durante meses y meses sólo para conseguir proporciones al nivel de activación. Pero sincronizó en el primer intento...

_Tiene que ser un fenómeno_, pensó cuando se quitó sus zapatos, _no hay manera de que lo escogieran para esto._

En Alemania, había oído rumores que él incluso había llegado a mucho más ¿Qué tipo de proceso de selección escogería a alguien que no quería hacer esto? Bien, se imaginó, por lo menos la tenían a ella. Mostraría a todos que solo había un verdadero Piloto de Evangelion capaz, y después de ocho años de entrenamiento estaba más lista para hacer eso.

Sin embargo, en el momento tenía cosas más entretenidas en que pensar. ¡Su viaje de compras había sido divino! Pasar el día con Kaji había sido maravilloso, y no podía esperar hasta la próxima vez. Era tan guapo y encantador, completamente diferente a los repugnantes chicos de la escuela. Si no insistiera en seguir esa ridícula obsesión con Misato sería perfecto. Tendría que recordar decirle para su próxima cita.

Que, claro, tendría que esperar hasta después de que volviera del viaje escolar.

Ésta era la otra cosa que la tenía de tan buen humor. No había tenido oportunidad de ir a bucear desde las últimas fases de su entrenamiento, y lo extrañaba. Se suponía que Okinawa era un buen lugar, y con los altos niveles del océano desde Segundo Impacto, habría muchos edificios sumergidos que ella exploraría bajo el mar.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina, de cualquier modo, algo le dijo que tendría alguna mala noticia. Misato estaba sentada a la mesa con una cerveza delante, pero en lugar de estar medio vacía; la lata estaba sin abrir. Había visto antes a Misato hacer esto una vez, y eso había sido cuando estaba instruyéndoles en su instrucción de sincronización. También, Shinji estaba sentando a la mesa escuchando ociosamente a una de sus cintas.

La conclusión obvia de esto era que Misato Katsuragi estaba a punto de ponerse seria. Para Misato hacer esto en casa era una rara ocurrencia. En el trabajo la mujer era asombrosa, haciendo malabares entre una tarea y otra y todavía mantenía a los Ángeles alejados. En casa... en casa recordó Asuka que era otra cosa.

Efectivamente Misato gesticuló para que se sentara, y lo que tenía que decir era más que suficiente para estropear el humor de Asuka.

* * *

"¿Cómo que no iremos?" Asuka exclamó cuando se levantó de su silla y golpeó su mano abierta contra la mesa.

"Se requiere que estén en Tokio Tres hasta que la amenaza de los Ángeles haya pasado," respondió Misato serenamente.

"¡Nadie me dijo nada de eso!"

"Bien ahora te lo he dicho," Misato dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿De quien fue esa ridícula idea?" Asuka murmuró cuando se sentó.

"Esa ridícula idea en particular fue mía," Misato le dijo cuando abrió su bebida, "como oficial de operaciones fue mi decisión."

Asuka parecía quemarse en su asiento, y Misato podía sentir el enojo emanar fuera de la chica alemana como una fuerza tangible. Para su alivio, y ligero entretenimiento, Asuka decidió dirigirse al chico sentado a su lado que, hasta entonces, había estado observando silenciosamente.

"¡Hey tu, no te quedes allí sentado, di algo! ¡Defiéndete! ¡Es que no sabes que ella esta pisoteando tus derechos!"

"Bien... me imaginaba que algo así pasaría," Shinji le dijo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de parecer amable, "y tiene razón, si un Ángel ataca necesitamos estar aquí."

"¿Así que simplemente te rindes y permites que te despojen de tu libertad?"

"No es así, simplemente es..."

"¡No puedo creer que te rindas tan fácilmente! ¡Eres patético!"

"¡No hay elección Asuka!" Shinji dijo indignado.

"¡No tomes ese tono de voz conmigo pequeño idiota!" Asuka dijo, sus ojos llameantes.

"¿Es que no te das cuenta?" Shinji reclamó, levantando su voz. Ella había estado haciendo esto durante semanas, y estaba empezando a molestarse. Un momento se quejaría y le pediría decir algo, la próxima estaba gritándole por hablarle.

"¡Cállense los dos!" Misato gritó, poniendo de golpe su lata de cerveza en la mesa y haciendo que los dos se sorprendieran, "Asuka sé que quieres ir a ese viaje, pero no podemos arriesgárnoslo, lo siento."

"¡Espera, espera, espera, espera, ESPERA! ¡No es de eso de lo que hablamos aquí!" Asuka gritó, dirigiendo su enojo a Misato, "¡deberíamos ir por ellos y no esperar que aparezcan!"

"Asuka, si pudiéramos hacerlo, créame que lo haríamos," Misato le dijo cuando tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza, "pero tienes que admitir que esto les dará a ambos una buena oportunidad de ponerse al día en sus estudios, ¿o crees que no se sobre sus notas?"

Shinji deseaba hundirse en su silla. Sabía que tarde o temprano las ausencias y la prisa en el trabajo tendrían consecuencias...

"¿No sabes que todas sus notas escolares van directo a mi oficina? Estoy muy defraudada con sus notas, sobre todo tu Asuka... con la educación que tienes deberías estar haciéndolo mucho mejor."

"Hey, no me culpes si el japonés que usan no sirve para exponer mis talentos apropiadamente," Asuka le dijo orgullosamente. Desgraciadamente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo que estaba diciendo no tenia ningún sentido, "¿por qué nos obligan a ir a la escuela? No es que realmente me puedan enseñar algo allí."

"Cuando vas a Roma," Misato dijo con una mueca, "has como los romanos... y acostumbrarte a eso porque has firmado para eso por lo menos los próximos dos semestres."

"¡Esto apesta!" Asuka gritó cuando se fue a su cuarto y cerró de golpe su puerta.

Shinji miró a Misato y una realidad lo golpeó. Vivir con la pelirroja ya era difícil, había perdido su cuarto, su tranquilidad, y mucho... pero Misato había visto eso como irrelevante. En el proceso de la _conversación_ sin embargo, Shinji había descubierto algo en el tono de Misato que simplemente ahora tenia un sentido adecuado.

"Lo disfrutaste," le preguntó a su guardián cuando bajó su cerveza, "¿verdad?"

Misato echó la lata vacía en la caja de reciclaje y volvió a mirarle, " Shinji sería muy mala si le negara a la dulce chica su esperado viaje. Aun cuando fuera autorizada y no tuviera mas elección," se recargó sobre sus codos y parpadeó inocentemente, "¿por qué crees que haría algo así?"

Shinji soltó una risita. Por lo menos no era el único que volvía loca a Asuka.

* * *

Kensuke había estado despierto casi toda la noche.

Pasaba el tiempo mirando el reloj. No era que le importara, por el momento, estaba involucrado en lo más fascinante de su vida. Desde que NERV había afianzado la atención de la ONU después del desastre del Jet Alone, la información sobre los Evangelions había sido muy más fácil de obtener.

La falta de fondo internacional no había detenido a otros países de desarrollar maquinas de guerra. Parte de esto era porque el mundo temía lo que podría pasar si el Eva se volvía contra la humanidad, pero también era un remanente de la mentalidad de la guerra fría del siglo XX. Si un país tenía un arma, entonces otro intentaría tenerla también. Era el fenómeno de la _reina roja_. Todos estaban corriendo tan rápido como podían para quedarse en su lugar.

Kensuke corrió a su página web consagrada a los últimos rumores de cosas sobre los proyectos. Investigaba sus primacías meticulosamente, y sólo aceptaba nueva información de fuentes confiables. Su conversación actual era el resultado de un Email que había recibido ese día.

Era muy consciente que el proyecto del Jet Alone había sido abandonado por la JSSDF, pero que los dos prototipos habían sido vendidos a China. Por el momento, no había ningún comunicado oficial del estado del JA, y tenía la esperanza de averiguarlo. Sin embargo, la persona con la que había estado conversando la mayor parte de la noche había relevado información acerca de un nuevo proyecto relacionado al JA que era muy interesante.

[TheMechSage] ¿un sistema para tierra, mar y aire?

[TetsuShojo] eso es correcto, es una de las razones para que lo llamaran así.

[TheMechSage] ¿así de grande? ¿cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que lo hagan publico? No lo creo, pero tengo que confirmar algunas cosa antes de que pueda anunciarlo.

[TetsuShojo] entiendo, pero no esperes mucho. no nos dicen exactamente mucho a mi departamento.

[TheMechSage] ésa es una vergüenza, desde que el proyecto americano se hundió y se unieron al Proyecto E no ha habido mucha información. si no tuviera tanta filmación del Eva entonces mi sitio no tendría visitas.

[TetsuShojo] pienso que estás haciendo un gran trabajo. esa foto de la Unidad Uno en reparación es asombrosa. es incluso mejor que al del Cero bajo el ocaso.

[TheMechSage] oh, no puedo tomar crédito de esa, fue un regalo

[TetsuShojo] ¿de verdad? ¿cómo la conseguiste?

[TheMechSage] bien normalmente no le digo esto a nadie, pero uno de los pilotos es un buen amigo mío. su guardián consiguió la fotografía para mí. creo que ella se cansó de que la importunara por eso.

[TetsuShojo] ¿estas bromeando?

[TheMechSage] ¡es verdad, es verdad! comprueba mi sección de la _vida en Tokio Tres_ para que veas fotos de él, es el uno con la mirada triste en su rostro.

[TetsuShojo] hmmm es lindo, ¿y eres sexy con gafas?

[TheMechSage] soy el de gafas, no creo que sea _sexy_

[TetsuShojo] hey, pienso que las pecas son muy sexy.

[TheMechSage] me halagas ^_^

[TetsuShojo] hey, mientras estoy pensando en eso, oí hablar algo de un proyecto australiano. veré lo que puedo averiguar mañana.

[TheMechSage] realmente aprecio toda la información; has sido una gran ayuda.

[TetsuShojo] el placer es mío, ¿cuándo será la nueva actualización? me he divertido hablando contigo.

[TheMechSage] bien me voy a Okinawa por unos días, pero regresaré en una semana o algo más.

[TetsuShojo] me alegra oírlo, espero nuestra próxima conversación.

[TheMechSage] hey, antes de que te vayas, ¿cuál es tu nombre? nunca lo cogí.

[TetsuShojo] ah, pero no te lo dije... ^_^

[TheMechSage] una mujer de misterios, ¡me gusta!

[TetsuShojo] tonto, es tarde y tengo que irme... disfruta tu viaje.

[TheMechSage] gracias. Nos leemos luego. ¡Adiós!

* * *

"Aun deseo que hubieras podido venir," Hikari le dijo a Shinji cuando fueron al terminal del aeropuerto dónde todos estaban esperando el avión. Algunos padres de sus compañeros de clase, y Asuka habían venido a verlos partir. La única persona que no estaba era Rei, pero a Hikari no le importaba. Sabia de sus relaciones con Shinji que iba a tomarle un largo tiempo antes de que Rei pudiera hacer algún progreso en el departamento social.

"Probablemente sea mejor que me quede," Shinji dijo con una débil sonrisa, "no podría ir a bucear de todas maneras."

"¿Por qué no?"

"No puedo nadar," contestó con un ligero rubor.

"¿En serio? Es una pena... podría enseñarte si quieres."

"No sé," dijo aprehensivamente, "me paso tanto tiempo en el líquido respiratorio del Eva que no me atrae mucho."

"Bien tienes una buena razón, pero debes aprender. Nunca sabes cuando seria útil."

"Me lo imagino... hey, ¿decidiste que llevaras para el baile?"

"No, todavía estoy pensando en algo que ponerme... las reglas dicen que _el aspecto debe ir según la personalidad_. Interesante en teoría, pero hace muy difícil escoger algo."

"Estoy seguro que encontraras algo," dijo, extendiendo la mano y apretando la suya.

"Aun así, no tendré mucho tiempo si no lo hago pronto... de cualquier forma, ¿qué harás mientras no estamos?"

"Pienso que Misato tiene algo con tu hermana, pero de otra manera voy a estar estudiando para los exámenes."

"Lo siento, debo ayudarte a estudiar más."

"No es tu culpa, dudo que hubiera tenido buenas notas si no hubieras estado allí. Es el entrenamiento y las pruebas lo que me quita tiempo. Es difícil para mí concentrarme cuando estoy tan cansado después de terminarlas."

"Por no mencionar que la música de tu compañera de casa no es exactamente relajante," Hikari dijo encogiéndose al recordar las bandas de rock en alemán que eran las favoritas de Asuka. Le gustaba la chica, pero era dudoso que le gustara alguna vez su música.

"Bien, no me entristece que Misato amenazara con lanzar el stereo por la ventana; pienso que Asuka entendió el mensaje. Afortunadamente no tenemos vecinos."

Caminaron hacia el resto de los estudiantes. Asuka estaba charlando con Ichigo y una pareja de otras chicas, Kensuke estaba rápidamente dormido, Touji estaba a su lado despabilado y haciéndole señas para que vinieran a sentarse.

"¿Dónde estaban?" preguntó cuando se sentaron.

"Buscando algo que comer," Shinji contestó.

"Bien, pienso que podría ir antes de que llegue el avión. Dudo que pueda soportar el vuelo solo con maní."

"¿No desayunaste antes de salir de casa?" Hikari preguntó.

"Sí... ¿por qué?"

"Es fue hace dos horas Touji," Shinji dijo.

"¿Así?"

"No importa," murmuraron los dos al unísono.

"¿Qué le pasa al demonio?" Touji preguntó, "ni siquiera me insultó esta mañana, casi extraño su atención."

"Bien descubrió que Misato iba a permitirle usar la piscina para bucear y desde entonces esta de buen humor. Solo piensa que en el día no me ha llamado tonto."

"Es como para recordarlo," Touji dijo con una mueca.

"Deja de decir eso," Hikari les dijo, intentando impedir sonreír cuando lo hizo.

"Es una lastima que no vengas," Touji le dijo a Shinji, "no será tan divertido sin ti."

Shinji casi se ruborizó, Touji simplemente no quería decirlo, pero lo dijo. Había conocido al otro chico solo un corto tiempo, pero en ese tiempo había aprendido que Touji decía lo primeo que se le venia a la mente. No se tomaba una pausa para ponderar el resultado, simplemente el pensamiento salía impulsado. Así que cuando decía algo, especialmente de improviso, indicaba que lo decía francamente.

"Gracias Touji," Shinji le dijo a su amigo, "desearía ir, pero tengo una responsabilidad para estar aquí."

"Bien, intentaré divertirme por los tres," Touji dijo con una mueca.

"¡Suzuhara!" Hikari dijo, cruzándose de brazos con un ceño.

"¿Qué? ¿No debo intentar divertirme?"

"Estás absolutamente desesperado, ¿no?" Hikari dijo con un suspiro.

"¡Hey!" Asuka dijo cuando se acercó, "¿de qué hablan?"

"De nada en especial," Hikari dijo, "simplemente que tu, Rei y Shinji no podrían ir."

"Lo sé, y es una maldita vergüenza que NERV no tomara la ofensiva," Asuka dijo cuando se apoyó contra una baranda y cruzó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, "si Misato no tuviera las cuentas tácticas más altas de las últimas seis clases en Alemania pensaría que esta organización esta dirigida por idiotas."

"¿Realmente es así de buena?" Shinji preguntó, ésta era la primera vez que oía hablar de esto.

"Bien, Kaji estaba en su clase, y me dijo una vez," ella dijo, "al parecer incluso tenía que tomar las pruebas dos veces más difíciles porque no podían creer que las pasaba. Entonces supero las notas y la aceptaron."

"Wow..." Touji dijo, mirando a Kensuke que todavía estaba roncando en su asiento. Tendría que recordar fastidiar a su amigo por perderse esta información sobre la Diosa Katsuragi.

"Sí, la única razón que no se graduara como la mejor de su clase era que había faltado una semana o dos en mitad de semestre, le pregunté a Kaji por eso pero me dijo que no sabia por qué. Tengo que admitir, a pesar de su gobierno de la su patosa casa, es mejor de lo que he visto alguna vez."

Mientras pensaban en la gran opinión que Asuka tenia de Misato, su vuelo fue anunciado y los otros estudiantes empezaron a recoger su equipaje. Shinji y Hikari se quedaron uno frente al otro queriendo decirse algo, pero no tenían palabras.

"Supongo que es el tuyo," Shinji dijo por fin cuando miraba sus pies.

"Les traeré algo."

"Gracias."

Pasaron unos momentos antes que Hikari tomara una decisión. Con determinación se adelantó, y para sorpresa de Touji, el recién despierto Kensuke, y de una Asuka completamente atontada, besó a Shinji profundamente en los labios.

Se habían besado una vez antes, y había sido bueno, pero este estaba cargado de pasión. Cuando Shinji superó su sorpresa y empezó a devolver su abrazo, los otros miraban en shock. Cuando los dos se separaron por aire y vieron las miradas que recibían, se ruborizaron profundamente. Cuando Touji miraba de un lado a otro entre los dos y rascó su cabeza confundido, Kensuke se pellizcó asegurarse de que estaba muy despierto.

Después de un momento, Asuka levantó sus manos y se alejó maldiciendo en alemán sobre lo pervertidos que eran los japoneses. Esto hizo que Hikari se riera y Shinji se ruborizara aun más. Finalmente el anuncio se presentó en la pizarra y la clase se dirigió hacia el avión. Cuando fueron a sus asientos, Touji se volvió para hablar con Kensuke.

"¿Cuándo empezó esto?" preguntó a su amigo.

"No tengo ninguna idea, pero los dos tienen buen tiempo en eso."

"¿En verdad? No me di cuenta."

"Debo estar cansado de fijarme," Kensuke dijo con un bostezo, "¿además que tiene de raro? Hacen una buena pareja."

"No sé, Shinji es raro."

"Puede ser un poco diferente, pero eso es debido a cómo llegó. Piensa en cuanto a cambiado desde que llegó y empezó a estar con nosotros y la representante de clase. No recuerdo que hablara durante las primeras dos semanas, ahora él y Hikari pasan casi cada momento juntos."

"Tienes razón... creo," Touji miró fuera de la ventana a dónde podía ver a Shinji de pie tras el cristal saludándoles, "¿crees que sea lo bastante bueno para ella?"

"Si estuviera mas despierto, sospecharía que estas celoso Touji," Kensuke dijo cuando se apoyó de su asiento.

"¡Claro que no!" Touji dijo defendiéndose, "pero es nuestra amiga y debemos cuidarla. Era una pregunta legítima."

"Bien si todavía fuera como cuando llegó, estaría de acuerdo," Kensuke dijo cuando se acomodó en su asiento, "pero a pasado mucho desde ese día en la estación de tren... creo que hay esperanza para ellos."

Touji escuchó y lo pensó por un momento. Estaba a punto de preguntar algo más que cuando se volvió y encontró que Kensuke estaba dormido.

* * *

En su asiento mas atrás Hikari y Yume se sentaron juntas. Naturalmente la otra chica quiso saber sobre lo que había pasado.

"Ya te lo dije," Hikari le repitió, "no tenemos nada serio todavía, ése fue sólo nuestro segundo beso."

"¿Y no estas preocupada?"

"¿De que?"

"Dejándolo solo con las otras dos pilotos. Admitiré que Ayanami no es mucha amenaza, ¿pero la alemana? No dejaría a mi chico solo a una milla de ella."

"Shinji no está interesado en ella, me lo dijo."

"Hikari, pensé que eras más inteligente que..."

"¿Más inteligente que qué?"

"Los chicos no piensan exactamente con sus cabezas todo el tiempo. Asuka no es la mejor chica que he visto, podría fundir casi con la mitad de su voluntad de cualquier tipo si lo intenta."

"Dudo que este interesada en Shinji, constantemente se queja de él."

"Hmmm quizá, pero nunca sabes..."

Hikari dejo todo eso y miró fuera de la ventana cuando empezaron a moverse hacia la pista de aterrizaje. Confiaba en Shinji; era prácticamente la definición de _'corazón en sus manos_. Pero Yume razón y esa razón realmente había sido una de las que había detrás del beso que había sorprendido a todos. Había querido dejar en la mente de Shinji algo de ella.

Confiaba en él, pero cuando recordó el hecho... las palabras de Yume resonaron en su mente...

* * *

Desde la terminal, Shinji miró al avión alzar vuelo.

Cuando miraba el cielo azul claro suspiró y pensó en el electrizante beso. Nunca había experimentado algo como eso, se había sentido totalmente abierto para ese momento, y no había tenido miedo. Estaba asombrando de cuan intenso había sido, y eso había sido considerablemente intenso. Casi asombrando por la intensidad de lo que sentía Hikari.

Cuando estaba con Hikari, se sentía seguro. Ésa era la mejor manera de expresarlo. Sabia que ella no estropearía nada con un mal chiste, o le gritaría como Misato y Asuka. Sabia que escucharía lo que tenía que decir, y que confiaba en que él haría lo mismo. Sabia que disfrutaba su compañía tanto cuando él disfrutaba la suya. Más pretenciosamente sentía que podía ser totalmente honesto con ella, y eso había sido algo que nunca había podido hacer antes.

Cuando había llegado a Tokio Tres que había estado totalmente solo. Desde que había llegado había ganado amigos, había conseguido algo como una familia, disfuncional como podían ser, y ahora... ¿una novia?

"¡Hey! vamos estúpido," Asuka le dijo, "¡quiero ir a nadar algún día antes de que vuelvan!"

Shinji sonrió, después de haber sospechado que no duraría la mañana entera sin decirlo por lo menos una vez.

* * *

No había planeado ir, pero Shinji había sido convencido por que Misato de acompañar a Rei y Asuka en la piscina. Su razonamiento había sido bastante legitimo, si algo le pasaba a Asuka bajo el agua, podía gritar por ayuda y los guardias de la Sección Dos vendrían, corriendo.

Desgraciadamente lo que Misato no había tenido en cuenta era que no había pasado mucho desde que se había ido Hikari. Cada vez que recordaba el beso su mente se nublaba y encontró muy difícil concentrarse en sus estudios para la prueba. Esto era más difícil por el nuevo bañador de Asuka.

Se preguntó si el diseñador del traje tenia en mente despertar los más bajos instintos lujuriosos en los varones, no parecía ser diseñado para nadar con seguridad. Era demasiado delicado para poder facilitar el nado, o bucear, y no parecía bastante resistente para en equipo de buceo que Asuka usaría.

El problema principal que tenía con el traje era la ridículamente gran cremallera en el frente. Podía entender la necesidad de uno en el diseño del traje, pero era un poco grande. La idea era tan descaradamente obvia que incluso podía entenderlo. Se suponía que la cremallera atraía la vista, y se suponía que uno quería abrir la cremallera.

Claramente había comprado este traje en particular con Kaji en mente, pero Shinji deseaba que se lo hubiera puesto cuando llegara ese sujeto, porque por el momento estaba impidiéndole concentrarse.

"Hey Shinji, ¿qué haces?" Asuka preguntó cuando se acercó.

"Estoy intentando estudiar para nuestro examen," dijo, intentando no mirar fijamente su pecho, qué casi estaba tocando su rostro cuando se agachó y leyó en su computadora portátil.

"Oh que estudiante tan obediente," se burló cuando se sentó en la silla a su lado y cruzó sus piernas. Detrás, en la piscina Rei estaba en su segunda inmersión.

"Bien," explicó, agradecido que hubiera quitado sus pechos de su rostro, "no quiero tener que pasar años estudiando cuando todos los demás hayan terminado."

"Supongo eso te hace sentir... hey, ¿qué es eso?" preguntó cuando se volvió a la computadora portátil para verla. Después de un momento apretó un par de teclas y retrocedió, "ves, todo hecho. Es más fácil si sabes cómo."

"No entiendo Asuka, puedes resolver un problema difícil... ¿pero fallaste el examen?"

"Oh eso," dijo inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla y mirando al techo, "todavía no he dominado todos estos garabatos que llamas idioma escrito de aquí."

"¿No conoces los Kanji?"

"No todos, no tuve que estudiarlos en la universidad," dijo cuando jugueteo con unas cuerdas de cabello entre sus dedos.

"¿T--tu fuiste a la universidad?"

"Sí," Asuka dijo con desinterés, "me gradué el año pasado, dijeron que era la graduada más joven en sesenta años o algo así... ¿hey, por qué te quedas allí sentado y no haces nada mas?"

"¿Quieres decir por qué no estoy nadando?"

"Sí"

"No puedo nadar."

"¿En verdad? ¿Por qué no?"

"Donde vivía no había que hacerlo, y como le dije a Hikari, después de respirar tanto LCL no estoy muy ávido de flotar."

"Eres muy extraño."

"¿Y que tiene eso de raro?"

"Veamos, en primer lugar me gusta cómo los ecos son diferentes allí abajo. Realmente raros allí abajo. Más cuando estás flotando abajo como si volaras. El océano es incluso mejor porque es como otro mundo donde no hay peso."

"Veo tu idea, pero aun creo que me quedare en la tierra seca por el momento," dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Eso dices tu, pero todavía digo que eres raro Shinji... sin embargo, ¿qué es esto?" preguntó, apuntando a la computadora.

"Es una pregunta sobre expansión termal."

"Oh eso es para bebés, para abreviar, las cosas se ponen más grandes cuando se calientan y más pequeños cuando se enfrían."

"Lo sé que pero..." Shinji empezó a decir, cuando la pelirroja lo cortó en media frase.

"Te lo pondré fácil," le dijo cuando con sus manos, y para incomodidad de Shinji, cubrió sus pechos.

"Ahora," dijo cuando la cara de Shinji enrojeció, "¿si caliento mis pechos con mis manos que se pondrían más grandes o más pequeños?"

_¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?_ Shinji pensó cuando apartó la vista rápidamente, _pasa semanas llamándome pervertido y ahora hace esto_

"No sé," dijo rápidamente cuando intentó no mirar la admirablemente interesante escena ante él, "¡no pienso en cosas como esa!"

"Eres muy aburrido Tercer Niño," dijo orgullosamente cuando se levantó y caminó a adonde estaba su equipo de buceo, "no creo que nada sobre ti sea interesante."

Shinji frunció el ceño. Nunca había pretendido entender a Asuka, y éste era un ejemplo perfecto acerca de por qué era tan difícil hacerlo. Había venido a él y había puesto en marcha la conversación, ahora estaba cortándola y quejándose. Si no lo encontraba interesante deseaba que le dejara solo y dejara de fastidiarle.

Hubo un chapuzón detrás de él y se volvió para ver a Ayanami salir del agua y secarse con una toalla. Antes de que pudiera registrar esto, un grito hizo eco a través de la piscina.

"¡Hey Shinji! ¡Mira, mira!"

Volviéndose, vio a Asuka saludarle cuando se lanzó de espaldas al agua.

_Oh, bien_, pensó con un suspiro y volvió a sus estudios, _no me encuentras interesante en absoluto._

_¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?_ se preguntó cuando terminó las próximas preguntas; _¿no comprende que está contradiciéndose todo el tiempo?_

Mientras pensaba en esto, oyó suaves pisadas cerca y se volvió para encontrar a Ayanami de pie detrás de él.

"Hola Rei," dijo educadamente, "¿disfrutaste nadar?"

"Sí." simplemente dijo cuando se sentó.

"Desearía ver que es tan interesante para ustedes dos," le dijo, "Asuka intentó explicármelo, pero todavía no sé... "

"La piloto Soryu encuentra consuelo en el agua porque la aísla del mundo." Rei dijo, Shinji se sorprendió de la profundidad de la declaración, "muchos tienen razones diferentes."

"¿Por qué te gusta nadar Rei?" preguntó.

"Nuestros cuerpos son principalmente agua y hay un sentido de unidad cuando me sumerjo, también me da un sentimiento de..." hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño por un momento, "no sé como describirlo, lo siento."

"Esta bien, creo que entiendo un poco... particularmente la razón de Asuka."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque, hago algo así todo el tiempo, sólo que uso la música en lugar del agua."

"¿La música te aísla del mundo?"

"Puede ser," Shinji dijo cuando miró al Geofront más allá de la ventana, "un poco de música te distrae si te lo permites. Puedes crear mundos enteros en tu mente si te dejas llevar por la melodía."

"Nunca he pensado en eso," Rei dijo pensativamente, "¿ocurre con toda la música?"

"Todos tienen gustos musicales diferentes Rei, algunos podría gustarle más que otros... pero para mí la clásica es la mejor. ¿Te gustaría oír algunos?"

Rei asintió y Shinji sacó su archivo de música. Normalmente guardaba la mayoría en su unidad de disco duro y los transfería a su SDAT cuando era tiempo de un cambio. Sólo le tomó un momento encontrar su colección de Beethoven y pronto la Sonata de Luz de Luna estaba flotando fuera de los altavoces de la laptop.

Cuando Rei escuchó atentamente la melodía de piano, Asuka apareció, después de haber oído el eco de la música bajo el agua. Shinji notó que los ojos de Rei habían estado cerrados. Los abrió y asintió, entonces se levantó y salió del cuarto. En la piscina Asuka se encogió de hombros y se volvió a sumergir.

_Supongo ésa es su idea de un 'gracias'..._ pensó cuando recargó su programa de tareas.

* * *

En alguna parte profunda del Geofront, había un cuarto en que sólo dos hombres podían entrar. Este cuarto no era demasiado grande; de hecho la oficina de Comandante Ikari era casi tres veces su tamaño. Era sin embargo lo suficientemente grande para acomodar un complejo proyector holográfico y el sistema de grabación. En el centro del cuarto había una mesa con seis espacios, cada uno de éstos se iluminaba de un color diferente. En el extremo de la mesa se sentaba el Comandante Gendou Ikari, con su Sub-comandante Kozo Fuyutski de pie muy cerca.

Los otros cinco hombres en el cuarto estaban de hecho a millas de distancia. Sus imágenes también eran alteradas para mantener en secreto sus identidades incluso a los otros miembros. Cada uno de estos hombres era un miembro de una organización sólo conocido como SEELE. Había existido durante años, quizás siglos, como una red de hombres poderosos con una meta en mente:

El proyecto de Instrumentalidad Humana.

Sin embargo, en el momento el tema era referente a un incidente. Unas horas antes se realizó un descubrimiento en un volvían activo de Japón; un Ángel durmiente. Si era capturado, podría ser una tremenda fuente de datos para los numerosos proyectos bajo desarrollo alrededor del mundo.

Si fallaban sin embargo...

"¿Un A17?" uno de los miembros del comité preguntó con más burla en su tono que Gendou cuando se dirigió a él.

"¿Desea un ataque preventivo?" otro preguntó, mostrando a Gendou una cantidad cortesía que no enmascaraba su molestia. SEELE estaba formada de los hombres más poderosos en el planeta. Hombres que gobernaban naciones sentados en su sala de comité. Uno habría pensado en tener un poco de tacto con ellos.

"Sí," simplemente les dijo.

"¡Inaceptable! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!" uno de los otros hombres se reía con desprecio. No era sorprendente que fuera americano, necios orgullosos que nunca habían perdonado a los japoneses por darles alcance como el poder mundial dominante, "no me diga que ya se ha olvidado de lo que pasó cuando intentamos hacer eso hace 15 años."

Gendou luchó con el impulso de levantarse y salir. Estas sesiones eran más peligrosas que un ataque de Ángel. Parecía como si estuvieran intentando a veces solamente oponerse, "es una oportunidad de tomar una postura ofensiva, hemos estado defendiéndonos desde el principio."

"Debo estar de acuerdo con Ikari," dijo el hombre que Gendou había conocido por años como Kiel, "el riesgo es demasiado grande."

"Ciertamente admite cómo es importante una muestra de un Ángel viviente," dijo mirando a Kiel.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los hombres mientras Kiel consideró esas palabras. Finalmente su visor destelló, "el fracaso no será tolerado," dijo a Gendou cuando la conferencia holográfica se terminó.

Cuando la luz que marcaba sus lugares se apagó y estaba seguro que estaban solos, se permitió finalmente relajarse un poco. Detestaba tratar con estos necios ávidos y desesperados, pero si sus metas fueran comprendidas entonces tenía una pequeña oportunidad. Dejarlos a sus propios planes no era algo pudiera hacer, no importa cuan molesta sea su disputa.

"¿Fracaso?" Fuyutski dijo con obvia aversión, "Si fallamos, la humanidad dejará de existir."

* * *

"¿Entonces esto es un Ángel?" Shinji preguntó cuando miraban la imagen proyectada en la pantalla. Realmente no se parecía un ángel... se pareció más a una de las radiografías que los doctores tomaban de un bebé nonato. Les habían llamado hace no mas de media hora y habían estado preparados y estaban informándose sobre la naturaleza de la misión.

No era necesario decir que Asuka estaba contenta con esto.

"Sí," Ritsuko les dijo "esto es algo como una fase de crisálida antes de la madurez. Quiero que todos recuerden que la prioridad máxima de esta operación es atrapar al Ángel, capturándolo vivo y conservando su condición original tanto como sea posible."

"¿Y si fallamos?" Asuka preguntó.

"Aniquílenlo tan rápidamente como sea posible," Ritsuko contestó, no mostrando ninguna reacción a la manera insolente en que Asuka habían hecho su pregunta, "¿han entendido lo que he dicho?"

"Sí," los tres pilotos dijeron al unísono.

"Bueno, ahora el piloto asignado será..."

No consiguió terminar antes de que Asuka saltara de su asiento con su mano al aire, pareciéndose para todo el mundo la favorita del profesor al conocer la respuesta a una difícil pregunta.

"¡Yo! ¡yo! ¡Yo iré!" exclamó agitadamente. Todos sabían que había estado pidiendo una misión para ella desde que llegó, y que no estaba dispuesta permitir a que se lo discutieran.

_Pero claro, me escogerán como de costumbre,_ Shinji pensó cuando se cayó hacia atrás en su silla.

"El piloto será Asuka," Ritsuko finalmente terminó.

Shinji se sentía aliviado, por alguna razón lo iban a poner en peligro...

Cuando pensó sobre en su alivio, Rei habló.

"¿Y yo?"

"Desgraciadamente el equipo no se ha estandarizado para el uso con la Unidad Cero," Maya dijo, " todavía no hemos terminado las actualizaciones al prototipo."

"Correcto," Ritsuko agregó, "pero como esta reparado casi totalmente permanecerás alerta en caso de emergencia."

"Entendido," Rei dijo.

"Awwww que malo," Asuka dijo fastidiando, "no podrás unirte conmigo en las aguas termales."

Shinji frunció el ceño; no había nombre para esto.

"¿Ritsuko?" preguntó Shinji, "¿una vez el Ángel sea derrotado hay cualquier razón para que Rei no deba unirnos?"

"No creo, si quiere ir podríamos arreglarlo... ¿Rei?"

Rei echó una mirada alrededor a las caras expectantes con un toque de sorpresa; no había considerado la posibilidad de unirse una vez la condición del prototipo habían sido explicadas. Sin embargo nunca había estado en un baño de aguas termales, y la idea le atrajo.

"Si no interfiero con mis deberes, entonces disfrutaría ir." Le dijo a Ritsuko que sonrió cuando vio la reacción de sorpresa de Asuka. La reacción en cuestión era una de gran molestia.

Entretanto Shinji se sentó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Habían llegado rápidamente y preparado al borde del hoyo ardiente. Shinji estaba de pie en la Unidad Uno mientras Asuka bajaba con le equipo D en el infierno. Tenía que admirar cuan valiente era, si algo saliera mal seria asada viva, pero el Entryplug de la Unidad Dos seria afectada por el calor. Se aliviaba de estar alejado, y no envidiaba su trabajo.

Cuando se sentó en el borde del volcán en la Unidad Uno, notó una serie de estelas de vapor arriba. No había tantos los aviones en el área y esto llamó su atención.

Abriendo sus comunicaciones le preguntó a Misato.

"Ésa es la fuerza aérea de la ONU," Ritsuko contestó

"¿Oh?" dijo Asuka colgada en su Unidad Dos de tuberías, "¿están aquí para ayudarnos?"

"No," Ritsuko contestó con un toque de humor negro, "están aquí para limpiar si fallamos."

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Asuka preguntó.

"Si fallamos sus órdenes son saturar el área con un bombardeo N2."

"¡No pude ser!" Asuka gritó indignada en su Entryplug.

"¿Quién ordenaría algo así?" Shinji quiso saber.

"El Comandante Ikari," Ritsuko contestó.

_Ese bastardo..._ Shinji pensó con rabia cuando miraba a los aviones merodear como buitres.

* * *

A pesar de la manera en que se zambulló, Shinji tenía que admitir que Asuka era totalmente profesional. Era extraño... Misato era igual. Cuando no estaba trabajando era una persona diferente, constantemente bebiendo y vistiéndose de una manera solo vista en una playa. De servicio Misato era lo que Kensuke y Touji la llamaban una Diosa. Ahora mismo estaba a cargo e todas las operaciones y con una conducta profesional.

Una dualidad similar era con Asuka. Afortunadamente no tenía los hábitos de Misato, pero los que tenían eran igualmente malos. Pero ahora, cuando escuchó al intercambio entre ella y Misato, respetó su comprensión del procedimiento. Era algo que él no tenia; la mayor parte del tiempo tenía que esforzarse en recordar el procedimiento apropiado solamente para las comunicaciones.

Cuando pasó la profundidad de seguridad recomendada, quedó de nuevo impresionado por su valor. Si hubiera sido quien bajara en el magma sabia que ahora estaría regresando.

"Nada, nadie en casa." Asuka dijo a Misato cuando examinó la posición esperada.

"El flujo de lava a esa profundidad es más rápido que lo predicho, ahora estamos recalculando la situación." Misato dijo.

Unos momentos pasaron y Shinji estaba sudando a pesar del hecho que estaba en la superficie, cada pocos momentos podía oír un crujido en el contacto de radio, y supo que era la armadura de la Unidad Dos que crujía bajo el calor.

"Estamos excediendo la profundidad de seguridad máxima, ¿Cómo estas Asuka?" Misato preguntó.

"Hasta ahora muy bien, pero lo primero que quiero hacer después de salir será tomar una ducha, me siento sucia en este maldito Plugsuit."

"Lo sé," Misato le dijo, y Shinji podía casi imaginarse la mueca, "Cuando terminemos iremos a las aguas termales, ¿de acuerdo?"

Cuando el Eva continuó su lento viaje, Shinji todavía podía oír el crujido de la armadura tipo B en el enlace de comunicación. La presión abajo allí era increíble; tanto que se soltaron las correas del cuchillo. Cada crujido era un paso más cerca a la implosión de la armadura.

Finalmente encontraron el blanco.

"Campo magnético liberado... no hay problema," Asuka les dijo, "captura exitosa."

"¿Cómo estas allá abajo Asuka?" Shinji preguntó.

"Oh esto no es nada," le dijo, "pero quiero salir de este maldito traje e irme a ese baño caliente."

Shinji sonrió y se recostó de su asiento. Nada había salido mal, Asuka estaba bien, y pronto estarían en las aguas termales. Deseaba que Hikari estuviera allí, la extrañaba. Por lo menos le daría una oportunidad para conocer a sus hermanas. Habían planeado este viaje desde el momento que habían descubierto que él y Asuka no estarían en el viaje escolar. Misato incluso había puesto en orden para que Kodama trajera a Rei con ellos. Cuando no estaba fastidiando, Kodama podría ser bastante buena, y Nozomi simplemente era divertida. La chica más joven era más inteligente que la mayoría de las personas que conocía, cuando creciera estaría deseosa de tomar el trabajo de Misato.

Cuando flotó en sus pensamientos, escuchó un pitido, entonces una alarma.

Sentándose rápidamente verificaron sus lecturas y vieron que había un problema con el campo EM alrededor del ángel... ¡estaba despertando!

"Aborta la captura," Misato gritó, "¡deja caer la jaula!"

"¡No!" Asuka exclamó cuando la bestia intentó librarse.

"Nuestra operación a cambiado," Misato ordenó, "la aniquilación de Ángel es la primera prioridad. Unidad Dos, retírate y prepárate para la batalla."

"¡Entendido!" Asuka dijo por lo bajo, "¡he estado esperando por esto!"

Sin embargo unos segundo después, a Shinji se le estremeció cuando oyó la próxima transmisión de Asuka.

"¡Oh, _shiest_!" exclamó, "¡me olvidé que dejé caer el cuchillo! ¡El enemigo está acercándose de frente! Soltando lastre."

"Asuka," Misato gritó como Ritsuko dio nuevas órdenes a Shinji, "¡Unidad Uno deja caer tu cuchillo!"

Shinji tiró su cuchillo progresivo en la lava burbujeante, pero su preocupación no se disipó en lo mas mínimo. Encendiendo una línea privada con Misato, pidió permiso para unirse a la lucha.

"Negativo Shinji, necesitamos que estés aquí en caso de que el ángel derrote a Asuka."

"Pero Misato--"

"Dije que no Shinji y ésa es una orden, eres nuestra última línea de defensa."

_No puede ser_, pensó amargamente cuando miró hacia la masa de roca fundida.

La batalla era tensa para todos. La visibilidad era nula y sin armas, Asuka solo podía retroceder. Estaba ascendiendo rápidamente pero apenas ayudaba.

Cuando el cuchillo progresivo de Shinji llegó dio un suspiro de alivio... hasta que escuchó algo.

"¡No le puedo hacer nada a esta maldita cosa!" exclamó cuando intentó cortar al Ángel que estaba intentando comerla. Ritsuko vio que la masa del Ángel era demasiado grande y que el calor estaba impidiendo al cuchillo progresivo le hiciera ni un rasguño.

_Maldita sea, no me puedo quedar aquí sentado_ Shinji pensó cuando los otros intentaban proponer un plan, la respuesta apareció cuando Maya informó que una de las tuberías de refrigeración se había dañado.

"¡Asuka!" gritó, intentando decir algo que tuviera sentido, "¡piensa en la física!"

"¡Expansión termal!" gritó cuando comprendió lo que estaba diciendo, "¡transmitan toda la presión refrigerante por la tubería tres!"

Cuando siguieron las ordenes, Shinji se apoyó en el borde y miró de nuevo la lava, no había señal de la batalla debajo que pudiera verse desde allí, a pesar del hecho de que ahora estaban a solo unos cientos de pies debajo de la superficie.

"¡Daño masivo en todas las tuberías!" Makoto gritó de repente, "¡la integridad estructural es del tres por ciento!"

"¡Voy a entrar!" Shinji gritó cuando comprendió que la línea de vida de Asuka estaba a punto de romperse.

"¡No Shinji!" Misato gritó, "ésta es un orden, queda-"

Cualquier cosa podía haber agregado se perdió cuando Shinji apagó todo las comunicaciones y saltó en el volcán.

La primera cosa que notó era el dolor. El calor alrededor de él se transmitió a través de la interfaz neural que compartía con la Unidad Uno. No era, sin embargo, tan malo como con el quinto ángel, y sentía que podía soportarlo durante algún tiempo.

La segunda cosa que sentía cuando se hundió rápidamente en el magma, era la presión. Sentía como cada pulgada de su cuerpo estaba aplastándose cada vez más cuando iba más profundo. ¿Esto había sido igual para Asuka? ¿Cómo podía resistirlo?

Cuando activó el monitor CT, vio a Asuka a solo un par de metros, y la tubería de la que colgaba estaba a punto de quebrarse.

Cambiando sus comunicaciones podía oírla.

"¡Derroté al Ángel!", ella dijo suavemente, "pero..."

_¡No!_ Shinji pensó cuando la tubería simplemente se rompió debajo de él. Agarrando el extremo, tiró la Unidad Uno hacia delante y estirándose hasta donde pudo, asiendo el borde de la tubería que tenia a la Unidad Dos en él ultimo segundo.

La Unidad Dos se detuvo con un tirón, y Shinji oyó una exclamación de sorpresa en la radio. Cuando dio un suspiro de alivio, oyó que daba una corta risa.

"Presumido," Asuka dijo.

* * *

"¿Sabes cuantos problemas has causado?" Misato exclamó una vez que Shinji volvió de la ducha. Le recordaba dolorosamente una situación similar después del cuarto ángel. Eso había sido igual, desobedeciendo órdenes.

"Te di una orden directa para defender tu posición y la ignoraste. No sólo cerraste las comunicaciones y pusiste a la Unidad Uno en gran riesgo." Misato le dijo, su voz estaba como el acero y hielo, "el precio de las reparaciones para la Unidad Dos por si solo podría alimentar una pequeña nación pequeña, pero bajaste allí sin protección alguna. ¡Vamos a estar quitándole lava a la armadura de la Unidad Uno durante semanas!"

Shinji estaba de pie escuchando lo que tenía que decir. Realmente no le importaba, había salvado a Asuka y eso era lo importante. Misato parecía estar olvidando ese punto.

"Quiero que lo entiendas Shinji Ikari," Misato dijo, "estamos en tiempos de guerra, y a los soldados que desobedecen ordenes se les ejecuta. Esto que hiciste fácilmente se le puede interpretar como traición. ¿Estoy siendo clara?"

"Como el cristal." Shinji dijo, y si entendió, realmente no le importaba. El ángel estaba muerto y no iba a permitir que alguien muriera si podía hacer algo. Se sentía... bueno por haber salvado a alguien, y no iba a permitir a nadie quitarle eso. Incluso Misato.

"Bueno," dijo, su voz se ablandó de repente, "porque ahora quiero agradecerte Shinji."

"¿Q--que?" balbuceó, completamente cogió fuera de guardia, "¿por qué?"

"Por salvar su vida," Misato le dijo, "Shinji, no quiero que pienses que estoy enfadada porque fuiste por Asuka. No me gustó, estoy enfadada porque desobedeciste mis órdenes, pero hay una razón para eso. Si no sigues las órdenes entonces en este trabajo las personas mueren Shinji, y eso es lo que estamos intentando prevenir. Tiene que aprender que no estoy diciéndote que hagas estas cosas porque si. Las llamadas como la de hoy tienen a veces que ser hechas. Apesta, y me odio por eso, pero a veces solo tienes que apretar los dientes y hacerlo de cualquier forma."

"Nunca me preguntaste," ella continuó, "y me maldigo a mi misma y a tu padre todos los días por forzarte a esto. Pero si no hacemos esto entonces demasiadas personas perderán la vida. No tenemos elección Shinji, ¿entiendes?"

"Lo intento Misato..." él dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, "realmente lo intento, pero lo único que no quiero es que las personas salgan heridas."

Ella se acercó y le dio un abrazo, "yo también, cualquiera... hey, ¿no que nos íbamos a pasar horas en las aguas termales y nos olvidaríamos de todo esto?"

"Eso me parece bien," le dijo cuando salieron.

* * *

Esa noche después de llegar, se sentaron a hablar sobre las aguas termales y se rieron cuando Misato les dijo sobre el Plugsuit que habían diseñado para Asuka. Asuka no estaba muy contenta con eso y procedió decir a todos sobre cuando Misato había intentado cantar estando borracha, con lujo de detalles.

Nozomi había tomado nota de todo y había intentado no sólo avergonzar a Asuka, sino que había hablado de un par de incidentes que hicieron que Kodama y Misato se ruborizaran.

Shinji veía todo con una sonrisa. Odiaba pilotar el Evangelion, pero después de hoy, estaba comprendiendo que estaba allí con un propósito y podía razonar para continuar.

"Eh Ikari," Kodama dijo de repente, "necesito hablar contigo un momento."

"De acuerdo..." dijo cuando se levantó, y fueron a una esquina.

"Oí hablar del beso." Kodama dijo yendo directo al punto.

"Oh..." Shinji contestó tragando saliva.

"¿Qué sientes por Hikari?" preguntó cuando se cruzó de brazos.

Luchando para no ruborizarse, intentó contestar tan verídicamente como podía.

"Me gusta mucho, Kodama, me hace sentirse como si algo realmente valiera la pena."

"De acuerdo... se ve bien, no tengo ningún problema contigo. Pero, a la primera señal de que no la estas tratando bien voy a asegurarme que lo lamentes."

"Um..." Shinji dijo, con los ojos agrandados por la amenaza, "haré lo mejor que pueda."

"Eso quería oír. Con tal de que seas bueno con ella, estaremos en paz."

"Gracias," dijo, preguntándose si otros chicos recibieran esto de las familias de su novia.

"Bueno, ¿qué pasa con Rei?" preguntó cuando señaló a la chica sentada ante la ventana mirando la luna creciente, "¿ella es tu prima o algo?"

"¿Huh?" Shinji dijo cuando miró a la pálida chica, "no, no la había visto antes de venir, ¿qué te dio esa idea?"

"Solo me preguntaba. Ustedes dos... no importa, ¿no te importa?

"No te preocupes por eso,", Shinji le dijo cuando se unieron a los otros.

* * *

Cuando Asuka se recostó en su futon esa noche recordó cuando se rompió la tubería y que él la rescatara.

La razón de esto era tan dominante en su mente que para ese momento, que no podía apartarlo con nada.

_¿Por qué?_ se preguntó, _¿por qué estaba contenta cuando estaba a punto de morir? No tiene sentido. Soy la mejor piloto en NERV, ¿no se supone que quisiera que me fuera?_

Estaba confundida, y molesta porque amenazó sacar algunas cosas que no quería recordar. Rodando sobre su costado decidió que había demasiado dolor en su pasado como para recordarlo; sólo le traía malos recuerdos.

Enfrente, podía ver a Nozomi y a Rei durmiendo en silencio. Rei no era exactamente muy habladora, y a Asuka no le gustaba su actitud. Nozomi por otro lado... Asuka se alegraba que hubiera venido, esperando que le haya dado la excusa perfecta para _olvidarse_ de dar las gracias a Shinji por salvar su vida.

Estaba molesta por que el pequeño imbécil la ensombreciera en su gran triunfo. No se alegraba que le hubiese salvado del fuego, pero había querido completar la misión sola. Su interferencia había estropeado lo que debía de haber sido su victoria total.

¡Para hacer las cosas peores de lo que eran! Primero le habían obligado a compartir el apartamento con él, y eso había sido pasable. ¡Pero ahora estaban obligándole a que tratara con el hecho que su única amiga en el país tuviera algo de compresión por él!

No tenía idea de que era, no tenia mucho que ofrecer, no tenía personalidad y aparte de ser un pequeño gusano pervertido. Cómo Hikari podía sentir algo por alguien como él era estaba más allá de su comprensión. Había intentado deducirlo ese día en la piscina, pero todavía no había visto nada allí. Había visto a Rei hablar un par de veces con él, y eso tenía que ser prueba suficiente de lo raro que era.

Cuando miró hacia la ventana, cerró sus ojos e intentó conseguir dormir. Tendría que tener una larga charla con Hikari cuando regresara, ese chico solo era problemas.

Esperaba que Hikari fuera lo bastante inteligente como para comprenderlo antes que le pasara algo asqueroso.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

**Balbuceos incoherentes del autor:**

Una rápida trivia: Iba a buscar en mi diccionario de japonés y encontré que Hikari estaba allí. La palabra se traduce como "rayo o destello de luz", ¿será así? Oh, y Nozomi quiere decir "esperanza o deseo"... interesante. Me gusta cómo son los nombres japoneses. De vez en cuando en algunos países pasa algo similar (generalmente con las chicas). Esto pasa en unas que otras culturas.

Con esa nota, cualquiera que entienda japonés podría haber captado la identidad del nueva amiga de Kensuke. Sé que no es un carácter del canon, pero no podía resistirme. Además, tengo una buena razón para hacerlo. Y también en esa nota, dudo en serio con lo del JA, venderlo tiene más sentido en la hambrienta economía mundial después del segundo impacto.

Sobre la cerveza... solo estoy suponiendo, pero las oportunidades de que Misato empezara a beber en el colegio y sólo podía haber sido Kaji el que la empezara con la cerveza rusa. Jeje.

Y por la música, también es una suposición, pero si ésa es su laptop que hace que tenga sentido. Shinji sólo tiene la una bolsa y nunca vemos una colección de música, pero tiene que grabar este material de algún modo... por lo que me imagino que lo guarda en la laptop y lo mezcla para satisfacer su humor actual.

Una cosa más, y éste es otro esfuerzo por calmar a los fans de Asuka. Si no les gusta el retrato de ella aquí está bien. Estoy intentando retratarla como alguien muy perturbada, pero que no lo comprende. Desea a Kaji, pero cada vez ve a alguien acercarse ella cierra sus ojos y piensa _que repugnante_. No creo que Asuka entienda la diferencia entre amor y lujuria (o no sabe cuando se presentan), y es algo que estaré explorar en el Libro 2.

Bien es tarde y mi cerebro está frito por demasiada azúcar y cafeína, me voy a dormir.

* * *

**Autor Original**: Hotwire  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Together We Stand Book 1 Part 6


	8. Libro 1: Together we Stand Parte 7

**TOGETHER WE STAND**

**Libro 1 Parte 7**

Autor: Hotwire

* * *

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece. Muchas gracias a Hotwire (id: 52242) por darnos esta historia. No dejen de visitar http: // www . ngefics . com, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

* * *

_Did you ever wonder  
Why we had to run for shelter  
When the promise of a brave new world  
Unfurled beneath a clear blue sky  
Goodbye Blue Sky_  
Pink Floyd, The Wall

* * *

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Shinji tuvo la oportunidad de algo parecido.

Vivir en el área aislada dónde estaba la casa de su tío tenía sus ventajas, y se había perdido muchas cosas que la mayoría de los niños de su edad habían vivido. No había tenido muchos amigos, y había estado demasiado lejos del pueblo más cercano para ir a la escuela, su Tío había puesto a su servicio a un tutor durante esos tres años.

Había habido pocas cosas que realmente hubiera disfrutado, mientras vivía con su tío. A pesar del hecho que el hombre había insistido en que no tenía ningún talento, sus primeras lecciones de violonchelo habían sido uno de sus recuerdos más fascinantes, pero era lo que más había amado más de esos tiempos mientras miraba el asombroso cielo nocturno.

Ahora, cuando miraba su magnificencia sonrió. Las estrellas se veían con tanta claridad sin las luces de la ciudad, y había olvidado como eran. Casi se había olvidado de cómo era una vista del cielo nocturno en una noche clara. Recostado en el césped podía imaginarse que estaba de regreso, todavía siendo niño, todavía ignorante de las cosas horribles por venir.

Era una pena que tuviera que regresar tan pronto a la ciudad.

"Saben," dijo a Asuka y Rei cuando se volvió para mirarles, "es irónico que sin luces, las estrellas sean más bonitas."

Asuka se puso de pie detrás de Rei. Habían derrotado otro ángel, y puesto que no se habían restablecido los servicios de energía, le habían preguntado a Makoto si podían estar aquí.

"Eso supongo," contestó la pelirroja, "pero me da un tipo de escalofrío, quiero decir, sin luces no parece que hubiera seres humanos allí abajo."

Shinji empezaba a contestar, pero se interrumpió ante una vista impresionante de Tokio Tres regresando a la vida.

"Allí esta," Asuka dijo con una sonrisa, "ahora me siento mejor."

"La humanidad le teme a la oscuridad," Rei dijo, "y aleja sus temores con la luz."

Cuando Shinji pensaba sobre esto, Asuka dio un resoplido, "filosofía ¿huh?"

"Me pregunto," Shinji cuestionó, "¿por qué atacan los Ángeles? ¿Porque no podemos hacerles cambiar?"

"Oh, a quien le importa lo que piensen," Asuka dijo, "no importa. Atacan, le damos una patada por el trasero, y eso es todo lo que debe preocuparte."

"Me sentiría mejor si supiera con que estamos tratando," Shinji dijo.

"No seas idiota Shinji. Un soldado que piensa demasiado es inútil en el campo de batalla. Simplemente sigue órdenes y controla tu cabeza."

"Ésa es tu filosofía Asuka, no puedo hacer eso."

"¿Entonces por qué te molestas en preguntar?"

"Porque tenia que hacerlo."

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Una verdadera."

"¿Qué hay de malo contigo, Tercer Niño?"

"Tu, todos los días."

"Ha-ha, no sé por qué Hikari te aguanta. No puede ser tu sentido del humor."

"Tendrías que preguntarle, Asuka, no voy a empezar una nueva discusión contigo."

"Hey, ¿qué hay entre ustedes? Quiero decir, ¿qué tiene en común?"

Shinji se quedó callado un momento mientras pensaba en eso.

"Bien, nos gusta cocinar," dijo, "nos gusta la misma música, y películas... me prestó algunos de sus libros y mangas; pero hay cosas mucho mas sutiles que eso."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bien, es como si estuviéramos en sintonía podría decir. Me siento como si pudiera..."

"Enamoramiento," Asuka dijo, cortándolo mientras sonreía triunfalmente.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada mas es un enamoramiento, Shinji. Ustedes no hacen nada que no hayan hecho miles de otros adolescentes... patético."

"No sé por qué me molesto en hablar contigo," Shinji dijo cuando se levantó, "todo lo que sabes hacer es insultarme."

Cuando Shinji bajaba por la colina, Asuka cerró sus ojos y se recostó de nuevo.

* * *

Alejada unos metros, Rei Ayanami estaba sentada y pensaba en la conversación que habían tenido sus compañeros pilotos. Todos los días aprendía más sobre ellos, y todos los días se preguntaba por qué nunca antes había mostrado interés por eso. Las interacciones entre los otros les parecían cada vez mas fascinantes, y estaba prestándoles mucha más atención que antes.

También era frustrante porque no tenía con quien discutir cosas como estas. Hablar con la Piloto Soryu generalmente era un ejercicio de futileza. La Doctora Akagi se perturbaba cuando le planteaba cosas así, y vacilaba mucho en exponerle el asunto al Comandante Ikari. Tenía la impresión de que no sólo la desaprobaría, sino que intentaría detener esa interacción.

Esto dejaba a la Srta. Horaki, al Piloto Ikari y a la Capitán Katsuragi. De los tres la primera y la última eran sus mejores fuentes de información. Shinji era de vez en cuando de ayuda, pero era muy reservado en sus comentarios para ser de mucha utilidad. A veces, explicaba cuando no entendía, y esperaba que cualquiera fuera de utilidad en su problema actual.

Cuando se levantó y se dirigió a donde ahora estaba sentado, la miró y le saludó.

"Estas perturbado por lo que dijo la Piloto Soryu," dijo cuando se detuvo al lado del árbol contra el que Shinji estaba apoyado.

Shinji dio un suspiro y asintió.

"Sí, desearía que ella dejara de molestarme," le dijo, "sé que desaprueba que este con Hikari; pero podría intentar ser al menos un poco más comprensiva."

"No lo entiendo totalmente," Rei dijo, "pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Quizás es tan abrasiva porque no hace un esfuerzo por entender?"

"Puede ser, pero todavía entiendo porque tiene que ser tan ruda sobre eso."

"¿Cómo debería tomarlo?" Rei preguntó.

"No se Rei... simplemente es que estoy teniendo muchos problemas intentando seguir en la escuela, el Eva, y una novia. Tratar con Asuka me enloquece."

"¿Se lo has dicho?"

"He intentado, pero no parece escucharme."

"Ya veo," Rei dijo cuando se volvió para alejarse.

Cuando Shinji la miraba, tomó nota para pedirle a Hikari que le enseñase cómo acabar una conversación.

* * *

"¿Cómo va la escuela?" él Comandante Ikari preguntó cuando él y Rei cenaron varias noches después.

"No hay ningún problema, Comandante."

"Eso esta bien, ¿y todo lo demás está en orden?"

"Sí."

"¿La Segunda Niña ha dado más dificultades?"

"No señor, parece haber perdido interés una vez que sus marcas de sincronización superaron las mía."

"Ya veo. Continúa evitándola lo más posible. Su habilidad para el Eva es innegable, pero debemos continuar tratando con su ego infantil. En el futuro la tensión de pilotar la abrumara, hay que tener cautela cuando eso ocurra finalmente."

"¿Y el Tercero?"

"Hmm, con tal de que siga siendo buen piloto no veo necesidad de nada especial, continúa observándolo, pero informa cualquier inestabilidad al agente mas cercado de la Sección Dos."

"Sí señor," Rei contestó, agradecida que no hubiera pedido que evitara a Shinji también.

"El Sub-comandante Fuyutski y yo viajaremos al Mar Muerto Antártico. Debemos estar fuera un largo tiempo, ¿entiendes?"

"Sí señor."

"Bien," el comandante dijo cuando se levantó para salir. No dijo nada más, pero estaba profundamente angustiado, los informes que había recibido esa tarde mostraban que Rei había tomado un papel más activo en las vidas de sus pilotos compañeros... y eso podía ser problemático si no lo maneja apropiadamente. Su desarrollo social era limitado, y dado sus planes para la chica... ésa había sido una bendición en sí misma. Su nuevo interés en los otros niños no era un peligro en si, pero representaba un potencial obstáculo si ciertos planes debían realizarse antes de las predicciones de los Pergaminos.

Pero ni siquiera esto era el peor de los problemas. Si Rei empezara a mostrar inestabilidades como los otros pilotos podía haber algún riesgo. Había que mantener a Rei estable...

Afortunadamente cuando los dummy plugs estén completos no necesitarían a los pilotos.

Afortunadamente ya no tendría que poner a Rei en tal riesgo.

* * *

"Gracias por venir Hikari," Asuka le dijo al día siguiente a su amiga, "no creo que pueda resistir a esos dos sin ayuda."

Estaban en medio de la preparación de una fiesta sorpresa para Misado, quien había sido ascendida a Mayor. Kensuke y Touji se habían encargado de la planificación y construcción, y había pedido a las chicas salir de la sala porque su presencia _perturbaba el flujo de creatividad_. Hikari sabía que los dos no se llevaban bien y sospechaba que Kensuke quiso que Asuka saliera del cuarto antes de que empezada otra pelea entre ella y Touji.

"No es problema," Hikari contestó, "prometí a Kensuke que traería estas decoraciones que habían sobrado."

"¿Entonces todo esta listo en el gimnasio?"

"Acabamos ayer, esta todo preparado."

"¿Quieres decirme, si hay chaperones?"

"Fue mas fácil conseguir a Kodama. Convenció a Misato y ella hablara con el Sr. Kaji."

"No se si me gustara," Asuka dijo con una mueca lujuriosa."

"¿Qué traje llevaras?" Hikari preguntó, ávida por cambiar de tema, "¿Encontraste algo? Me dijiste la semana pasada que buscabas algo."

"Oh, encontré algo."

"¿Cómo es? ¿No es caro?"

"No con la paga que nos dan como pilotos."

"Oh..."

"¿Qué?"

"A Shinji no le pagaron."

"¿No le pagaron? ¿Desde cuando?"

"¿No sabes? Después de que la segunda batalla tuvo problemas."

"Hmmm, oí que... intentó escapar, ¿verdad?"

"Bien, realmente no estaba escapando... estaba buscando darse un suspiro. Me dijo que realmente estaba a punto de regresar al apartamento cuando lo recogieron."

"Claro, como dije, escapó. No podía soportar la presión."

"Asuka no eres justa, ¿por qué eres así con él?"

"¿A quien le importa? Quiero decir que es su trabajo."

"¿Asuka, como te escogieron para ser piloto?" Hikari preguntó, probando un camino diferente.

"Me eligieron."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bien me eligieron cuando tenia cuatro años, pero fui honrada al ser seleccionada."

"Así que estás haciendo esto porque quieres."

"Absolutamente."

"¿Qué si no te hubieran traído hasta después de un año?"

"No me importaría."

"¿Y si decidieran lo que hicieras en tu vida, y si te obligaran a pilotar contra tu voluntad?"

"Probablemente me molestaría pero estaría de acuerdo, es para salvar a la humanidad."

"Shinji está en ese tipo de situación. En un sentido muy real fue elegido para el proyecto. Cuando llegó no tenía idea por qué el Sr. Ikari lo había llamado, y entonces lo obligaron. Tienes casi diez años preparándote Asuka, él no tuvo ni media hora."

"No se si realmente le gusta... pero si odia todo esto, ¿por qué se queda? Podía haberse ido cuando llegué... ¿no?"

"No sé. Pienso que está deprimido, y pienso que prefiere vivir con Misato que con su Tío."

"Hablando de Misato, ¿cuándo regresa con él idiota?"

"Ya deja eso, y debe ser en otra media hora. Shinji dijo que la tienda a la que iban esta en el centro."

"Ya veo, bien... ¿qué hacemos hasta entonces?"

"Podríamos ayudar con las decoraciones..."

"Sí claro," Asuka preguntó con una risa, "¿por qué molestase, quiero decir, si los buenos hombres hacen las labores manuales?"

* * *

Cuando Misato regresó al apartamento, Shinji sonrió al pensar en la cara que pondría al llegar. Nunca antes había sido parte de una fiesta sorpresa, y tenía que admitir que era divertido. Claro, intentar mantener la calma era muy difícil, pero sentía que podía mantenerse todo el camino... por lo menos lo esperaba.

Examinaba a su guardián que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Era extraño pensar que hasta recientemente él habría estado disfrutando el silencio entre ellos. Había cambiando, y podía decir honestamente que no estaba disfrutándolo. Eventualmente se sentiría incómodo con el silencio, e intentó una conversación.

"Felicitaciones por tu ascenso," dijo.

"Gracias Shinji," contestó, su voz era todavía distante, "pero, para serte honesta, no estoy precisamente alborozada."

"Te entiendo," le dijo, "alabarse en público no te hace feliz. Asuka se enfadó en el cuartel general.... Misato, ¿por qué se enfadó?"

"¿Todavía te preocupa?"

"Sí, supongo que si."

"Te preocupas demasiado por lo que los demás piensen de ti, Shinji."

"¿Eso es malo?"

"Puede serlo, por ejemplo; ¿qué defines como despreocupado?"

"¿Q-qué?"

"Despreocupado, ¿cómo lo defines?"

"Um... ¿contrario de preocupado?"

"No tonto, quiero decir cuando una persona no tiene preocupaciones."

"Oh... um que supongo que no sé."

"Ok, toma a Kaji por ejemplo. Es un bastardo y a veces me tiene contra la pared, ¿pero dirías que Kaji es bueno para permanecer despreocupado?"

"Supongo que..."

"Esta bien, tenemos algo con que comenzar. ¿Ahora por qué esto? ¿Porque?"

"Yo... bien, supongo que no estoy seguro."

"En primer lugar, no le importa que sea lo que la gente piense sobre él. Sobre todo sobre como se ve o viste. Por eso puede vestir como un patán en el cuartel general."

"Eso no tiene mucho sentido, Misato."

"Bien solo una parte, pero es una parte grande. Necesitas comprender su posición. Quiero decir, eres una parte vital de NERV, y estas pilotando la máquina de guerra más avanzada en la historia de la humanidad. Tienes muchos derechos, pero no los usas y lo respeto eso. Sin embargo, tu gran problema es que todavía te preocupas demasiado por lo qué otros piensan. Si comprendieras todas las cosas que piensan de ti... tu vida seria muy difícil. Sigue adelante como lo hiciste después del cuarto Ángel"

"¿Estás diciéndome... que necesito decidir lo que es importante y lo qué no?"

"Exactamente."

"¿Pero cómo lo hago?"

"Buena pregunta, Shinji," Misato dijo con una mueca, "deduce eso y házmelo saber; todavía estoy trabajando en eso yo misma."

Shinji frunció ceño. ¿Esto no se suponía que era un consejo? ¿O era realmente el consejo? Quizá lo que Misato necesitaba y lo que él hizo para seguir el consejo eran cosas completamente diferentes. Si ése fuera el caso no lo estaba haciendo bien... pero no por mucho.

"Oh, gracias por la ayuda," dijo con una sonrisa. Quizá debería pedirle a Kensuke y Touji un consejo, se imaginaba. Por lo menos dirían cosas directas... normalmente estúpidas, pero directas.

* * *

La reacción de Misato valió la pena.

Cuando entró en la cocina y vio a las cinco personas gritar sorpresa, Shinji se alegró que no sacara de repente su pistola. Misato saltó casi un metro en el aire y se dio un cabezazo con la puerta del armario, entonces cayó al suelo. Por un momento Kensuke quedó aterrado, pero una vez Misato vio las decoraciones que los niños habían preparado había empezado a reír, y todos se relajaron.

La fiesta empezó a lo grande, con Touji y Asuka que proporcionaron la mayoría de la función, constantemente insultándose el uno al otro. Desgraciadamente para Touji, Asuka no jugaba limpio y la pelea verbal terminó cuando el se sentó rojo de la rabia. Kodama se había presentado justo antes que Shinji y Misato y las _gemelas malvadas_ se dedicaron a beber esa tarde.

Media hora después de empezar la fiesta, llegaron Kaji y Ritsuko, haciendo que el rostro de Asuka se iluminara tanto como las decoraciones. Cuando se fue a abrazarse del brazo del hombre (donde permanecería atada la mayor parte de la tarde) Hikari se sentó al lado de Shinji y Misato.

"¿Ya encontraste que ponerte?" Hikari preguntó.

"Vamos mañana a recogerlos," Misato contestó cuando abrió otra cerveza, "lo bueno es que a Shinji le devolvieron el sueldo, yo no tengo nada estos días."

"¿Y como fueron las pruebas de hoy?"

"Adelante ocho puntos," Shinji dijo con una sonrisa, "creo que si sigo así entonces mí..."

"Ah-em."

Voltearon para ver a Ritsuko fruncir el ceño mientras les miraba.

"Shinji," dijo, "no creo que sea apropiado que comenten sobre esas cosas. Te aconsejaría que lo dejaras antes de que los guardias de la Sección Dos oyeran por casualidad y lo informaran a tu padre."

"Ya, ya Ritsu," Kaji dijo cuando intentó tomar un sorbo de su sake, una tarea difícil con Asuka aferrada a su brazo, "Shinji pasa tanto de su tiempo enjaulado con esas pruebas que no hablar sobre ello le dejarían tan callado como dijo Misato que era. ¿No querrás eso?"

"Claro que no, Kaji," Ritsuko respondió, "pero no podemos ir hablando por allí sobre pruebas clasificadas."

"¿Asustada de que alguien averigüe sobre tu fetiche de caucho?" Misato dijo, causando que la cara de Ritsuko asumiera una sombra de rubor que Shinji nunca había logrado.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos," Hikari susurró a Shinji con una sonrisa.

"¿Huh?" Shinji preguntó, "¿por que?"

"Porque creo que la Srta. Akagi está a punto de empezar a usar palabras que no se supone que conocemos."

Shinji echó otra mirada a Ritsuko, y asintió. Estaban a punto de hacer su escape cuando el timbre sonó.

"Nosotros vamos," Shinji dijo cuando junto a Hikari aprovechó eso para ir al pasillo.

Al abrir la puerta, Shinji se sorprendió al encontrarse a Rei. Asuka había exigido que la invitaran, pero no se imaginaban que vendría.

A veces era bueno estar equivocado.

* * *

"¿No te encanta la vista desde aquí Rei?" Hikari preguntó cuando los tres se sentaron en el balcón un rato después. Touji y Kensuke se habían ido y así que Asuka (quién todavía estaba atada al brazo de Kaji) era la única con los adultos. Mientras procedían a emborracharse, los tres adolescentes habían decidido salir y hablar un rato.

Rei miraba hacia Tokio Tres, y asintió de acuerdo.

"Me sorprende; he visto esto antes," Rei preguntó, "¿por qué continúo encontrando placer en la vista?"

"Porque miras algo que es muy bonito, ", Shinji dijo, sonriéndole a Hikari.

"Shinji Ikari," Hikari preguntó con una risa, "¿estas coqueteando conmigo?"

"Pienso que sí, por lo menos estoy intentándolo," Shinji contestó con un rubor, "¿lo estoy haciéndolo bien?"

"Lo haces muy bien," Hikari le dijo cuando lo besó en la mejilla.

"¿Cuál es el propósito de eso?" Rei preguntó.

"¿De que?" Shinji dijo cuando se apoyó atrás contra el lado de la silla dónde Hikari estaba sentada.

"De un beso. ¿A qué propósito sirve?"

Hikari parpadeó, y se apoyó hacia atrás en la silla pensativamente. Se había acostumbrado a las raras preguntas de Rei. Estaban llegando ahora mucho mas seguido, pero la muchacha podía lanzarlas casi como si fuera una ametralladora.

"Eso es difícil de contestar Rei. Hay tipos diferentes de besos, algunos se verían muy mal."

"¿Por ejemplo?" Rei preguntó.

Una mueca juguetona cruzó el rostro de Hikari y extendió la mano y tomó el brazo de Shinji, tirándolo hacia la silla con ella. Shinji conocía el misterio de sus intenciones, pero siguió el juego. Confiaba en que Hikari no hiciera nada que le avergonzara. Además no se quejaría de la proximidad.

Volviéndose a Rei, Hikari sonrió y empezó a hablar.

"Besarse pueden significar algo como una prueba de amistad a un despliegue de amor, a más... significados amorosos. Por ejemplo, esta es solo una señal de afecto, podría darse entre amigos o sólo hermanos," se agachó y le dio un pequeño beso a Shinji en la mejilla, "beso a mis hermanas y padre así para decir hola o adiós. Significa que me importan."

Shinji había tenido éxito al entender el punto de Hikari, y ruborizándose profundamente, podía decir honestamente que estaba disfrutando la demostración.

"Incluso los hombres se besaban en tiempos antiguos, los romanos se saludarían entre si de esa manera," besó a Shinji ligeramente en ambas mejillas.

"¿Y ya no hacen esto?" Rei preguntó.

"La mayoría de los hombres no lo hace... um, en cuanto a por qué, eso es una discusión para mas tarde," Hikari dijo, "¿ahora dónde estábamos? Ah, sí... las parejas tienden a besarse un poco mas."

Le dio un tierno beso a Shinji en los labios. Cuando Shinji abrió sus ojos de nuevo vio algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Empezó a decir algo, pero Hikari sonrió y puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Silencio, casi terminamos," Hikari dijo con una sonrisa, "por favor deja todas las preguntas hasta el final de la demostración."

Miró a Rei que estaba observando con gran interés.

"Hay tipos de besos que en las buenas novelas de romance gastan tres páginas de descripción. No probaría esto con cualquiera que no este ligado conmigo, puede tomarse como un despliegue de lujuria y puede tenderse incitar tales sentimientos en los participantes."

Antes de que Shinji pudiera intentar leer cualquier significado más profundo en lo que Hikari había dicho, se encontró en el beso más asombroso que había compartido con ella. Su primer beso había sentido brevemente y el resto del mundo se había desvanecido para dejarlos solos. Este era así, excepto que era aproximadamente veinte veces más intenso.

Cuando abandonaron para tomar aire, Shinji se había olvidado de lo había estado a punto de decir antes de eso. No logró recordar hasta después. De hecho, sólo le tomó una mirada a la puerta a la sala.

Hikari y Rei oyeron una ronda de aplauso y se volvieron a la puerta para ver a Kodama, Kaji, Ritsuko, y Misato aplaudiendo y riendo desde la puerta de cristal. Después del shock de tener un público para su pequeña _demostración_ Hikari y Shinji empezaron también a reírse. Rei miró a todos y si le hubieran puesto atención, se habrían sorprendido al ver una pequeña sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios.

* * *

"Me alegro que nadie tenga que trabajar mañana," Shinji le dijo a Kaji cuando ayudaba al hombre a limpiar. Era casi medianoche, y casi todos los demás se habían ido. Rei se había ido, y Hikari había ido a casa con Kodama. Ritsuko había elegido dormir en el cuarto de Misato, qué, gracias a los esfuerzos de Hikari y Asuka, estaba más limpio que desde que Shinji se había instalado.

"Lo apreciarán indudablemente cuando les afecte la resaca," Kaji dio cuando pusieron más botellas en una caja.

"Um... ¿Kaji?"

"¿Sí Shinji?"

"¿Dónde esta Asuka? No la vi después de que salimos al balcón."

Kaji sonrió, "bien, pero júrame que lo mantendrás en secreto."

"No entiendo para que, pero bien."

"Se desmayó después de su tercera bebida."

"¿Le dejaste beber?" Shinji preguntó, completamente aturdido.

"No era una cuestión de _permitirle_ hacer algo," Kaji dijo con una sonrisa, "se unió, y una vez esa muchacha pone sus vistas en algo es casi imposible hacerle cambiar de idea."

"Pero aun..."

"No te preocupes Shinji, si esta tan mal como los demás tendrá una buena lección mañana, esa muchacha apenas puede sostener la bebida."

"¿Cómo es que no estas bebido?"

"Oh, yo, a diferencia de ellos tengo pequeños trucos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Hmmm... toma a Kodama por ejemplo. Cometió el error de beber primero. Aun así, no va a estar peor que nosotros mañana. Algunas personas nunca aprenden a no mezclar las bebidas. Misato no hizo mas que beber cerveza y tequila."

"Tendré que recordar eso."

"Recuerda esto también," Kaji agregó "beber no cambia tu humor, lo refuerza. Si estas de mal humor cuando empiezas, vas a terminar peor. Por otro lado, si estas de buen humor te sentirás de maravilla. Solo ten presente eso cuando decidas salir a beber."

"Gracias Kaji."

"Solo te doy los consejos que me hubiera gustado que me dieran cuando empecé."

"Lo aprecio... um, ¿puedo preguntarte algo más?"

"Claro."

"Bien sabes que estoy con Hikari..."

"Creo que a estas alturas es obvio."

"Um... claro. Bien, después del baile... quería llevarla a cenar... pero no sé a donde debería llevarla donde nos dejen entrar, por nuestra edad."

"Creo que te puedo dar un pequeño consejo; ¿Tienes tu credencial de NERV?"

"Sí."

"Enséñala en cualquier parte de la ciudad. Si no te dejan entrar después de eso, le dices a Misato. Apostaría que te besaran los pies la próxima vez que te presentes."

"Eso parece algo deshonesto Kaji..."

"Sólo es deshonesto si abusas de ello, Shinji. Solo mantenlo como un plan auxiliar si alguien te da problemas. Es un as en la manga si aparece alguna emergencia."

"¿Pero cómo sabré si estoy abusando? Me sentiría bastante mal haciéndolo."

"Esa es una buena pregunta, Shinji... y una para la que no estoy calificado para responder. Por ahora solo depende de tus motivos. A veces tenemos que hacer cosas que van en contra de nuestras ideas de bien y mal para sobrevivir. No te gusta luchar, ¿verdad?"

"La verdad es que no."

"Pero también sabes que si no luchas, gente que conoces puede salir herida e incluso morir."

". . ."

"No hay respuesta fácil a esto Shinji. No puedo aconsejarte en todo, pero puedo decir que debes intentarlo siempre que sea posible. Tenía un amigo en el colegio que era una enciclopedia ambulante de citas oscuras, y dijo una que nunca olvidé: _Tienes que ser un tipo bueno, porque hay demasiados tipos malos_. Siempre pensé que era una buena filosofía para vivir."

* * *

En el centro de lo que hace quince años había sido el continente helado de la Antártica, un portaviones navegaba en el mar carmesí rodeada por estalagmita, como pilares de sal cristalizada. El Segundo Impacto había matado no sólo la vida en la tierra, sino también dejo a la mar inhabitable por kilómetros y kilómetros.

Ahora, una década y media después, NERV había vuelto al desierto para salvar la herramienta de la Instrumentalidad: la Lanza de Longinus.

"Fuyutski, ¿cómo va el progreso?" Ikari preguntó cuando entró en el puente de mando de la nave que NERV estaba usando para sus operaciones.

"El quinto equipo de recuperación ha localizado la lanza," Kozo contestó, "y los otros submarinos están en camino."

"Muy bien."

"A propósito, he estado queriendo preguntarle por algo. ¿Hay algún problema? Ha estado distraído durante toda la misión."

". . . me conoce demasiado bien."

"Claro, como las razones que nos trajo a todo esto. ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Algo que ver con Adam?"

"No, la regeneración de Adam esta, de hecho, según los planes."

"¿SEELE es de nuevo un dolor de cabeza?"

"Siempre, pero en este caso... no."

"¿Rei entonces? Me entere que pasa mas tiempo con los otros pilotos."

". . ."

"Ya veo..." Fuyutski dijo asintiendo, "Gendou, ¿recuerda el primer día que vio los clones?"

"Claro."

"¿Recuerda lo que me dijo entonces? ¿La advertencia sobre hacerlas demasiado emocionales?"

"Recuerdo perfectamente. Puedo haber estado furioso en el momento, pero todavía creo que es un consejo legítimo."

"Es comprensible, y admito que mi decisión de usar el ADN de Yui fue personal. Lo hice sin el consentimiento de usted. Sin embargo, recuerde que estaba de acuerdo con que mi razonamiento era legítimo. Los pergaminos nos dijeron lo que sería necesario si fuéramos a perturbar el cronograma de SEELE."

"Las pruebas armónicas de Rei con la Unidad Uno son un retroceso, pero aun es un problema."

"Lo entiendo, y no pensé que fuera una decisión tomada a la ligera, pero tiene razón. Dudo que necesite recordarle que Rei tiene un propósito, y si necesitamos comprender nuestra meta, necesitamos recordar lo que ella es."

"Como de costumbre tiene razón. A veces es difícil... se parece tanto a Yui que casi me olvido que realmente no era una niña cuando la conocí."

"¿Es eso por lo que aceptó?"

"Sí y no. La motivación primaria era que podía servir y no había necesidad para mi vigilancia constante. Ambos sabemos que nunca tuve tiempo para ella, pero tiene razón en su suposición, Profesor... tanto se parece a Yui... estaba poniéndose peligroso tenerla encerrada en su cuarto."

"Estoy empezando a ver por qué su reciente interacción con los otros está molestándole."

"¿En verdad?" Gendou preguntó.

"Naturalmente. Recuerde que conocí a Yui más que usted, y lo atractiva que era en vida. Rei recientemente se ha vuelto una persona más fuerte de lo que era, por no mencionar lo duro que se volverá para nosotros lo vividamente que nos recuerda a su progenitora genética."

"Quizás tenga razón. Sin embargo, si ese es el caso, ¿debemos detenerla? Ella seguirá la orden si se le da, pero la pregunta permanece: ¿es necesario?"

"Por ahora no veo ningún daño. Con tal de que mantenga el control, y su campo AT no se manifieste entonces no debe haber problema. Los pergaminos no advierten sobre eso, pero todavía debemos ser cautos de esa posibilidad."

"Me obligan a que esté de acuerdo supongo," Gendou dijo cuando se apoyó hacia atrás en su silla. De repente empezó a reír, "¿Quizás esto ayudará a mi imagen con el personal?"

Fuyutski casi se echó a reír, "dudo que muchos se dieran cuenta de eso. Además, ¿no trabaja el _Rey Bastardo_ en su imagen?"

"Eso es nuevo," Gendou dijo con un resoplido. No tenía ilusiones sobre ser amado por sus subordinados, y era un chiste corriente entre él y Kozo para intentar y mantenerse al ritmo de los últimos nombres insultantes que habían inventado para él.

"Si no estoy equivocado fue la Segunda Niña quien lo empezó," Fuyutski agregó, " pienso que fue después del Octavo Ángel."

"Déjale a un americano producir la insubordinación más entretenida," Gendou dijo agriamente.

"¿Entonces, qué está planeando para Rei?"

"Por ahora... creo que tomaré su consejo y le dejara tranquila. Después de todo, no hay ninguna razón para que los otros pilotos me desprecien."

* * *

Esa tarde, mientras los residentes de la casa de Katsuragi estaban tratando con los efectos de una dura noche de fiesta, Rei Ayanami estaba terminando su traje para el baile que nocturno. Estaba verificando las puntadas finales cuando su teléfono celular sonó.

Sacándolo de su bolsillo contestó.

"¿Sí?"

"Buenas tardes Rei", Ritsuko dijo, " necesitamos que vengas al cuartel general, el nuevo módulo se completó antes de tiempo y estamos listos a empezar los experimentos de transferencia.

"En...entiendo..." Rei dijo tristemente. Ritsuko todavía no había colgado, y habría oído el tonote desilusión de la muchacha. Rei colgó el teléfono y dejó a un lado el disfraz que había preparado para el baile.

* * *

Shinji estaba de pie ante la casa de Hikari e intentaba calmarse. Sabía que esto llegaría tarde o temprano, pero eso no le ayudaba a calmarse. Dio otra mirada a la entrada de autos para ver el automóvil del Sr. Horaki y extendió la mano para tocar el timbre.

Se había sorprendido que hubiera esperado tanto para ver al padre de Hikari, pero al mismo tiempo era un alivio. Pocas veces había tenido que tratar con su propio padre y nunca le había agradado. Sus reuniones anuales a la tumba de su madre habían sido tensas, y aquéllas se habían detenido hace casi tres años. No sabía como hablarle a su propio padre... ¿cómo iba a hablar con el de Hikari?

Cuando el timbre sonó se quitó el sombrero de paja de su traje, y se paró derecho. Quiso dar la mejor impresión. Afortunadamente su traje era bastante simple, y no se sentiría demasiado ridículo.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que la puerta se abriera. El padre de Hikari era lo que Shinji se había imaginado de sus descripciones. Exteriormente encajaba en el molde del típico científico dispuesto y ausente. Si llevara una bata de laboratorio el cuadro habría estado completo. Miró a Shinji por un momento antes de irrumpir en una sonrisa e invitarlo a pasar.

"Debes ser Shinji. Casi no te reconocí sin tu plugsuit."

"¿Nos hemos visto antes, Señor?" Shinji preguntó, un poco desconcertado.

"hmmm, bien no exactamente," el Sr. Horaki dijo apologéticamente, "me llamaron para ayudar después de que fuiste herido por el Quinto Ángel."

"¿De verdad? Bien entonces debo agradecerle, señor. Me dijeron que no lo hice."

"Oh, no es necesario que lo agradezcas. No tuve nada realmente que ver con tu rescate. Mi departamento fue traído para acelerar la recuperación."

"Entonces aun le tengo que agradecer, Señor. Por haberme sacado lo antes posible de allí. Todavía tengo pesadillas sobre ser hervido vivo. Me imagino que hubiera sido peor sin su ayuda."

"Gracias Shinji, pero no hablemos de trabajo esta noche. Esta es de las pocas tardes dónde puedo descansar."

"Muy merecida, Señor," Shinji dijo con una sonrisa cortes. No había palabras tan alegres para él que sobre las cosas iban bien.

"Hikari estará aquí en un momento. ¿Mientras porque no hablamos sobre tus planes para después de todo esto?" el Sr. Horaki preguntó cuando se sentaron en la sala.

"Es difícil decirlo," Shinji dijo cuando recordó la última vez que se había preguntado esto, " todavía soy bastante joven."

"Cierto," el Sr. Horaki estaba de acuerdo, "realmente no escogí una dirección para mi vida hasta después del Segundo Impacto, tenia unos veinte años. En retrospectiva no era una pregunta justa, considerando tu posición sobre todo lo del Eva."

"Bien, su pregunta no es completamente injusta... cuando Kodama me hizo la misma pregunta, Señor, le dije que me gustaría aprender a escribir música. Estoy interesado en eso."

"Te admiro por eso... tenemos tan pocas personas hoy día con necesidad para crear, y pienso que te necesitamos ahora más que nunca."

Shinji estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el hombre miró a los escalones. Shinji siguió su línea de vista y vio que Hikari estaba bajando. Su pelo estaba atado por una cinta, y vestía una túnica negra y tenía --entre otras cosas-- una gran espátula atada a su espalda.

"Discúlpame por hacerte esperar, Shinji," dijo cuando le dio un abrazo a su padre.

"No te preocupes por eso " él Sr. Horaki le dijo, "es una vieja tradición para un joven sentarse con el padre de la chica y que se conozcan cuando ella termina de preparándose."

Hikari agitó su cabeza y tomó la mano de Shinji cuando le dio una cámara a su padre, "¿puedes tomarnos una foto con nuestros disfraces antes de que nos vayamos?"

"Claro," contestó cuando caminaron contra la pared.

Una vez sacó la foto, le agradecieron y se fueron a la escuela. Cuando llegaban a la fiesta, Hikari le preguntó a Shinji por qué se había vestido como un samurai.

"No te ofendas, pero no veo donde encaja con tu personalidad."

"Bien, cuando lo escogí no tenía un carácter específico en la mente. Conseguí la idea cuando estaba con Kensuke mirando películas con él y Touji."

"¿Quién se supone que es?"

"De la manera que lo explicaron, el personaje era basado en una vieja leyenda, pero la película se llamaba _crónicas del ninja de viento_. Era sobre un Ronin llamado Jubei que fue chantajeado para luchar en una guerra contra un ejército de demonios."

"Oh, creo que ya veo el paralelo."

"Eso era, pero también al final decidió luchar porque quería, no sólo porque era forzando... podía irse, pero se quedó y luchó."

"Y tu quieres poder hacerlo..."

"Básicamente..."

"Y aquí estoy escogiendo mi traje sólo porque me gusta cocinar," Hikari dijo, ajustando un mechón de su pelo con una risita.

* * *

Habían escuchado la música desde una manzana de distancia, y cuando llegaron a la fiesta ya era por completo ensordecedora. Entrando al gimnasio Shinji se impresionó con el trabajo de las decoraciones. De algún modo habían encontrado el tiempo para transformar el gimnasio entero en una cueva. Impresionante era decir poco.

Una vez se orientaron empezaron a buscar a sus amigos. Encontraron a Kensuke bastante rápidamente. Estaba vagabundeando con su cámara, vestido con ropas militares.

"¡Eh Kensuke!" Shinji llamó encima de la música, "¡aquí!"

Kensuke se volvió y saludó cuando se encaminó entre la muchedumbre sorprendentemente grande. Sabiendo que tenían pocos estudiantes, el comité del baile había dado una invitación abierta al otras escuelas secundarias de Tokio Tres, y algunas habían aceptado la oferta.

"Te vez bien," Kensuke les dijo cuando lo barrió de los pies a la cabeza con su cámara, "¿puede creer esta concurrencia?"

"¿Porque te extraña?" Hikari le dijo, "¿y que pasó con tu disfraz?"

"¿Qué tiene?" Kensuke preguntó.

"¿Tendrá que ver que te lo pones cada dos fines de semana?" Shinji señaló con una risa.

"Eh, eso no tiene nada que ver," Kensuke dijo, "¡llámame el rey del disfraz de diez yenes!"

"¿Por qué estas grabando la fiesta?" Hikari quiso saber.

"Para recuerdos, y como material de chantaje. ¡Nunca creerías como están vestidos algunos!"

Una persona vestida como un enorme roedor amarillo bailaba más allá y Hikari no podía estas más de acuerdo con su amigo en eso. Los disfraces que algunas personas estaban llevando no parecían seguir cualquier lógica. Algunos eran basado en películas actuales y anime, y algunos les gustaron Shinji y Hikari porque estaban basados en viejos clásicos. Para su sorpresa había un par de plugsuit caseros. Kensuke se fue y los dos fueron a la mesa de los bocadillos dónde esperaron encontrar uno de los adultos que les acompañarían.

Efectivamente Misato estaba vigilando con ojo de águila. Cuando los dos se acercaron, vieron que ya había confiscado varias botellas de alcohol. Shinji estaba de acuerdo que Misato había sido una buena elección para esto. Si alguien era un experto en ese tipo de cosa era ella. Cualquier tipo que intentara tomar ponche tendría primero que darle una mirada a su disfraz. Estaba vestida como una gata, y dejado poco a la imaginación.

Ella les saludó y dio un golpecito el sombrero de Shinji cuando se acercaron.

"Tardaron mucho," dijo sonriendo, "hombre, no he venido a una en años... ¡me olvidé cuán divertido era!"

"¿Asuka y Rei no han llegado?" Hikari preguntó.

"Asuka esta por allí, pero Rei no vendrá. Tenía que dirigirse al cuartel general para algunas pruebas."

"¿Pasa algo?" Shinji preguntó, angustiado por su amiga."

"No, sólo algo que Ritsu tenía pendiente. No sé los detalles. No te preocupes, está bien."

"Es una pena, creo que estaba esperando venir..." Hikari dijo.

"No te preocupes. ¡Vayan por allí y diviértanse!"

Tomaron algunos bocadillos y el consejo de Misato. Encontrando un lugar vació en una de las pocas docena de mesas y miraron el despliegue caótico de una buena fiesta.

No pasó mucho cuando vieron a Kaji y Asuka. Shinji no sabía si le sorprendía el traje de Asuka, pero se impresionó con el trabajo que había puesto. Estaba vestida como una Valkiria nórdica, completa con una coraza metálica, una espada, y un tocado alado. El traje de Kaji era más duro de digerir; estaba llevando un esmoquin y, para sorpresa de Shinji, tenía su corbata en orden bajo su cuello.

"¿Por qué les molesta tanto?" Touji dijo cuando aparecía fuera de la muchedumbre y se sentaba al lado de ellos, "por fin los encontré, me preguntaba donde se estaban escondiendo."

"Hola Touji," Hikari dijo, "¿de que estas disfrazado? No puedo realmente..."

Estaba llevando una gorra de béisbol y camiseta, y llevaba un gran palo, pero ella no podría ver la identificación del equipo en cualquier parte. También tenía una bandita en su nariz.

"Es de un viejo deporte que mi papá jugaba. El tipo usa todo estos ataques deportivos."

"Pensaba que había visto eso en un restaurante ayer," Hikari dijo, "¿qué tiene eso que ver con el tema escolar?"

"¿No lo ves?" Touji contestó cuando tomó un sorbo de su bebida, "¿han visto a Rei?"

* * *

"Buenas tardes Rei," Ritsuko dijo cuando la chica entró en el laboratorio.

"Buenas tardes doctora Akagi," Rei contestó cuando se dirigió al banco principal de escáneres y empezó a quitarse su ropa.

"Vamos a hacer unas serie de pruebas esta noche para el programa de transferencia, Rei, por eso será algo diferente. Debemos terminar cerca de medianoche."

"Sí, doctora Akagi," Rei contestó, y si Ritsuko no conociera a la chica por casi diez años, no le hubiera sorprendido el aire de desilusión en su voz.

"¿Pasa algo Rei?"

"No, doctora Akagi," Rei dijo. Ritsuko se sorprendió al notar que Rei parecía ruborizada.

_¿Me dirá algo?_ Ritsuko se preguntó algo aturdida. Era un desarrollo interesante, pero no algo para lanzar campanas al vuelo, por así decirlo. Tampoco le tomó mucha imaginación deducir por qué. Misato había estado hablando sobre esta fiesta casi toda la semana, y Asuka había hablado sobre eso la noche anterior.

"Lamento haberte llamado en tan corto tiempo," Ritsuko dijo, con algo de tacto, "sé que los otros te estaban esperando para la fiesta."

Los ojos de Rei se agrandaron un poco y su rubor se volvió más pronunciado, y Ritsuko tenía que luchar para no sonreír. Según Misato, Shinji nunca había desarrollado el talento de su padre para mentir; debe de ser algo del lado de la madre. De todos modos él no dejaría que la chica pensara que jugaba con ella...

"Rei, realmente lamento esto pero tenemos órdenes. No podemos retrazarnos en estas pruebas, pero, te diré que, veré lo que puedo hacer por ti, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Yo... gra... gracias." Rei dijo con una mirada sobresaltada que se apoderó de su rostro.

Los sentimientos de Ritsuko para la chica albina eran complicados. A veces tenía lástima de Rei, a veces la envidiaba, y había habido momentos en que la odiaba. Esto sin embargo, podía haber sido la primera vez en que había un sentimiento de calidez por la chica. Era un sentimiento extraño, considerando lo que sabia.

* * *

Cuando Rei entro en el gran tubo y empezó a llenarse de LCL, recordó lo que había dicho a la doctora. _Gracias._ Eran palabras de gratitud, y eran palabras que nunca había dicho antes a cualquiera; ni a la Srta. Horaki, ni a la Mayor Katsuragi, ni al piloto Ikari Modelo... o incluso al Comandante.

¿Por qué era?

No era debido a la falta de oportunidad; muchas personas habían salido de su camino cuando ella contestaba a sus preguntas. Quizás tenía más que ver con la forma en que contestaba...

Que la doctora le hablara sobre la escuela había sido de algún modo un alivio, y realmente no podía describir exactamente por qué.

* * *

Después de por un rato el DJ finalmente decidió que era tiempo de una canción lenta y Hikari se volvió a Shinji y sonrió.

"¿Quieres bailar?" preguntó.

"Creo que si."

Se levantaron y fueron a la pista de baile. Después de la torpeza del momento, Shinji puso un brazo alrededor de Hikari y empezaron a bailar despacio. Al principio Shinji tenía que esforzarse para levantar los pies, pero consiguió encontrarle la caída. Nunca había hecho esto, y sintió que no tenía mucha práctica. Resultó ser más divertido de lo que esperaba.

Al borde de la muchedumbre, Kaji los miraba con una sonrisa. Se alegraba que Shinji lo disfrutara; la información que tenía sobre el Eva había indicado que las máquinas podían crear inestabilidad mental en los pilotos después de un tiempo. Si Shinji necesitaba a alguien para ayudarle, no tendría problemas en encontrar apoyo.

Asuka era otro tema, en el momento estaba sola en la pista de baile; y eso resumía muy bien su situación. Estaba emocionalmente sola y mientras parecía crecer con eso, él sospechaba que su ego estaba por destrozarse. No siempre iba a cuidarla, y si no maduraba pronto fuera de su obsesión con él, era imposible que superara lo que vendría. Se negaba a estar con alguien mas, y eso era una lastima. Las dificultades que pronto enfrentarían los niños eran algo que nunca podría manejar sola.

Con algo de suerte los niños sobrevivirían, pero no apostaría mucho a eso.

Cuando hizo sus rondas, sonreía al pensar que tendría que vigilar a las parejas. Según sus instrucciones, debía vigilar que las manos no estuvieran en sitios indebidos y que el baile no se volviera muy lujurioso. La idea era tan divertida como el trabajo de Misato de impedir que los chicos bebieran. Obviamente los proyectistas de este evento tenían cierto sentido de ironía.

"Hola Sr. Kaji," le habló una voz familiar a su izquierda, al mirar encontró a Kodama Horaki moviéndose a través de la muchedumbre hacia donde se encontraba.

"Por favor, Srta. Horaki," dijo, "el _señor_ es tan innecesario, simplemente llámame Kaji, Ryoji Kaji."

"Muy bonito, ¿supongo que ahora pedirá un martini seco?"

"Que locura, si necesitara alcohol entonces le preguntaría a Misato," Kaji dijo con una mueca.

"Es increíble el traje de Asuka," Kodama agregó cuando la pelirroja apareció fuera de la muchedumbre. Asuka echó una mirada al traje de Kodama y empezó a reír. Vestía un vestido corto, boina roja, y una chaqueta roja. Al parecer había decidido disfrazarse como la mayor de las _gemelas malvadas_.

"Gracias Kodama," dijo una vez controlo la risa, "me pasé mucho tiempo intentando buscar algo adecuado."

"Salió bien, creo. ¿Has visto a Hikari? No la he visto desde esta tarde."

Kaji irrumpió entre las dos y señaló a la pista de baile dónde Hikari y Shinji estaban perdidos en la música. Kodama sonrió cuando los vio, entonces dio una corta risa.

"¿No se supone que tienes que mantenerlos separados?" inquirió.

"Ah, pero si dictara esa regla, entonces Asuka tendrían que despegarse de mi brazo... y entonces me mataría. Así que, pienso que hasta que no se quiten la ropa ignoraré un poco lo que pase en la pista de baile."

"¡Hey!" Asuka dijo, comprendiendo que había sido seudo-insultada, "¿por qué todos siempre piensan que soy violenta? No siempre soy violenta... ¿No?"

Kaji le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y sonrió, "Eso es mucho mas frecuente de lo que crees."

* * *

Cuando la canción acabó, Shinji estaba a punto de decirle algo a Hikari cuando una muy conocida sirena cortó la música.

La muchedumbre empezó a aterrarse, y se apresuró a ir a las puertas, y Hikari casi fue separada de Shinji tres veces cuando se dirigieron a donde estaba Misato.

Asuka ya estaba allí, y cuando el cuarto se vació que se dirigieron a la puerta. Cuando alcanzaron la puerta y fueron al automóvil de Misato, Hikari se detuvo. Casi se había olvidado que no podía ir con ellos. Shinji se volvió y frunció el ceño, entonces se había dado cuenta de lo mismo.

"Ten cuidado," ella le dijo cuando se volvió para ir con los otros a los refugios. Antes de que se pusiera alejarse, Shinji agarró su mano y la detuvo.

"Gracias," dijo y la besó. Con una ultima mirada, se volvió y se unió a Asuka y Misato en el automóvil mientras Hikari miraba el parque de estacionamiento. Cuando el Renaut A301 azul chilló fuera del parque de estacionamiento, Kensuke bajó su cámara y limpió una lágrima de su ojo.

"Eso fue hermoso..." dijo con un suspiro antes de unirse con Hikari que ya estaba dándose prisa a llegar al refugio.

* * *

"¿Quieres que lo atrapemos en nuestras manos?" Asuka exclamo cuando Misato explicó su plan para matar al último Ángel.

"Sí," Misato le dijo, "posicionaremos a los Evas en el punto estimado de impacto y usaremos el Campo AT para detener su descenso."

Shinji realmente no había estado escuchando a lo que Misato tenía que decir. Habían puesto una proyección del radio de la explosión en el monitor y su vista se había dirigido a una marca. Esa marca era el refugio dónde Hikari tenía que estar en ese momento. Cuando el Ángel golpeara, no importaba en que parte de la Ciudad lo hiciera, el refugio todavía estaba en la zona de la explosión.

"¿Qué si el Ángel cae fuera del área proyectada?" preguntó.

"Igual la veríamos mal," Misato le dijo, "incluso con un golpe indirecto las ondas de choque destruirán la ciudad y el Geofront."

Shinji se imaginaba algo así. Sabia desde el principio que estaba luchando para salvar a las personas, era lo único que le impedía abandonar al Eva completamente y regresar con su tío. Cuando miró la pantalla, comprendió que tenía una razón muco más personal para hacerlo.

"¿Cuales serian nuestras oportunidades de éxito?" preguntó cuando el cuarto quedó en silencio nuevamente.

"Me parece que no son muy buenas."

"¡Si ganamos, será un milagro!" Asuka dijo, todavía intentando asimilar su asignación y tratando de no ponerse a gritar como una demente.

_Entonces tendremos que hacer uno,_ Shinji pensó cuando echó una más mirada al radio de la explosión.

* * *

"¿Eh Asuka?" Shinji preguntó cuando fueron a la Jaula.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué eres piloto?"

"¡Para mostrar al mundo cuan grande soy!" Asuka declaró con una sonrisa feroz.

"¿Es la manera que tienes para demostrar a los demás que existes?"

"Puedes decirlo así," dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Shinji asintió y regreso la vista a la jaula. Después de que un momento la curiosidad se apoderó de ella y Asuka habló de nuevo.

"¿No vas a preguntarle a Rei?"

"Ya lo hemos discutido."

"¿Qué, has estado teniendo reuniones secretas a espaldas de Hikari?" Asuka preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¡Claro no!" Shinji exclamó.

"¡Si! ¡Claaaaaro, Tercer Niño! Esta bien, si la chica maravilla ya explico eso, ¿por qué eres piloto?"

"No se, pero pienso que ahora..." Shinji dijo suavemente.

"¿Bien?"

"120 minutos hasta el tiempo estimado de colisión," Maya anunció en los altavoces.

"Te diré después," Shinji dijo.

* * *

"Aun odio esta cosa," dijo en voz alta mientras esperaba la orden para moverse. A pesar del hecho que su control sobre el Eva era cada día mejor, siempre pensaba que había una bestia escondida dentro de la armadura, esperando ser liberada de nuevo.

"El Ángel se encuentra en alcance visual," informó Aoba.

Shinji miró el cielo. Podía ver el destello del Ángel en su descenso. Recordó lo que Misato le había dicho el día de su fiesta. Sobre su padre... y los Ángeles.

"Todos los Evas a su posición de partida," Misato ordenó en el enlace de comunicaciones.

Los sentimientos de Misato hacia el padre de Shinji reflejaban los que sentía hacia el suyo propio. Había intentado odiarlo, pero todavía no podía despreciarlo totalmente. Había intentado describir cómo ella había dirigido toda su rabia hacia los ángeles. Shinji no sabía como hacer eso. El padre de Misato estaba muerto desde hace mucho tiempo y el de Shinji era una presencia constante. Tan agradecido estaba con Misato por haber intentado ayudarle... se preguntó si debería decirle que ya no era necesario.

"En sus marcas," Misato empezó...

_Tengo mi propia razón ahora,_ Shinji pensó, _tengo a alguien que amo en peligro. Si no lucho, si no doy lo mejor de mi, ella podría morir. No puedo permitir que le pase algo si puedo evitarlo._

"Preparados," continuó...

Así que lo odiaría, lo temería, pero no escaparía de él. Con tal de que hubiera algo que pudiera hace para impedir que los Ángeles hieran a alguien. seguiría luchando. Aun más, con tal de que hubiera una manera de proteger a Hikari, lucharía hasta su último aliento.

"¡FUERA!"

Con un sentido renovado de propósito, Shinji Ikari se encaminó para encontrar su futuro de frente a él.

* * *

Fin de Libro Uno

* * *

**Balbuceos incoherentes del autor:**

Bien, estamos al final del Libro Uno, ¡y por las respuestas que he tenido parece que les gusta! ^_^

Una nota rápida sobre Hikari. Hikari es el único personaje que no tiene ningún rollo en la cabeza ^_^ por lo que lo que hace no seria nada extraño.

Los disfraces... bien intenté ir con los clásicos, (¡solo pónganse a imaginar que estará de moda dentro de 15 años!) pero me decidí inmediatamente por lo de Touji. Es (Shoma Sawamura) de **Rival Schools**.

Shinji era Jubei de **Ninja Scroll** (el disfraz no estaba inspirado por Jubei ^_^)

Hikari era Ukyo de **Ranma ½**. (¿no se la imaginaron?)

En el caso de Rei iba a ser un disfraz en homenaje a uno de mi fics favoritos. Su disfraz era del personaje Mutio de **Blue Submarine #6**, que estaba inspirado por un comentario hecho en **Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**. Si recuerdo bien, alguien dice que Rei parece una sirena en un capítulo. Si han visto esa serie (y leído ese fic) entonces deben ver donde encontré la conexión ^_^

Creo que expulse casi todo el WAFF de mi sistema, porque las cosas se pondrán feas desde aquí. El Segundo Libro de Together We Stand titulado:

* * *

Divided We Fall

* * *

**Autor Original**: Hotwire  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Together We Stand Book 1 Part 7


	9. Libro 2: Divided We Fall Parte 1

**TOGETHER WE STAND**

**Divided We Fall**

**Libro 2 Parte 1**

Autor: Hotwire

* * *

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece. Muchas gracias a Hotwire (id: 52242) por darnos esta historia. No dejen de visitar http: // www . ngefics . com, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

* * *

_I am just a new boy,  
Stranger in this town,  
Where we have all the good times,  
Who's gonna show this stranger around?  
__Young Lust_  
Pink Floyd, The Wall

* * *

Hikari salió del vestidor de chicas e intentó resistir el impulso de gritar. Había pasado los últimos cinco minutos escuchando a Asuka quejarse de un incidente en el trabajo. Sentía compasión por la dificultad de la chica, pero Hikari estaba desarrollando un _**serio**_ problema con su falta de discreción sobre NERV. Había empezado con que Shinji compartiera un apartamento con la alemana. Asuka negaba tener _**cualquier**_ tipo de relación amorosa con su compañero piloto; o cualquier otro chico en la ciudad. Hikari creía que era cierto, pero le estaba enloqueciendo que una chica tan bonita como Asuka durmiera a menos de tres metros de su novio. Se sentía mejor al recordar que Shinji tenia poco interés en Asuka.

Hikari tenia poco que le pudiera consolar. Lo que complicaba mas todo era que Asuka todavía era su amiga, y realmente no era una mala persona... sólo enloquecedoramente irreflexible a veces. Después de un rato de conocerla, Hikari había empezado a respetar la determinación de la chica. Asuka tenía una pasión innegable por cualquier cosa en la que enfocara su atención, y una vez seleccionaba un blanco se negaba a dejarle ir. Eso le había permitido terminar el colegio antes de los 13 años. También era lo que la hacia una excelente piloto de EVA.

Otro lado de Asuka con que Hikari se había encontrado, sin embargo, era que era una persona muy cerrada... a pesar de su naturaleza extrovertida. Se negaba a discutir algunas cosas sobre ella. Hikari se dio cuenta de los giros sutiles de frases y asuntos que eran tabú al hablar con Asuka. De lo que podría intuir, algo le había pasado a Asuka cuando niña que involucraba a su familia, y todavía no lo había superado. Hikari no sabia que podría ser, y sentía que era mala idea tocar el tema sin consejo de Misato o el Sr. Kaji... y aun así, _**no**_ tenía idea de cómo preguntar por ese tipo de cosa.

Por ahora parecía que tendría que olvidar tratar esos asuntos con Asuka.

Al llegar al vestidor Hikari se molestó al encontrar a Asuka en el mismo tema. Realmente no le molestaba los delirios de la chica; de hecho a menudos los encontraba muy divertidos. En este caso, sin embargo, podría vivir sin oír cada posible detalle.

"Estaba allí, desnuda, con mi _**trasero**_ helado en ese maldito entry plug y _**finalmente**_ pasó," Asuka les dijo a sus otras compañeras de clase; a estas altura ya había mencionado que había estado desnuda un centenar de veces, "¿y qué descubrí? ¿Qué nos salvarían? No. ¡Apagaron todo y me dejaron allí para que saliéramos solos! ¡No sé qué maldito tipo piensa que pueden dejarnos así! ¡Tuvimos que nadar... _**nadar**_! Dense cuenta, y ese Shinji tuvo que ser _**arrastrado**_ todo el camino por la Chica Maravilla porque el imbécil todavía no ha aprendido a nadar."

"Hey Hikari," Yume le dijo y las otras que estaban escuchando el delirio de Asuka, "¿no ibas a enseñarle a nadar a Ikari?"

"No hemos tenido tiempo," Hikari dijo, "entre todo su trabajo de composición y las pruebas que hacen en NERV, apenas tenemos tiempo para hablar, mucho menos para ir a una piscina."

"Humph, tienes razón," Asuka dijo, "después tuvimos que ver su trasero huesudo todo el camino al cuartel general. Debieron dejarnos plugsuits de repuesto o algo en los entry plug."

Hikari ya estaba vestida, y decidió despedirse de Rei. Sin más que un saludo con mano.

* * *

Después de salir de la escuela esa tarde, Hikari, Shinji, Touji, y Kensuke estaban sentados en un pequeño restaurante que frecuentaban muy a menudo. Era el mismo lugar donde ella y Shinji habían ido a desayunar poco después del ataque del cuarto Ángel. Estaba empezando a volverse su lugar de reunión extraoficial. Cuando ella y Shinji escuchaban e intentaban no escapar, Touji estaba diciéndoles sobre el último torneo al centro de VR del distrito de entretenimiento. Kensuke no estaba prestando mucha atención... rápidamente había caído dormido.

"Kensuke estaba a tres puntos cuando el bloqueador del otro equipo apareció del túnel principal. Todos pensamos que no podría pasar a esas Tarántulas tres veces más grandes. Sin embargo _**de algún**_ modo Ken las pasó, y fue derecho a la zona de marcación."

"¿Cuánto a cuanto ganaron?" Shinji preguntó, sonriendo.

"¡Bien créanlo! ¡Japón--30,425, FSA--29,804, Japón ganó por quinta vez!"

"¡Ganador y abandero!" Hikari dijo con una risa cuando notó que Kensuke estaba babeando contra la ventana, "veo que su fiesta de victoria lo dejo molido."

"¿Huh?" Touji dijo cuando vio donde amigo estaba durmiendo, "no, ni siquiera fuimos. Creo que estuvo en línea toda la noche, otra vez."

"¿Que?" Shinji preguntó, "¿por tercera vez este mes?"

"Cuarta," Hikari le corrigió, "y es por lo que se cae de sueño... eso va a empezar a afectar sus calificaciones si no tiene cuidado.

"Hablaré con él," Touji dijo, "Shinji tienes que irte."

"Desearía que dejaras de recordármelo..." dijo Shinji con un gemido, "no es algo que este esperando."

"No entiendo... ¿no _**quieres**_ visitar la tumba de tu mamá?"

"No es eso, Touji," contestó Shinji, "_**quiero ir**_... por lo menos para eso. Es solo la compañía que tendré... no me emociona precisamente."

Shinji dio un suspiro y agitó su cabeza. Habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que fue a ese lugar, y todavía no estaba listo. En el pasado había sido duro para él, había intentado hablar con su padre y se había frustrado.

"Nunca dijiste realmente lo que pasó," dijo Hikari, leyendo su mente otra vez. Shinji tomó un respiro, exhaló, y decidió que era mejor decir algo.

"No hay nada que decir," dijo Shinji, "tenía once años y mi Tío me había llevado para la visita anual. Mi Padre llegó y después de un tiempo empezó una conversación sobre cómo _ninguno de los dos puede entender a vida del otro_, y que debía de dejar de tratar de entenderlo. Empecé a molestarme... más porque no lo había visto desde el año anterior que por lo que había dicho. Siempre enviaba una tarjeta en mi cumpleaños pero eso era lo único que sabia de él... Sin embargo, dejó de hablar, entonces lo empecé a odiar. Lo triste era que cada vez que lo acusaban de algo, solo me decía cinco palabras o menos. Era... como si adivinara lo que decía o algo. Finalmente sólo se fue y le dije que nunca más quería verle. Y hasta que vine aquí... eso era lo que hacia."

"¿Te siguió enviando las tarjetas?" preguntó Touji.

"¿Huh?"

"Las tarjetas del cumpleaños. ¿Las siguió enviando?"

"No exactamente, todavía recibí una tarjeta todos los años, pero no era la misma firma. Después de ese año pienso que era su secretaria o alguien mas que firmaba en su nombre y las enviaba."

"Eso apesta..."

"Ahora estoy pasando todo esto," dijo Shinji cuando se apoyó hacia atrás en su asiento, "y no creo que entrar en el EVA me asuste tanto como eso."

"Lo harás bien Shinji," dijo Hikari cuando le dio un apretón a su mano.

"Gracias... um, ¿quizá debemos despertar a Kensuke? No creo que quiera esa hormiga que se arrastra a su boca..."

Los otros dieron una mirada a su camarada durmiente, y efectivamente, una hormiga estaba siguiendo el delgado sendero de baba del alféizar a la boca abierta de Aida. Cuando la inspiración lo golpeó, Touji dijo que se encargaría, y tomo su vaso de agua.

Una vez más explicó su idea unos momentos después, cuando un mojado Kensuke le dijo a Touji que había escogido el mejor el método de despertárselo.

* * *

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Nozomi cuando se sentó al lado de Hikari.

Más adelantada esa tarde Hikari habían estado pensando en la situación de la compañera de casa de Shinji. _**No era**_ que se la pasara pensando sobre eso. En alguna parte de su mente estaba siempre allí... incomodándole. Siempre que Shinji estaba en casa se preguntaba si se quedaría solo con la pelirroja.

Al mismo tiempo odiaba pensar en eso. No quería sentir celos, sobre todo de una de sus mejores amigas. Se enfadaba _**consigo misma**_ cuando empezaba a hacerlo, y que lo que hiciera fuera para peor. La única cosa que realmente podía usar para impedir perder la calma era confiar en Shinji.

Claro, las imputaciones constantes de Asuka sobre que Shinji (y todos los hombres) eran unos pervertidos no ayudaban mucho...

Estaba a punto de decirle a su hermana que no pasaba nada cuando recordó con quien estaba hablando. De algún modo Nozomi había resultado ser una de esas personas que sabia las cosas antes de que las dijeras. Era un rasgo extraño en sí mismo, pero era la forma que tenia de ayudar a sus hermanas.

No lastimaría el ver si le podía ayudar.

Cuando a la media hora terminó la narración exponiendo su larga lista de problemas. Nozomi había escuchado cuidadosamente, y una vez Hikari terminó, se rascó la barbilla.

"Así que estas preocupada que Soryu se fije de repente en Shinji, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"Y Asuka dice que odia a los chicos, ¿correcto?"

"Correcto."

"¿Pero constantemente babeando por ese Kaji?"

"Constantemente."

"La respuesta es simple; encuéntrale a un tipo mayor y se enganchara."

"¡Ésa es una gran idea!" empezó a decir Hikari... entonces comprendió el problema que tenia con ese plan, "um... no conozco a ningún tipo mayor..."

"No voy a solucionarte todo," dijo Nozomi con una mueca, cuando se acomodó en la silla agregó, "pero te daré una ultima pista."

"No sé si agradecerte, es que todo esto me tiene en al borde."

"Bien. Sin embargo, podrías preguntarle a Kodama si conoce a alguien disponible."

"¡Ésa es una buena idea!" dijo Hikari con los ojos brillantes nuevamente, "¡gracias enana!" le dio un beso a Nozomi en la frente y se fue al cuarto de Kodama.

"Te aseguro," dijo Nozomi con un suspiro, al quedar sola, "esos dos se olvidarían inmediatamente si yo estuviera en medio..."

* * *

A la una de la madrugada, a pesar de los consejos de Touji, las quejas de Hikari, y su propio buen juicio, Kensuke todavía estaba despierto y en línea.

[TetsuShojo] lamento si te metí en problemas con tus amigos.

[TheMechSage] no es tu culpa, y tienen razón. He estado quedándome hasta tarde las últimas semanas.

[TetsuShojo] me siento halagada de ver que alguien se sacrifica tanto para hablar conmigo ^_^

[TheMechSage] ¿fuiste tú quien me hablo anoche sobre los Egos inflados? *LoL*

[TetsuShojo] hay una gran diferencia. Eres un chico que solo ganó un evento deportivo, yo soy una linda chica que es adulada; deja que mi ego se infle un poco. =D

[TheMechSage] ¿SEGURO que no eres americana? =/

[TetsuShojo] *LoL* bastante seguro; soy tan japonesa como tu.

[TheMechSage] disculpa, solo es que aun no sé mucho sobre ti.

[TetsuShojo] ¿Y te preocupa que sea un tipo gordo y calvo de Hong Kong?

[TheMechSage] no es eso, te creo... pero es que han pasado un par de meses y Touji está empezando a pensar en lo que estoy haciendo.

[TetsuShojo] Ken, te enviaría una foto si pudiera, pero las computadoras aquí son supervisadas y si cualesquiera gráficos sale activa una alarma, entonces cierran la conexión.

[TheMechSage] Entiendo. Me expongo a bastantes medidas de seguridad por mi papá, y al estar tan cerca de NERV tendría que estar loco para no entenderlo.

[TetsuShojo] también es duro para mí Ken... quiero decir, quisiera verte, pero no nos permitirían viajar.

[TheMechSage] no es que este impaciente, sólo es que Touji me vuelve loco con todas esas preguntas que no puedo responder. Puedo esperar, no te preocupes por mí.

[TetsuShojo] ¿te he mencionado lo dulce que eres?

[TheMechSage] Sí, pero siempre podía usar un poco más del ego inflado como alabanza ^_^

[TetsuShojo] Tonto =P

* * *

Unos días después cuando la clase estaba limpiando la escuela, Hikari decidió que era tiempo para poner su plan en acción. Dejó el aula a cargo de los demás y fue al pasillo dónde se suponía que Asuka estaba trapeando el suelo. Encontró a la pelirroja de pie en la esquina con su teléfono celular, y con una mirada determinada en su rostro.

Cuando se acercó, de repente Asuka empezó a gritar.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaah! Ayúdame Kaji, ¡no-NO! ¡No me toques pervertido! ¡Ayudaaaa!"

Asuka colgó y una mueca de satisfacción cruzó su rostro, "eso debe servir," dijo.

"¿Qué ha sido todo _**eso**_?" preguntó Hikari cuando se acercó a la chica alemana.

"Oh, estaba intentando conseguir la atención de Kaji, quería que me acompañara," dijo Asuka dando un suspiro de frustración, "lo llamó, pero siempre está fuera estos días."

"¿Vas a estar libre mañana?"

"_**Des**_afortunadamente, así parece..."

"Entonces tengo un favor que pedirte."

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué es?"

Hikari se acercó y susurró la pregunta en la oreja de Asuka. Esperaba que nadie supiera lo que le estaba pidiendo a la pelirroja. Desgraciadamente ese plan se fue a la basura.

"¿Qué? ¿Una _**cita**_?" exclamó Asuka, causando que la mitad de las personas en el pasillo les miraran como si estuvieran locas.

Esforzándose por mantenerse impasible, Hikari sonrió y presionó su suerte. "Es un amigo de mi hermana Kodama, y preguntó si una de nosotras puede ir... por lo menos si le ayudaras. ¿Harías ese favor?"

Con los dedos cruzados, dejó que Asuka lo pensara.

* * *

Nunca se había sentido tan impresionado Shinji, y recordó tantas cosas que se quedo sin habla, incapaz también de moverse. La cosa mas loca era el momento en que se dio cuenta, nadie le creería si les explicaba.

Había estado limpiando las aulas con los otros cuando visto algo por la esquina del ojo. Rei había estado fregando el suelo cuando se detuvo para retorcer su trapo, y eso había llamado su atención. Algo en la manera en que retorcía el coleto le hacia recordar... era loco pero le recordó la manera en que lo hacia... ¿su madre?

Cuando miró el goteo del agua de la tela podía ver en su mente a Rei, y eso lo dejo helado. La cara... su cara era...

Su tren de pensamientos descarriló cuando una escoba golpeó la parte superior de su cabeza.

"¡HEY!" Touji gritó alegremente, "¡Vuelve a trabajar animal perezoso!"

"Por qué no _**vuelves**_ a trabajar," dijo la voz de Hikari a través del cuarto, "de hecho, por qué no haces algo mientras _**estas**_ aquí."

Touji no era idiota. A veces era decente, pero a veces podría ser un poco lento. Una cosa que _**no**_ se dio cuenta era que se puso a molestar a Shinji mientras Hikari estaba por allí. Gimió y reasumió su trabajo de barrer el suelo.

* * *

"¿Qué pasa Shinji?" preguntó Hikari cuando salieron al tejado, "parece que viste un fantasma."

El resto de la clase hizo la limpieza y se habían quedado para cerrar antes de que fueran a casa.

"Yo... no sé," Shinji contestó, "quizá pienso que si..."

"¿De que estás hablando? Fue un chiste."

"Es difícil describirlo pero... ¿crees en los fantasmas?"

"Bueno, quizá... quién sabe, quiero decir tenemos ángeles y robots gigantes, ¿por qué no fantasmas?"

"Es en serio."

Hikari suspiró, "no sé, Shinji... nadie a podido demostrar algo así y no quiero simplemente decir 'seguro', pero me gusta creer que algo pasa cuando nos morimos."

". . ."

"¿Qué viste?"

"Estoy muy seguro," dijo suavemente, "pienso que podría necesitar pensarlo un poco mas antes de que intentar describirlo."

"De acuerdo... oh, a propósito, ¿estás _**seguro**_ que vas a estar libre para nuestra cita la próxima semana?"

"Sí," dijo Shinji, mas animado, "podría hacer que Misato ayudara, a menos que seamos atacados tengo tres días libres."

"¡Eso es grandioso!" dijo Hikari cuando lo besó, "todo parece estar marchando bien, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto."

* * *

El ascensor que descendía al laboratorio era más rápido que la escalera mecánica, pero parecía durar más. Parecía tardar aun más cuando estabas atrapado con alguien que, por su naturaleza, no era muy hablador. Cuando Shinji estaba en el pequeño cuarto con Rei, se preguntó si alguien se había sentido molesto por _**su **_propio silencio cuando llego a Tokio Tres.

Finalmente decidió preguntar algo que había estado durante mucho tiempo en su mente.

"Yo... yo voy a estar viendo a mi padre mañana... um, ¿sobre que crees que deba hablarle?"

"¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?" Rei contestó sin volverse.

"Porque," tragó saliva y decidió solo decirlo, "porque eres la única que he visto charlar con mi padre... y que realmente lo disfruta."

Ella no contestó por un rato y Shinji comprendió que realmente no le había preguntado como debería, "¿Que... qué tipo de persona es mi padre?" preguntó vacilantemente.

"No sé," Rei contestó suavemente, ¿había habido un toque de pesar en su voz?

"Ya veo..." dijo Shinji. Parecía que a nadie le gustaba ese hombre... incluso la persona que había parecido más cercana a él.

"¿Es por eso que me has estado mirando tan intensamente desde esta tarde?" Rei preguntó, sorprendiéndolo, "¿porque querías preguntarme?"

"Era una de las razones."

"¿Y la otra?"

"Bien... cuándo estábamos limpiando el aula, cuándo estabas retorciendo esa tela, me recordó algo."

"¿Que?"

"Esto va a parecer tonto, pero me recordaste a mi madre."

"¿T... tu madre?"

"Sí, eso normalmente lo hacia mi mamá cuando limpiaba el suelo, no es nada especial, era simplemente algo que vi. Disculpa por molestarte con esto."

Rei no estaba mirándole, para que él no la viera. Si le hubiera mirado, habría visto un pequeño gesto, de desconcierto en su rostro.

* * *

_Como a pasado el tiempo..._ pensó Shinji cuando Gendou Ikari salió del VTOL y caminó hacia la tumba dónde estaba esperando.

El monumento conmemorativo era grande, extendiéndose hasta donde podía ver. Había empezado como un proyecto para honrar a todos aquellos que habían muerto durante el segundo impacto, pero había crecido a medida que las repercusiones de la catástrofe empezaron a pasar factura. El hambre y la guerra habían aumentado los horrendos números. Pronto el monumento estaba creciendo. Finalmente en 2004 detuvieron la construcción. No porque las muertes habían cesado, sino porque no había mas espacio donde construir. Yui Ikari había sido una de las últimas lápidas mortuorias en el monumento conmemorativo.

Shinji nunca se había preguntado acerca de por qué la lápida mortuoria de su madre había sido puesta allí, realmente no recordaba como había muerto, sobre todo porque no le gustaba pensar sobre eso. Visitar el monumento conmemorativo siempre le había molestado un poco, porque simplemente era eso, un monumento conmemorativo. Ella no estaba allí; ninguno de los muertos realmente estaba allí. Todo lo que estaba viendo ante él era una piedra con su nombre.

El Comandante Ikari se acercó y Shinji tuvo que esforzarse para no irse. incluso no había visto personalmente a su padre desde que había llegado, una vez se había instalado con Misato, parecía que el Comandante lo había dejado completamente al cuidado de ella. En cierto modo se alegraba de eso, y en otro se encolerizaba.

El Comandante se quedó de pie durante mucho tiempo a su lado antes de hablar finalmente.

"Han pasado tres años desde que vinimos justos a este lugar."

Shinji asintió, "fue cuando escape," dijo Shinji, admitiéndolo entre ellos, "nunca regresé sabes... sólo es que no siento que mi madre descanse aquí."

Se quedó callado un rato, entonces Shinji habló de nuevo, "incluso no recuerdo claramente su rostro."

"Las personas siguen viviendo olvidándose del dolor del pasado. Hay algunas cosas que tenemos no obstante, que no debemos olvidarnos. Yui me enseñó una vez esa cosa indispensable, y vengo aquí cada año para confirmar eso."

"¿Tu... no tienes nada de ella? ¿Una fotografía?"

"Nada queda, incluso esta tumba es un artificio. Tienes razón en eso. Nada hay aquí."

"Lo que mi Tío dijo era verdad," Shinji dijo tristemente, "apartaste todo..."

"Lo que permanece está en mi mente... estoy satisfecho con eso."

Otro largo silencio, entonces finalmente Gendou se volvió, y empezó a caminar de regreso al VTOL.

"¿Padre?" dijo Shinji de repente.

Gendou se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su hijo.

"No sé si eso es verdad..." dijo Shinji de repente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No estoy seguro que pueda explicarlo..."

"Harías bien en no hacerme perder el tiempo."

Shinji cerró sus ojos; preparándose mentalmente para preguntar lo que había estado preguntándose durante el último día.

"¿Quién Rei es?" preguntó rápidamente, forzando las palabras antes de que se congelara.

Gendou se quedó callado, aun cuando Shinji había encontrado el valor que buscaba; no había leído nada en la expresión del hombre.

"Yo-um... sólo que las personas siguen haciendo comentarios sobre nosotros y el otro día cuando estábamos limpiando cuando vi -"

"Suficiente."

Shinji se volvió y se encontró con que el rostro de piedra de Gendou Ikari incluso se había endurecido más.

"Deja de cuestionarte sobre eso y nunca plantees el asunto de nuevo, conmigo o con otros. ¿Entiendes?"

"Padre lamento si pregunte algo que..."

"Dije que es _**suficiente**_. Más preguntas sobre ese asunto, y serás restringido en todo momento al Dogma Central a menos que haya un ataque. Cualquier información que tengas sobre la Primera Niña es a partir de ahora asunto secreto. Cualquier discusión con cualquiera fuera de la organización y serás castigado," Gendou hizo una pausa y cerro los ojos un breve momento antes de que Shinji dijera algo, "El asunto de los orígenes de Rei Ayanami es algo que no te incumbe. Te aconsejaría que dejara las tales cosas por tu bien."

Con eso, el Comandante Ikari se volvió y empezó a caminar a su transporte. Cuando se alejó en una creciente nube de polvo, Shinji luchó con el impulso de gritar.

* * *

El VTOL alzó vuelo y Rei miraba la ciudad por la ventana cuando el Comandante la miró.

Sabía que era un día especial para el Comandante y su hijo. La pérdida de la madre del piloto Ikari era un evento cumbre que indirectamente forzó la transformación de GEHIRN en NERV. El traslado de personal y los recursos habían tomado años, cuando los hilos políticos apropiados todavía estaban en el proceso de atarse, pero esa fecha había sido el inicio.

Había espiado el intercambio entre padre e hijo, y estaba desconcertada que el Comandante no desplegara nada de la emoción que asociaba con tales argumentos. En realidad, el Comandante siempre había actuado diferentemente a las otras personas. Hasta recientemente, siempre había asumido que tales emociones simplemente eran algo que poseía. Ella raramente había sentido algo por otras personas, y siempre había pensado que era absolutamente normal. Ella estaba cambiando, sin embargo, y esa era su opinión sobre esto.

Shinji le había preguntado qué tipo de hombre era su padre. Había comprendido entonces, que no tenía una respuesta. Nunca había pensado en esas cosas. Nunca había tenido una razón hasta que el piloto Ikari llegó a Tokio Tres, no había buscado ningún contacto personal con sus compañeros de clase o los miembros de NERV. Su llegada había sido el evento cúspide para ella como la muerte de su madre había sido para NERV.

Había empezado con la Srta. Horaki preguntando por él durante la escuela. Había ignorado a la chica al principio, pero algo había aparecido en su mente ese día. Algo en el tono de la Srta. Horaki. Algo en la voz de la chica hacia el piloto Ikari que había revuelto algo dentro de ella. Había sentido algo parecido cuando había vivido con el comandante. La nostalgia era algo nuevo para Rei. Pensar en el pasado era algo para que raramente hubiera necesitado en sus tareas. No tenía mucho que recordar, salvo el día en que casi había muerto en la Unidad Cero.

Pensó en la escena que había espiado ante el VTOL. Ambos Ikaris habían salvado su vida; los dos se habían arriesgado por ella. Todavía no estaba segura por qué de las acciones del Comandante habían impactado tanto más que las de su hijo. O por qué no le había prestado mucha atención hasta después de que lo hubiera hecho.

Estaba confundida. Sentía algo cada vez algo mayor por el piloto Ikari. Un parentesco era lo más cercano con lo que podía definirlo. No creyó que estos sentimientos fueran lujuria. Había dado testimonio de la lujuria entre sus compañeros de clase y esto no era parecido. Hasta que pudiera entenderlo, tendría que observar a personas más acostumbradas a la interacción emocional. Con suerte, debería observar las interacciones del piloto Ikari con su novia. Eran una fuente conveniente de información en ese asunto, y quizás la respuesta a sus preguntas quedaría en eso.

* * *

Asuka no aguantaba más.

Su cita había empezado bastante bien, el tipo era guapo y cuando Kodama los había presentado había parecido bastante encantador. No se acercaba en nada a Kaji, pero pocos mortales lo eran. Ella había estado esperando al menos pasar una tarde divertida.

Habían ido al parque de diversiones, y eso _**había**_ sido al principio divertido. Disfrutó de un paseo en lancha y otros paseos excitantes. Incluso disfrutó algunos de los paseos donde iban bastante lento. No hubo ningún manosearse entre ellos.

Cuando el tipo puso su brazo alrededor de ella no le había importado, era ese tipo de citas en todas las películas, pero nada mas. Sin embargo en uno de los paseos, el asno había cruzado la línea; figuradamente y literalmente. Una mano en su hombro era una cosa, cuando se movió a cierto lugar había decidido apartarlo codazos. Eso había funcionado hasta el paseo siguiente.

Había querido ir a otro paseo en lancha; él había querido tomar otro paseo más lento. Después de un momento de indecisión lo convenció con un argumento en el que él había prometido que ella podía escoger los paseos para el resto del día si ella le permitía algo.

En retrospectiva, ella debió defenderse más.

Se había comportado bien al comienzo, pero una vez habían entrado en la cueva, la mano se había movido de nuevo. Ella estaba a punto de apartarlo a codazos por _**segunda **_vez cuando la mano fue a un lado, a su chaqueta y su pecho. No perdió tiempo para que supiera su opinión, y en menos de un segundo la mano del chico estaba ahora frotando su nariz.

Una vez salieron Asuka le había dicho que buscara boletos para otra atracción mientras iba al tocador. O el tipo era más estúpido de lo que pensaba, o había entendido sus indirectas.

Ella se fue directo a casa y había estado empezar a gritarle a alguien para desahogare. Cuando alcanzó la puerta del apartamento quedo algo sorprendida al oír música clásica del otro lado de la puerta. Sabía que Misato no escuchaba esto, y Shinji ni siquiera tenia un estéreo.

Su curiosidad superó su molestia por los eventos del día cuando abrió la puerta y entró. Una vez la puerta se abrió, podía oír la música mucho mejor y reconoció la melodía. Hizo una nota mental de preguntarle donde había aprendido a tocar a Wagner. Fue la primera señal que _**tenía**_ buen gusto.

Encontró a Shinji sentado a la mesa de la cocina con un violonchelo, tocándolo como un poseído. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, y su camisa empapada de sudor, a pesar de lo fresco que hacia en la casa... ¿cuánto tiempo había estado tocando?

Finalizó la canción y cuando tocó la ultima nota, ella pensó que se relajaría y se daría un respiro, pero empezó a tocar una nueva melodía. Ella ni siquiera sabía tocar algún instrumento, mucho menos así de bien y Asuka solo se quedó parada allí mientras las melodías flotaban con la precisión de un especialista.

Cuando finalizó otra vez, solo podía aplaudir.

Shinji no tenía idea de que tenia publico, y casi saltó al oírla, y casi deja caer su violonchelo.

"¿A-Asuka? Um... no esperaba que llegaras todavía..." dijo cuando ella atravesó la cocina a la sala.

"Los planes a veces cambian," dijo dejándose caer en el suelo de la sala, "¿desde cuando tocas? no vi un violonchelo cuando movimos tus cosas al armario, er, quiero decir tu cuarto..."

"No tuve oportunidad de recogerlo cuando llegue," dijo Shinji ausente, "había estado almacenado... no lo había recogido hasta hoy."

"Bien, ahora tienes mucho menos espacio en el armario que la gente llama habitación," dijo con un suspiro, olvidándose que tenía dos veces mas espacio que él.

"¿Cómo fue tu cita?" preguntó, ignorando el obvio disparado contra su cultura.

"Nada interesante," dijo Asuka con un gesto que Shinji no pudo ver, "mi cita resulto tener menos personalidad que tu, por lo que lo deje y regrese."

"¿No fue eso un poco descortés?"

"No lo viste, como para dar una opinión, Tercer Niño," dijo dando un suspiro nostálgico, "Kaji es el único hombre _**verdadero**_ en mi vida Shinji, es una pena que este tan colgado de Misato."

"No me digas nada, no creo entender nunca a los adultos."

"¿Qué te pasa? Te ves patético... ¿Tan _**malo**_ es el Comandante?"

"No quiero hablar de él."

"Haz lo que quieras, voy a tomar una ducha."

* * *

"Hola, ésta es la residencia Horaki, no podemos atender en este momento, pero si deja su nombre y su numero devolveremos la llamada lo antes posible. ¡Gracias!"

Shinji suspiró y colgó el teléfono por décima vez esa tarde y Hikari todavía no había vuelto a casa. No sabía si regresaría muy tarde, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. Touji estaba fuera en un juego y Kensuke debe de estar conectado... Misato estaba en esa boda... y no podía hablar con Rei, no sobre esto.

Cuando paseó por la sala por noventava vez, el teléfono sonó y casi tropezó con un cojín intentando alcanzarlo.

"Residencia Katsuragi," dijo, rezando que fuera Hikari...

"Hola, ¿Shinji? Soy yo."

"Oh hola Misato..."

"Eztoy bebiendo con kayi, no ezzperez por mí ¿bien?"

_Parece como que ya no viene, ¿me lo ira a decir?_ se preguntó agradecido que llamara. No entendía mucho sobre la bebida; particularmente la bebida de Misato... pero las personas parecían disfrutarlo por lo que no dijo nada.

Cuándo colgó Asuka salió del baño, "¿Era Misato?"

"Sí. Dijo que volverá muy tarde."

"¿Otra vez bebiendo?"

"Sí... solo deseo que Hikari regrese a casa pronto, necesito hablar con alguien."

"Oh, ¿y que soy yo? ¿El canario?"

"... sin ofender Asuka, ¿pero que te pasa?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" respondió indignada.

"Bien, nunca muestras mucho interés en otros..."

"Bien quizá nadie por aquí hace algo interesante."

"Ni lo pienses," dijo cuando se dirigió a su cuarto. No sabía cuanta molestia podía cuasar a veces.

"Vemos, escucharé, ni siquiera me reiré... mucho, lo prometo."

"No..."

"Detente y dilo."

"Es sobre mi padre..."

"OK. Estoy de acuerdo contigo," Asuka dijo impertinentemente, "ese tipo produce escalofrío, lleva gafas, nuestro oficial superior, sigue."

"Ya, esto no es gracioso."

"Siii, esta bien... ¿qué decías?"

"Le pregunté por algo y él... él..."

"¿Él que?"

"Dijo que si alguna vez preguntaba otra vez lo que le pregunte me metería en problemas."

"¿Así?"

"¿Qué quiere decir con _así_?" Shinji prácticamente gruñó, "¡Amenazó a mis amigos! ¡Amenazó a Hikari, y no hay nada que pueda hacer!"

"Si fuera información secreta seria así. Lo lamento por ti pero todos estamos sujetos a eso y no podemos hacer nada."

"¿A que maldita cosa estoy sujeto?" gritó de repente, "¡me preguntó a cada rato por qué soy piloto! Es para proteger a mis amigos, proteger a Hikari, ¿y si no puedo _**hacerlo**_ que entonces cual es el punto? Empiezo a pensar y finalmente entonces tengo_** algún**_ control de en mi vida... entonces mi... mi _**padre**_ lo arruina, y me muestra que sólo cómo un desvalido que soy."

Se dio la vuelta y salió al balcón, y cerrando la puerta de cristal, dejando a Asuka de pie en la cocina con un expresión de sorpresa en su cara.

* * *

Media hora después Asuka salió y encontró a Shinji apoyado contra el balcón, mirando la ciudad. No era que estuviera preocupada por él, no es que fuera estúpido, pero era un piloto y era por consiguiente más duro para él pensar en eso. Era porque la había dejado confundida esta noche.

Había notado que estaba incomodo, principalmente porque parecía negarse a hacer algo. Se sentaba en su cuarto como una cosa hasta que alguien le dijera que hiciera algo, y ella había tenido la impresión de que él algo como eso. Ella no supo exactamente por qué ese tipo de personalidad siempre la había encolerizado, pero lo hacia.

Asuka había tenido la impresión de que Shinji se había quedado y continuaba siendo piloto porque se lo pedían, y eso era (pensaba) la peor razón que podía escoger. Aun cuando él no hubiera estado seguro de _**por que**_ era piloto lo seguía respetando, ¿pero como hacerlo porque alguien le decía que lo hiciera? Ése era el peor crimen que ella podía imaginar... y hasta hacia poco, había pensado que era la razón de Shinji.

Quizá eso era por qué su constante cortesía le ponía nerviosa... había creído que estaba estar de buenas con ella para intentar algo. Era algo que no había pensado mucho.

Asuka no alcanzaba a darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Estaba orgullosa de sus instintos, pero sabia que aunque eran superiores al de las _**demás**_ personas, no eran totalmente infalibles. No le gustaba admitir que algo estuviera mal, pero a veces simplemente sabia que tenía que apretar los dientes y aguantar.

Ahora mismo estaba reevaluando su impresión inicial de Shinji Ikari.

"Hey tonto," dijo cuando ella salió hacia el balcón, "¿Vas a sentarte fuera toda la noche?"

"Quizá..." contestó.

"Mira, discúlpame si te he hecho pasar momentos difíciles, yo... yo he tenido un día difícil."

"No te preocupes por eso," contestó.

"Mira retrasado mental," dijo algo molesta, "si no quieres oír esto está bien, pero no esperes nada mas de mi si te pones así de ingrato."

"Perdón..."

"Eso esta mejor. Ahora mira, Shinji, estamos trabajando para una agencia que era alto secreto hasta que empezaron los ataques de los Ángeles. Crecí rodeada de todo esto, y a veces me olvido que tu no. Algunos se pueden acostumbrar, pero todo el 'alto secreto' es importante. ¿Sabes que hay gente que no quiere que NERV haga su trabajo?"

"¿De verdad?" Shinji preguntó, no sólo sorprendido de esa idea, si no porque Asuka estaba intentando tener una conversación civilizada, "¿pero quién querría hacer algo así?"

"Hay algunos grupo que toman literalmente la traducción de lo que llamamos Ángeles, algunos países se molestaron por lo que NERV ha conseguido, y unos otros, te sorprenderías."

"Sorprendido es una palabra..."

"Mi punto es que si tu papá te dijera que algo esta mas allá de tu interés entonces hay una razón muy buena, dudo que lo hiciera sólo para molestarte."

". . ."

"Mira, no estoy diciendo que no sea un bastardo, de lo que he oído, lo es, y ha sido de muchos. Pero también es el Comandante supremo de NERV y dudo que consiguiera el trabajo por accidente."

"Te lo... agradezco Asuka."

"No lo agradezcas," contestó cuando se volvió para irse, "quiero decir, _**alguien**_ tenía que ponerte las cosas claras."

Asuka cerró la puerta y Shinji miró hacia el horizonte de Tokio Tres, perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

"No puedo creer que esperáramos tanto," dijo Kodama cuando ella y sus hermanas regresaron a casa, "pensarías que deberían tener mas gente de reparaciones para que todo sea mas rápido."

"Bien, por lo menos regresamos a casa a tiempo para dormir. No sé de ti, pero me siento apaleada. Nos vemos mañana," dijo Hikari cuando ella subió a su cuarto con Nozomi dormida en sus brazos.

Habían estado en lo que se suponía era un corto viaje a Kyoto para la boda de una amiga de Kodama. Había sido un viaje agradable hasta que un deslave bloqueo el camino a casa. La situación era tal que tomó aproximadamente cuatro horas despejar la obstrucción.

Todas llegaron exhaustas y Kodama no culpaba a su hermana en absoluto de querer retirarse de una vez, pensó hacer lo mismo una vez revisara los mensajes.

Había uno de su padre que le decía que se quedaría durmiendo otra vez en la oficina, dos de varios compañeros de clase pedían consejo de trabajos escolares, y cinco de Shinji que le pedía a Hikari que llamara en cuanto llegara.

Kodama fue arriba y una mirada le dijo que Hikari no estaría disponible hasta mañana, incluso no se había desnudado totalmente. Dejando una nota para su hermana sobre el mensaje, cerró la puerta y se acostó.

Esperaba que Shinji pudiera esperar hasta mañana.

* * *

Shinji no oyó el timbre, o lo ignoró hasta que Asuka gritara el nombre de Kaji. Había estado escuchando su SDAT en la sala, Asuka estaba preparándose algo en la cocina. Cuando Asuka gritó fue a ver y vio a Kaji caminar a la cocina con Misato apoyada del hombro.

Apagó la música y se dio prisa inmediatamente para ayudar. Unos momentos después cuando habían depositado a la intoxicada Misato en su cuarto, Kaji le agradeció y les dio las buenas noches. Asuka no estaba tan ávida de dejarle ir.

"Podrías pasar la noche aquí Kaji," dijo cuando lo miraba con ojos de cachorro.

Kaji sonrió y agitó su cabeza, "no podría vivir mas si fuera a trabajar vestido así," dijo apuntando con los pulgares su traje para dar énfasis al punto.

Asuka o no lo oyó o no le importaba porque inmediatamente se abrazó a él y sonrió dulcemente, "eso no importa, quiero decir...." se detuvo cuando Kaji la apartó mientras se dirigía a la puerta, dejándola detrás de él.

"Cuiden de Misato por mí, ¿bien?" le dijo a Shinji cuando este le acompañó a la puerta.

"Lo intentaré, pero esta tan ebria que no se si la podré aguantar mañana..."

"Misato estará bien, nunca he sabido de nadie que aguante una resaca como ella."

"Bien, lo intentaré. Buenas noches Kaji."

"Buenas noches Shinji," dijo Kaji alegremente cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Shinji regresó a la cocina y encontró que Asuka estaba detenida en el mismo lugar del pasillo dónde la había dejado Kaji. Su cara estaba pálida, pero si Shinji tenía que decirlo diría que algo la había asustado.

"¿Asuka?" preguntó cuando se acercó, "¿qué pasa?"

". . ."

"¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Lavdr pfume," masculló, escasamente audible, pero sin ningún sentido para él.

"¿Asuka?"

"Necesito... necesito irme," dijo de repente, cuando se dirigió a su cuarto. Unos segundos después reapareció llevando con un abrigo y otros zapatos. Otra vez, fue a la cocina.

"Asuka, ¿que pasó?"

"Nada."

"Asuka algo te pasa, ¡por favor dime!" insistió cuando la siguió al pasillo.

"Déjeme sola tercer niño."

"No mientras estés actuando así," Shinji dijo.

"Bien... entonces no preguntes mas porque no voy a detenerme por nadie, sobre todo de ti."

* * *

Aproximadamente una hora después ambos estaban acostados sobre el césped de un parque cercano. Asuka había pensado dejar atrás a Shinji, pero no había contado con que él pudiera mantenerse a su ritmo. Habían corrido al principio hasta la escuela, después a los acantilados y terminaron en el parque local. Finalmente se habían cansado y se habían detenido de buena gana.

"Creo... que... no puedo mover mis brazos," jadeo Shinji cuando se sentó y empezó a sentir calambres.

"Por lo menos... puedes mover tu cabeza, yo... no pienso que pueda mover nada," contestó Asuka cuando luchaba por recobrar el aliento, "a propósito... ¿desde cuándo puedes correr... así?"

"Un par de meses de abu... de aburriendo hacen maravillas para uno, a veces me pongo... mis auriculares y simplemente corro por allí."

"Me lo imaginaba."

"¿Qué?"

"Disculpa," dijo cuando miraba la luna sobre ellos.

"Entonces...um, ¿vas a decirme por qué corrimos por Tokio Tres?"

". . ."

"No quiero ser rudo... perdón."

Asuka estuvo un rato callada. Finalmente se volvió a mirarlo y podía ver que ella luchaba contra las lágrimas.

"¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado de alguien que sabes que nunca tendrás?" preguntó.

"¿Qué?"

"Un amor no correspondido."

"No sé... no supongo.

"Entonces no me pidas que te lo explique," dijo tristemente, "simplemente no sabia cuan lejos estaba... hasta esta noche"

"¿Quiere decir Kaji?"

"Es obvio, ¿no?"

"Oh... lo siento."

"No tienes que. ¿Sabe que? A veces odio a Misato," dijo Asuka, "ella solo se acercó bailando y se lo robó..."

"No creo que no sea exactamente así cómo pasó," señaló Shinji.

"No importa, da igual."

"Sabes... es un poco viejo para ti..."

Asuka sonrió a eso; había estado esperando que planteara eso.

"¿Y piensa que debe de tener la edad de tu padre cuando se casó con tu mamá? ¿No? Intenta verlo con diez años."

"Oh... no pienso en eso."

Asuka se apoyó en sus codos para sentarse; "Sé todos los argumentos de porque no debo estar detrás de él Shinji, no creo que me digas algo que no he oído."

"Ya veo..."

"No te preocupes por eso," dijo cuando se levantaron, "recuerda agradecerte algún día correr conmigo, ayudó tener a alguien para correr."

"De nada," dijo cuando empezaron el regreso al apartamento.

"Asuka, yo..." empezó a decir cuando se volvió para encontrar su cara de repente cerca de la suya. Algo cálido y suave se apretó contra sus labios y sus ojos se agrandaron. Un segundo pasó, entonces tres, y sin comprenderlo se encontró devolviendo el beso. Finalmente ella retrocedió con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Ahora que lo pienso," dijo cuando caminó delante, "no tengo necesidad de recordarme... hmm _**que es**_ lo que Hikari ve en ti."

Shinji no sabia que pensar, por lo que no abrió la boca durante todo el viaje.

* * *

"¡Estúpido!" murmuró Shinji cuando miraba fijamente su techo esa mañana, "¿Qué _**diablos**_ estaba haciendo?"

No sabía. Lo había revisado una y otra vez y todavía no tenía idea por qué había devuelto el beso. Había sido un movimiento tonto; lo peor de todo era que lo había disfrutado.

Quiso gritar. Estaba increíblemente enfadado consigo mismo y con Asuka. Quizás mas con Asuka, después de todo, él estaba parado como un idiota y le permitió hacerlo en lugar de detenerla.

Decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse de eso. No era nada como un beso serio.

Pretendería como si no hubiera pasado.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

**Autor Original**: Hotwire  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Together We Stand Book 2 Part 1


	10. Libro 2: Divided We Fall Parte 2

**TOGETHER WE STAND**

**Divided We Fall**

**Libro 2 Parte 2**

Autor: Hotwire

* * *

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece. Muchas gracias a Hotwire (id: 52242) por darnos esta historia. No dejen de visitar http: // www . ngefics . com, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

* * *

_Don't leave me now,  
Don't say it's the end of the road  
Don't leave me now _  
Pink Floyd, The Wall

* * *

En las profundidades del Geofront, cientos de metros debajo de la superficie de la tierra, había una colosal puerta etiquetada como planta de LCL de NERV. Solo llegar ver esta puerta requería un pase de seguridad del nivel mas alto. Sólo una docena de personas en la organización tenia este nivel, aun menos lo tenían el nivel para abrirla, y Ryouji Kaji normalmente no era ninguno de esos. Le había tomado casi dos meses descifrar la clave para abrir esta puerta. Su misma existencia había sido una sorpresa al principio. Sus órdenes originales simplemente habían sido vigilar a Gendou Ikari y averiguar sobre NERV y la misteriosa organización de la que dependía, SEELE, pero tenia la mala costumbre de escuchar detrás de las puertas.

Sabia que Ikari era consciente de sus órdenes y su misión; no se hacia ilusiones de que no se dieran cuenta. Ikari estaba usándolo como usaba a todos los demás. Por el momento tenía un uso, era un conducto en el Gobierno japonés que el Comandante podría usar para dispersar información falsa. Cuando Ikari decidiera finalmente que se estaba volviendo un problema, Kaji sabia que lo despacharía como un trapo sucio. La única pregunta era cuánto podría excavar antes de que se le acabara el tiempo.

A veces se preguntaba si estaba loco. Caminaba directamente a la cueva del león con un pedazo de carne atado al cuello, y con el Comandante **a punto** de dar su orden final. Con tal de que permaneciera con NERV las agujas del reloj se acercaban mas a la hora final. Aun así paseaba con una sonrisa en esa cueva.

Hasta la noche todo había sido tan fácil... casi quiso abofetearse por involucrarse otra vez con Misato. La había amado tan intensamente que incluso cuando ella lo había abandonado hace siete años él no podía odiarla. A pesar de todas las paredes que había intentado construir para proteger su corazón, en el momento en que le había visto en el puente del _Over the Rainbow_ se dio cuenta que fue una causa perdida. Había sabido en ese momento que nunca había dejado de amarla, y que ignorar sus sentimientos sería imposible.

Pero incluso entonces ella todavía había insistido en no quería nada con él, y había tenido un pequeño consuelo con eso. Si esa orden final era dada, y su utilidad se acababa, entonces por lo menos no saldría herida.

_¿Tenías que irte y estropearlo todo lo tuyo con Misato?_ pensó, _podría morir con la conciencia limpia si me odiaras... escoger un momento para admitir que sentías que ser de otra manera_.

Agitó su cabeza y sacó la tarjeta de seguridad que había preparado durante los últimos dos meses. Si hizo todo bien entonces podría entrar y podría terminar en cualquier parte del Dogma Terminal a menos que lo grabaran... si hubiera hecho todo bien.

_El momento de la verdad... _pensó cuando levantó la tarjeta al escáner.

Eso fue cuando sintió el arma apretarse contra la base de su cráneo.

Había sólo tres personas que habían podido seguirle tan eficazmente. Una estaba viviendo en Alemania; el otro estaba en los Estados Unidos investigando la Segunda Rama de NERV. Esa otra persona era...

"¿Cómo va tu resaca?" preguntó alegremente.

"Mucho mejor ahora, gracias," contestó sarcásticamente Misato Katsuragi, y de hecho parecía como si hubiera espantado los efectos de su noche de bebida.

"Es bueno saberlo."

"Dime Kaji, ¿esta es tu profesión real o simplemente de medio tiempo? ¿Una afición quizás?"

"Oh, muchos intereses... las aficiones cuestan dinero."

"Muy listo. Sabes... allí parece que hay dos hombres llamados Ryouji Kaji. Uno trabaja para el instituto de investigaciones especiales de NERV, y hay otro con el mismo nombre que trabaja para el Ministerio del Interior Japonés."

"¿Oh? ¿Cómo averiguaste eso?"

El arma apretó más profundamente en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y tenía que luchar para no hacer una mueca de dolor.

"No subestimes a NERV, Kaji."

"¿Así que el Comandante te envió aquí para palmotearme en la muñeca?"

"No, esto es por mi propia iniciativa, escucha y escucha bien Kaji, si continúas siguiendo este _interés_ tuyo... morirás."

"Eso me imaginé... pero el Comandante **está** usándome para sus propios fines, y con tal de que todavía sea útil pienso que me permitirá excavar por lo menos un poco más profundamente. Lamento haberte escondido este secreto, de cualquier forma."

"Te permitiré pasar, llámalo un _favor_ por tu ayuda y discreción anoche."

"Lo aprecio, debes saber que el Comandante y Ritsu están escondiéndote secretos a ti también," su ya ancha sonrisa incluso se ensanchó más y pasó rápidamente la tarjeta en el lector, "¡y éste es uno!"

Dio un paso a un lado y dio una vislumbre de la cara de Misato cuando la puerta subió del suelo para revelar el interior de la planta de LCL. Su expresión horrorizada era lo que le hizo mírelo y deseó que pudiera decir que estaba sorprendida de lo que veía.

En un cuarto tan grande que desafiaba todo lo que sabia de arquitectura, cruzado por un mar carmesí de LCL. Estaba una gigantesca cruz con una forma blanca. Su cuerpo atado tenia una masa burbujeante de carne por debajo de la cintura, pero el humanoide era reconociblemente. En su cara, una máscara estaba fijada con un triángulo invertido y siete ojos cincelados en ella.

Si probablemente no hubiera sido tan repulsivo habría sido más impresionante.

Misato estaba asustada más aun de lo que él había esperado... entonces se olvidó que ella era uno de los pocos que había visto la bestia cuando estaba totalmente viva.

"¿Esto es... un EVA?" murmuró Misato cuando la realidad le golpeo, "¡no, no que... es esto, oh Dios Mio!"

"Sí," dijo Kaji con su rostro repentinamente austero, "la llave para el Segundo Impacto y todo desde eso. Éste es el punto de partida de todo. Éste es Adam."

"¿El primer Ángel esta **aquí**?" Misato preguntó retóricamente como sus ojos agrandados de rabia, "tienes razón Kaji... no conozco NERV, no conozco NERV en absoluto!"

* * *

Varios días después, Misato todavía estaba furiosa y temía pesar en el primer Ángel. Había estado cuando ocurrió el Segundo Impacto, y había visto en persona el imponente poder que tenia la criatura. Que NERV lo tuviera encarcelado a menos de dos millas debajo que dónde estaba parada no era algo que pudiera olvidar fácilmente.

Esa... cosa había matado a su padre. ¿Esa cosa había liquidado a la mitad la raza humana, y NERV tenía las agallas de tenerlo pegado a una pared como alguna grotesca muñeca?

Estaba pensando en esto cuando Maya estaba diciendo algo para llamar su atención.

"Bien, pienso que es adorable," dijo la prodigio de Ritsuko, "y no veo daño en absoluto."

"No importa lo lindo que sea," contestó Aoba, "es peligroso para ella."

"Solo porque no tiene detrás a la Sección Dos no significa este en peligro," dijo Makoto, "NERV tiene medios de comunicación bajo el nivel de mando. La única razón seria que alguien pensara en atacarnos, en ese caso recibiría protección apropiada."

"Sí, pero mira lo que pasó en Alemania después de que anunciaron a la Segunda Niña. La mitad de las escuelas de NERV fueron atacadas con bombas por estúpidos que pensaban que los Ángeles no eran ningún peligro."

"Los europeos," dijo Misato, hablando finalmente, "a veces pienso que están más dementes que los americanos."

"Vive con Shinji," dijo Maya, "¿Qué opina que vea a la chica Horaki?"

"Pienso que es una de las mejores cosas que le ha pasado," contestó Misato cuando bebió un sorbo de la basura amarga que NERV parecía pensar que era café, "con tal de que las cosas estén bien entre los dos, ser mejor piloto, creo yo. No ha sido tan feliz desde que lo conocí. Aun cuando no funcionara a la larga por alguna razón... pienso que esta bien."

"Ninguno de ustedes comprende el gran problema aquí," dijo Aoba, "¿cualquiera de ustedes ha **intentado** incluso salir de la organización?"

Los otros agitaron sus cabezas.

"¿Qué hacen cuándo su pareja pregunta _cómo fue tu día_ y la única cosa que pueden decir es _perdón es secreto_?"

"Vigilo lo que hablan," contestó Misato, "y Shinji hace un buen trabajo al no hablar de eso. Sus registros de llamadas están totalmente limpios."

"¿Así que el rey bastardo no lo ha felicitado?" preguntó Makoto después de mirar y asegurarse que nadie estaba a la plataforma observacional.

"No," dijo Misato con un suspiro, "y la parte triste es que creo que no lo hará. Afortunadamente para Shinji, no parece tener un padre... por lo menos no tendrá que esperar que lo regañé."

"¿No se supone que están saliendo en una cita en un día o dos?"

"Si, hice las reservaciones en un lugar muy elegante, costará dos semanas de la paga de Shinji pero dice que lo vale... que malo que la mayoría de los hombres no dan ese paso."

Aoba y Hyuga se quedaron callados.

"¿Nadie más se ha preocupado del tiempo que pasamos chismorreando sobre la vida amorosa de los demás?" preguntó Aoba buscando cambiar el tema de repente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Maya.

"Bien no sé si están saliendo con alguien, pero he escuchado cosas, y ese tipo de la coleta..."

"Kaji," gesticuló Hyuga.

"Correcto, desde que ese Kaji llegó Misato no ha tenido una cita."

"Claro que no," murmuró Misato.

Entretanto Maya frunció el ceño, "bien, no he tratado pero, no he podido conseguir una cita desde ese incidente con la Dra. Akagi."

"¿Quieres decir cuándo casi envió a ese tipo británico al hospital?"

"Sí, ahora todo el personal esta nervioso cuando se acerca."

"¿Qué le hizo?" preguntó Misato, "nunca le he podido sacar una respuesta a Ritsu."

Hyuga echó una mirada alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estaba cerca y sonriendo, simplemente dijo: "hay una amenaza de castración para cualquiera que la llame _Dra. Pullring_."

* * *

"¿Van a almorzar con nosotros?" preguntó Kensuke a Hikari cuando salieron del gimnasio.

"No hoy," contestó Hikari, "Kodama dijo que como esta noche voy a cenar con Shinji debo comer ligero durante el día, no me preguntes por qué..."

"Ustedes las chicas tienen reglas más raras sobre ese asunto, no estás diciéndome que no es una verdadera cita."

"Puedo entenderte por qué, la mitad no."

"¿Vas a comer en el salón?"

"Ese es el plan, intenta no decirle a Shinji."

"Awww," dijo Kensuke poniendo cara de inocente, "¿qué te hace pensar que lo haría?"

"Sólo media docena de años de conocerte y tu tonto compañero que te hace uno del dúo idiota."

"Ay."

* * *

Mas tarde Hikari deseaba haber ignorado el consejo de su hermana y comido con los chicos. Había acabado, e iba a lavarse cuando oyó a Asuka e Ichigo que hablan mientras venían por el pasillo. Cogió accidentalmente parte de una conversación entre las dos. No había querido escuchar a escondidas, pero tampoco había querido interrumpir. Pero las dos habían estado del otro lado de la puerta, Hikari había quedado en una posición casi perfecta para oír.

"¿Entonces, Asuka?" dijo Ichigo, "no es que no lo digas mucho en primer lugar."

"Sí, pero esto es diferente," contestó Asuka, "antes apenas hablaba, ahora es como si estuviera evitándome deliberadamente. Estaba bien cuando solo era hostil, pero **no** me gusta que me ignoren."

"¿Cuál es la idea de que te evite?"

"Oh, sé **exactamente** por qué está evitándome... ¿recuerdas lo que de dije de aquella noche?"

"Sí, ¿la noche en que asustaron a la Srta. Katsuragi?"

"Bien digamos que Shinji y yo no regresamos después de que nos detuvimos en el parque."

Hikari no oyó el resto. Empezó a sentirse turbada y tenía que sentarse en un escritorio para no caerse. No sabia qué hacer con lo que había oído; no quería creer lo que significaba lo que pensó."

_Ella está mintiendo, tiene que ser eso_, se dijo Hikari cuando intentó ordenar sus pensamientos, _¡él no haría nada con ella, no lo haría!_

Cuándo agarró sus cosas y se dio prisa para salir, de cualquier forma, un pensamiento apareció en su mente... ¿cuánto tiempo un chico puede ignorar a alguien como Asuka si ella estuviera disponible?

* * *

"¿Hey Misato?" exclamó Shinji cuando salió de su cuarto, "creo que necesito un poco de ayuda aquí..."

Misato asomó la cabeza fuera de su cuarto. Cuando vio a Shinji en la sala no pudo aguantar la risa. Shinji podían pilotar la máquina de guerra más avanzada construida por la humanidad, podía haber superado la sincronización de la Segunda Niña apenas había llegando a NERV, podía ser la envidia de cada otaku de robot gigantes del planeta, pero no sabia nada de corbatas.

Cuando empezó a desenredar el nudo que había hecho con la tela de seda, luchaba para no reírse. Shinji y Hikari sólo habían estado juntos una vez hasta ahora y había sido un baile escolar. Esto era otra cosa. Ninguno había tenido una cita antes, y casi lamentaba dejarles ir solos, sería interesante ver cómo les iba.

"Ahora si," dijo cuando ató la corbata adecuadamente.

"Creo que dejaré de ver a Kaji, se dará cuenta que fuiste tu," contestó Shinji.

"Eso esta bien, ¡trataremos de que no se te peguen las malas mañas de ese tipo!"

"¡Los **escuche**!" Asuka gritó desde su cuarto.

"Tendremos que dejar de hablar de él cuando **ella** este aquí..." dijo Misato dando un suspiro.

"¡Eso también lo escuche!" fue la respuesta del otro lado de la puerta.

"Uno de estos días tendré que decidir que hacer con ella," dijo Shinji dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Es una de esas cosas culturales," dijo Misato, "tendemos a respetar la privacidad como en otras culturas... probablemente un retroceso a cuando todas las paredes en una casa eran de papel de arroz. Creo que no puede dejar de escuchar detrás de las puertas. ¿Bueno, estas listo? ¿No se te olvida nada?"

"Nada en lo que haya pensado en las ultimas semanas," dijo Shinji, "supongo que todo lo que tengo que hacer ahora es dejar de temblar..."

"¿Nervioso, niño?"

"Sí, desearía saber por qué... no estaba así de asustado antes del baile."

"Probablemente porque es un tipo diferente de ambiente, una fiesta y un restaurante son escenarios totalmente diferentes."

"Debe ser eso..."

"Lo harás bien Shinji, no puede ser más difícil que pilotar un EVA, solo ten presente eso."

"Es verdad."

Hubo un momento de silencio y cuando Shinji estaba a punto de agradecerle su apoyo moral, el timbre sonó. El transporte había llegado.

Se levantó y fue al pasillo, entonces hizo una pausa.

"Gracias Misato," dijo a su tutora con una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes por eso, te divertirás mucho."

Él asintió y salió.

* * *

Cuando él y el chofer llegaron al frente del complejo de apartamento, Shinji se quedó boquiabierto. Había ahorrado durante meses para esta tarde, y la próxima semana estaría completamente sin dinero. Cuando había llamada para pedir un transporte, no había pensado en nada, sólo un buen automóvil de una compañía fiable. La tarjeta que el chofer le dio a Shinji era de la que había llamado, pero el automóvil no era lo que había pensado, pero tampoco iba a quejarse.

_¿Una limusina?_ pensó cuando siguió al chofer, _¿cuándo pasó?_

La respuesta a eso estaba esperando dentro en un sobre que el chofer le dio.

Hola Shinji,

Espero que no te moleste que me tomara la libertar de  
mejorar tu pedido durante la tarde, pero no puedo permitir  
que salgas en tu primera cita sin algo de estilo. Este es mi  
obsequio para que no sientas necesidad de pagármelo,  
solo disfruta la tarde.

Buena suerte,

Kaji

P.D. Intente mantener las manos sobre ti mismo hasta al,  
menos la tercera cita.... a menos que ella haga él primer movimiento - _^

La ventana de enfrente bajado y el chofer preguntó si estaba listo para irse. Shinji tomó una respiración profunda, tenia tiempo.

* * *

Se veía asombrosa. Su cabello estaba suelto, y él hizo una pausa para preguntarse por qué no lo llevaba así más a menudo. Las coletas la hacían ver linda, pero esto... era impresionante. El vestido que su hermana le había prestado era a primera vista engañoso en eso de parecer muy conservadora, pero en la inspección más cercana era muy sensual. Era rosa pálido con un cordón con un diseño floral grabado en él. Aclaró su mente y sonrió cuando la saludó con una reverencia apropiada, qué ella devolvió. Le ofreció su brazo y juntos fueron a la limosina que les esperaba.

Cuando Hikari vio el vehículo se quedó boquiabierta.

"Esa fue exactamente mi reacción," dijo Shinji cuando se volvió a él con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

"No creo haber estado nunca en una de estas antes," dijo cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.

"Ni yo, pero es divertido, y un muy buen cambio comparado con el auto de Misato."

"Hey, me gusta el automóvil de Misato," dijo Hikari con una mueca.

"No has tenido que sentarte en el asiento trasero con los paquetes de Misato y Asuka camino del centro comercial."

"Oh."

* * *

Tan entusiasmada estaba Hikari por subirse a la limusina, y pasar la tarde con Shinji, que se había olvidado de la conversación que había oído por casualidad esa semana sobre Shinji. Intentó olvidarlo y disfrutar. Ésta era su primera cita de verdad y no quería estropearla sacando conclusiones equivocadas.

Esto no era difícil y cuando ella y Shinji exploraron la enorme limosina prácticamente lo olvido. La estación de bebidas se había reabastecido con bebidas no alcohólico, pero ofrecía una selección interesante de bebidas que Hikari nunca había oído nunca. Todo tipo de refrescos preparados y bebidas de fruta estaban disponibles, así como agua mineral y una pequeña selección de bocadillos. No queriendo estropear su apetito, optaron por dejarlos para después, aunque probaron algunas de las bebidas.

Llegaron al restaurante, y Hikari pensó que se iba a desmayarse. Había oído hablar antes del lugar cuando Asuka había estado leyendo una guía de restaurantes de cuatro estrellas, pero nunca había comprendido cuan elegante era. Cuando vio a algunas de las mujeres hermosamente vestidas ir a sus respectivas citas, se sentía de repente como si su vestido fuera un uniforme de preescolar.

Entraron y empezó a sentirse mejor. Shinji no miraba a ninguna de las atractivas parejas que estaban allí, aunque notó que unas de las mujeres estaba dándoles unas curiosas miradas y riéndose. Shinji parecía no importarle esto cuando la tomó del brazo y les dio una sonrisa, el tipo que tendencia a hacer que la sangre escapara a sus mejillas y sus rodillas temblaran.

Orgullosamente entraron, y Shinji ni siquiera parpadeo cuando el matre le sonrió con desprecio desde detrás de su escritorio. Shinji metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó su credencial de NERV. Cuando se la dio al matre, los ojos del hombre se agrandaron y Hikari habría jurado que el hombre parecía un poco asustado. No segura de que hacer le echó una mirada rápida a Shinji, pero él todavía estaba mirando serenamente al matre que estaba recogiendo sus menús y sudando.

Fueron conducidos a una mesa, y el nervioso matre desapareció a dondequiera que fuera junto con los mozos. Finalmente cuando estuvieron solos Shinji tomó aire y sonrió.

"No estaba seguro que funcionara."

"¿Qué hiciste?" le preguntó, "¡a ese hombre parecía que le daba un ataque cardiaco!"

"Es que todo ya estaba preparado," le dijo cuando examinaban el menú. "En primer lugar Misato fue la que hizo las reservaciones, y le dijo que si no conseguíamos el mejor servicio que tenían podrían tener un _accidente_ en la próxima batalla."

"NERV tiene una tendencia horrorosa a emitir facturas por daños colaterales," dijo Hikari con una risita, "¿hay otra razón?"

"Bien... mi padre a veces come aquí, y fue bastante efectivo que ese hombre reconociera el nombre. Irónico, lo he odiado por ser tan frío, y ahora esa misma actitud está haciéndonos un servicio de cinco estrellas."

* * *

La cena era excelente, y Hikari estaba mal por no comer tanto cuando quería, su hermana había insistido que las mujeres no comieran como cerdos en las citas, y que debe pedir y comer ligero. Shinji pasó la mayoría de la noche con una sonrisa, y ella decidió que lo que oyó de Asuka debe de haber estado fuera de contexto. Estaba mirándola tan amorosa y tiernamente, como si fuera la única estrella en el cielo nocturno. Le hacia saltar el corazón y su cara se veía tan cálida, y ella amaba cada momento.

Cuando dejaron el restaurante el chofer preguntó a donde irían Hikari extendió la mano y cubrió la boca de Shinji antes de que pudiera decir que a casa. No pensó permitirle dejarlo así, pero sentía que podían usar algún tiempo para conseguir un poco más de intimidad. Ella le dijo al chofer que los llevara a la bahía, y cuando la ventana bajo se acurrucó a Shinji y puso su cabeza en su hombro.

El paseo duró un rato, y a mitad de camino, Shinji tomó su mano y apretó un interruptor en la consola al lado de ellos. La claraboya sobre ellos se abrió y subieron a ella . Hikari se sintió confortada al darse cuenta que el chofer -al parecer sus clientes hacían esto- había bajado la velocidad. Ajustó sus ojos a la brisa, se agarró del brazo de Shinji y suspiró.

A la distancia podía ver Tokio Tres elevarse sobre los árboles como un resplandeciente palacio de fantasía. Sonrió y se agarró con mas fuerza del brazo de Shinji, jugando a la _chica asustada-e-indefensa_. Él puso un brazo alrededor de ella y rieron y gritaron cuando la limusina pasó raudamente por el camino.

Finalmente entraron y quedaron en un enredo de piernas y brazos. Una vez logro apartarlo, Hikari se inclinó y besó a Shinji profundamente en los labios. Regresaron a los asientos y él se estiró y aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro de Hikari.

"Gracias," dijo él suavemente, prácticamente susurrando a su oído.

"¿Por que?" preguntó.

"Por darme una oportunidad, por ayudarme en todo esto, por estar allí para mí... por ser tu. No sé si podría hacerlo logrado sin ti."

"Shinji...." ella lo miró y vio como empezaban a aparecer las señales de lagrimas. Acercándose, lo abrazó mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo pudo dudar de él?

* * *

Cuando miraban la bahía desde el mirador Hikari empezó a reír.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Shinji, probándose inmune a la naturaleza de Hikari, "¿qué es?"

"He sido una estúpida," contestó, "pensé en algo y... Oh estúpida."

"Debe ser bastante gracioso," dijo él.

"**No** sé," dijo con una risa, "pero no, es algo que oí por casualidad entre Asuka e Ichigo el otro día... me tenía creyendo realmente que tú la habías besado."

Empezó a reír otra vez, pero cuando se tranquilizó un poco, comprendió que Shinji se había mantenido muy tenso, y tenía una expresión aturdida en su rostro.

**_No_**_ saques conclusiones precipitadas. Puede haber cualquier número de razones para que este así._

"Asuka estaría bromeando," dijo Hikari, pero a pesar de sus esperanzas, la reacción de Shinji le inquietaba.

"Um... a veces se la pasa inventando cosas," dijo Shinji en voz baja.

_Oh no, por favor que no..._ rogaba Hikari cuando todos sus miedos regresaron.

"Shinji... tu y Asuka..."

"¡No!" dijo de repente, "no pasó nada en absoluto."

Hikari no quería creerlo, pero era dolorosamente obvio que se sentía culpable por algo. Comprendió que Shinji nunca había intentado engañarla antes, ni siquiera pensó que tuviera alguna razón para hacerlo, hasta ahora. Al parecer no tenía el talento para mentir, porque sus esfuerzos por hacerlo era completamente poco convincentes. Y estaba rompiéndole el corazón.

"No la besé," dijo Shinji, con una mirada suplicante en su rostro, "¡no lo hice!"

"¿Entonces fue quien te besó?" expuso Hikari cuando empezó a llorar.

"Sí... quiero decir no...quiero decir..." balbuceó cuando comprendió que lo había admitido.

Los ojos de Hikari se agrandaron y su respiración sea atoró en su garganta. Miró a Shinji cuando se levantó, mirando hacia abajo, su cabello caía sobre sus ojos, y ella quería abofetearlo, gritarle, ¡hacer algo! Pero no podía hacerlo.

"Llévame a casa Shinji," dijo suavemente cuando se volvió y se alejó.

* * *

No se dijeron nada el resto del viaje, de hecho Shinji tenia demasiado miedo de hablar. Realmente no entendió cómo había pasado, pero había una fría pared entre los dos cuando se sentaron a lados opuestos de la limusina. De vez en cuando miraba a Hikari, pero ella estaba miraba por la ventana.

Quiso encontrar algo que pudiera decir, pero no tenía ni idea de que pudiera ser.

**Había** besado a Asuka.

Ella lo podía haber comenzado, pero él había devuelto el beso, no había excusa, y nada podía pensar para remediarlo. No sabia que hacer, no podía encontrar la respuesta, y cada vez que abría la boca, seria peor.

Cuando habían entraron en la limusina había probado, y fallado miserablemente.

"Fue solo un beso, y no lo empecé ni siquiera," había sido su patética excusa, y ahora quería patearse por decirlo. Incluso quería que Hikari lo abofeteara, pero ella solo se sentó allí, llorando... y no había una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer.

Pensó tanto en ese beso, y había tratado de pensar que fue solo uno pequeño. Aun peor fue que no había pensado en Hikari hasta que Asuka la hubiera mencionado unos segundos después. Había querido olvidarse de ese pequeño incidente, ignorándolo. Obviamente no había servido.

Y ahora debido a ese estúpido error, comprendió que estaba a punto de perder la única cosa que había sido buena alguna vez para él.

* * *

Cuando ella salió de la limusina, Shinji intentó hablar pero lo detuvo con una mirada. Él se heló en el sitio cuando bajó la mirada y limpió sus ojos.

"No digas una palabra Shinji, no digas nada."

"Hikari...."

"¡No quiero oír nada!" gritó, "¡no diga nada más, no hagas nada! No quiero hablar ahora mismo contigo, déjeme sola." Con eso se volvió y se dirigió a su casa, dejando Shinji solo en la limusina, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

"Lo siento... por favor..." susurró cuando ella se alejó.

* * *

"¿Dónde esta el Superboy?" preguntó Asuka cuando se sentó a la mesa al día siguiente y miró fijamente el plato de arroz quemado que había cocinado Misato, "¿no era su turno de cocinar?"

Misato frunció el ceño y miró a la sala. No había luz en el pasillo.

"Creo que aun esta dormido," dijo Misato cuando clavó los palillos para poner un bocado de arroz instantáneo en su boca, "aunque no sé como pudo dormir contigo gritando que no había agua caliente."

"¿Oh? ¿Deberías **dejar** de decirme esas cosas?" preguntó Asuka con una sonrisa, "todo lo que tengo que hacer es hablar de Kaji y tu té molestas. No te gusta mucho la competencia."

"No importa," dijo Misato con un suspiro, "iré a verlo."

Unos momentos después golpeó en la puerta de Shinji y anunció que estaba a punto de abrir. Cuando entró, comprendió dos cosas. Primero que las luces estaba apagadas, y que Shinji todavía estaba con la su ropa que llevó a la cita la noche anterior, y segundo que sus ojos estaban abiertos.

Si no fuera porque su pecho subía y bajaba con respiraciones firmes, y parpadeaba de vez en cuando sus ojos inyectados de sangre, Misato lo habrían pensado muerto. No respondió cuando se acercó y se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama.

"¿Shinji?" preguntó, con evidente cuidado en su voz, "¿estas bien?"

"No pienso ir a la escuela hoy," dijo con su voz escasamente audible, "recuérdale a Asuka que no olvide su almuerzo."

"¿Qué té pasa, estás enfermo? ¿Pasó algo anoche?" preguntó Misato, mil posibilidades horribles atravesaron su mente.

"Yo... yo no puedo hablar ahora mismo sobre eso Misato, solo necesito estar solo por un rato," dijo, mientras se volvía para mirarla finalmente, "¿por favor?"

"Bien Shinji, pero sólo si me prometes decirme después que pasó."

"De acuerdo."

Ella se levantó y salió, echándole una última mirada antes de que cerrara su puerta. Cuando regresó a la cocina dónde Asuka estaba mirando su pelo en una polvera de bolsillo, la alemana le miró.

"Así que él Superboy todavía está respirando, ¿o Hikari lo mató?"

"Está sintiéndose un poco enfermo, probablemente comió algo que no le cayó bien," dijo Misato, "sugirió que agarres algo para el almuerzo antes de que te vayas."

"¡Hmm, lo que llamas comida es peor de lo que dan en la cantina de la escuela!"

"Oh, vete antes de que te embarre el cabello con lo que yo llamo comida," Misato dijo dulcemente.

* * *

"Y eso fue lo es lo que pasó," Shinji le dijo a Misato mientras estaban en el garaje del Cuartel General de NERV después de la prueba de sincronización de esa tarde.

"Sin ofenderte Shinji pero siempre haces que todo salga mal."

"Créeme, lo sé," dijo suavemente, "solo no sé qué hacer. No se me ocurre nada o que decir para repararlo, de hecho creo que lo único que podría hacerlo peor es que hubiera dormido con Asuka en lugar de solo besarla."

"Personalmente me sorprende que te dejara tocarla, mucho menos darle un beso," dijo Misato agitando su cabeza, "lo mejor es darle un tiempo a Hikari para que lo piense mejor, y entonces te disculparas. Si todavía esta molesta después de que seas honesto y **encarecidamente** admitir que estabas equivocado, y que lo siente, entonces... no sé. Solo espera Shinji, esto es algo temporal y no hay manera rápida de arreglarlo."

"Gracias Misato," dijo, "no sé por qué deje que esto pasara... lamento todo esto."

"No te preocupes Shinji, las cosas se ponen tan mal cuando atacan los Ángeles que me alegro realmente por la distracción, por para no decir que esto no es importante. Pero me da de que hablar con los chismosos del puente."

"Ya veo," dijo, intentando no sonreír cuando se imaginó a Misato y los otros chismorreando con su padre a unas docenas de pies de allí.

"¿Qué piensas de prueba de sincronización?" preguntó Misato cuando entraron en su automóvil.

"No sé, ¿cómo esta mi cuenta en esta prueba?"

"Casi como la de Asuka, un poco más y serás él primer."

"No sé si es gran cosa," dijo con un ceño, "no estaba contenta cuando casi la alcance antes, no creo que este contenta si rebaso su marca."

"Ésta no es una competición a pesar de las locas nociones de Ritsuko que es... realmente necesita dejar de escuchar a ese americano de la segunda rama."

"Eso creo, pero no pienso que representara mucha diferencia... para Asuka **todo** es una competición."

"Quizá, pero ésa no es razón para animarla."

* * *

Cuando Shinji salió de la ducha esa noche se encontró a Asuka de pie en su camino.

"Mira Tercer Niño, ¿qué **demonios** le hiciste a Hikari?" exigió saber con una mirada feroz en sus ojos. Él frunció el ceño y agitó su cabeza. Típico que lo culparía y no comprendiera que era su culpa. No obstante estaba preocupado que algo le hubiera pasado a Hikari y quería saber.

"Hikari llamó diciendo que estaba enferma, y **nunca** llama diciendo que esta enferma. Ese lugar al que fueron anoche es el mejor restaurante de la ciudad y no hay manera de que la comida estuviera envenenada. ¿Qué le hiciste?"

"¿Por qué tiene que ser algo que **yo** hice?" preguntó cuando se alejó de la pelirroja.

"¿Bien quien más? Obviamente no fue Kensuke, ¡ahora **dime**!"

"Solo permite decir que fue algo que **nosotros** hicimos," dijo amargamente a Asuka cuando se alejó y fue a su cuarto. Cuando cerró su puerta oyó un cuchicheo a través de la casa.

"¡Oh shiest!"

* * *

"Ven Hikari, algún día tendrás que salir," insistió Nozomi en la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, "¡no insistas en comer en tu cuarto, y si vuelves a faltar a la escuela perderás tu trabajo como representante de clase!"

"No me importas," fue la sorda respuesta.

"Hikari, por favor, ¡dime por lo menos que pasa!"

"Márchate Nozomi, no quiero hablar con nadie," dijo Hikari dijo de su cuarto, "¡solo déjame sola!"

Nozomi tenía que luchar con el impulso de patear la puerta para abrirla. Había visto a Kodama pasar por esto. Esa vez había sido que cuando la hermana mayor de Horaki había perdido la oportunidad de salir con un tipo por el que se había interesaba durante cinco años. La depresión resultante había durado casi una semana, pero eso no había sido nada comparado a esto.

Había oído por casualidad a Kodama decir algo sobre el tipo que Hikari había arreglado con Asuka, y sabia que su cita no había ido bien y ahora la cita de su hermana parecía que había terminado igual. Nozomi sabia que era más inteligente que la mayoría de los niños de su edad. A veces podía ser más inteligente que sus hermanas, pero no tenía idea de cómo ayudar a su hermana si se negaba a hablar con ella.

Cuando se sentó en la sala y frunció el ceño, decidió que hablaría lo más pronto posible con Shinji y averiguaría lo que había pasado en su cita.

* * *

Parecía que había salido de la nada para quedarse sobre la ciudad. Tenia un centenar de pies de ancho y tenia patrones esféricos que lo cubrían. Hasta que empezara a moverse, los equipos de detección de NERV nunca lo hubieran detectado y cuando se movilizaba a la población de la ciudad a los refugios, Shinji, Rei, y Asuka fueron enviados en sus Evangelion.

"Eso es todo lo que sabemos," dijo Misato por el enlace de comunicación cuando completó el informe, "por lo que quiero que los tres se acerquen con cuidado y observen su reacción. Si es posible intenten llevarlo fuera de la ciudad. Asuka quiero que vayas adelante, el resto la apoyara."

"Tienes razón," Asuka dijo con una mueca salvaje.

"Tengan cuidado, todos," les dijo Misato cuando corto la comunicación.

Asuka se adelantó y flanqueó la esfera, y uno por uno intentaron conseguir su atención. Caminar alrededor no estaba funcionando. Saludarle no funcionaria. Simplemente continuaba flotando sobre la ciudad. Finalmente Asuka decidió que era tiempo de probar un acercamiento directo.

"Shinji, quiero que tomes una posición de francotirador en el bloque C. Rei, agarra el cañón de positrón por si necesitamos potencia de fuego seria."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Shinji.

Asuka sonrió de nuevo y Shinji retrocedió ante el violento entusiasmo de la chica, "voy a probar esta nueva hacha progresiva."

Corrieron para cumplir, y Asuka subió a un edificio cercano, poniéndose incluso mas alto que la gran esfera. Una vez los otros dos estaban en posición, verificó su radar, y saltó hacia el Ángel. Sin embargo, cuando descendía, el ángel desaparecido totalmente. Su EVA dio volteretas evitándolo pero chocó en un edificio.

Saliendo de su desorientación intento levantarse. Un segundo después escuchó los disparos de un rifle.

"¡Shinji! ¡Informe!" gritó, cuando Misato exigió también una actualización. Encendiendo su interlink, vio a Shinji, cuando gritaba por ayuda. Luego solo estática.

Cuando levantó a su EVA, solo vio al Ángel encima de bloque C dónde Shinji había estado.

Rei realmente dijo el nombre de Shinji cuando disparó al Ángel, pero era demasiado tarde, su interlink estaba muerto. Furiosa con el Ángel por lo que sea que le hubiera hecho a su compañero de equipo, Asuka subió al edificio más cercano para conseguir una mejor vista, y una vez allí quedo helada. Los edificios, la ciudad se hundía en la sombra del Ángel. Para hacer la cosa mas extraña, la sombra estaba ahora en el bloque D, y había un hueco vacío donde había estado el bloque C hacia unos momentos.

"¿Por qué su expulsan su cápsula?" preguntó Asuka.

"Es inútil," dijo Maya desde el centro de control, "¡no tenemos respuesta!"

"¡Sácalo de allí Rei!" pidió Asuka cuando corrió para ayudar.

"Déjenlo," dijo una voz austera, y por un momento Asuka pensó que era el Comandante Ikari. Sin embargo comprendió de repente que había sido Misato.

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Asuka, "Shinji esta allí, estamos solo a..."

"Ésta es una orden Asuka, hasta que sepamos lo que estamos enfrentando no puede arriesgarnos."

"Pero Mayor..."

"Ya **basta** Asu.... ¿**Rei**?" Misato no había esperando eso, y le tomó un momento recuperarse de la suplicante voz emocional de la chica pálida.

"Lo siento... pero no tenemos mas opciones..."

* * *

Shinji no estaba seguro de donde estaba. La última cosa que recordaba era estar durmiendo en la cápsula de la Unidad Uno. Se imaginó que estaba soñando porque no sabia como podía haber terminado en un tren.

Sentando enfrente estaba un niño. Le habría dicho algo al niño, pero no recordaba nada. El niño parecía como él era hace unos años, y más extraño todavía, su cabello ocultaba sus ojos. Era algo que el propio Shinji hacia cuando estaba asustado o nervioso, sentía que lo escondía de las miradas.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó finalmente.

"Soy Shinji Ikari," dijo en niño.

"No entiendo, yo soy Shinji Ikari, tu no puedes..."

"Es porque **soy** tu. Este ego tiene otro dentro de sí. El ego siempre consiste en realidad de dos egos."

"¿Dos egos?"

"Sí, esta el ego que observa, y el ego que es observado por los otros. Esta el Shinji Ikari en su propia mente. Hay también un Shinji Ikari en la mente de Misato Katsuragi, el Shinji Ikari en la mente de Asuka Soryu, el Shinji Ikari en la mente de Rei Ayanami, el Shinji Ikari en la mente de Gendou Ikari y el Shinji Ikari en la mente de Hikari Horaki. Cada uno de estos Shinji Ikari son diferentes, como las mentes en las que existe son diferentes, pero cada uno es de hecho un verdadero Shinji Ikari. Tienes miedo, siempre has tenido miedo del Shinji Ikari en las mentes de otros."

"Solo tengo miedo de ser odiado," dijo Shinji defendiéndose del niño.

"Temes ser herido."

"¿Eso es malo?" preguntó Shinji.

"Sólo en cierto grado. El miedo al dolor, si es emocional o físico es una cosa natural. Es cuando no podemos enfrentar ese miedo cuando se vuelve un problema. Por ejemplo ¿por qué sigues teniendo excusas para no tomar lecciones de natación?"

"Yo..."

"Teme al agua, temes ahogarte y dejar que el miedo te controle. Temes estar solo, y esto te trae dificultades. Te engañas diciendo que no hablas con las personas porque temes el rechazo, que te abandonaran como en el pasado. Si no le hablas a otros siempre permanecerás solo."

"Pero hablo con las personas, hablo con Kensuke, y Touji y Rei..."

"¿Y Hikari?"

"Quisiera, pero no me hablará."

"¿Y has hablado de esto con otros desde esa noche?"

"No..."

"Has estado encerrado en ti mismo Shinji Ikari. Porque una persona te abandone no significa que todos te abandonaran. Porque una persona te abandona no significa que nunca regresen."

"Pero a veces duele tanto..."

"Sí, pero el dolor a veces trae cosas que valen la pena. Si no te hubieras quedado, te hubieras escapado en la primera oportunidad, nunca habrías tenido la oportunidad que tuviste con Hikari. Nunca habrías disfrutado su afecto. Escogiste quedarse y pilotar el EVA, piensas en su compañía, aun cuando ya no puedes disfrutarla, ¿valió la pena esa elección?"

"Sí."

"¿Estás de acuerdo que tiene sentido luchar por algunas cosas?"

"Sí."

"¿Entonces algunas metas valen el sufrimiento?"

"Sí"

"¿La amas?"

"... Sí. La amo."

"Entonces no cedas sin luchar."

* * *

Asuka sabia que no tenía mucho tiempo, pero tenía algo que decir y no podía esperar. Cualquier batalla con un ángel podría ser la última, y no quería morir sin decirle a Hikari que lo sentía.

Tomó un par de llamadas y promesas para con Misato de limpiar durante todo un mes, pero finalmente encontró el refugio dónde estaba Hikari Horaki. Un agente de la Sección Dos le llevó a través de la muchedumbre hasta dónde Hikari y sus hermanas estaban sentadas. Cuando se acercó a su amiga, Hikari la miró por un momento, entonces volvió a mirar al suelo.

"¿Qué quieres Asuka?"

"¿Quiero saber que esta mal entre tu y Shinji?"

"No es tu problema," Hikari dijo fríamente.

"Maldita sea Hikari, éste es mi problema, no me importa si ustedes duermen juntos, se casan, o vuelan a la luna, pero no quiero que nada le pase por mi culpa."

"Lo lamento entonces."

"hmph, bien supón que si quieres hacerte de niñita conmigo haya tu... ¡pero por lo menos deja a Shinji, sepárate de él, y consigue otro! No necesitamos a un piloto que este mal cuando pudiera salir airoso de todo esto."

"Es más complicado que eso."

"¿Oh? Dime."

"Quiero perdonarlo Asuka... Pero intentó mentir sobre eso y no puedo perdonarlo ahora. Creo que pudiera perdonarlo si solo lo admitiera, pero mintió en mi cara. Eso es mucho más difícil de perdonar."

"Ya veo..." dijo Asuka. Habría dicho más, pero el agente le tocó en el hombro y comprendió que era tiempo de irse. Se volvió para decirle adiós a Hikari, pero la chica había desaparecido.

Asuka suspiró, había perdido su oportunidad para disculparse.

"Bien... maldita sea."

* * *

"Las reservas de energía casi están en su límite," dijo Misato severamente desde su silla. Estaba furiosa con Ritsuko, con Gendou Ikari y con NERV en general. El plan, si podía llamarse así, para salvar a Shinji más probablemente era para matar al pobre niño, y no había una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer. Se preguntó si así era como él se había sentido cuando Hikari se negó a hablar con él...

"Soporte vital en rojo," agregó Maya desde su consola.

"Adelantaremos el horario por doce minutos... recemos para que el niño aun este vivo."

* * *

Despertó dentro de la cápsula, e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. El frío era omnipresente, y la energía de su Plugsuit era demasiado baja para mantenerlo caliente. Los filtros de LCL se habían saturado mientras había dormido y el líquido era más difícil de respirar.

Supo que iba a morir pronto.

_La circulación de oxígeno se ha detenido y la energía del traje está a punto de acabarse..._ pensó, _siempre supe que el EVA podía matarme, pero nunca pensé que seria así. Desearía haberle podido decirle a Hikari que lo sentía..._

Despacio, todo se oscureció mas y más hasta que quedó rodeado de oscuridad. Cuando la ultima neblina de conciencia se disipó, sintió sobre él una especie de calidez. Confundido por el súbito cambio, abrió sus ojos y se encontró flotando en un mar de estrellas, envuelto en los brazos de alguien. Cuando miró alrededor impresionado, comprendió que la persona que lo sostenía era... familiar.

"¿Mamá?" preguntó sorprendido.

* * *

No sabían si funcionaria, pero según la Doctora Akagi era la única oportunidad real que tenían. Como las Unidades Dos y Cero de pie en preparación para desplegar sus campos AT, mientras cien aviones estaban sobre sus cabezas. Cada aeronave llevaba una Mina N2, con el equivalente destructivo de una explosión atómica. En menos de un minuto, dejarían caer las bombas en la Sombra del Ángel que por razones que Rei Ayanami sólo instintivamente entendía era realmente el cuerpo del Ángel.

Si el plan funcionaba, la Unidad Uno seria repelida de Mar de Dirac que lo había tragado, y con suerte, Shinji Ikari estarían todavía vivo.

Era extraño que el predicamento de chico ocupara tanto tiempo en su mente en las últimas horas. La Piloto Soryu estaba enfureciéndose por las habilidades de Shinji, o en su opinión, falta de eso, y la encolerizaba. El enojo era poco familiar para ella, y le preocupaba. Su propósito podría exponerle a esta emoción salvaje que le agobiaba. Si perdiera el control entonces quedaría expuesta y el Tercero moriría. Era un proceso que no se anticipaba. De hecho, lo temía. El miedo no era tan nuevo como el enojo, pero le molestaba casi tanto. Había visto el miedo agobiar al Piloto Ikari al punto de haber sido incapaz de responder rápidamente, produciendo su dificultad actual. Las emociones eran agradables, y se alegraba de haberlas experimentado cuando pudo, pero reconoció el peligro en eso.

Cuando el tiempo ce acercaba al final, se preguntó como seria el amor.

No tendría que pensar en esto por mucho, porque treinta segundos antes de las bombas empezaran a caer la tierra empezó a temblar.

* * *

Para Misato Katsuragi, el horror de lo que dio testimonio ese día fue superado por el orgullo que sentía por Shinji. Cuando la tierra empezó a agitarse y la _Sombra_ del Ángel en el cielo empezó a brillar, supo en su corazón que estaba escapando. A pesar de la insistencia de Ritsuko de que lo que estaba pasando era imposible, supo que era Shinji.

Para Asuka Langley Soryu, la grandeza fue superada por el horror. La Unidad Uno estaba escapando del Ángel. Cuando la sombra del Ángel se volvió gris, un puño salió de un costado, lanzando chorros de sangre suficiente para llenar un pequeño lago. El agujero pronto se agrandó, y luego vio la cabeza y hombros del Evangelion Unidad Uno que surgía del Ángel. Cuando la bestia soltó un rugido que sonó parte mecánico, y parte orgánico, solo podía pensar una cosa.

"Mine Gott Himel... ¿**eso** es lo que estoy pilotando?"

Para Rei Ayanami el miedo fue reemplazado por el sentido de alivio por el Piloto Ikari. Cualquiera fuera la razón detrás de su reactivación, la Unidad Uno era Libre, y su propósito todavía estaba intacto, pero ni siquiera esto impedía que estuviera satisfecha por saber que Ikari todavía estaba vivo... cuando la Unidad Uno cayó a tierra en un fuerte impacto, se preguntó por qué había pasado esto.

Para Ritsuko Akagi, todo era miedo. La Unidad Uno **no** debía de haber podido reactivar sin energía, y si su núcleo estaba activo entonces significaba una de dos cosas. O la bestia dentro del EVA estaba mas cerca de la superficie de lo habían creído, y tenían menos control de lo que pensaban, o Ikari había mentido sobre lo que realmente había pasado en 2004. De cualquier modo, rompería el itinerario de SEELE. Cuando la Unidad Uno se levantó, sobre los restos del Ángel, se estremeció y se preguntó en voz alta:

"Por Dios... ¿Qué tipo de **monstruo** hemos hecho de esto?"

* * *

Cuando el LCL fue drenado y el aire fresco alcanzó sus pulmones, Shinji intentó no vomitar. El LCL era, en pequeñas cantidades, absorbido por las paredes de sus pulmones. Esto no le hizo menos agradable vomitar el resto o que las primeras bocanadas de aire una vez en sus pulmones fueran mal absorbidas. Se apoyó en la silla e intentó relajarse. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado. Fue como en su primera batalla, y los recuerdos estaban desvaneciéndose rápidamente de su mente. Sentía de algún modo que su madre estaba orgullosa de él, aunque no entendia por qué.

Solo antes de que se volviera a desmayarse, la compuerta se abrió y Misato prácticamente voló dentro de la cápsula, con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

"¡Shinji! ¿Estas bien?" exclamó cuando lo abrazó con fuerza.

Su leve conciencia estaba desvaneciéndose rápidamente, pero sólo tenía la fuerza para contestar.

"No podía irme... sin decirle que lo sentía."

* * *

Continuara

* * *

**Autor Original**: Hotwire  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Together We Stand Book 2 Part 2


	11. Libro 2: Divided We Fall Parte 3

**TOGETHER WE STAND**

**Divided We Fall**

**Libro 2 Parte 3**

Autor: Hotwire

* * *

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece. Muchas gracias a Hotwire (id: 52242) por darnos esta historia. No dejen de visitar http: // www . ngefics . com, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

* * *

_Don't look so frightened,  
This is just a passing phase  
One of my turns _  
Pink Floyd, The Wall

* * *

Normalmente los estudiantes de la escuela secundaria de Tokio 3 no tenían permitido acceder a Internet con sus computadores portátiles. Este privilegio se daba una docena de veces al año hasta que se decidió restringirlo solo para casos especiales. Kensuke lo sabia, pero había logrando conseguir una conexión. Durante los últimos meses se había adentrado lentamente en la cultura del chatroom, y esto a su vez, a la cultura de los hacker. Esto no solo le había ayudado en su habilidad de escribir y descifrar programas, sino que le había ayudado a conseguir una novia de alguna clase. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre verdadero, pero era mucho mayor, involucrada en un equipo de investigación y desarrollo de la JSSDF y, parecía, que le gustaba mucho.

Había escuchado mucho sobre la adicción a los chatroom, pero hasta que no le había pasado no se había dado cuenta. No podía pasar un día sin hablar con TetsuShojo sin sentirse ansioso. Estaba a cada rato mirando su reloj y contando los minutos para ponerse en línea. Pasaba dos días a la semana sin dormir pero pasaba cada momento frente a la computadora.

Se había logrado controlar, y se podía ir a dormir, pero pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en la chica, y en cuanto le gustaba hablar con ella. Esta vez estaba rompiendo una docena de reglas para hablar con ella desde la escuela.

[TetsuShojo] ¿Entonces, se presentaron hoy?

[TheMechSage] Vi a Shinji venir con Asuka, y por lo menos él estará hoy… y me alegra. Ahora podré averiguar que pasa. Pero Hikari no ha venido todavía, y normalmente es la primera en pasar por la puerta. Esto es muy raro.

[TetsuShojo] Espero que todo este bien Ken… parecen buenas personas.

[TheMechSage] Las mejores. Shinji puede ser muy retraído, pero cuando se abre es una de las mejores personas que he conocido… el truco es mirar bajo la superficie. Y Hikari es muy dulce. Ha veces nos hace el almuerzo y te juró que es mejor que cualquiera de los de cualquier restaurante al que he ido.

[TetsuShojo] Hey, tengo que irme… tenemos alguna clase de entrenamiento y estoy retrasada. A propósito, gracias por el poema, es muy lindo.

[TheMechSage] Gracias ^_^ y que tengas un buen día... hablaré esta noche contigo.

[TetsuShojo] Hasta luego.

Kensuke miró entrar a Shinji, que se veía miserable. Cuando este vio a Kensuke, le dio una débil sonrisa y se le acercó.

"Bienvenido de regreso Shinji," dijo Kensuke a su amigo cuando se dejó caer en su silla. "Nos preocupamos desde que no apareciste en tres días."

"Solo he estado fuera uno, técnicamente," contesto Shinji con voz distante. "me han tenido en observación medica parte del tiempo."

"¿Te hirieron en el ataque?"

"No, pero creen que me pudieron haber hecho algo en la mente. Misato esta ahora mismo dando una reunión para asegurarles que estoy bien."

"¿Qué hiciste los otros días?"

"Te lo diré en el almuerzo, es una larga historia," dijo Shinji cuando Yume empezaba a dar instrucciones en suplencia de Hikari.

Kensuke se ajustó las gafas y frunció el ceño. Algo estaba pasando.

* * *

"¿Tu, **_que_**?" grito Touji.

"Shinji," agregó Kensuke, igual de sorprendido, pero menos escandaloso. "¡Dime que estas bromeando… por favor!"

"Ojala fuera así," dijo Shinji sentado contra el barandal y colgando la cabeza, "pero no puedo cambiar lo que pasó… lo sé muy bien ahora."

"Espera un segundo," dijo Kensuke frotándose la frente, "besaste a Asuka, y quiero dejar constancia de lo repulsivo que es para mi. ¿Qué pasó con la cita, y que vas a hacer con eso?"

"No seas idiota Kensuke," dijo Touji levantándose, mirando a Shinji, "Hikari se enteró de eso."

"¿Eso fue lo que pasó, Shinji?" preguntó Kensuke.

"Mas o menos, pero no creo que este enfadada conmigo por eso."

"¿Y entonces por que?" quiso saber Kensuke.

"Intente mentirle sobre eso."

"¿Por qué carajo lo hiciste?"

"Estaba asustado… que si lo supiera se enfadara. Fui un idiota al hacerlo."

"Bueno, la mayoría de las veces no se usa lo que irónicamente se llama _sentido común_," dijo Kensuke con tristeza, "pero ese es un error estupido."

"¿Qué habrías hecho?" dijo Shinji, repentinamente enfadado, "¿Cómo explicarías algo así? ¡Simplemente no puedes!"

"¿Y porque besaste a Asuka?" preguntó Touji.

"Es… difícil de explicar."

"Inténtalo," gruñó Touji, mostrando lo enfadado que estaba, "has el esfuerzo."

"Bueno, en primer lugar… es preciosa, y no lo nieguen, se que los dos ganaron mucho vendiendo sus fotos cuando llegó. Por otra parte, y se que les resultara difícil de creer, pero a veces… deja de ser una perra y puede ser… muy buena."

"Tienes razón," dijo Kensuke, "no te creemos… pero mas o menos te entendemos."

"Lo que pasó fue que me arrinconó. Y de repente estaba besándome. Mi cerebro dejó de funcionar, y no puede moverme, pero entonces…"

Shinji se detuvo y suspiró.

"¿Bien?" insistió Kensuke, "¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Ninguno se a puesto a pensar sobre si estas vivo o muerto?"

Kensuke y Touji negaron con la cabeza."

"Antes de llegar aquí, antes de conocerlos… antes de conocer a Hikari, me sentía así. No le encontraba sentido a la vida… entonces de repente tuve algo parecido a una familia, tuve amigos por primera vez desde que era niño. Es como si estuviera ebrio. No puedo pensar en una mejor forma de describirlo… me embriagué con el afecto de los demás. Cuando Asuka me besó no pensé en lo molesta que era, en cuanto podría herir a Hikari, o en nada coherente. En todo lo que pensaba era en que Asuka langley Soryu no me odiaba. No me odiaba y estaba besándome. No fue hasta después del beso cuando comprendió lo que pasaba.

Kensuke y Touji miraban fijamente a Shinji sin decir nada, y él no podía descifrar sus expresiones en lo más mínimo. Finalmente el timbre sonó y regresaron a clase.

"Miren chicos," dijo Shinji mientras recogían su basura, "sé que me deben odiar por lo que pasó, pero quiero que sepan que lamento lo que hice. No solo por echarlo a perder, sino por insultar a Hikari. Debí pensar en ella **_antes_** de hacer algo con Asuka. No espero que me perdonen, pero lo lamento."

No dijeron nada, pero asintieron dándole a entender a Shinji que lo perdonaban… al menos en parte.

* * *

Las alarmas del centro de control en el Dogma Central empezaron asonar. Técnicos y científicos empezaban a trabajar para descubrir el origen de la alerta. Cuando el satélite en orbita geosincronica sobre la Segunda Rama Americana de NERV estuvo disponible, los operadores quedaron boquiabiertos.

Millas y millas del desierto de Nevada que hasta ese momento albergaban instalaciones subterráneas habían desaparecidos. En su lugar había un cráter resplandeciente. La destrucción era extraña, porque no había un daño real en la zona circundante. No había sido una explosión.

Esto planteaba una pregunta interesante… ¿Qué le había pasado a la Segunda Rama Americana de NERV?"

"La verdadera causa del desastre aun esta en investigación," dijo Ritsuko varias horas después cuando informaba al personal del puente de la situación, "pero por lo que hemos podido verificar con del satélite antes de que saliera de orbita y se quemara."

Mientras Maya anunciaba la cuenta regresiva, una niebla rojiza rodeo la segunda rama y se extendió con rapidez hacia el exterior en una onda de choque que alcanzó al satélite en un destello que encegueció la pantalla, para luego ser reemplazado por la imagen de un enorme cráter informe de ochenta y nueve kilómetros de radio.

No había mucho que decir… una exclamación colectiva de parte de todos los que vieron la filmacion.

"Las instalaciones, el Evangelion Unidad Cuatro y todas las instalaciones dentro de la zona de la explosión dejaron de existir. Ningún rastro a sido descubierto entre los escombros o en la atmósfera."

"Incluyendo a miles de personas," agrego Ritsuko con amargura.

"Por el ultimo comunicado que recibimos del capitán Wright," anunció Shigeru, "el accidente parece haber ocurrido durante la etapa de instalación del motor S2 en la Unidad Cuatro."

"Las posibles causas del incidente van desde la inadecuada calidad de los materiales a una falla del diseño original," dijo Maya leyendo sus notas, "y solo son dos de las treinta y dos mil setecientas sesenta y ocho causas posibles."

"¿Pudo tratarse de un sabotaje?" preguntó Misato.

"Pero no fue una explosión," agregó Makoto, "fue mas como una implosión. La base no explotó… solo desapareció."

"Con toda seguridad fue tragada por un Mar de Dirac, similar al desplegado por el ultimo Ángel."

"¿Entonces el motor S2…?" dijo Misato, comprendiendo el significado inmediato para el proyecto."

"Se ha ido," comentó Ritsuko, "junto con nuestras esperanzas."

"Maldita sea," dijo Misato con amargura, "¿porque nos esforzamos todo el tiempo en usar cosas que no entendemos?"

Cuando su amiga y antigua compañera de cuarto se volvió para dejar la habitación, Ritsuko frunció el ceño.

_Estas mas acertada de lo que crees Misato, _pensó, _pensaba que entendía a los EVAs… peo ahora empiezo a preguntarme… si no seré un simple peón como el Comandante de la Segunda Rama._

Unos minutos después estaban en su oficina donde ella y Misato discutían un acontecimiento mas interesante resultado del desastre del día."

"¿Entonces vana mandarnos a la maldita cosa?" dijo Misato con un suspiro.

"Probablemente en un par de días, la administración americana a desarrollado repentinamente una alergia por todo lo relacionado con el EVA y están pidiendo de inmediato la desmantelamiento de la Primera Rama."

"Fíjate en eso," dijo Misato con una risa forzada, "presionan para participar en el Proyecto E y exigen construir las Unidades Tres y Cuatro, y ahora que algo les salio mal nos lo quieren devolver. Esos bastardos arrogantes en verdad presionan su suerte."

"Debes darles la razón, perdieron una cantidad de terreno mas grande que algunos países… esos pondría nervioso a cualquiera."

"¿Si? Te lo creeré… ¿para cuando procederemos con la prueba de activación? ¿Usaremos a Rei?"

"Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él?"

* * *

Shinji se sentía intranquilo con esto, por lo que no podía mantenerlo así durante más tiempo. Mientras miraba el timbre intentaba pensar en alguna excusa, algo que le permitiera estar aquí afuera más tiempo. Sabía que no había pasado más de una semana. Hikari no devolvía las llamadas y, salvo Nozomi, nadie contestaba el teléfono. Cuando extendió la mano y apretó el botón tomó aire intentando mantener la calma. No era fácil.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la puerta se abrió y Shinji se encontró cara a cara con Kodama. La mirada en sus ojos le dijeron de inmediato a Shinji que no iba a disfrutar para nada los próximos momentos.

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo ella cuando se cruzó los brazos y se le quedó mirando.

Shinji tragó saliva y contestó: "necesito hablar con Hikari…"

"No quiere hablar contigo Shinji, si fuera tu me iría a casa."

"Kodama… por favor, se que lo estropee, pero por lo menos necesito decirle como me siento."

"¿Qué había dicho yo que harías Shinji?"

Shinji arqueo la cabeza en respuesta. No tenia respuesta para eso, no podía pensar en nada que justificara lo que pasó. Estaba derrotado por el momento, se despidió y regresó por donde vino.

Si hubiera vuelto la cabeza habría visto a Hikari asomada en una de las ventanas de la planta alta…

* * *

"Este es el prototipo de la capsula de simulación," dijo Ritsuko ceremoniosamente al presentar el dispositivo, "incluso con MAGI somos incapaces de reproducir la mente y el alma humana. Lo mejor que se pudo hacer fue una imitación… piense en eso como un dibujo a mano alzada comparado con la Capilla Sixtina. Al final solo es una maquina."

"Transmite una señal al EVA," contrapunteó Gendou, "si esa señal es aceptada y el EVA cree que es un ser viviente al cual sincronizarse como un piloto será suficiente. Instale los datos de las Unidades Uno y Dos."

"Debo señalar que todavía tenemos algunos problemas menores con el flujo de datos."

"No importa, bastara para nuestras necesidades."

"Entendido…" dijo ritsuko cuando se encaminaron hacia el cuarto inmediato donde tenia lugar la programación de la capsula de simulación. Debajo de una enorme recreación mecánica de un cerebro humano estaba un tubo lleno de LCL. Dentro de ese tubo estaba Rei Ayanami concentrada en su tarea.

"La ONU esta completando el trasporte de la Unidad Tres. El EVA llegara este fin de semana. Dejo la planificación y ejecución de la operación en sus manos."

"Muy bien," dijo Ritsuko, "hemos encontrado a alguien que servirá, los datos del núcleo pueden prepararse inmediatamente, y creo que no tendremos problemas al reclutarle."

"Encárguese de los detalles, "dijo Gendou mientras el indicador de descarga mostraba el proceso.

"Faltan algunas horas para eso," agregó Ritsuko, "¿Le importa si me acompaña a cenar?"

"¿Es conciente que por las noches ceno con Rei, no?" preguntó Gendou cuando se volvió a mirarla.

"Esta bien Comandante," dijo una suave voz desde los altavoces del tubo, "no me importa."

Desde que había empezado su extraña relación, Ritsuko Akagi **_nunca_** había visto a Gendou Ikari tan sorprendido… recordándole que su emoción más fuerte había sido durante la prueba de activación de la Unidad Cero de Rei que terminó en desastre. Deseaba que las cámaras estuvieran filmando en el Dogma Terminal, porque la expresión en su rostro no tenía precio.

Luego de un momento recobro la calma rápidamente.

"Muy bien Doctora, nos vemos en una hora. Nos vemos después Rei," dijo a la chica en el tubo de LCL. Cuando salio Ritsuko ayudó a Rei a salir del dispositivo, tratando de contener la risa al recordar esa mirada.

* * *

Esa tarde Shinji decidió ir a pasear. Fue al parque donde se había encontrado con Hikari el día que huyó. Antes había ido al teatro donde había dormido una vez, y se dio cuenta que no había vuelto a este sitio desde esa noche, y que se encontraba tan perdido como ese día.

Encontró una banca vacía donde sentarse y mirar a la gente pasar. Algunos iban tomados de la mano, otros hacían lo que fuera que hicieran importante solo para ellos. Había luchado una y otra vez por estas personas, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacia. En principio luchaba por un pequeño grupo de personas que le importaban. Era mas fácil luchar por personas a las que conocía y amaba que a la masa de personas sin rostro que nunca conocería.

No sabia que hacer. Si Hikari no le hablaba tendría que tomar todos los consejos y esperar, pero al mismo tiempo era un mal camino. Si algo estaba mal, ¿no tendría al menos que tratar de arreglarlo? ¿Estaba mal que buscar una vía a pesar de no tener ninguna posibilidad?

Aun estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando vio un rostro conocido.

"Piloto Ikari," dijo Rei Ayanami, aparentemente algo sorprendida de verle.

"Hola Rei," contestó cuando se levantó y se acercó, "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Ropa interior," simplemente contestó, levantando una bolsa con las compras.

"Um… bueno," dijo Shinji al recordar que Rei Ayanami siempre daba respuestas raras. Estaba a punto de despedirla cuando recordó algo. No había pasado mucho tiempo con Rei, y no la había visto fuera del trabajo durante varios días. Cuando ella se volvió para irse, el la llamó.

"¿Hey, R-Rei? ¿Si aun estas de compras, te importaría si te acompaño?"

No contestó, pero asintió y él lo tomó como un si.

"¿Por qué estas aquí?" preguntó ella cuando iban juntos por la acera.

"Necesitaba pensar," contestó.

"¿Este lugar te ayuda?"

"No tanto el lugar… supongo que sentía que podía sentirme despejado cambiando de lugar para pensar. Lo hice, y luego de un rato terminé aquí."

"¿Ese es el origen de la frase _dejar que la mente vague_?" preguntó ella.

"Podría ser," dijo intentando no reír, "¿te puedo acompañar el resto del camino a casa?"

"…No es necesario," contestó en voz baja, y parecía un poco… tímida.

"Ese no era un no…" señaló.

"Esta bien,"dijo ella cuando siguieron pro la acera.

* * *

"Te he querido preguntar, ¿porque vives aquí Rei?" preguntó Shinji cuando ella abrió la puerta. Habían hecho un par de paradas comprando cosas para la cena de Rei porque Shinji no esperaba regresar aun al apartamento.

"No entiendo."

"No lo tomes a mal," dijo cuando empezó a acomodar los víveres, "pero este no es un bonito barrio."

"¿Eso debe importar?"

"No sé, pero pensaría que con nuestra posición en NERV tu deberías vivir en un barrio mas limpio. ¿Porque te mudase aquí?"

"Siempre he vivido aquí," dijo ella cuando acomodó una mesa plegable y unas sillas.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"He vivido en este edificio desde que era niña."

"¿…sola? Eso no tiene sentido."

"No, entiendes mal, antes vivía con el Comandante Ikari. Todo el personal vivió en esta sección hasta que Tokio Tres fue completado."

"..."

"¿He dicho algo que te incomode, Piloto Ikari?"

"Solo es que… ¿quieres decir que viviste con mi padre?"

"Correcto."

"No se como…"

"Esto te perturba… ¿Por qué?"

"Cuando mi padre me dejó con mi tío, estaba enojado con él. Pero incluso… aunque sospechaba que no me quería, siempre intente decirme que no me importaba. Me convencí de que estaba ocupado con su trabajo y no tenia tiempo… pero Rei," se interrumpió, y se excusó para ir al baño, empezando a llorar.

Cuando recuperó el control, salió y se disculpó.

"No te preocupes. Lo encontré… instructivo."

"¿Qué?"

"Ver esas erupciones emocionales como la tuya es un misterio para mi. Entender que te disgusta la información lo hace mas fácil de entender."

"No entiendo lo que dices Rei… pero supongo que tienes razón," dijo Shinji agitando la cabeza, "creo que este arroz esta casi listo, ¿no?"

"Si. "

"Bien entonces, comamos."

"Sí."

* * *

Luego de que el piloto Ikari se fuera, Rei se quedó sentada en la cama y pensó en lo que había dicho. Después de la cena se había ofrecido a ayudarle a limpiar su pequeño apartamento, y eso le había sorprendido. Cuando recogían la basura nunca había pensado en eso, y ahora esta desconcertada.

Era conciente de los rumores en la escuela sobre él y la Srta. Horaki. No entendía la naturaleza de su relación, incluso después de haber estado hablando con él en la tarde. Sabía que la doctora Akagi y el comandante Ikari habían tenido esta clase de relación. Pero si no lo entendía todo en la vida, por el momento ella lo encontraba fascinante.

* * *

"¡Hey, Shinji!" susurró Kensuke cuando llegó a clases a la mañana siguiente. "¡Ven aquí, rápido!"

Shinji fue al puesto de su amigo y se sentó a su lado. Entretanto Kensuke parecía tan entusiasmado por algo que parecía estallar.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Shinji.

"¡Apenas lo escuche hace unos minutos, pero no lo vas a creer!"

"Tranquilízate Kensuke. ¿Qué es lo que no voy a creer?"

"¡Enviaran otro Evangelion!"

Shinji parpadeó varias veces, intentando asimilarlo. Un nuevo Evangelion. Eso significaba un nuevo piloto. Haría las cosas más fáciles para todos, pero significaba mas pruebas, y mas cosas que no tendría que decir a los demás.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?" preguntó. "Misato no me ha dicho nada de un nuevo EVA."

"Alguna clase de situación especial. Hubo algún tipo de explosión en la Segunda Rama en EEUU y su Primera Rama enloqueció. Terminaron al Unidad Tres y van a enviarla este fin de semana."

"¿Han encontrado al Cuarto Niño?" preguntó Shinji.

"No sé… ¿puedes hacerme un favor?"

"En efecto, ¿Qué?"

"¿Puedes hablarle a la Mayor Katsuragi sobre mi? **_En verdad_** quiero ser piloto de EVA."

Antes que Shinji pudiera contestar, algo lo dejó helado en su sitio.

Hikari llegaba a clases.

* * *

Para alivio de Hikari Shinji estaba tan sorprendido que no decía nada, y como había planeado, llegó antes del comienzo de la clase. Yume apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarle si tomaría los deberes matutinos, los que rechazó. Tenía demasiado en mente como para empezar sus deberes como representante de clase.

Iba a matar a Nozomi por obligarle a esto. Aun no quería regresar, estaba demasiado molesta como para pensar claramente en la escuela. Sabía que heriría a Shinji con solo mirarle, pero pensó que no podría hablarle… aun.

El problema no era no querer hablar con él, el problema es que ella **_quería_** hacerlo. Quería correr hacia él, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien… pero tenia miedo. Nunca se recuperaría por su mentira, y estaba aterrada que sus sentimientos fueran como los de esa noche.

Se sentó a escuchar el monologo matutino del maestro, y desactivo el programa de chat de su laptop.

Durante toda la mañana mantuvo la vista fija hacia delante y tecleaba ociosamente. ¿Estaba siendo justa? Se preguntaba. Sabia que lamentaba haber hecho esto, podía sentirlo incluso sentada aquí. Pero aun así, no estaba cien por ciento segura de que sentía él por Asuka y si trataba de esconderlo, o si el se sentía devastado por este castigo. Sabia que estaba siendo terca con esto, pero sabia que era demasiado, y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir su programa de chat, algo le detuvo.

Sabia que no podría soportarlo todo el día, y había visto a los ojos de Shinji cuando llegó. Estaban llenos de alivio, y antes de sentarse vio dolor en ellos.

_Solo termina con esto Horaki,_ se dijo a si misma, _solo porque lo arruinó no quiere decir que tengas que tratarlo con frialdad._

Esa era la parte lógica de su mente. La parte que quería arrástralo por el suelo y hacerlo pasar vergüenza estaba intentando tomar el control en ese momento. Estaba demasiado enfadada para considerarlo siquiera. Sabia que dos cosas dobladas no hacían una derecha… pero en ese momento parecía que si podía ser.

Recordó que nunca antes se había sentido tan confundida. Y cuando se acercaba la hora del almuerzo se sentía mucho peor. Cuando finalmente decidió que le diría algo a Shinji… por lo menos como se sentía por todo esto. Desde allí… tendría que ver que pasaba.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo se levantó y se volvió para mirar a Shinji que, como sospechaba, le daba una mirada suplicante.

Tomó aire, la soltó y empezó a levantarse cuando una voz vino de los altavoces:

"Hikari Horaki, por favor preséntese en la oficina del director, inmediatamente."

_Maldita sea_, pensó cuando miró a Shinji. "Hablare contigo después de clases, ¿esta bien?" le preguntó, con un tono de voz tan sorprendentemente calido y tranquilo que ella misma se sorprendió.

El asintió, y ella se apresuró a salir.

Ambos no sabían que pasaría un tiempo antes de que volvieran a hablar, tiempo que les habría servido para decirse muchas cosas.

* * *

Al momento en que abrió la puerta sospechó que algo raro pasaba. El director estaba en su escritorio, pero no estaba solo. De pie a su lado esta la doctora Ritsuko Akagi.

Hikari sabia quien era, pero podía contar las veces que se habían visto con los dedos de una mano, pero sabia que la doctora era una de los oficiales de mas alta jerarquía de NERV. Que viniera a la escuela, y pidiera verla era, al menos se podría decir, extraño.

"Buenas tardes Hikari," dijo Ritsuko, "toma asiento, por favor."

Hikari lo hizo, y al estar cómoda, la doctora sacó varias carpetas y las puso delante de ella. Asintió al director y este salio de la habitación. Una vez a solas, la doctora se sentó en la silla del director y le sonrió a Hikari.

"Me imagino que te preguntaras que haces aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Si, señora," contestó Hikari algo nerviosa.

"Eres conciente que los Pilotos de Evangelion tiene alrededor de tu edad. ¡Te has preguntado alguna vez porque?"

"A veces."

"Bien, la primera parte de la respuesta es genética. Creemos que le pasó algo al ADN humano como resultado del Segundo Impacto. Todos los niños nacidos después de esa fecha han sufrido, soy algo renuente a usar ese termino, mutaciones. Hay solo una diferencia perceptible que no tiene que ver que haya algo malo en ti, y es una que hace que haya una alta posibilidad de sincronizar con los Evangelion. Varía de niño en niño, y lo descubrimos por casualidad durante una prueba con Rei Ayanami, o a la que llamamos a veces, la Primera Niña.

"Naturalmente cuando descubrimos eso empezamos a probar a todos los niños y empezamos por los del personal de NERV. A través de ese proceso encontramos a la Segunda Niña, Asuka. No puedo explicar todo el proceso, y estoy segura que te preguntas porque te digo esto.

"El Evangelion Unidad Tres llegara de Estados Unidos este fin de semana, y los datos que tomamos durante la batalla contra el Cuarto Ángel nos dice que tu eres capaz de pilotarlo. Eres la Cuarta Niña, Srta. Horaki."

Hikari no podía reaccionar ante eso. Ella era una… Piloto de EVA.

"¿Tengo… que aceptar?" preguntó nerviosa. "¿Tengo elección?"

"Si, pero para ser honesta me sorprende que no estés entusiasmada por esa perspectiva. Seria una oportunidad para estar cerca de Shinji. Se cuan duro puede ser estar con alguien y no poder compartir algunas cosas que podría hablar y hacer juntos."

"..."

"Si no aceptas, hay otros candidatos… pero tu tienes la mas alta posibilidad de sincronizar con el EVA, y eres la mejor del grupo de pilotos que hemos encontrado. Es una decisión importante, sin embargo… ¿quieres tiempo para pensarlo?"

"Si," dijo Hikari con lentitud. "No tendría tiempo para mis deberes escolares."

"Cierto, pero por otro lado, le harás un servicio a tu país, y el mundo te estará agradecido."

"¿Los otros candidatos estarían en mayor peligro que yo?"

"La proporción de sincronización que tienen es tres cuartos de la proyectada, por lo que diría que el peligro que enfrentan en batalla es tanto mas."

Hikari lo pensó durante unos momentos… y finalmente se decidió.

"¿Dónde firmo?" preguntó suavemente.

* * *

Hikari no regresó para el almuerzo, y Shinji se preocupó.

Contra su buen juicio, decidió ir a la residencia Horaki de regreso a casa. Esperaba que Kodama no estuviera en casa, tocó el timbre y espero una respuesta. Unos momentos después, cuando estaba a punto decirse, alguien vino corriendo desde detrás de la casa.

Era Nozomi.

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios y miró a las ventanas para asegurarse que nadie estuviera mirando. Lo llevó a un arbusto donde se escondieron antes de que ella dijera finalmente:

"¿Te habló de mi?"

"¿Quieres decir Hikari?" preguntó Shinji, un poco desconcertado por la conducta de la menor de las Horaki.

"Me refiero a Gamera," dijo, "Claro que me refiero a Hikari… ¿habló contigo hoy?"

"Íbamos a hablar después de clases, pero no regresó del almuerzo," explicó.

"Uff. Me temo que… llegara a tarde a casa Shinji, escuche una llamada hoy, pero no se para que."

"¿Por qué estas tan enfadada?" preguntó.

"Estoy cansada de que la gente haga su vida mas difícil de lo que es," dijo ella con un suspiro."Tu incluido. No digas nada, no voy a golpearte para sacar esto de mi pecho."

"Um... gracias... creo."

"Mira, parece una niñita al ignorarte, pero esta molesta contigo. Dile que lo sientes para que te perdone y los dos estén bien."

La única respuesta que se le ocurría a Shinji era parpadear y murmurar un _gracias_.

"No te preocupes por eso… a veces cuando veo los problemas que tiene la gente mayor me pregunto si a mi me pasara lo mismo… ¡uy!" dijo poniendo cara de desagrado. "De cualquier modo, solo trata de no volver a besar a la pelirroja… ¿esta bien?"

"Lo intentare," dijo Shinji con una sonrisa, "a propósito, ¿Por qué estamos escondidos detrás de este arbusto?"

"Simple. El que yo y Hikari te hayamos perdonado no significa que Kodama también. Me cuidaría de ella; se pone de malas cuando alguien le hace algo a sus hermanas menores. En particular me cuidaría de ella si hay objetos afilados y puntiagudos cerca."

Shinji tragó saliva y decidió evitar a Kodama durante un tiempo.

* * *

"¿Encontraron al Cuarto Niño?" preguntó Misato nada sorprendida.

"Ayer," respondió Ritsuko algo aburrida para hacerle saber a Misato que estaba incomoda, pero no funcionaba.

"¿Por qué no he recibido el informe del Instituto Marduk?"

"Todo fue muy rápido, me imaginó que los documentos oficiales aun están en el correo. Posiblemente los recibas mañana."

"De todas formas… ¿Quién es el niño?"

Ritsuko hizo algo tan rápido en su computadora que los ojos de Misato no pudieron seguir y surgió un archivo en el monitor. El rostro era familiar y Misato tenía que luchar para no dar un alarido.

"¡Por favor dime que es una broma!"

"No es que tengamos muchas opciones Misato, por eso mantenemos unidos a los candidatos potenciales para protegerlos. Después de lo de Alemania no nos arriesgamos…" dijo pensando en la docena o mas de niños que perdieron con la Rama Americana.

"Esta bien… tienes razón…pero estas son muy malas noticias. Por Asuka estará bien, esta totalmente comprometida a ser piloto. Rei es excepcional, y no creo que haya problemas con ella… pero no espero mucho de Shinji… él y Hikari tuvieron una discusión y no se si esto es bueno o malo.

"Como dije, no tenemos elección. Es esto o la destrucción total."

"Eso no significa que me tenga que gustar," le dijo a Ritsuko mientras salía de la oficina.

* * *

Había momentos en que Ryuji Kaji odiaba su trabajo. Odiaba mentirle a la gente que amaba y estimaba, no tenia ningún lugar en su corazón para dañarlos. Pero otras veces, lo amaba, cuando llegó al cuarto de descanso donde estaba Maya Ibuki, le dio su mejor _sonrisa asesina de chicas_ y se dio cuenta que a veces su trabajo valía la pena.

Coquetear, pensó, era su arte. Como la mayoría de las artes tomaba práctica, y un toque de talento para que funcione. Para la mayoría era mejor no hacer nada, solo se relajaban y divertían. Esas personas tenían un talento natural para esto. Cuando a algunas personas se les decían las palabras exactas en el momento exacto se tenia el efecto máximo, y se sometían libremente.

Su técnica personal mezclaba todo esto. Sabia que palabras decir y en que momento, pero el mismo momento dependía de él. Esa combinación seria suficiente para atrapar a Maya, y para ser honesto sentía algo de compasión por ella. Como Misato y los otros operadores del puente era un peón en el gran juego. Cuando SEELE se lanzara contra Ikari… seria una pena. Sentía compasión por aquellos que morirían por eso.

Sin embargo intentó alejar esto de su mente. Quería tener un dialogo un tanto mas intimo con la joven. Era aprendiz de Ritsuko sobre todo lo de MAGI, y posiblemente la Doctora le conversara los secretos que le había dicho el Comandante.

Desgraciadamente toda su aproximación fue frustrada por una voz en el cuarto de descanso.

"Hola Kaji, ¿Qué tal?" dijo ruidosamente Misato Katsuragi en tono sarcástico.

_Alguien **tiene** un buen sentido de la oportunidad,_ pensó con ironía mientras Maya huía del cuarto rápidamente.

"Oh… todo bien," dijo cuando trató de buscar alguna forma de escapar.

"No me interesa meterme en tu vida privada, ¿pero no crees que es de mal gusto que estés acosando a las jóvenes subordinadas?"

"¿A quien le preocupa?... ¿o prefieres ser tu el centro de mis eternos afectos?"

"Depende de cómo contestes a esto," dijo Misato bajando la voz. "¿Estas escarbando mucho en los secretos de NERV sobre Marduk y esa cosa del sótano?"

_Mierda_, pensó Kaji, **_no_**_ querrás saberlo, estas a tiempo de salvarte.._

"Um… ¿Qué secretos?" dijo intentando parecer inocente.

"Kaji, no juegues conmigo."

"No estarás pidiendo ayuda… a alguien como yo. ¿Qué dirá la gente?"

"No me preocupa, y deja que piensen lo que quieran. Acabo de enterarme sobre el Cuarto Niño, y algo no anda bien."

Kaji dio una mirada alrededor y se acercó a ella, susurrándole lo que tenía que decirle.

"Te diré que el instituto Marduk no existe. El Comandante Ikari y NERV lo manejan todo."

"¿Por qué lo harían? ¿Porque querrán mantenerlo en secreto?"

"Te daré una pista, codificada como siete cero siete. Investígalo y estarás mas cerca."

"Siete cero siete… ¡es el código de la escuela de Shinji y Asuka!"

Antes de que pudieran decirse más, escucharon pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo y saltaron para alejarse como si les hubieran dado un toque eléctrico.

Shinji Ikari fue el que apareció, y Misato y Kaji suspiraron aliviados. Temían que fuera uno de los oficiales del puente o la Doctora Akagi.

"Estas aquí," dijo cuando los vio, "Misato, Ritsuko dijo que te recordara que tienes que estar lista para viajar mañana y te queda aun mucho papeleó."

"Gracias, um... hablaré contigo después Kaji."

"Esta bien," dijo cuando ella salió. Le tomó un momento comprender que Shinji todavía estaba allí.

"¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿Un té?"

"Kaji... soy un chico," dijo Shinji secamente cuando Kaji comprendió que todavía estaba llevaba su _sonrisa asesina de chicas_.

* * *

Terminaron paseando por un sendero en el parque cerca de la pirámide del Dogma Central. Estaban a los pies del sistemas de espejos y cuando miraba a la luz reflejada dentro del Geofront, Shinji agitó su cabeza, "pensé que eras una personas más seria Kaji."

"¿Se lo dices a alguien tan correcto y confiable como yo?" dijo Kaji con una sonrisa.

"Disculpa, solo es que siempre pensé que la mayoría de los adultos eran serios y aburridos, y entonces te conozco a ti y a Misato… y no se que pensar."

"Somos una excepción a la regla, lo admito… hey, déjame mostrarte algo."

Lo llevó por un camino fuera del sendero a una pequeña cañada en el borde de la superficie del Geofront. Luego de un corto trayecto, llegaron al borde del lago En la distancia, pasando lo árboles, vio lo que aprecia un edificio medico. Finalmente, luego de pasar unos arbustos, encontraron un bien cuidado jardín. Mientras Shinji lo miraba, Kaji tomó una regadera de jardinería entre el montón de herramientas, caminó hacia el lago y la llenó. Unos momentos después cuando empezó a regar el jardín, Shinji lo miró más de cerca.

"¿Melones?"

"¿No son preciosos?" preguntó Kaji. Sabia lo entretenido que era la impresión que tenia Shinji sobre el jardín, "es la única afición que tengo... um, por favor no le digas a nadie. No querría que pensaran que soy mas blando de lo que creen."

"Um… esta bien," dijo Shinji mientras lo miraba.

"He oído que tienes problemas amorosos… ¿quisieras discutirlo conmigo?"

"… si," dijo Shinji algo renuente.

"¿Entonces cual es el problema?"

Shinji empezó a hablar, y un buen rato después, cuando se detuvo para tomar aire, Kaji estaba sorprendido e impresionado por la situación que el joven Ikari estaba manejando.

"No se si cambiara de opinión, pero creo que Nozomi es la única que habla conmigo, y Hikari habla con **_ella_**. No se que hacer…"

"Una posición extraña, y si uno no la sabe manejar… si continuas insistiendo en llamarle en cada oportunidad se enfadaría mas contigo, por lo que te aconsejo que vayas mas lento allí. Shinji parece muy duro, pero es la única opción que te puedo dar, que esperes hasta que este lista para hablar. Te lo dejara saber. No es justo, pero a veces la vida es así."

Su teléfono celular empezó a sonar justo cuando terminó de hablar y lo contestó. Era Misato que le pedía que le dijera a Shinji que se dijera al laboratorio para una prueba de sincronización.

"Mantente tranquilo Shinji, y no te preocupes, dudo que este molesta contigo para siempre."

Mientras Shinji se alejaba, Kaji suspiró… había pensado lo mismo sobre Misato y le había tomado siete años perdonarle… con algo de suerte a Hikari Horaki no le tomaría tanto.

* * *

Continuara

* * *

**Autor Original**: Hotwire  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Together We Stand Book 2 Part 3


	12. Libro 2: Divided We Fall Parte 4

**TOGETHER WE STAND**

**Divided We Fall**

**Libro 2 Parte 4**

Autor: Hotwire

* * *

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece. Muchas gracias a Hotwire (id: 52242) por darnos esta historia. No dejen de visitar http: / www . ngefics . tk, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

* * *

_All in all it was just another brick in the wall,  
All in all it was all just bricks in the wall._  
The Wall Part One  
Pink Floyd, The Wall

* * *

La peor parte era esperar.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba en la forma de luminosos números digitales contra un fondo negro, Shinji se sentía cada vez peor. El conocimiento de que perdería una batalla que aun no llegaba, sabiendo que cualquier enemigo cruzaría las montañas para pelear de verdad. Quería hacer algo, salir del maldito LCL y estirarse, o hablar con Rei… incluso hablaría con Asuka si ella lo soportaba. Desgraciadamente tenían que esperar en alerta, y no podía arriesgarse siquiera a hablar por radio.

Era peor que ese combate contra el Décimo Ángel porque no sabían contra que luchaban. Como quería que fuera, el Decimotercero podía bloquear las comunicaciones y debían estar preparados.

Peor aun, Misato se encontraba en el área de comprobación cuando apareció el Ángel y nadie sabía donde estaba la Dra. Akagi. Misato era la jefa de operaciones tácticas de NERV. Dirigía las batallas y planteaba las estrategias. Salía con buenas ideas y había salvado el día muy seguido.

Mientras el reloj digital continuo marcando el tiempo, recordó la mañana del día de la fatídica prueba.

* * *

"¿Estarás bien?" preguntó Misato a Shinji cuando se preparaba para partir.

Estaba a punto de irse a Matsushiro para supervisar la llegada y activación del Evangelion Unidad Tres. Una parte de ella quería que Shinji le preguntara quien era él piloto y otra que no quería que ni lo mencionara. Solo quería saber si estaría bien al dejarle solo, por lo menos hasta que Kaji volviera para cuidarlos a él y Asuka. Podía habérselo dicho, pero la Cuarta Niña había llamado la noche anterior y le pidió que no le dijera nada a Shinji hasta después de la activación.

Hikari había sido muy precisa en eso, insistiendo que si alguien lo anunciaba la pequeña oportunidad que ella y Shinji tenia se rompería en pedazos.

[La confianza es un problema entre nosotros Misato,] había dicho, [y la única forma en que esto funcione, la única que creo que funcionara siendo ya piloto, es que se lo diga yo misma… ¡por favor!]

Esta cordial apelación de la chica le había convencido, y ahora estaba esforzándose en mantener el secreto a la persona que mas cerca tenia a su corazón.

"No sé Misato," dijo shinji tristemente, "es, es como si regresara con mi tío. En estos momentos no puedo… no puedo concentrarme en la escuela y Ritsuko me dijo que en mi ultima prueba de sincronización baje tres puntos… estoy empeorando desde la semana pasada. Eso me parece."

"No te preocupes Shinji, estoy segura que Hikari te dirá algo en algún momento."

"¿Podrías averiguar algo?" preguntó Shinji, "ni siquiera sé donde esta… todo lo que Nozomi sabe es que regresara la próxima semana. Creo que Kodama sabe algo pero no me lo dirá. ¿Hablarías con ella si puedes?"

"Quizás… escucha, te preocupas demasiado Shinji, ¿no te dijo que hablarían después?"

"Si… pero dijo que era después de la escuela… pero ni regresó al almuerzo y ya han pasado dos días."

"Se le habrá presentado alguna emergencia familiar," dijo Misato, odiándose por esa mentira, "escúchame Shinji. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que no te preocupes, y deja que el tiempo pase. Se honesto con ella, es todo lo que puedo decirte."

"Te pareces a Kaji," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eso vale la pena si te hace sonreír," dijo cuando abrió la puerta. "No le dije a Asuka que se cuidara."

De repente se detuvo, y para su sorpresa Misato envolvió al chico en un abrazo.

"Entiendo lo duro que te resulta todo esto, y prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por ti, ¿te parece?"

"Si… gracias," dijo él cuando lo soltó y salió por la puerta.

* * *

No había llegado aun a la cocina cuando sonó el timbre. Agitó la cabeza al pensar que Misato había olvidado sus llaves y regresó para abrir la puerta.

Casi se cae de espaldas cuando Kensuke se inclinó exageradamente.

"Mayor Katsu…" se interrumpió al darse cuenta que Shinji estaba solo.

"Ya se fue," dijo Shinji cuando intentaba deducir lo que quería su amigo.

"¡Maldición!" dijo Kensuke, "debí habérmela encontrado en los elevadores."

"¿Qué necesitas de ella?" pregunto Shinji a su amigo mientras lo hacia pasar.

"Van a activar a la Unidad Tres mañana, y esperaba que aun no hubieran encontrado aun a un piloto," explicó Kensuke.

"Oh… ¿Dónde esta Touji?"

"Aw, no sé, no estaba en casa cuando llamé, probablemente estaba en la ducha o algo parecido."

Kensuke se dejó caer en una silla mientras Shinji preparaba su almuerzo y el de Asuka.

"No lo sé con seguridad, pero ya escogieron al Cuarto Niño. Me imaginó que lo había estado entrenando mientras hablamos para no tener que repetir lo que pasó conmigo."

"Me lo imaginó… ¿Dónde esta el demonio rojo?"

"En su cuarto, y si fuera tu no diría nada con ella cerca. Ha estado de mal humor últimamente."

"¿Quieres decir que tiene otro novio?" dijo Kensuke en broma, casi en el mismo instante en que apareció Asuka.

"Si quieres, te puedo demostrar mi humor _el-dolor-que-puedo-dar-a-un-chico_" dijo estrechando los ojos hasta formar una amenazante abertura.

"Creo que lo dejare pasar," dijo Kensuke tragando saliva.

"Humph," resopló Asuka. Mientras agarraba la bolsa que Shinji estaba terminando de preparar para luego salir del cuarto.

"Esta bien… la próxima vez tomare tu consejo cuando le haga ese tipo de respuestas a Tetsu," dijo Kensuke una vez se cerrara la puerta. "¡En serio! Lo que quiero decir…"

"Estoy bien," dijo Shinji interrumpiéndose de repente. "¿Y quien es Tetsu?"

"Oh, disculpa, TetsuShojo es una chica con la que me contacto en línea."

"¿En verdad? Cero que nunca habías mencionado su nombre antes."

"Eso es porque soy el único que la conoce porque no quiere tener problemas donde trabaja y tiene cuidado con sus conversaciones, como tu sobre todo lo de NERV."

"No te parece raro que ni sepas su nombre real."

"Lo sé, ya lo he discutido con Touji, es raro… pero también es algo mas divertido que mis cosas militares. Esperaba que se sentirían contentos si echaba ramas fuera de mis intereses."

"Aunque podemos pensar que pasas de una obsesión a otra," dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

"Ay… haz pasado mucho tiempo con Misato y Asuka."

* * *

Ella no lo admitiría, pero la espera tenia a Asuka contra la pared. Jugaba ociosamente con una cuerda de su cabello mientras esperaba que se iluminara la pantalla de alerta. No tenia nada más que hacer. Miraba fijamente el campo blanco en las pantallas de alta resolución que rodeaban su asiento de piloto, dio un bostezo y miró a los campos de arroz que se extendían más allá de la cabeza de la Unidad Uno.

Estaba un poco intranquila por lo del Decimosegundo Ángel. Estos idiotas no sabían porque o no querían admitirlo. Al final le habían dicho que era clasificado y dejaron de hablarle, pero sabia que estaban asustados, todos estaban asustados. Después de todo, no era la primera vez.

_Malditos prototipos,_ pensó mientras miraba el sol reflejarse en las aguas inmóviles, _gracias a Dios solucionaron estos problemas antes de construir mi Unidad Dos. Por lo menos no tendré que preocuparme que mi Eva sincronice con cualquiera. Quien piense que esas cosas son necesarias necesita que le examinen la cabeza, porque ni loca me subo en alguno de ellos. Quiero decir, con esas rabietas que le dan a esa cosa, ¿por qué se pone así a la Unidad Cero?_

Recordó la grabación de la Unidad Cero tratando de abrirse la cabeza. Las cosas hubieran llegado a más si no hubieran cortado las conexiones neurales. Se pregunto si Rei se puso tan nerviosa como Shinji. Asuka sabia que se molestaría si alguien se subía en su Unidad Dos… ¿o estaba celosa de Rei? ¿O era otra cosa? La mayor parte del tiempo la chica se sentaba en un sitio esperando que alguien le dijera que hacer, era peor que Shinji, y Shinji por lo menos mejoraba lentamente…

Eso trajo a su mente algo molesto que había averiguado el día que Kaji vino… ella estaba en la oficina de la Dra. Akagi, por lo que le pareció a Asuka horas hasta que la Dra. Akagi salio y le dijo a Hikari que le siguiera. Hikari salió luego sin decir palabra alguna, pero en sus ojos podía leer volúmenes enteros.

Este rompecabezas se armó en su mente. La Unidad Tres estaba allí, Hikari estaba en el Dogma Central, y uno necesitaba un pase de seguridad para llegar al Dogma Central, los pilotos lo tenían… Hikari era la Cuarta Niña. Era fácil deducirlo, pero vino la Dra. Akagi a decírselo. Hikari no quería decirle a Shinji que era la Cuarta Niña. Las razones que tuviera las entendía. Pero estaba muy enfadada como para hablar con ella.

Le había afectado tanto que no quería admitirlo, e incluso si Kaji se quedaba esa noche no podría animarse.

* * *

Kaji había llegando justo a tiempo, lo que era una sorpresa incluso para él mismo.

"Espero que nadie estuviera hablando de mi," dijo en broma dándole su chaqueta a Shinji, "tengo una reputación que mantener."

Asuka estaba en la cocina esperando, y al verlo su cara se iluminó como una lámpara de mil vatios. Antes de que corriera y pudiera abrazarlo, él pidió usar la ducha.

"Después de bajar del avión," explicó, "no he tenido tiempo de cambiarme de ropa."

"Viajas mucho Kaji," dijo Shinji cuando Asuka se fue enfadada a la sala, "¿visitas muchos lugares en tus viajes?"

"Desgraciadamente no es el caso. Generalmente entró, encuentro problemas, salgo y regresó a casa para coquetear con Misato y Ritsuko hasta que tengo que volver a salir."

"Oh," contestó Shinji cuando Kaji cerró la puerta del baño.

Después agarró su laptop para ponerse al día en sus estudios, y se unió con Asuka en la sala. Ella veía una telenovela de muy mala calidad mientras él se concentraba en su trabajo. No pasó mucho hasta que ella hablara.

"Kaji toma baños muy largos…" dijo, y Shinji comprendió que no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Sabia cuan antisocial podía ser, y por mucho tiempo había intentado corregirlo. Ahora que estaba en sus estudios comprendió que Asuka intentaba empezar una conversación.

"Me parece," dijo intentando decir algo interesante, "um… ¿Quién crees que sea el piloto del nuevo Eva?"

La cara de Asuka por un segundo fue una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa, pero solo fue un segundo y Shinji solo se dio cuenta después. Ella empezó a decir algo, pero se detuvo. Era una voz nerviosa que nunca usaba.

Shinji la miró con el seño fruncido. Solo reconoció la mentirilla en un nivel instintivo, un vestigio de su relación con Hikari. Cuando regresó a mirar la televisión decidió no abordar el problema. Antes de que él si lo retomara, Kaji escogió ese momento para salir del baño.

"¿Otra vez peleando?" preguntó mientras se frotaba el cabello con la toalla.

"En realidad no," contestó Shinji regresando a sus estudios.

"Tan malhumorado que me sorprendes," dijo Kaji, "¿porque esa cara tan larga Asuka?"

"¡No quiero hablar de eso Kaji," dijo ella, "estoy intentando estar contenta, ¡lo intentó! Pero con todo lo que pasa… incluso contigo aquí esta noche, no es suficiente."

"Bien creo que deben irse a acostarse," dijo Kaji alegremente, causando que los ojos de ambos jovenzuelos se agrandaran, "me parece que les caería bien hacerlo en un momento así."

"Um… ¿Kaji?" preguntó Shinji, "no lo tomes de mala manera, ¿pero estas loco?"

"_**No**_ voy a dormir con _**él**_," Agregó Asuka con el ceño fruncido.

"Solo quise decir que se sentirán mejor después de dormir," dijo Kaji poniendo su mejor mirada inocente, "no sé que pensaron, pero seguro es algo obsceno."

Dos almohadas volaron y se estrellaron inmediatamente con su cabeza.

* * *

_Él Piloto Ikari no sabe que la Srta. Horaki ahora es piloto,_ pensó Ayanami mientras meditaba dentro del Entry Plug de la Unidad Cero, _su respuesta a esto será impredecible._

Ella, claro, había estado presente en el momento de la decisión. Fue informada de su tarea a la mañana siguiente a la cena con el Piloto Ikari. Saberlo le preocupó, y no estaba del todo segura del porque sentía una rara conexión con el Piloto Ikari que, aunque similar, era diferente a la que sentía con su padre. No tenia palabras para explicar sus sentimientos sobre eso, incluso para si misma.

Era algo que le causaba dolor y excitación. Por un lado disfrutaba la compañía de sus compañeros de clase. Hacia un año, sentía que una conversación era una trivialidad innecesaria. Las personas hablaban de cosas que, para ella, estaban desprovistas de propósito. Ropa, deportes, películas, serie de televisión, actividades de otros… cosas de las que Rei tenia poco o ningún interés. Era un misterio porque les fascinaban estas cosas a los otros niños. Ahora estaba desarrollando lentamente su propia fascinación por estas cosas.

Por otro lado había tenido dificultad de controlar sus emociones. Era un aumento que no había esperado para anda. Al principio había sido agradable. Le agradaba estar con sus amigos y al estar con ellos se sentía feliz. Ver felices al Piloto Ikari y a la Srta. Horaki le hacia sentirse satisfecha de alguna forma. Pero al saber de su pelea, se había sentido triste por primera vez en varios meses, y había sido más fuerte que antes.

Se sentía triste por eso, que las acciones de otros le afectaran tanto como para desequilibrar su propio estado natural. Si continuaba interactuando con el pequeño grupo de personas que consideraba sus amigos, ese equilibrio había empezado a cambiar. Sabia que ese equilibrio era vital, y le asustaba que pudiera hacer fracasar el proyecto si esa interacción continuaba… pero al mismo tiempo no podía detenerlo, lo disfrutaba demasiado… temía que el Comandante Ikari en algún momento le impidiera interactuar con ellos… pero al mismo tiempo, por primera vez desde que recordaba, deseaba estar libre de su destino.

Él Piloto Ikari había tocado el tema la noche en que cenaron juntos, como otros temas que a ella le habían fascinado. Mientras pensaba en lo que estaba por pasar, una parte de su mente regresó esa noche.

* * *

Shinji había terminado de aliñar la verdura, y retirando el arroz del fuego cuando Rei le preguntó algo:

"¿Por qué tu y la Srta. Horaki están evitándose entre si?"

Cuando terminó de preparar la comida, Shinji meditó la pregunta. Cuando llevó los platos a la sala ya tenía la respuesta.

"Estaba por decir que no la estaba evitando… pero supongo que de cierto modo si lo hago," dijo colocando el plato para ella y el suyo propio. "Me dicen que debo darle tiempo para que vuelva a mi… pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento."

"¿Por qué discutieron?"

"Supongo que nunca te dije," dijo Shinji con un toque de sorpresa, "realmente fue mi culpa, hice algo malo e intente ocultarlo. Me descubrió y ahora esta molesta conmigo."

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Yo… besé a Asuka."

"Rei se quedó callada un momento, luego hizo otra pregunta mas.

"¿Qué tipo de beso?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"La noche que festejamos el ascenso de la Mayor Katsuragi, Horaki probó contigo varios tipos de besos. ¿Cual compartiste con la Piloto Soryu?"

Shinji recordó esa noche y sonrió con tristeza. Eso había pasado antes que se decidiera a luchar en serio por Hikari. Eso lo hería y podía dejar de juzgarse por eso.

"Si la memoria no me falla," contestó, "fue del segundo tipo."

"Ya veo… y como le mentiste, ¿ya no confía en ti?"

"Eso no me extrañaría… es gracioso pero parece que nadie ya no me tiene confianza."

"Eso no es verdad."

"¿Entonces quién confía en mi, Rei?"

"Tus compañeros de clase, la Mayor Katsuragi, yo, y tu padre."

"¿Mi padre? Él ni siquiera le preocupa si existo mas que como el piloto de la Unidad Uno."

"¿Por qué le importarías, no eres su hijo?"

"No me trate como uno desde que era un niño Rei… incluso dudaba de restaurarme el estatus de piloto luego del combate con el ultimo Ángel."

"Él te regresaría tu estatus una vez se confirmara que estabas ileso. Había dudas acerca de que si el Ángel había manipulado tu mente."

"¿Rei?" preguntó cambiando ligeramente de tema. "¿Qué hubieras hecho si te hubiera absorbido a ti? Sigo pensando que yo hubiera tratado de escapar."

"No hubiera tratado de escapar."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Una vez dentro del Ángel quedaste atrapado muy eficazmente, según la grabadora de datos de tu Eva. Era demasiado poderoso para que pudieras escapar. Si me hubiera absorbido estaría en la misma situación."

"No hablas en serio," dijo Shinji casi susurrando.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Rei. El resto de la cena solo se interrumpía por una conversación más ligera. No hablaron más de los Evas o de Nerv por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Sin nada provechoso que hacer, y sabiendo que no podía dejar de pensar en eso, Shinji desplegó el sistema holográfico y programó la repetición de la ultima conversación que habia tenido con Hikari. Era un poco vergonzoso, estaba aterrado que Misato interviniera, pero le ofrecía algo en que pensar.

"¿Un accidente en Matsushiro?" preguntó mientras pesados jet pasaban sobre su cabeza, ¿Qué pasó con Misato? ¿Cómo esta?"

"Aun no han reestablecido el contacto," dijo la voz calmada de Rei.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Quién esta al mando?" preguntó angustiado. Pensándolo bien, temía que lo pusieran a él al mando… sabia que no estaba listo para eso.

"¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó Asuka. N solos derrotamos al Noveno Ángel. Esto no será diferente."

"El Comandante Ikari tomara el cargo de oficial táctico en esta misión," dijo Rei, corrigiendo la impresión que tenían de que estaban solos.

Shinji se quedó tieso ante esto; era lo que quería escuchar. Su padre… aun no confiaba en él, y sabía tan poco de ese hombre. Le había impresionado lo poco que sabía Rei, y que nadie era más cercano a él que quizás el Sub-Comandante Fuyutsuki. Para todos los que Shinji preguntara, Gendou Ikari era un espacio en blanco.

Por diez años Shinji no supo nada de su padre. La visita anual a la tumba de su madre era el único momento en que lo había visto. Había tomado tantas decisión equivocadas en la vida de su hijo, pero Shinji no tenia idea de la razón de tales dediciones. Una vez Gendou menciono que estaba perturbando a Rei, y eso lo molesto a Shinji mas de lo que el propio encierro de Ayanami.

¿Lo consideraba solo un reemplazo? ¿Gendou ikari lo tiraría la basura luego de usarlo? Si era verdad entonces todo era peor de lo que Shinji había pensando al comienzo. La falta de emociones de Gendou Ikari hería a Shinji más que el acto en si. Nunca le había dedicado una palabra para explicarle nada. Shinji sospechaba que una palabra de disculpa nunca saldría de sus labios… pero la falta de razón era mas molesta. Quería saber por que.

Sumido en sus pensamientos una luz en el panel le hizo despabilar, y apenas era conciente de la alarma sonora.

El Ángel había llegado.

* * *

"Recibimos transmisión visual desde Nobeyama," dijo Shigeru desde el centro de control en el Dogma Central. "Estoy transfiriendo la imagen al monitor principal."

Cuando la imagen holografía apareció todos quedaron boquiabiertos. El Evangelion Unidad Tres caminaba a través del paso entre las montañas. Sus brazos colgaban flácidos a sus costados como si no supiera que hacer con ellos. Árboles, edificios y todo a su paso era aplastado en su lento camino.

Gendou Ikari solo se quedo callado al verlo.

"Entonces… como sospechábamos," dijo Fuyutsuki en tono de lamentación.

"Transmitan señal de terminación," dijo Ikari con su barbilla apoyada en sus manos entrelazadas, "eyecten el Entry Plug."

Un momento después en la pantalla se veía surgir de la espalda de la Unidad Tres un destello y humo. Cuando la cámara enfocó se observo algo parecido a telarañas bloqueando la salida del Entry Plug. La mantenía firmemente sujeta.

"El Eva no reconoce la señal de terminación o el código de eyección del Entry Plug," dijo Maya con voz temerosa. "Alguna señal esta bloqueando desde el interior del Entry Plug."

"¿Y el piloto?" preguntó Gendou desplegando menos emoción que cuando dio la orden anterior.

"Tenemos respiración y pulso," dijo Makoto, "pero probablemente ella este inconciente."

"Muy Bien," dijo Ikari con voz firme y resuelta. "Desde este momento reclasifiquen a la Unidad Tres como el Decimotercer Ángel."

"¡P... pero señor!" dijo Maya aterrada por la frialdad de su voz.

"Maniobren a los Evas a la posición designada, y destruyan al blanco."

En ningún momento se planteó una operación de rescate.

* * *

"¡Pero ese no es un Ángel!" reclamó Shinji al mirar a la Unidad Tres en su pantalla.

"Ese es el blanco, y el enemigo," dijo Gendou con serenidad. "Acepta ese hecho."

"¿Blanco? ¿Enemigo? ¿Pero no es un Eva?" gritó Shinji, no podía creer que su padre quisiera que hiciera eso.

"¿Fue poseído?" quiso saber Asuka.

"Dentro de esa cosa hay un niño como yo…" susurró Shinji cuando el Decimotercer Ángel se acercó a la Unidad Dos.

"Shinji," dijo Asuka de repente, "te diré algo, el piloto de la Unidad…" su comunicación se cortó de repente cuando cambio el poder a modo de combate.

_Muy bien, si así es como quieres, bien. Vamos a bailar, _pensó excitada cuando su Eva saltó en el aire para evitar un ataque del Ángel. Activando los propulsores en sus hombros, Asuka maniobró a medio vuelo para apuntar con su rifle de paleta. Cuando empezó su descenso, abrió fuego. Las rondas de metal salieron del acelerador magnético y cayeron sobre el Ángel como una ardiente tormenta de granizo.

El Ángel hizo algo con su cuerpo y cuando la primera ronda golpeó contra un edificio una ola brillante que surgió de él. Cuando las balas golpearon la ola, un modelo geométrico distinto apareció.

No necesitó que el personal del Puente le gritar que era un campo AT.

_Mano a mano,_ pensó con una alegría maniaca apoderándose de ella. Todos los pensamientos salvo la victoria escaparon de su mente. Los otros Evas, la cadena de mando, la vida del piloto… todo. La única meta era destruir al Ángel.

Su propio Campo AT golpeó al Ángel y el espacio entre ellos brilló con intensidad como si los dos campos se enfrentaran por la supremacía. El forcejeo logro que la Unidad Dos traspasara el Campo AT, desgarrando la barrera y golpeando a la oscura forma del otro lado. El Ángel la miró y solo hubo un movimiento. Dos formas negras y blancas se dispararon cuadruplicando su alcance.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender que los brazos del Ángel la agarraron derribando su Eva hacia el suelo con un tremendo impacto. El LCL estaba diseñado para proteger al piloto de tales situaciones, pero esto incluso tenia sus imites. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron sobre su madre cuando su cabeza golpeó contra la pared del Entry Plug.

* * *

"¡Unidad Dos fue derribada!" gritó Makoto.

"Eyección de Entry Plug completa," dijo Maya. "Equipo de rescate en camino."

Todos respiraron aliviados, pero por corto tiempo. La batalla no estaba cerca de terminar.

"El blanco se mueve a la posición de la Unidad Cero," informó Shigeru.

"Rei, evita a como de lugar el combate cercano," dijo el Comandante Ikari. "Mantén al blanco hasta que llegue la Unidad Uno."

"Entendido," fue la tranquila respuesta.

* * *

El Ángel había pasado la ladera de la montaña, y Rei se preparaba para disparar el rifle de partículas a los componentes pectorales del Eva Tres, cuando experimentó algo que nunca había sentido.

Vacilación.

"La piloto… todavía esta dentro," susurró mientras en su mente se cuestionaba el salvar la vida de la piloto o seguir las ordenes.

El Ángel la salvó de este dilema haciendo algo inesperado.

Durante la primera batalla contra el Tercer Ángel, el enemigo había demostrado poseer habilidad para volar cortas distancias usando su Campo AT. Otro Ángel había demostrado versiones mas avanzadas de esta habilidad, pero era la primera vez que le ocurría. Ahora cuando la mente de Rei se esforzaba en seguir las órdenes, el Decimotercer Ángel hacia otro despliegue de esta habilidad.

Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta. Apenas se lanzó en el aire para caer sobre su Eva cuando sus brazos la agarraron. De repente sintió algo caliente contra la piel de su brazo izquierdo. ¡Era como si vertieran acido en él"

Dio un grito de dolor cuando intentó mantener el control de su Unidad Cero.

* * *

En el mando y control Fuyutsuki estaba angustiado ante la respuesta de Gendou al predicamento de Rei.

"El Ángel… esta invadiendo el brazo izquierdo de la Unidad Cero," gritó Maya. "¡Esta alterando la transmisión sináptica!"

"Activen las cargas explosivas del brazo izquierdo, inmediatamente," ordeno Gendou, y Fuyutsuki notó el tono de miedo en la voz del Comandante.

"Pero las conexiones neurales aun están en línea," protestó Maya, "la piloto puede…"

"_**¡Córtenlo!**_"

A Maya le tomó un momento captar el gruñido de furia en la orden del Comandante Ikari. Más asustada de esa voz que del propio Ángel, obedeció inmediatamente, y en la pantalla, el hombro izquierdo del Eva Unidad Cero explotó.

El grito desde el Entry Plug les llegó a todos hasta los huesos, uno cargado del dolor mas profundo que alguno podría imaginar. Cuando Rei se agarró el hombro y lloraba de agonía, Maya limpió una lagrima de su ojo.

"Nivel… nivel medio de daño a la Unidad Cero," dijo Maya mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones, "esta contenido y las lecturas del piloto muestran daño en la regeneración."

Mientras veía a Rei agarrar su brazo y llorar de dolor, Maya rezó para que terminara pronto.

* * *

"No… esto no puede estar pasando," dijo Shinji mientras miraba al Ángel acercarse por los campos de arroz.

"Unidad Uno, el blanco esta acercándose. Cuando este al alcance ataca con la fuerza que sea necesaria."

"¿Llamas a eso blanco?" dijo Shinji en voz baja, aterrado, "¿No hay alguien dentro de esa cosa? Un niño de mi edad, un niño como yo. No puedo hacer esto, tenemos que intentar salvarlo."

Ajusto el zoom de la pantalla para mirar al Evangelion. Podía ver un tejido gris en la espalda del Eva, pero a través de esa masa podía ver la forma blanca y roja del Entry Plug.

"Lo sé," dijo Shinji con amargura, "¡Hay una persona allí dentro!"

Empezó a moverse para intentar salvar a quienquiera que el destino escogiera atrapar dentro de esa bestia, pero cuando empezó adelantarse, la Unidad Tres se detuvo. Nervioso y desconcertado por lo que estaba haciendo, movió su Unidad Uno para rodear lentamente al Eva poseído.

Entonces, antes de moverse hacia él, el Eva saltó en el aire y golpeó a la Unidad Uno en el pecho. Shinji fue lanzado contra una ladera cercana. En el suelo luchaba para enfocarse. Cuando obligó a la Unidad Uno a levantarse, vio que el Ángel estaba en cuatro patas. Esto lo aturdió lo suficiente para retrazar su próximo movimiento.

Aporreando el suelo como un toro, sus brazos se lanzaron como cohetes hacia la cara de la Unidad Uno. El brazo del Ángel se estiró como si fuera de goma y agarró la garganta de la Unidad Uno. Rápidamente tuvo ambas manos alrededor del cuello del Eva de Shinji y con un perverso gruñido, empezó a apretar.

* * *

"¡Soporte vital fallando!" gritó Makoto cuando los datos en su pantalla enloquecieron.

"Signos vitales del piloto empiezan fallar," dijo Maya en voz entrecortada.

Fuyutsuki frunció el ceño ante el cuadro ante él. "Maldita sea," murmuró antes de levantar la voz, "corten al proporción de sincronización al sesenta por ciento de inmedia…"

"Esperen," dijo una fría voz a su lado."

"¡Gendou si no hacemos algo el piloto _**morirá**_!" murmuró confundido de que su socio de tanto tiempo pudiera ser tan frío.

"¿Por qué no luchas?" quiso saber Gendou activando el enlace de comunicaciones.

Una voz sin aliento del otro lado del enlace hizo que todos los técnicos apartaran la mirada.

"Hay alguien vivo allí."

"No importa. Es un Ángel y nuestro enemigo. _**Tienes**_ que destruirlo."

"¡No puedo hacerlo!" gritó Shinji, apenas respirando y débil, estaba tomándole un esfuerzo increíble el hablar. "¡Si esta vivo, debemos intentar salvarlo!"

"Combate o morirás," dijo Gendou, y Fuyutsuki se sorprendió al ver gotas de sudor en el rostro del hombre.

"No me importa," gritó Shinji esforzándose por respirar. "¡No matare a otro ser humano!"

"_**Maldita sea**_," gruñó Gendou por primera vez desde lo que cualquiera pudiera recordar. "Corten todos los enlaces entre la Unidad Uno y el piloto."

Todos los presentes se volvieron a mirar al Comandante.

"¿Cortarlo?" preguntó Maya apenas audible. Ya se imaginaba el motivo y se asustó.

"Sí, corten los vínculos y activen los circuitos del Dummy Plug."

"¡Pero _**señor**_!" dijo Maya, con un tono de voz cercano al pánico. "El Dummy Plug aun no esta completado, hay demasiados fallos y sin la Dra. Akagi aquí…"

"Será mejor que este piloto," gritó el Comandante Ikari en respuesta. "¡Háganlo de inmediato!"

"S-sí señor," dijo Maya mientras enfocaba su miedo hacia el Comandante.

_Por favor perdóname,_ pensó, sin saber con seguridad a quien se dirigía.

* * *

De repente la insoportable presión en su cuello desapareció. Cuando Shinji volvió a respirar y su cabeza quedó despejada, comprendió que algo andaba mal. Aunque la capsula estaba en silencio, la pantalla volvió a la vida. Aun así, algo andaba mal. Había una luz roja a su espalda que aumentaba cada vez más su temor. Delante el Ángel aun apretaba el cuello de la Unidad Uno. Cuando un zumbido se escuchó detrás el miedo de Shinji aumentó aun mas.

"Padre," dijo, débilmente al principio, entonces en una explosión de furia. "¡Padre! _**¿Qué estas haciendo?**_"

La Unidad Uno regresó a la vida sin su control y Shinji salio de su asiento. Los movimientos siempre habían estado unidos a los suyos, y ahora estaba desorientado. Los brazos de la Unidad Uno se alzaron y agarraron la garganta del Ángel. Empezó a alejarlo, haciendo que la Unidad Tres doblara los brazos de manera grotesca. Hubo un enfermizo chasquido y vio la cabeza del otro Eva que caía a un lado con el cuello roto.

Tuvo que taparse los oídos, porque la Unidad Uno rugió tan fuerte como para agitar la misma tierra, y lanzó a la Unidad Tres en un brutal arco en el aire.

"¡No…!" gritó al comprender lo que estaba pasando. "¡No padre, _**detenlo**_!"

El puño de la Unidad Uno retrocedió mientras Shinji trataba desesperadamente de detenerlo. El puño no solo golpeó la cabeza del otro Eva, la pulverizó. La sangre salpicó por todos lados, y como un grito de protesta, escuchó el llanto de una mujer en los altavoces.

Era Maya.

"¡Que alguien lo detenga!" gritó Shinji. "Sé que pueden oírme, ¡por favor!"

La Unidad Uno continuó aplastando a golpes el cuerpo del agonizante Evangelion, cada golpe hacia saltar la armadura revelando la carne debajo. Shinji golpeaba los mandos y lloraba mientras rogaba para que detuvieran la matanza que había delante de él.

"¡_**Deténganlo**_! ¡Por _**Dios deténganlo**_!" gritó mientras golpeaba las pantallas.

"No hay nada que pueda hacer… no puedo..." dijo sintiendo la rabia y pánico apoderándose de él cuando de repente comprendió que había algo que _**podía**_ hacer para detener esta masacre.

Con frialdad se volteo hacia el borde posterior del asiento. Encontró un asidero y tiró de el, haciendo que se abriera un costado. Debajo de donde estaba sentado estaba el asa de un dispositivo circular.

[Hay algo en la Unidad Uno que la hace muy valiosa Shinji] le había dicho Misato luego de aparecer el Decimosegundo Ángel, [no sé lo que es, pero la recuperarían sin importar tu vida.]

"Veremos que tan lejos puedes ir para salvarla, padre," dijo Shinji cuando el cabello le cubrió los ojos, "vamos a ver que tan lejos iras."

* * *

"Oh Dios mió," grito Makoto mientras los otros miraban los impulsos destructivos del Dummy System. "El sistema de autodestrucción de la Unidad Uno fue activado."

"¿Qué?" gritaron Fuyutsuki y Gendou al unísono, el efecto hubiera sido cómico si la situación no hubiera sido tan horrible.

"Sé que puedes oírme," dijo la voz por el comunicador. "Apágalo, ahora."

No había rabia, no más pánico o temor en la voz del muchacho. Solo una resolución que, y aunque no podía admitirlo, vivo o muerto, asustó a Gendou Ikari por un instante.

"¿Cuál es el estado del Ángel?" pidió saber rápidamente, haciendo que todos retrocedieran.

"El blanco esta silen…" empezó a decir Shigeru.

"¡Apaguen el Dummy Plug, _**inmediatamente**_!"

Con lagrimas en los ojos, Maya envió el código tan rápido como pudo. Si Ritsuko hubiera estado allí se habría impresionado por la rapidez con la que tipeo los caracteres.

En el Entry Plug de la Unidad Uno, Shinji Ikari apartó las manos del sistema de autodestrucción. Fuera del Eva, la mano de la Unidad Uno estaba enterrada en las entrañas de la Unidad Tres, con la mano tirando del Entry Plug a través del pecho del Eva.

En el centro de mando y control del Dogma Central, Fuyutsuki se volvió a decirle algo a Ikari, pero se encontró con que el asiento estaba vacío. Al mirar hacia atrás vio al hombre descender por el ascensor individual.

* * *

Shinji despertó en una camilla mirando a Misato Katsuragi.

"Hey," dijo ella acercándose. Tenía un brazo y la frente envuelta en vendas y varios cortes y arañazos en la cara.

"Hey," contestó con voz seca. Había pasado mucho tiempo gritando.

"Kaji me dijo lo que pasó," dijo Misato. "Les dije que me trajeran para verte cuando despertaras."

"Creo… Misato creo que maté a alguien," susurró Shinji a través de su adolorida garganta.

"Shinji... aun no saben, ella aun esta viva."

"¿Ella?" preguntó Shinji, dándose cuenta de algo de repente. "Misato… ¿Sabes quien era el piloto?"

"Shinji, necesitó explicarte algo, y tienes que escucharme," dijo demasiado débil incluso para sentarse, pero Shinji no. Se levantó y salio de la tienda medica, y dio un alarido al ver como el equipo de rescate trabajaba en quitar el Entry Plug de la forma aplastada y deforme de la Unidad Tres.

"Misato… ¿Quiera la piloto?" preguntó, con sospecha.

"Oh Dios… lo siento Shinji, me pidió que quería ser ella la que te dijera pero…" Misato no tuvo oportunidad de terminar, porque en ese momento alguien del equipo de rescate gritó que habían abierto en Entry Plug.

Sin ninguna herida mayor, Shinji dejó a Misato y corrió hacia los luminosos reflectores que guiaban al equipo de rescate. Empujó a varios para abrirse paso, pero nadie intentó detenerlo. Cuando alcanzó el circulo interno de hombres y mujeres, se quedó paralizado con lo que vio.

Habían abierto una brecha con sopletes de soldadura, y podía ver el interior cuando dos obreros salían. El primero de los dos hombres en trajes presurizados ayudó al otro a salir mientras cargaban a la piloto, Shinji sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

Su cara se puso pálida y la respiración se le atoró en la garganta mientras luchaba por no desmayarse. Surgiendo del Entry Plug, y manchada por el naranja del LCL, aparecía la forma inconciente de Hikari Horaki.

A decenas de metros en la tienda medica, Misato oyó su grito.

* * *

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Autor Original**: Hotwire  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Together We Stand Book 2 Part 4

* * *

lagrimas


	13. Libro 2: Divided We Fall Parte 5

**TOGETHER WE STAND**

**Divided We Fall**

**Libro 2 Parte 5**

Autor: Hotwire

* * *

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece. Muchas gracias a Hotwire (id: 52242) por darnos esta historia. No dejen de visitar http: / www . ngefics . net, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

* * *

_Stop! I wanna go home  
Take off this uniform  
And leave the show  
Stop_  
Pink Floyd, The Wall

* * *

"Es un desastre," murmuró Fuyutsuki al inspeccionar los daños enla Jaula.

Los anclajes que normalmente sostenían al Evangelion Unidad Uno estaban aplastados más allá del punto de reparación y tomaría días solo en despejar el área. Había fragmentos incrustados en los muros, algunos tan grandes como un automóvil. Alrededor los técnicos y obreros de reparación intentaban limpiar lo que podían de los escombros. El nivel de ruido era tan alto que no escuchó a Gendou Ikari acercarse.

"No podría haberlo dicho mejor," dijo Gendou, y por un momento Kozo se preguntó como le escuchó su antiguo estudiante, entonces decidió que probablemente no seria bueno preguntar.

"Comprende," dijo Kozo irónicamente, "que todo esto es su culpa, ¿no?"

"¿Y como llegó a esa conclusión?"

"¿Realmente quiere que se lo diga?"

"¿Por qué no? No tenemos nada mas divertid por hacer hasta la reunión."

"Oh sí," dijo Fuyutsuki con una sonrisa. "Otra vez Seele hará una reunión para quejarse. Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas."

"Palabras ásperas Profesor."

"Casi morir aplastado por nuestra propia arma me a puesto al borde."

"Ciertamente," dijo gendou mientras caminaban por la pasarela. "Ahora, ¿habla de reproche?"

"Ah sí, mi punto es que usted no a salido a darle la bienvenida al Piloto Ikari."

"Los requerimientos de mi trabajo me impiden tales trivialidades."

"Y si tuvo tiempo de ir a ver a Rei..."

"La Piloto Ayanamies un caso especial. Sabe muy bien que si no la atendiéramos hubiéramos perdido control sobre ella."

"Claro. Soy conciente de todos los hechos que lo rodean. Pero permítame preguntarle algo, viejo amigo, ¿dice que Shinji esta bajo nuestro control?"

Gendou no dijo nada por un momento.

"¿Ve mi punto?" dijo Kozo.

"¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Qué lo consienta?"

"Claro que no. Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Preferiría que fuera conciente de que esto ha pasado desde que se reunió con él.

"Sé muy bien lo que pasó."

"¿Y fue?"

"No hace falta un psicólogo para reconocer a un niño teniendo una rabieta infantil."

"Ya veo."

"¿Piensa algo diferente?"

"Gendou, hace unos meses estaría de acuerdo con usted, pero no soy conciente de porque no entiende lo que pasó. Shinji no atacó el complejo en un ataque de ira, se quedó sentado enla Unidad Unodurante siete horas mientras lo cargaban y lo traían de regreso. Esperó hasta estar dentro de la jaula para hacer su movimiento."

"¿Qué demuestra eso exactamente?"

"Planeó esto. Calculó el nivel de energía de su Eva y esperó hasta que le alcanzara para poder atacarnos… atacarle, sin temor a quedarse sin energía. Esto no fue una rabieta Gendou, fue un ataque premeditado."

Gendou frunció el ceño. "No necesito responderle Profesor, no veremos en la reunión."

"Muy bien," dijo Kozo mientras Gendou se alejaba por la pasarela. Cuando las puertas se cerraron suspiró mientras miraba las luces en el techo. _Intento cuidarle lo mejor que puedo, _pensó, _pero a veces… a veces es muy difícil, Yui…_

* * *

Todos esos segundos le quemaban en la memoria.

Recordó la brutal descarga cuandola Unidad Unoreventó los anclajes y golpeó la pared. Shinji había estudiado en detalle el diseño del Dogma Central hacia unos meses, y sabía que el centro de mando y control estaba del otro lado de esa pared. Recordó golpearla dejando una mella del tamaño del puño del Eva. En retrospectiva, recordó su propia prueba enla Unidad Cero.

Entonces luego del tercer golpe algo pasó. El Entry Plug se volvió oscuro y sintió una fuerza que le aplastaba. Enfocándose por un momento se dio cuenta que era porque su visión se volvía borrosa y sus pulmones le dolían. Había sido el LCL, claro. Habían subido la presión rápidamente. De algún modo habían encontrado un circuito que él no había conseguido bloquear.

Eso fue hace dos o tres días. No estaba muy seguro de cuando había sido; la celda de aislamiento donde lo confinaron le hacia difícil seguir el paso del tiempo. De hecho no estaba seguro de que día era. De cualquier forma no le importaba. Estaba a punto de perder todo lo que había conseguido en Tokio Tres. No había forma de mantenerlo luego de lo que había hecho.

Si le hubieran dado la oportunidad de reponerse y hacerlo otra vez, haría lo mismo. Su padre no solo había traicionado la poca confianza que hubieran tenido, prácticamente le había escupido en la cara. Era difícil que en NERV su comandante no supiera que la novia de su hijo estaba dentro dela Unidad Tres.¿Realmente habrían creído que no sabía nada? ¿Qué Shinji no hubiera hecho nada?

A Shinji le asustó la idea de que ahora de algún modo estuviera en manos de su padre.

Miró la marquesina en la pared de su celda de aislamiento. La única decoración en todo el cuarto.

Dios en su cielo, todo bien en el mundo.

¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué estaba debajo de cada insignia de NERV en el complejo? Cualquiera fuera su significado, esas palabras siempre deprimían a Shinji. Era como si cada vez NERV le dijera que estaba – y siempre estaría – solo.

Por milésima vez pensó en Hikari.

_¿Por qué no querías que me dijeran?_ se preguntó. _¿Me lo ibas a decir ese día en la escuela? ¿Por qué no me hablaste de nuevo? ¿Ibas a perdonarme? ¿Ninguna? ¿Ambas cosas?_

Tantas preguntas que no podía contestar… de las que nunca tendría oportunidad de contestar… se preguntó si lo encarcelarían o si solo lo enviarían lejos.

* * *

"Entonces… ¿Qué crees que pase?" le preguntó Asuka a Misato cuando esta ultima fue a buscarle al centro medico.

"¿Sobre quien?" preguntó Misato cuando subieron a la escalera mecánica. "¿Hablas de Shinji o Hikari?"

"Ambos supongo… ¿Cómo esta ella? Nadie me dice nada."

"Hikari esta en coma, Asuka. A parecer las conexiones neurales estaban establecidas cuando el Dummy Plug empezó a… bueno, viste la grabación. Sintió cada golpe, y cuando la sacaron, el LCL que estaba respirando estaba contaminado. Es difícil decirlo… y con Shinji, eso depende del Comandante Ikari."

"Realmente estropeóla Jaulaprincipal."

"No la he visto, pero oí que la destrozó. Apenas consiguieron para un anclaje secundario y llevar ala Unidad Unoa la tercera jaula por unos días."

"No pensé que fuera capaz…" murmuró Asuka. Desgraciadamente Misato le estaba escuchando.

"¡Mi querida Asuka! ¿Es admiración lo que notó en tu voz?"

"No, es solo que estoy… sorprendida de lo que a pasado."

"Shinji siempre ha sido mas enérgico de lo que cree ser, no sé porque siempre deja que tu le pisotees."

"¡Porque todo el tiempo actúa como un llorón cobarde!" gritó Asuka, sorprendiendo a Misato por esa erupción de enojo. "Siempre su _sí señora_, _no señora_., _lo lamento señora_, _¿puede pisotearme un poco mas señora?_ ¡Me enloquece! No pudo respetar a alguien que no se valora a si mismo."

Misato le escuchó y asentía educadamente en los momentos adecuados. Cuando Asuka se tranquilizó, agitó la cabeza y respiró hondo antes de hablar.

"¿Asuka?" dijo con voz cansada. "¿Te has detenido a pensar de que quizás no sabe su valor porque hay gente que piensa que no lo tiene? Sé que tu no le ayudas mucho a aumentar su autoestima."

"¿De que hablas? He hecho bastante, ¡incluso besé a ese pequeño gusano!"

"En primer lugar," dijo Misato, molesta por su aptitud egocéntrica, "él es un año mayor que tu, por lo que no deberías estar llamándolo _pequeño_. Segundo, te he estado queriendo preguntar sobre ese beso. ¿Te disculpaste con Hikari por eso?"

"Yo… no he tenido oportunidad."

"Aceptare eso por las cosas que han pasado, pero apenas despierte será lo primero que le digas."

Asuka no dijo nada el resto del viaje, y Misato esperaba que fuera porque se sentía culpable. Asuka tendía a sepultar las cosas dolorosas en lo más profundo de su mente. Era algo que indicaba su informe psicológico. Desgraciadamente ese informe era mucho menos concluyente de lo que Misato le habría gustado, y usar esa información para predecir la conducta de Asuka era imposible. Misato había pensado que mas psiquiatras seria contraproducente, si los niños estaban realmente mal entonces no les dejarían salir de cuartos acolchados , mucho menos subir a maquinas de guerra de sesenta metros de altura.

No era que los informes no sirvieran, se trataba de las convicciones de los doctores; ninguno ni siquiera se acercaba a contar la historia completa. La mayoría de los informes trataban de calzar a los niños bajo un estereotipo. Shinji era este tipo, Asuka este otro… ninguno parecía estar en el camino correcto, había mas cosas en las cabezas de los niños que papeles que les intentaran dar.

Miró a Asuka que a su vez tenía la vista hacia fuera de la ventana del tren. La chica tenía sus problemas, cualquiera se daba cuenta, pero Misato se negaba a creer que la situación fuera desesperada como algunos hacían creer.

Si había suerte, podía esperar un poco más, podrían salir de esto.

* * *

La puerta se abrió y Shinji quedó deslumbrado. Se preguntaba quien seria el sádico que decidió mantenerlo en la oscuridad en la celda de aislamiento. Cuando su visión se aclaró oyó que alguien agradecía al guardia y comprendió que tenía un visitante. Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrara y sus ojos se adaptaron nuevamente, se quedó un poco sorprendido al encontrarse a Maya Ibuki de pie delante de él. Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que no llegaba su uniforme de NERV.

"¿Srta. Ibuki?" dijo tentativamente, preguntándose que quería.

"Hola Shinji, y creo que si me llamas Maya seria… mas apropiado."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Es una larga historia."

"No creo que vaya a ninguna parte," dijo Shinji con una irónica sonrisa, obteniendo mucha atención de parte de Maya. Se había parecido un poco a su padre cuando dijo eso.

"Bi… bien. Primero… supongo que debo mencionar que después que salga de aquí dejare mi credencial y abandonare NERV."

Shinji la miró sorprendido, y totalmente desconcertado.

"No entiendo, ¿para que viniste aquí?"

"Quise disculparme contigo Shinji."

"¿Disculparte? ¿Tú? ¿Conmigo? ¿Por que?"

"Shinji… ayude en el diseño del Dummy Plug… el piloto automático que destruyo ala Unidad Tres."

Los ojos de Shinji tenían una dura mirada al recordar la impotencia que sintió cuandola Unidad Unose movió contra su voluntad. El terrible miedo al correr desde el campamento medico hasta el Entry Plug, y la rabia que sintió cuando fue atacado en el Dogma Central.

"No sé si este bien si te pregunto si me perdonas Shinji," dijo ella con tristeza, "sé cuan patético es que lo pregunte… pero juro que no sé si lo harás."

Shinji desvió su mirada al suelo, sus pensamientos giraban vertiginosamente.

"No queríamos que el Dummy Plug se comportara así Shinji, incluso no estábamos preparados… pero con la situación no teníamos otra elección. Eso no lo justifica, debimos intentar salvar ala Srta. Horaki… pero al final tuvimos que destruir al Ángel. Me duele decirlo, pero es verdad. Es el tipo de elección que es la mas difícil de tomar Shinji… estamos luchando por toda la humanidad, y aun creo en el trabajo que se hace aquí… pero no puedo seguir siendo parte de esto y no puedo vivir con esto."

". . . "

"No te culpo si no me perdonas… solo necesito que sepas que lamento ser parte de esto. Adiós Shinji… y cuida a Hikari cuando se reúnan."

Ella se volvió y la puerta se abrió. Cuando salio, oyó una voz desde dentro.

"¿Maya?"

Se detuvo y regresó a donde estaba sentado. Él la miraba con una sonrisa ligeramente confusa pero extrañamente serena.

"Te perdono," dijo.

* * *

"¿Es verdad?" preguntó Ritsuko cuando Maya empaquetó lo ultimo de sus efectos personales de su oficina.

"¿Qué es verdad?" preguntó Maya.

"¿La confesión es buena para el alma?"

"No tiene que ser tan sarcástica," dijo Maya suavemente.

"Quizás, pero el sarcasmo me impide gritarte. ¡Estas completamente loca!"

"Sé lo que estoy dejando Sempai…"

"Y sé que es lo que tienes. ¿Culpa? Son los obstáculos con los que estamos luchando pero un poco de culpa debe hacerte regresar. ¿Me dirás en verdad porque te vas?"

"¿Me entendería?" dijo Maya al cerrar su bolso. "Pero no puedo decirle por que Sempai, solo diría que soy una tonta romántica."

"¿No me digas que se debe a esa joven?"

"Eso también, pero hay algo mas grande que eso."

"Esta bien, déjame entenderte," dijo Ritsuko quitándose los anteojos, y frotándose la frente. "¿Dejaras el esfuerzo científico mas grande de la raza humana, que te restringirá cualquier trabajo que tengas en el futuro, destruyendo tu carrera, y tu vida… porque te crees responsable por crear un sistema de computadora que casi mata a una jovencita por accidente?"

"No, me voy porque me niego a trabajar con personas que hacen estas cosas y no se preocupan por lo que hacen," dijo Maya alzando la voz. "¡El Comandante Ikari ni siquiera se preocupa por su propio hijo! ¿Cómo espera que trabaje aquí y arruinar sus vidas sin parpadear? ¡Casi mató a la chica que su hijo ama y no le ha dicho una palabra al muchacho! ¡No me diga que no tiene corazón porque si esa no es la definición no sé lo que es!" Maya suspiró y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro antes de continuar. "¿Sabe cuantas personas murieron durante ese A17 que se solicito con el incidente Octavo Ángel? ¡Yo si! ¡Tuve que escribir el informe de MAGI sobre eso, y fueron más de cien muertos por hambre luego de no poder conseguir comida por seis semanas! ¡Él no se preocupa por la gente que esta protegiendo!"

Maya limpio las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. Ritsuko la miró desde su escritorio contra el que estaba apoyada y suspiró. Había poco con lo qué defenderse de lo que le había dicho Maya: casi todo era cierto.

"No soy tan fuerte como usted Sempai, no puedo quedarme mirando como pasa todo, y… y aun trabajar aquí… lo lamento."

Ritsuko frunció el ceño y miró para otro lado, pero entonces sorprendió a Maya.

"No… no tienes porque sentirte culpable," dijo Ritsuko con un semblante mas sereno. "No debo ser dura contigo… sé lo que este trabajo puede hacerle a una persona, y debería aplaudir que aun tengas tu alma intacta."

"Yo… yo," dijo Maya mientras la lágrimas empezaban a salir. Ritsuko se acercó y le dio un abrazo para consolarla.

Desearía que no fuera tan tarde para mi misma, pensó Ritsuko mientras Maya se despedía para salir de su oficina y de NERV, pero estoy demasiado hundida como para salir viva.

"Cuídate Maya," susurró al cuarto vacío.

* * *

La oficina de Gendou Ikari era casi exactamente como Shinji se la había imaginado. Fría, intimidante, y más grande de lo necesario. El único rasgo que lo sorprendió fue el grabado en el techo, pero se negaba a distraerse. Lo que estaba apunto de hacer le asustaba tanto como para preocuparse por los gustos artísticos de su padre.

"Desobediencia a ordenes directas, insubordinación, uno de un EVA para venganza personal, ataque delictivo… todos estos son cargos muy serios. ¿Qué tienes que decir?"

"Los grilletes de las piernas están muy apretados."

"Ya veo… ¿Algo que si sea importante?"

"En realidad sí."

"Dilo."

"Sí. Si me vuelves a poner dentro de esa cosa, volveré hasta matarte. Tú o me dejas ir, o me regresas a la celda. No me importa."

"¿Abandonaras ala Piloto Horaki? ¿Ya no sientes nada por ella?"

La mirada de Shinji se ensombreció al oír la palabra Piloto. "Que gracioso que digas eso… sobre todo porque una vez me pediste que la matara. No me importa _padre_. Quiero verla, y la llevare a un lugar seguro lejos de aquí cuando pueda."

"¿A dónde iras si sales?"

"Sí Misato me lo permite, me quedare con ella hasta que Hikari se recupere. Después de eso… no sé, quizás regrese con mi Tío."

"Ya veo… asumo que no nos veremos de nuevo," eso no era una pregunta.

"Sí sigo mi camino, no."

"Entonces vete, ya no me eres útil Shinji."

Con eso, Shinji Ikari le dio la espalda a su padre y se encaminó para salir de la oficina.

Cuando llegó a las puertas, Shinji se detuvo y se volvió para enfrentarlo. Durante varios segundos ambos se miraron fijamente a través del gran espacio vacío que les separaba. Finalmente, cuando las puertas empezaron a girar para cerrarse, Shinji dijo con voz hueca dos palabras monosílabas en alemán.

Las puertas se cerró de golpe. Gendou se quedó sentado en las penumbras de la habitación intentando decidir quien había ganado este pequeño encuentro. Nunca estaría seguro de quien.

* * *

"¿Discúlpeme? ¿Piloto Ikari?"

Shinji se volvió para ver parado en al puerta a un hombre al que solo había conocido de vista. Había estado revisando los papeles para su pronto-habilitada-jubilación de NERV en la pequeña habitación junto a los vestuarios. Asintió y el hombre se acercó.

"Creo que nunca nos hemos presentado apropiadamente, soy Kozo Fuyutsuki."

"Sé quien es usted Sr. Fuyutsuki, es el segundo de mi poder en el mando."

"Es correcto, pero quería exponerte mi punto por el valor que estas mostrando y hacerte saber lo mucho que lamentó verte partir."

"… yo…" Shinji miró por un momento al hombre y su resolución para enfadarse vaciló, "se lo agradezco."

"Sé lo duró que es tu padre contigo… he trabajado con él la mayor parte de este siglo, y lo conozco desde hace mucho mas… supongo que estoy aquí para decirte lo que él es incapaz de decir."

"Señor, eso ya no importa, él no quiere que este aquí… lo dejó claro el día en que llegué. Me trajo aquí porque me necesitaba, _porque tenia un uso para mi_. Mi padre murió para mi Sr. Fuyutsuki, lo esta desde el momento en que activo el piloto automático."

"No lo defenderé porque es un bastardo y como dicen los americanos un _hijo de perra_, pero le importas Shinji, solo que es incapaz de expresarlo."

"Pienso que por eso se fue Maya," dijo Shinji, con la mirada perdida en algún punto. "Ella dijo que no podía tomar las elecciones que NERV hacia… y estoy de acuerdo con ella, y estoy empezando a entenderlo, pero eso no le da a él ningún derecho."

"Yo ni soñaría en decir eso, y creo que soy honesto al decirte que tu madre estaría orgullosa de tu actitud."

"¿M-mi madre?"

"Supongo que no la recordaras, pero trabaje con ella y el Comandante cuando tu eras un bebé."

"Gracias... Sr. Fuyutsuki, ¿podría preguntarle algo?"

"Depende, ¿qué es?"

"¿Cree que ella aprobaría lo que estoy haciendo… mi partida?"

"Una pregunta complicada… es difícil que te de mi opinión en lugar de ella. Creo que la mejor respuesta es decirte algo que nos dijo a mi y a tu padre."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"No importa lo que pase, no importa donde estés, con tal que estés vivo es suficiente para estar contento."

"Ya veo… gracias Sr. Fuyutsuki, y buena suerte."

"Igualmente."

* * *

"Desertor," dijo Asuka sonriendo con desprecio desde la puerta. Ella lo sabía todo, y con Misato de regreso al lugar de la batalla, él no tenía muchas opciones para evitarla. Lo malo era que si ella insistía en mofarse de él… podría creer que estaba llegando a la desesperación. Él no lo entendió, y ella entendió que no le hacia caso, había agotado toda la emotividad para que sus palabras le hirieran.

"Llámame como quieras," contestó cuando metía su ropa en la mochila, "no me importa."

"Ya me doy cuenta, obviamente no te preocupas de nada mientras escapas de tus responsabilidades."

"Asuka, no quiero estar aquí, tu no quieres que este aquí, mi padre no quiere que este aquí, y nadie me necesita en el Entry Plug… entiende las cosas antes de que empiezas a insultarme otra vez."

"¡Estamos luchando por el destino de la maldita humanidad! ¿Cómo puedes escapar como si eso no fuera importante?" le gritó Asuka, como si se negara a aceptar que su partida no solo fuera posible, sino inevitable.

"No me necesitan Asuka. Ellos están aquí. Tu estas aquí, queda Misato, y si no lo has notado también queda el resto del mundo. Nos manipulan y estoy cansado de eso. Estoy cansado de ser un títere mientras mi padre hala las cuerdas. Quédate y se su pequeña muñeca, pero yo me niego. Me voy."

"¡Du gottverdammter arroganter kleiner Scheißer! ¡Wie kannst du es wagen, mich so zu nennen!" gritó Asuka cuando cerró la puerta de golpe. Aun podía oírla maldecir en alemán mientras se alejaba, quedándose solo y en silencio.

O por lo menos hasta que el teléfono empezó a sonar.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Shinji! Es Kensuke."

"No digas nada," dijo Shinji rápidamente, antes de que Kensuke pudiera alertar a los de seguridad que indudablemente estaban escuchando en ese momento. "Necesito hablar contigo, ¿estás en casa?"

"Sí..." dijo Kensuke, totalmente confundido a estas alturas.

"Llama a Touji, los veo a ambos allí."

"Um... de acuerdo, ¿para que?"

"Te explicare después," dijo Shinji, deseando no decir nada mas por teléfono. "Nos vemos."

Escribió una nota para Misato y salio a toda prisa.

* * *

Encontraba difícil no distraerse en la habitación de Kensuke mientras les explicaba a sus amigos los eventos de los últimos días. La habitación era la idea de un otaku militar del cielo. De las paredes colgaban pósters de tanques, jets, tropas en acción y unas cuantas instantáneas de los Evas. Diagramas y mapas tapaban lo que no estaba cubierto por los pósters. Apiladas alrededor de la computadora había notas y bocetos, y copias impresas de cosas que seguramente harían que arrestara a Kensuke. En medio de la habitación estaba un modelo a escala de Tokio-3 rodeado de señales de colores y toscos modelos de los Ángeles y Evas. Las señales marcaban el camino de las batallas que habían ocurrido, y pequeñas banderas marcaban eventos específicos.

Intentó ignorarlo todo, tenía algo importante que decirle a sus amigos.

"Y después que salí me hicieron firmar una montaña de papeles para que en caso de que dijera algo a los medios estuviera en riesgo de muerte. No se hará efectivo hasta pasado mañana, pero no creo que haya problema en que hable de eso ahora mismo… aunque realmente no me importa lo que pase, pero creo que se sentirían mejor al saberlo todo."

Touji lo veía con una mirada al mismo tiempo simpática y furiosa. Kensuke estaba cerca de estar en shock.

"¿Dónde te quedaras?" quiso saber Kensuke.

"Misato esta de acuerdo en que me quede con ella. Todavía es mi tutora, y pude pasar mucho tiempo en medio del papeleo si ella quiere, pero NERV simplemente puede ignorarlo."

"¿Cuando podremos ver a Hikari?"

"No sé Kensuke, Misato esta arreglando para que yo pueda ir… hablare con el doctor y veré que puedo hacer. Si eso no funciona puedo tratar de hablar con su padre."

"Oh sí, ¿su padre no trabaja para la rama medica?"

"¿Qué caso tiene?" preguntó Touji, su voz estaba llena de un odio que realmente no parecía enfocada a Shinji, pero que al mismo tiempo si lo estaba.

"Sí, es eso…" dijo Shinji mirando a Touji a los ojos sin parpadear. Se miraron fijamente y Kensuke miraba nervioso cuando la tensión parecía materializarse en el espacio entre ellos. "Lamento decirles que no es mi culpa."

Touji no dijo nada, pero dio un paso adelante blandiendo un puño luego de haber estado apoyado contra la pared.

"Vamos Touji," dijo Shinji mirando el puño. "Lo he visto venir desde hace semanas, hazlo."

Touji dio otro paso adelante pero se detuvo.

"¡Sigue!" dijo Shinji mas enérgicamente. "¡Es mi culpa que ella casi haya muerto! Le mentí, por lo que hice que se ofreciera como piloto de pruebas por lo que sentía. Podría haber hecho algo si lo hubiera sabido, por eso es mi culpa. ¡Todo es mi culpa! Ahora hazlo. ¡Golpéame!"

Touji retrocedió su brazo para golpearlo, y Kensuke abrió la boca para protestar, y Shinji cerró los ojos. El tiempo pasó en silencio, Shinji abrió los ojos.

Touji todavía estaba delante de él, preparado para golpearlo. Estaban saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos.

"No puedo golpearte Shinji," dijo. "Quisiera pero no puedo."

"Yo… yo no pude protegerla…" dijo cuando las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus propios ojos. "Es mi culpa y me lo merezco."

"No lo mereciste la primera vez," dijo Touji con tristeza. "Uno de estos días tendrás que dejar de culparte por las cosas malas que pasan… ninguno de nosotros te culpa."

"¿Cuándo iras a ver a Hikari?" preguntó Kensuke.

"Bastante temprano, después de que hablan las puertas a los visitantes regulares."

"¿Podrías hacernos un favor?" preguntó Touji luego de mirar a Kensuke.

"Lo que sea."

"¿Dicen que los pacientes en coma pueden escuchar lo que se les dice?"

"Eso supongo."

"Dile que al extrañamos en la escuela y que la queremos mucho, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Absolutamente."

"Si se lo dice a alguien te golpeare," agregó Touji con una sonrisa.

* * *

Al día siguiente muy temprano, Misato consiguió la orden para visitar a Hikari en el hospital.

Parecía físicamente ilesa, y los doctores aseguraban que su salud era perfecta a pesar de lo que le había pasado. El problema era el dolor artificial que había transferido el sistema, y la había inducido a un coma. Incluso bajo condiciones normales era imposible predecir cuando saldría o si algunas vez saldría de este letargo. Considerando todas las circunstancias, de cualquier modo, los doctores se negaban a dar un diagnostico. Podría despertar segundos, días o meses después.

"Hola Hikari," dijo cuando acercó una silla al lado de la cama. "Lamento no haber podido venir antes, pero los doctores no me lo permitían."

El sonido de una señal sonora de las maquinas alrededor de ella era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

"Abandoné NERV… no podía quedarme después de lo que pasó, y al parecer no fui el único. La forma en que se manejan las cosas. Anteriormente me daba vergüenza… pero ahora es diferente. La única manera en que lo puedo describir… con una frase que escuche una vez… _condenado si lo haces, condenado si no lo haces_, significa que no importa que escoja, será la mala elección. Podría quedarme, pero entonces mi padre volvería a controlarme… por lo que elegí irme. Todavía esta al mando, pero por lo menos puedo decidir sin que meta mano en eso. No sé… quizás solo estoy siendo egoísta… no puedo mirar a nadie con honestidad."

Miró su pacifico rostro y no pudo contener las lagrimas.

"Nunca debí haberte mentido Hikari, y nunca debí haber besado a Asuka… puedo seguir diciendo que lo que pasó en el parque fue un accidente, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que… quise besarla, y parece que no opuse mucha resistencia. Lo lamento."

"No sé si ibas a perdonarme o si querías hablar conmigo otra vez… y no estoy tan asustado por lo que decidieras. Me importas mucho Hikari, y si no me perdonas, aun estaré aquí para ti."

"Te extraño."

Se quedó allí casi todo el día, y se durmió en la silla. Estaba tan cansado que las alarmas de emergencia no pudieron despertarlo.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Balbuceos incoherentes del autor.

Esto fue mas corto de lo que me esperaba, pero como dije antes, es la historia la que decide el guión, no yo.

En cuanto al uso del alemán en este capitulo por parte de Shinji, no lo revelare… solo digamos que no debe ser muy difícil de deducir. Me imaginó que luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo con Der Pelirroja DEBERIA haber captado algunas frases selectas. En cuando a Asuka, su traducción a _¡Du gottverdammter arroganter kleiner Scheißer! ¡Wie kannst dues wagen, mich so zu nennen!_ que me proporcionó Philipp Rustemeier es: _¡Que maldito pequeño arrogante te crees! ¡Como demonios te atreves a llamarme así!_

* * *

**Autor Original**: Hotwire  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Together We Stand Book 2 Part 5


	14. Libro 2: Divided We Fall Parte 6

**TOGETHER WE STAND**

**Divided We Fall**

**Libro 2 Parte 6**

Autor: Hotwire

* * *

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece. Muchas gracias a Hotwire (id: 52242) por darnos esta historia. No dejen de visitar http: / www . ngefics . net, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

* * *

_Good bye cruel world  
I'm leaving you today  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye_

_Good bye cruel world  
There's nothing you can say  
To make me change my mind  
Goodbye  
Goodbye cruel world_  
Pink Floyd, The Wall

* * *

Mientras Shinji resguardaba el sueño de la chica que más le importaba en este mundo, un lago a cuarenta millas al sur de Tokio-3 experimentaba un súbito y dramático cambio de temperatura. Un anciano en un bote de remos fue el único testigo del fenómeno.

Había estado disfrutando de un día tranquilo de pesca y estaba tomando una rápida siesta cuando notó un extraño sonido alrededor. Sentándose en el bote se frotó los ojos y miró como el lago parecía cobrar una súbita actividad. Todos los peces del lago salían fuera del agua, caían de nuevo y saliendo otra vez repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez. La orilla estaba rebosando de peces que quedaron encallados y que lentamente morían al estar expuestos al aire.

Totalmente confundido por la causa de tan extraña conducta, pero no se quedaría allí con la boca abierta mirando. Tomando los remos se dirigió a la orilla para recoger la cena de esa noche.

Saltando fuera del bote, encontró difícil caminar a la orilla debido a los cardúmenes amontonados. Nunca había visto tantos peces juntos, y comprendió que cada uno de los peces del lago estaba intentando escapar. Unos segundos antes empezó a notar que el agua alrededor de sus piernas estaba más caliente de lo que debería… y estaba poniéndose mucho más caliente.

Más nervioso por la extraña situación, corrió a la orilla. Resbaló varias veces sobre los centenares de peces alrededor suyo. Se subió a una roca para mirar toda la actividad. Al mirar al lago se quedó boquiabierto. Se había dicho que habría unos buenos dieciocho grados en esos días, pero el vapor que salía del centro del lago lo contradecía. Sabía que algo peligroso estaba pasando, pero estaba petrificado por la irrealidad que veía.

En alguna parte por debajo de la superficie del lago, una luz rojiza-naranja estaba aumentado de intensidad. Cuando lo hacia, el nivel de temperatura del lago aumentaba, y la superficie empezaba a hervir. El anciano vio una enorme burbuja que rompía en la superficie, saltando un asqueroso hedor en el aire. Al salir la burbuja, el nivel del agua en el lago bajó rápidamente, y al hacerlo algo empezó a moverse en la superficie.

Un grotesco rostro salió de la superficie, y el anciano empezó a gritar al comprender que era el rostro mas grande que había visto en su vida… ¡y continuaba creciendo! La cara estaba unida a un cuerpo y continuaba saliendo.

Su tamaño continuó aumentando para salir de las profundidades hirvientes del lago. Bloqueando el sol, sus patas delanteras se movían como si fluyeran, y sus piernas posteriores eran más toscas. Chocó contra los árboles y cuando el anciano se sentó en la roca conmocionado, el sonido había pasado y se estaba alejando.

Miró al lago que ahora parecía tragado por un gran embudo y la tierra estaba siendo surcada por el sendero de destrucción de la gigantesca criatura.

Se quedó allí y no se movió hasta el anochecer.

* * *

"¿Entonces aprobaron la reconstrucción?" preguntó Ritsuko a Gendou mientras iban en el ascensor al Dogma Terminal.

"SEELE esta de acuerdo en que vale la pena el esfuerzo que necesitamos hasta que demostremos que no hay rastros de infección."

"Tendrán que esperar un día o mas. No podemos hacerlo hasta que transporten el cuerpo completo para su estudio. De cualquier forma, las lecturas preliminares de las muestras de la mano y la cabeza prometen mucho."

"¿Qué encontraron?"

"Aun no sabemos donde o cuando empezó la infección, ni como el 11avo Ángel entró a NERV, pero las muestras confirmaron que el Ángel estaba unido al núcleo del EVA para obtener energía… al parecer lo había convertido en un órgano S2."

"¿Significa que tenemos otro órgano S2 para estudiar?"

"Me temo que no. Nuestra teoría es que por alguna razón el órgano quedo pulverizado cuando se eliminó al Ángel por parte dela Unidad él, el EVA entró en animación suspendida, y sin la energía parasitaria el Ángel murió al no tener para sostenerse."

"Ya veo… ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene antes de empezar la reconstrucción dela Unidad Tres?"

"Eso depende dela ONUy de EEUU. Si podemos conseguir partes de repuesto podemos tenerlo en actividad en tres meses. Desgraciadamente los americanos aun están defendiéndose a la insinuación de que ellos sabotearon al EVA. Y no sé si se mostraran cooperativos."

"Haga lo que pueda Doctora," dijo él cuando la puerta se abrió y empezó a salir. "Avíseme de sus progresos."

"¿No hay nada que hacer esta tarde?" preguntó Ritsuko de repente. Gendou hizo una pausa y sostuvo la puerta y se volvió para mirarla.

"Tengo otra reunión con SEELE para aprobar los detalles que hemos estado discutiendo… pero creo que podemos arreglarlo para la cena."

"Me alegró… no tenido mucho tiempo entre nosotros."

"Desde la llegada del Tercer Ángel no hemos tenido tiempo para cosas personales. De todas las personas debería saberlo Doctora."

"Claro," dijo ella suavemente cuando Gendou se alejó, dejándola sola en el pequeño espacio.

* * *

La red de vigilancia de NERV usaba una frecuencia específica. Esta frecuencia estaba sincronizada con las emanaciones armónicas del campo de Absoluto Terror… algo que solo los EVAs y Ángeles eran capaces de producir. Así que si un EVA o un Ángel desplegaba un campo AT, el centro de observación lo descubriría y daría la alarma a través de Japón. Todos los Ángeles habían utilizado sus campos AT para volar o viajar a través del océano. Otros lo había utilizado como protección en su viaje por Japón hasta Tokio-3.

El decimocuarto Ángel Zeruel tenía una capacidad mayor a la de sus hermanos, porque mientras chocaba contra los bosques y valles, mantuvo su campo AT inactivo.

NERV no lo descubriría hasta que los viera.

* * *

Rei Ayanami estaba parada antela Unidad Unocuando las sirenas empezaron a ulular.

Había estado allí la mayor parte del día en una profunda meditación. El problema era el regreso a la batalla, y estaba causándole mucho dolor. Dos veces casi había desobedecido las órdenes. La primera vez durante la batalla contra el decimosegundo Ángel. Después cuando el Mar de Dirac había absorbido ala Unidad Unoy Misato había ordenado retirarse, y ella había estado a un pelo de la insubordinación.

Ahora casi había perdido una batalla debido a la vacilación. Si no hubieran activado el dummy system ahora estarían muertos.

Se sentía extraña, porque en un sentido real nunca había tenido algo cuando estaba trabajando: su propósito. Era la razón de su existencia, lo que podía llamarse con precisión un destino. Durante toda su vida había creído que no seria nada sin su propósito. Recientemente había empezado a dudar, y le asustaba. La idea de que era posible una vida fuera de NERV era mas grande de lo que había esperado, y el gran numero de posibilidades le agobiaban.

Él piloto Ikari rechazaba a NERV, y estaba marchándose… y aun así parecía no tener miedo. De hecho parecía poseer más confianza y convicción que cuando llegó por primera Mayor Katsuragihabía arreglado todo para que se quedara en el mismo apartamento por tiempo indefinido, y eso había sorprendido a Rei. Solo ahora había comprendido porquela Mayorhabía optado por tener a los otros dos pilotos en su casa. Al principio había creído que fue por un ejercicio de entrenamiento, y el entrenamiento de sincronización de hacia tiempo parecía confirmar esa teoría. Sin embargo, tiempo después, Rei había comprendido que Misato parecía gustarle tener a los jovencitos alrededor.

Había empezado a tener sentido. Durante meses Rei se había sentido extraña al estar sola. Esto le confundía, porque antes había disfrutado la soledad. Este sentimiento desaparecía cuando estaba acompañada. Después de un tiempo había identificado esa emoción, y comprendió que era la soledad. Cuando estaba acompañada, particularmente por aquellos que consideraba sus amigos, se sentía feliz. Estaba comprendiendo lentamente que su vida antes de los Ángeles había sido solitaria y triste.

había comprendido en un destello porquela Mayorhabía alojado a los niños, porque estaba sola.

_Soledad, _pensó, _¿realmente lo he estado todo este tiempo sin darme cuenta? ¿Solo estoy descubriendo una palabra para esta emoción?_

Cuando miró el monstruoso rostro del Evangelion Unidad Uno, se estremeció. No era frío, o inclusive miedo. Se estremeció porque sabía la verdad detrás del Dummy System. Sabía que era el diseño, y lo que realmente luchó contra el decimotercer Ángel. Se estremeció de aversión.

_Si él Piloto Ikari puede ir por el mundo sin EVA… ¿Yo podría de alguna manera algún día hacer lo mismo?_

Los mismos pensamientos eran traición. Sabia demasiado de NERV como para que la dejaran vivir libre. Era demasiado peligrosa. Pero esperaba y deseaba de alguna manera salir…y de alguna manera ser… feliz.

No tuvo oportunidad de pensar mucho sobre esto, porque las alarmas empezaron a sonar, sacándola de sus meditaciones.

Cuando se iba a los vestidores, dio otra mirada ala Unidad Uno…estaría pilotándola, y se preguntaba cuanto estaría del olor del Piloto Ikari cuando ella empezara a usarlo…

* * *

Asuka tiró del primer plugsuit que tenía al alcance, llevaba una mirada furiosa. Desde su conversación con Shinji el día anterior algo había roto la cúpula que protegía de los recuerdos de Asuka. No tenia tiempo para eso, y estaba luchando contra sus recuerdos. Había una frase que dijo, una formula en especifico.

[Puedes quedarte y ser su muñeca]

[y ser su muñeca]

[su muñeca]

[su muñeca]

[su muñeca]

[piensa en la muñeca…]

"¡NO!" gruñó cuando selló su Plugsuit, "¡no soy una maldita muñeca! Demostraré que no soy ninguna muñeca, les demostraré a todos..."

Pero cuando corría de los vestidores ala Unidad Dos, el pensamiento empezó a resonar en su mente. Una memoria que había intentado olvidar durante casi ocho años... una conversación oída por casualidad en el pasillo del hospital...

[ella piensa que la muñeca es su hija...]

* * *

La explosión fue lo que finalmente despertó a Shinji.

Se levantó de un salto y las alarmas le hicieron saber que estaban bajo ataque. Se asomó por la ventana y vio ala Unidad Dosfuera en el Geofront preparados sus armas. Lo que estuviera atacando era muy poderoso, y por un momento tuvo el súbito impulso de correr ala Jaula. Cuandose apartó de la ventana, vio a Hikari, y ese impulso desapareció en una ola de culpa y dolor. No había nada que pudiera hacer que no pudiera ese maldito piloto automático.

_Que se la arreglen solos,_ pensó cuando se apartó de la ventana.

* * *

El pequeño objeto que Kaji había plantado en el regalo que le dio a Ritsuko había sido útil después de todo. Se peguntaba cuando tardaría ella en darse cuenta de lo que él había hecho, pero después de varias semanas de recoger las transmisiones, decidió o que ella no lo había encontrado… o que a Ikari no le importaba que descubriera la verdad.

Cuando escuchó sobre el tercer intento fallido para activarla Unidad Uno, sonrió. No había podido darle la cara a Shinji, y ahora lo estaba pagando. Si esto no le ensañaba una lección a Ikari sobre como tratar a su personal… asumiendo, claro, que sobrevivieran todos a esto. Si la situación no fuera tan horrible, se habría estado riendo con ganas.

_Que cosas tengo que hacer por el bien de la raza humana,_ pensó mientras se desplazaba por el pequeño bosque detrás del centro medico. _Por otra parte no podría ser más generoso. Ikari que me lo agradezca después._

Empezó a reírse al imaginarse a Gendou Ikari agradeciéndole por todo.

* * *

El combate era algo que no podía ignorar, y Shinji finalmente fue a la ventana. Miró con horrorizada fascinación como el Ángel había descendido desde el techo del Geofront yla Unidad Doshabía abierto fuego contra él. Después de las rondas de balas, proyectiles y rayos de partículas el Ángel no parecía haber sufrido ni un rasguño, ni siquiera se había desviado de su camino. Finalmente el Ángel se detuvo a un kilómetro dela Unidad Dos, e hizo algo con sus brazos. Sus brazos como vendas de un material plateado salieron disparadas, y de repentela Unidad Doshabía perdidos sus propios brazos que salieron volando.

Un solo golpe, y un chorro de sangre marcaba los sitios donde había estado los brazos dela Unidad se estremeció al darse cuenta que el fluido púrpura era la sangre dela Unidad EVA se retorció como si le doliera, y era algo extraño de ver. Estaba intentando utilizar los miembros que ya no estaban allí. De repente se detuvo, y miró como se aproximaba el Ángel.

Cuandola Unidad Doslevantó la cabeza para enfrentarlo, los ojos de Shinji se agrandaron.

"¡Asuka! ¡No!" gritó cuando las armas del Ángel se dispararon hacía la cabeza dela Unidad Dos.

Esta cayó a un cuarto de milla. Cuando una vez más Shinji se apoyó contra la ventana, vio que el Ángel se encaminaba haciala Pirámidede NERV.

En eso una piedra golpeó la ventana.

Al mirar hacia abajo, vio a Ryoji Kaji haciéndole señas.

* * *

Salió corriendo por la puerta hacia el patio donde Kaji estaba mirando la batalla que se desarrollaba en la distancia. Al hombre parecía no importarle que algún disparo accidental los golpeara en cualquier momento, o al gigante de carne y metal que estaba en el horizonte.

"¿Kaji"?" preguntó al llegar. "¿Qué haces aquí afuera?"

"Esa es mi línea," dijo Kaji con una sonrisa, "estaba regando mis sandias cuando decidí ir a visitar ala Srta. Horaki… ¿la pregunta es que haces tu aquí?"

"Le dije a mi padre que nunca volvería a pilotar al EVA," dijo Shinji sintiéndose torpe o remordido. "Además estaba con Hikari cuando empezó la batalla."

"Ya veo, supongo que no tiene nada de malo estar al lado de la persona que amas cuando vas a morir."

"¿Q-que?" pregunto Shinji. "¿Qué quieres decir con _morir_?"

"Se dice que cuando un Ángel entre en contacto con Adam que duerme bajo nuestros pies el mundo acabara en un Tercer Impacto."

Los ojos de Shinji se agrandaron. Nunca le habían dicho eso.

"Desde hace tiempo ha estado con nosotros," dijo Kaji mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos. Miraba al Ángel mientras los escombros volaban a su alrededor, y continuó. "decidí hacerle una visita ala Srta. Horakipor su buena disposición para prevenirlo. Es una vergüenza pero parece que no va a ser posible."

"¿P-Porque no? ¿Dónde estala Unidad Uno?"

Como si esperara a que lo dijera,la Unidad Cerosalio de la tierra y empezó a correr hacia el Ángel, llevando algo en su único brazo, y Shinji comprendió con horror que era una mina N2. Cuando corría hacia el Ángel, se materializó un campo AT formándose el patrón geométrico creando una pared entre Unidad Ceroapretó la mina N2 contra el campo AT desplegando su propio campo al entrar en contacto.

Cuando cesó el temblor, y el humo se disipó, Shinji vio al Ángel cortar ala Unidad Ceropor la mitad y apartándola como si fuera poco más que una molestia.

"Como puedes ver,la Unidad Unoesta dando algunos problemas," dijo Kaji. "Se negó a iniciar con Rei, o con el dummy System. Me arriesgo a suponer que a estas alturas solo le obedecerá a una persona… me imagino que sabes quien es.

"Yo… Yo…" dijo Shinji, cuya mente apuntaba en dos direcciones.

"Alguien hace cientos de años dijo _no hacer nada es la verdadera maldad_. No te obligare a hacer nada Shinji, y nadie puede… esta en tus manos. Piensa en eso, piensa bien, y has tu elección."

Hubo un momento de silencio, y por un segundo Kaji empezó a preocuparse… pero solo por un segundo.

"¿Tienes un auto?" preguntó Shinji apretando los puños.

"No aquí, pero puedo encender ese en treinta segundos," dijo señalando un jeep que estaba en el parque de estacionamiento. Shinji asintió y empezaron a correr.

Una vez arrancó el jeep, y estaban en camino, Shinji se volvió hacia él.

"Kaji... tienes que hacer algo por mí," dijo.

"Dímelo," dijo Kaji mientras hacia girar el Jeep alrededor de un montón de escombros.

"Si algo me pasa… cuando Hikari despierte… dile que lo lamento, que todo fue mi culpa. Y dile… Kaji… dile que la amo."

Kaji asintió y aceleró.

* * *

Mientras el Geofront se agitaba a su alrededor, el Comandante Ikari estaba enla Jaulamirando fijamente ala Unidad Uno.

_No me hagas esto Yui,_ pensó. _Ahora no. ¡cuando quieras pero ahora no!_

Estaba tan concentrado en la activación del Evangelion que no notó a su hijo corriendo por el puente umbilical y sacando uno de los sensores neurales. Ni aun había notado la presencia de Shinji hasta que el muchacho tiró del interruptor para expulsar el dummy Plug.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" grito cuando el entry plug empezó su ciclo de activación. Nunca lo admitiría, pero solo estaba en parte furioso por volver a ver a Shinji. Desgraciadamente, años de temple y experiencia habían endurecido a Gendou Ikari al punto de que su voz, incluso a gritos, salía áspera y fría como siempre.

"¡No hay tiempo!" gritó Shinji. El chico apenas tenia aliento… ¿no había llegado corriendo? "¡Déjame pilotar!"

"¿Por qué lo permitiría? Ya no eres miembro de la organización," dijo Gendou, mientras cancelaba la señal de activación del dummy y reestablecía la alimentación para un piloto vivo. Los datos del núcleo eran confusos, pero si el sospechaba la verdad, no importaría.

"Porque soy el piloto dela Unidad Unoguste o no," dijo Shinji. El ciclo de activación del entry plug del EVA estaba empezando y sus ojos empezaron a brillar con una fría furia. "Ambos tenemos que vivir con esto…" susurró cuandola Unidad Unosurgió a la vida.

* * *

Cuando la pared lateral estalló, Misato pensó que eran el Ángel.

Había penetrado a través de las capas acorazadas y había entrado al Centro de Mando y Control. Porque había hecho una pausa para matarlos seria un misterio para resolver después.

Cuando los ojos del Ángel se iluminaban para quemarlos a todos, la pared se derrumbó y una forma púrpura gigante empujó al Ángel como si fuera un tren a toda velocidad. El ruido fue insoportable, y por si solo causo que dos técnicos se desmayaran (aquellos que no habían encontrado una ruta de escape). Ella se había recobrado cunando comprendió que su salvador erala Unidad Uno.

Vio a Ritsuko y esta parecía desorientada. No fue hasta que escucho los gritos por los altavoces cuando comprendió que Shinji estaba a los mandos.

No sabía por qué.

No sabía cómo.

No le importaba.

Se sintió orgullosa cuando como un tsunamila Unidad Unoaferró al Ángel y lo empujó por el agujero de la pared.

"¡Yuri! ¡Quiero comunicación directa con el piloto!" grito a la nueva chica que había tomado el lugar de Maya en el puente.

Mientras Yuri cumplía la orden, Misato miraba a los dos gigantes, y por primera vez desde que todo había empezado –desde el Tercer Ángel- Misato se atrevió a pensar que todos vivirían para ver el final de ese día.

* * *

Shinji apenas diferenciaba la mano que agarraba al Ángel de la suya propia. De echo hacia pocas distinciones entre el mismo y el EVA en este punto. Esa simple línea desapareció cuando sintió el dolor. Dio un alarido y pateó el pecho del Ángel lanzándolo al área de catapultas.

Eso le dio una idea.

Activo los impulsores de sus hombros y aprisionó al Ángel mientras se impulsaba como un pequeño cometa. Los dos salieron dela Jaula. Acarreandoal Ángel golpearon la pared y llegaron a la tercera catapulta.

"¡Misatooooo!" gritó, rezando para que entendiera que estaba intentando hacer.

Medio segundo sus plegarias fueron contestadas y él junto al Ángel fueron disparados como un cohete por la catapulta. Con un gesto salvaje extendió la mano y empujó la cara del Ángel contra la pared, disparando chispas y pedazos del Ángel en todas direcciones.

No supo cuanto tiempo duró aquello, pero de repente se sintió volando por los aires, casi tan alto como para golpear el techo del Geofront. Cayeron a medio camino entre el lago yla Pirámidede NERV, y Shinji reemprendió su ataque inmediatamente, dándole una patada al Ángel y brincando sobre él. De repente entendió el celo de asuka en el combate, ¡se sentía tan bien al ir ganando!

Lo golpeaba una y otra vez en el rostro, entonces decidió probar más. Agarro la carne de su rostro y empezó a tirar de ella, y Shinji se lamía los labios ante la expectación, hasta que algo pasó.

Era como si se hubiera encogido repentinamente. Ya no estaba tirando del Ángel. Ya no estaba conectado al EVA Unidad Uno.

"No…" susurró al comprender que las reservas de energía se habían agotado, "no, no, no, no, ¡por favor no!"

Cuando la luz a su alrededor se apagó, dio un impotente grito de protesta.

* * *

Todo el personal del puente salio del elevador hacia el Geofront y quedaron paralizados ante lo que vieron.

Él Ángel envolvía sus brazos como cintas de papel alrededor de al cabeza dela Unidad Unoy lo lanzó por el Geofront. Voló por los aires y aterrizó en la pirámide de NERV con la suficiente fuerza para agitar los edificios dañados de Tokio Tres.

"¡Shinjiiiiiiiiii!" chilló Misato mientras Ritsuko tecleaba en el laptop de Yuri.

"No tiene energía," gritó Ritsuko mientras revisaba los sistemas del EVA de manera remota.

Cuando el Ángel destruyó el pecho dela Unidad Uno, Misato empezó a gritar.

* * *

"¡Muévete, muévete, muévete!" chilló Shinji mientras apretaba las palancas para que se moviera. "¡Por el amor de Dios, muévete! ¡Muévete maldito pedazo de basura! ¡Dios mío, tienes que moverte o moriremos! ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que moverte o todos moriremos… ¡MUEVETE!"

Podía sentir la fuerza del ataque del Ángel contra él. Un golpe detrás de otro contrala Unidad Unoy cada golpe resonaban con un sonido de metal rasgándose, despedazándose. Podía ver las líneas de fractura en el entry plug. Mientras sus lagrimas salían mezclándose con el LCL, agarró las palancas para empujarlas mientras le gritaba ala Unidad Unopara que se moviera.

_¡No puede terminar así!_ pensó mientras el Evangelion se estremecía bajo cada ataque. _¡Esto no esta bien! ¡No es justo! ¡Alguien.. ayúdeme! Rei, Misato, Kaji, Asuka… Hikari… por favor ayúdame madre…_

De repente captó un sonido. Estaba ligeramente fuera de sincronía con los golpes del Ángel a fuera, pero era algo bien definido.

Era el latido de un corazón.

_Oh Dios,_ pensó Shinji al comprender algo que había sospechado, _¿Madre?_

Hubo un débil destello que provino de su propio cuerpo, y entonces… Shinji Ikari fue uno con el Evangelion Unidad Uno.

* * *

Empezó con un destello verde en los ojos dela Unidad Uno, y de repente, cambio la marea.

Cuando el Ángel hizo su próximo ataque,la Unidad Unolo detuvo, y levantó su mano como si fuera un policía que detiene el tráfico. Las cintas cortantes que tan fácilmente habían atravesado las armaduras de las Unidades EVA Cero y Dos fueron rebanadas por los dedos extendidos dela Unidad Uno.

Agarrándolo,la Unidad Unodio un titánico tirón atrayendo al Ángel hacia delante. Chocó cara a cara con el EVA. El cuerno dela Unidad Unose incrustó en el ojo del Ángel. Los pernos que sujetaban la boca dela Unidad Unoestallaron y de la garganta del EVA se liberó un profundo gruñido que reverberó hasta la superficie de Tokio Tres.

El EVA levantó la pierna y con una furiosa patada mandó al Ángel a volar por el Geofront.

La Unidad Unose levantó sosteniendo el brazo cercenado del Ángel en su mano. Miró la cicatriz de quemadura en su brazo izquierdo. Levantó el brazo del Ángel y lo puso en contacto con el suyo y mientras el personal del puente miraba el material empezó a burbujear y a metamorfosear ante sus ojos.

Se multiplicó y creció, y en un segundo adquirió un tono rosa pálido del brazo y la mano en formación. Teniendo un nuevo miembro como si quisiera probarlo se lanzó contra el Ángel.

El Ángel agitó su brazo restante, pero el ataque lo sobrepasó.

La Unidad Unoarañó el aire con su mano, y una distorsión brillante recorrió el Geofront. Destrozó el brazo del Ángel e incluso traspasó el campo AT del Decimocuarto Ángel como si no estuviera allí. El Campo AT parecía dividirse en dos partes, mientras su cuerpo parecía cortado por una sierra. Su cuerpo parecía hervir cuando su espalda estalló, y el Ángel cayó de espaldas al suelo del Geofront.

La Unidad Unodio un rugido victorioso que causó que algunos técnicos que habían llegado con Misato y otros corrieran a buscar refugio.

Dejándose caer en sus cuatro extremidades como un simio,la Unidad Unose acercó al Ángel agonizante. Agarró su cara, y cuando sus ojos se iluminaron para un último ataque,la Unidad Unoaplastó su cara con la mano.

La batalla había terminado, perola Unidad Unono había terminado.

* * *

"¿Qué pasa Ritsuko?" le grito Misato a la científica rubia. "¿Qué esta haciendo?" entonces comprendió que no había manera que Shinji estuviera controlándolo… era la entidad que había luchado contra el tercer y decimosegundo Ángel.

La Unidad Unose encorvó encima del Ángel, y con el rostro despedazado entre las manos miró alrededor, como un ave de rapiña que tuviera miedo de que le robaran un trozo de carne fresca. Se agachó y abrió su boca mordiendo un pedazo del cuello del Ángel.

"¿Esta… comiéndose al Ángel?" pregunto Misato retóricamente luchando con las ganas de vomitar. Algunos del personal no tuvieron ese autocontrol.

Esto estaba más allá de un fallo técnico del sistema.

Esto estaba más allá de una inestabilidad mental del piloto.

Esto no era distinto al horror que Misato había sentido hacia casi dieciséis años… y se estremeció en lo más profundo de su ser.

La Unidad Unoestaba actuando por voluntad propia, y se comportaba como un animal salvaje. Se levantaba y gritaba con una voz que a pesar de su escala dígnate parecía casi… humana. Cuando chilló, las placas de la espalda de su armadura empezaron a desgarrase. La armadura del EVA se cayó.

"¡Se esta liberando!" exclamó Ritsuko cuando el EVA dio otro rugido.

"¿De que demonios habla?" gritó Misato por sobre el ruido.

Esa armadura no es una protección, es para someterlo," dijo Ritsuko mientras miraba con horror ala Unidad Uno."Pero ahora esta rompiendo las ataduras que lo mantenía bajo nuestra voluntad. ¡La bestia dentro esta ahora libre!"

Misato regresó la mirada al Geofront sintió un escalofrió.

* * *

Cuando despertó, Hikari Horaki estaba asustada.

Lo último que recordaba era que estaba despidiéndose del padre de Touji desde el entry plug dela Unidad ía que no podía verla, pero ella lo hizo igualmente. Los momentos que siguieron fueron borrosos y dolorosos.

Recordaba haber escuchado la voz de Shinji, recordaba una larga serie de voces hablando sobre ella, y en una mezcla de confusión somnolienta recordaba la voz de Shinji. Había venido de muy cerca, llorando de pesar y pidiéndole que regresara.

Cuando abrió los ojos comprendió dos cosas.

Uno… estaba en un hospital. La habitación y su propia vestimenta lo hacían claro.

Dos… estaba en el suelo.

Se sentó y froto la parte del brazo donde estaba la intravenosa, a la vez que trataba de ordenar su mente. Se sentía debil y adolorida, pero no parecía herida. Con cuidado de no soltarse la aguja de la intravenosa, se acercó a la ventana.

Lo que vio la dejo sorprendida.

Los EVAs estaban dañados y esparcidos por el Geofront. También había una forma calcinada a lo Unidad Dosno tenía brazos yla Unidad Ceroestaba en el suelo. A lo lejosla Unidad Unoestaba en uno de los elevadores de acceso.

Asuka...

Rei...

Shinji...

¿Qué había pasado?

"¡Doctor! ¡Esta despierta!" se escuchó desde la puerta, Y Hikari vio a una enfermera correr hacia ella.

"Um… ¿Enfermera?" preguntó mientras la mujer metódicamente revisaba sus lesiones. "¿Puede conseguir un teléfono?"

"¿Qué?" pregunto la enfermera. Después de lo que había pasado no podía pensar claramente, y la petición la tomó fuera de guardia. Cuando tomó a Hikari y la puso en la cama, esta repitió su pedido.

"Necesito hablar conla Mayor Katsuragi, ¿puede conseguir un teléfono?"

"No querida," dijo al enfermera en tono manso. "Ella debe de venir en cualquier momento, pero podría hacerle saber que necesitas hablar con ella, de cualquier forma."

"Gracias," dijo Hikari mientras regresaba a mirar el campo de batalla. No sabía mucho de batallas o guerras, pero Shinji le había dicho lo suficiente para saber que lo regresaban ala Jaula. Esperabaque estuviera bien… necesitaba hablar con él mas que nunca.

_¿Porque le he hecho esto? ¿Qué quería probar?_

Acercó las rodillas hasta su pecho y acurrucó su barbilla entre sus brazos. En su momento había pensado que seria mejor sorprenderlo dándole la noticia después. Había sido una idea infantil, pero en su momento pensó que seria divertida para demostrarle que estaba lista para perdonarle.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentada allí, cuando la puerta se abrió y su padre entró corriendo hacia ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

"¡Hikari! ¡Gracias a Dios!" exclamó cuando envolvió a su hija en sus brazos.

"¡Papá!"

No dijo nada al principio, solo la abrazaba y lloraba. Finalmente habló.

"Pensé que te había perdido," dijo. "Me llamaron del laboratorio y me dijeron lo que pasó y yo había estado todos los días aquí."

"¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?" preguntó Hikari sorprendida.

"No todo," dijo. "El piloto Ikari estuvo hasta antes del ataque, y me permitió dormir un poco… y lo hice, hasta que las alarmas sonaron."

"¿Shinji estuvo aquí?" dijo, casi para si misma. "¿Donde esta? La enfermera me dijo que Asuka y Rei fueron heridas…"

"No sé," apenas salimos de los refugios, pero estoy seguro que podré averiguar."

"No se preocupe, Sr. Horaki," dijo una voz desde la puerta. "Asuka y Rei estarán bien."

"¡Misato!" exclamó Hikari, feliz de que su oficial comandante estuviera bien. "¿Qué le pasó en el brazo?" preguntó al ver colgar su brazo bajo su chaqueta.

Misato miró a su miembro herido y se encogió de hombros. "No te preocupes, solo un golpe. Ritsu me dice que no conduzca por un tiempo. ¿Los doctores han hablado contigo?"

"No… ni siquiera sé que día de la semana es," dijo Hikari agitando la cabeza. "¿Qué pasó Misato? ¿Todos están bien?"

"Eso es algo difícil de contestar," dijo Misato con severidad.

Hikari miró a su padre y luego a Misato.

"¿Dónde esta Shinji?" preguntó.

* * *

"Asuka y Rei están bajo sedantes hasta que podamos reparar el daño causado por la retroalimentación," explicó Misato a Hikari como si fuera una enfermera mientras conducía a Hikari en una silla de ruedas hasta el Dogma Central. Los doctores la había liberado por la insistencia de su padre que había dicho que pasaría los próximos días en silla de ruedas hasta que hicieran algunas pruebas finales. Su padre se había despedido de ella y se había ido a casa para ver a las otras dos chicas Horaki.

Se había detenido en la puerta para decir a Hikari algo importante: "Estoy orgulloso de ti Hikari," dijo, "cuídate."

Mientras continuaban por el corredor, Misato prosiguió: "Sus EVAs fueron severamente dañados y el de Asuka mucho mas."

"¿Qué me pasó a mi?" preguntó Hikari.

"Creo que algo parecido, pero no me preguntes a mi," contestó Misato. "Ritsuko es la experta en este tipo de cosas."

"¿Qué me dices de Shinji? ¿Como es eso que perdieron contacto con él?"

"Después de reactivar ala Unidad Uno… perdimos parte del registro. Yuri dice que puede recupera algo, pero le puede tomar tiempo, por lo que esta enla Jaula… bueno, estamos teniendo algunos problemas conla Unidad Uno."

"¿Qué tipo de problemas?"

"No puedo entrar en detalles, algo que es clasificado."

"No entiendo…La Unidad Unoesta reactivada, ¿no?"

"No exactamente…"

"Pero Shinji esta bien… ¿no?"

". . . "

"Misato, ¿esta bien?"

"No lo sabemos."

"¿Qué quieres decir? Misato, ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?"

"No lo sé Hikari, Ritsu sabe los detalles, ella apenas puede hacer comentario sobre su estado."

"¿Misato?"

"¿Sí?"

"Yo… yo no quería..:" Hikari empezó a llorar, y Misato se detuvo hasta que sus sollozos se calmaron.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Lo... lo siento... es que debió herirle tanto que no hablara con él, y si algo le pasara… él todavía pensaba que estaba molesta. No quería herirlo otra vez… solo quise… no sé lo que quería hacer," Hikari agitó la cabeza. "¿Por qué lo hice, Misato? ¿Por qué lo hice?"

"Hikari," dijo Misato. "A veces lo estropeamos. Desearía hacerlo ver bien, pero es esencial que lo entiendas. De vez en cuando lo estropeamos, sobre todo en los asuntos del corazón. Cuando somos heridos tendemos a empezar a ser… paranoicos supongo. Cuando estaba en la academia en Alemania lo estropee, y me tomó ocho años solucionarlo. Pero escucha, las buenas noticias son que tu y Shinji todavía lo pueden solucionar… y quiero que sepas que tengo mucha fe en ustedes dos."

"Gracias..." dijo Hikari cuando limpió sus lágrimas.

* * *

"Bien, creo que esto funcionara," dijo Yuri cuando cerró la tapa en el equipo de radio y guardó el cautín de soldadura. Estaban en la sexta jaula, y tenían apiladas una serie de computadoras, monitores y equipos de radio a la espera que pudieran operar una base temporal hasta que MAGI pudiera ser evaluada y reiniciada.

"¿De verdad crees que funcionara?" preguntó Makoto. "No podemos sacar nada del sistema principal."

"No prometo mucho, pero aun puedo conseguir trasmisiones con la laptop después que el cuarto de control fue desechado, y creo que esto puede funcionar."

"Donde aprendiste esto, pensé que eras especialista en bioingeniería y computadoras."

"Un pariente mío trabajaba en una estación de radio, y lo acompañaba y le ayudaba en su trabajo, aprendí mucho de esto con él."

"Buen trabajo, no podemos hacer funcionar aun el entry plug, pero podemos saber como esta Shinji."

A sus espaldas, la puerta se abrió y Misato con Hikari en silla de ruedas entraron. La enfermera que les acompañaba fue obligada a quedarse en la sala de espera.

"Hey chicos, ¿Qué es esto?"

"Casi estamos por conseguir las transmisiones de la red del EVA," dijo Aoba desde su improvisada consola.

"¿Se puede?" preguntó Misato sorprendida de que pudieran hacer tanto en tan poco tiempo.

"Si podemos encontrar la frecuencia correcta podemos hacerlo," dijo Yuri cuando codificaba sus programas. "Pienso que puedo aislar la transmisión y obtener imágenes del interior del entry plug."

"¿Podemos hablar con él?" pregunto Hikari.

"Ahora no, solo podemos recibir, pero una vez que encontremos la frecuencia lo podremos hacer."

Todos se agruparon frente al monitor cuando empezó a correr el programa, y después de unos segundos el monitor se encendió. Yuri tecleó unas órdenes y brevemente una imagen apareció.

Todos a excepción de Hikari quedaron boquiabiertos; ella estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar en el momento.

En la pantalla estaba la imagen del interior del entry plug dela Unidad Uno.

A excepción de una muda de ropa y un trasmisor neural, estaba vacío.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

**Autor Original**: Hotwire  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Together We Stand Book 2 Part 6


	15. Libro 2: Divided We Fall Parte 7

**TOGETHER WE STAND**

**Divided We Fall**

**Libro 2 Parte 7**

Autor: Hotwire

* * *

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece. Muchas gracias a Hotwire (id: 52242) por darnos esta historia. No dejen de visitar http: / www . ngefics . net, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

* * *

_Hello?  
Is there anybody in there?  
Just nod if you can hear me  
Comfortably Numb_  
Pink Floyd, The Wall

* * *

En alguna parte en la enredada red del sistema de comunicaciones electrónicas dela Tierraestaba teniendo lugar una reunión entre los miembros de una organización que no existía oficialmente. Los miembros del grupo habían cambiado con el tiempo, pero sus metas y nombres permanecían. Colectivamente eran llamados SEELE por los que los conocían, e incluso sus miembros no sabían la verdad de sus respectivas identidades, solo el presidente, Lorenz Keel, había sido visto en estas reuniones electrónicas.

En estas reuniones se decidían el destino de naciones enteras. SEELE había sido responsable del Segundo Impacto. Sus fondos patrocinaron las investigaciones del Dr. Katsuragi. Sus fondos habían patrocinado la expedición a la Antárticapara investigar la llamada _luna blanca_ que había sido descubierta en las profundidades del desierto de hielo. Habían estado de acuerdo con el experimento que había despertado al Primer Ángel, su único paso en falso.

Ese traspiés de cualquier forma, impedía su meta fina, el Proyecto de Instrumentalidad Humana, solo ligeramente. Habían evaluado sus perdidas, salvando lo que podían, y procediendo a activar su plan de contingencia.

Había sido **_siempre_** una prerrogativa de SEELE el tener un plan de contingencia. SEELE se apoyaba mucho en la regla que había ideado un científico de siglo veinte llamado Murphy. De hecho, algunos rumores decían que había sido uno de sus miembros. Sí era verdad o no, no se habían preparado para eso. Fue inesperado y SEELE, que mantenía sus decisiones y políticas por las predicciones de los Pergaminos del Mar Muerto, había sumando eso a los desastres de comienzo de siglo.

El dicho popular de la llamada "Ley de Murphy" declaraba que si algo podía salir mal, saldría mal. Era una regla que se consideraba un dogma en los campos de ingeniería, y SEELE lo consideraba mucho.

¿Cómo se podía preparar uno para lo inesperado? ¿Cómo preparar una contingencia contra lo inconcebible? El último evento de la guerra contra los Ángeles había demostrado ser inesperado, torciendo el curso de un plan por primera vez en siglos… SEELE por primera vez temía al fracaso.

"¡Eso no es posible!" prácticamente gritó el representante francés. "¡Un Evangelion **_no_** puede desarrollar un órgano S2! ¡Les aseguro que es imposible!"

"¿Imposible?" contestó el alemán con una sonrisa de desprecio. "Muchos considerarían la integridad del Proyecto E yla Instrumentalidadcomo imposible. Una cosa imposible entre muchas mas no tiene importancia. Las escalas con las que lo medimos están quedando obsoletas."

"Eso es verdad…" dijo otro. "Nunca consideramos que un EVA ingiriera a un Ángel. Si no consideramos la posibilidad, nunca consideraríamos las consecuencias. Ese fue un grave descuido de nuestra parte."

"Los eventos se salen de nuestro guión," dijo otro. "No quiero tener mas sorpresas inesperadas. Dada la respuesta a este evento, no creo que podamos soportar mas alteraciones al plan."

"**_Creo_** que esto es el resultado de darle tantas libertades a Ikari. Mucho del programa le fue confiado."

"Por favor, recuerde que no teníamos elección en ese momento," contestó Keel. "Era el único disponible que entendía las teorías de su esposa. Nuestro error fue dejarle al mando por tanto tiempo. Ahora es demasiado tarde para considerar alternativas… debemos averiguar si él provocó esta desviación de nuestro guión o si es mera coincidencia. Pero no podemos hacer nada sobrela Unidad Uno."

"Es cierto," dijo el canadiense. "Las Unidades Dos y Cero fueron muy dañadas, y el propio cuartel general casi fue destruido. Nuestras defensas se han reducido casi a nada. Si hubiera otro ataque antes de que se lleven a cabo las reparaciones… no podremos resistir."

"No hay escala para medir la perdida de tiempo y dinero que esto nos costara," refunfuñó el miembro americano.

"Esto pasó por no ponerle una campanilla al gato."

"No, la campanilla estaba en el cuello de Ikari, solo que no sonó."

"Una campanilla que no suena no tiene ningún propósito," dijo Keel con severidad. "La próxima vez nos aseguraremos que funcione."

El concilio estaba unánime en esa consideración.

* * *

"Ya sé que la Chica Modeloesta bien," gritó Asuka desde su cuarto. "¡Ahora déjame **_sola_**!"

Misato suspiró y regresó a la cocina. Habían pasado dos días desde la batalla y sentía que estaba exhausta en cuerpo y alma. Habían sobrevivido, pero no sentía que hubieran ganado. Los tres EVAs estaban inoperantes, y aun tenia que lidiar con el segundo frente en el limbo burocrático dela ONU. Yestaba el asunto de los pilotos…

Si pudiera elegir, diría que solo Rei estaba en condiciones de pilotar. Hikari podría, pero se había negado a hablar después de lo que había visto en el entry plug dela Unidad no se consideraba experta en la materia, pero algo en la aptitud de la joven no encajaba con lo que decían los psicólogos. Decían que era algún tipo de tensión postraumática, o la culpa del sobreviviente. Misato solo pensaba que Hikari estaba dolida y no quería decirle a nadie como se sentía. Ella misma había experimentado algo que podría llamarse perturbación.

Había pasado por la guardia de doctores, que le decían que no debía sentir eso, o lo que debía sentir y simplemente olvidarlo. Ella no había hablado, y durante tres meses se negó a hablar. No porque no pudiera, o tuviera algo, no lo recordaba. Nadie habría creído su historia sobre el gigante de luz, y no fue hasta que entró en la academia cuando descubrió que era verdad.

Oficialmente, el Gigante de Luz y los Ángeles no existían hasta que el Tercero llegó a Tokio-3… e incluso no fue hasta que se produjera filtraciones de la prensa cuando NERV empezó a soltar lentamente pedazos de la verdad.

Aun le molestaba que intentaran manipularla de esa manera, pero por otro lado sabia demasiado sobre NERV como para intentar negar que esas cosas eran necesarias. Si todo hubiera sido conocido por el publico desde el principio se hubiera desatado el pánico y los EVAs nunca hubieran estado listos a tiempo. Se abrían desviado demasiados recursos a otros proyectos, y hubieran estado tristemente desamparados contra el Tercer Ángel.

Así que entendía la negativa de Hikari de hablar con los doctores. No esperaba que fuera la única que se rehusara a hablar.

Sin nada nuevo sobre su nueva piloto, y cansada de los gritos de Asuka a través de su puerta, agarró el teléfono y llamó a la residencia Horaki.

"Hola," contestó Nozomi. "Para aquellos a los que le interese, todos aquí nos estamos volviendo locos."

"Hola, Nozomi," dijo mientras luchaba contra una sonrisa. "¿Kodama esta allí?"

"Sí, esta en el cuarto de Hikari."

"¿Hikari aun no dice nada?"

"No ha dicho mucho. Ahora esta durmiendo."

"... ¿Ella habló con Kodama?"

"Sí durante aproximadamente dos segundos…entonces Kodama intentó regañarla por su decisión de pilotar y Hikari regreso a su modo mudo."

"Oh… ¿Le puedes dar un mensaje a Kodama?"

"Seguro, déjame buscar un lápiz… bien, dime."

"Dile que me encuentre mañana por la noche en el comensal dela Calle SakuraOriental a las nueve, necesito hablarle."

"No hay problema, se lo diré."

"Gracias Nozomi, y cuida a Hikari."

"Lo haré, adiós."

* * *

La tarde siguiente Misato fue al puesto de trabajo temporal donde se estaba planeando el proyecto de salvamento de Shinji Ikari. Misato todavía estaba asombrada de que algo así fuera posible, pero Ritsuko decía que desde que se había unido a NERV se podía hacer algunos milagros posibles con la tecnología a su disposición. Si era posible salvar a Shinji… la pregunta era, ¿Shinji estaría contento de regresar para continuar con la esclavitud impuesta por NERV?La Unidad Unoparecía que no deseaba operar con nadie excepto él. Ella veía eso con una mezcla de humor y gran tristeza.

"¿Cómo va el proyecto de salvamento?" preguntó a Ritsuko cuando se agachó por debajo de un cable.

"Bien," contestó Ritsuko con algo de vacilación. "Hemos determinado que lo que se definiría como fuerza vital de Shinji aun existe dentro del entry plug."

"Humph, ¿respetara su vida cuando regrese?"

"Deja eso Misato," exclamó Ritsuko con una mirada de fastidio. Por un momento Misato recordó sus días en el colegio. "Además, no tenemos otra elección, salvar a Shinji esta fuera de todo calculo. Pero **_debemos_** regresarlo."

"No sé Ritsu… NERV solo necesita ala Unidad Unocomo herramienta, no se preocupan por Shinji, su vida o sus sueños."

"No niego que lo estemos usando Misato… ¿pero que es eso sobre sus sueños?"

"¿Que no ha leído los primeros informe que hice?" dijo Misato con una sonrisa triste. "Shinji estaba estudiando Música las semanas antes del ataque del Decimotercer Ángel… quiere ser compositor."

"Bastante poco realista."

"Vete al diablo Ritsuko, si soñar con el futuro le permite escapar de esta pesadilla que vivimos, no puedo creer…"

"¡Bien, bien, ya mujer! Ya veo el punto."

"Bueno, ¿Cuál es nuestro progreso?"

"Nuestra teoría es que el cuerpo de Shinji perdió su frontera de Ego y esta flotando en el entry plug en una forma cuantica."

"Espera, creo que no me dormí en esa clase… ¿Estas diciendo que Shinji todavía esta allí, pero en una forma que no podemos ver?"

"Casi. La composición del LCL en el entry plug ha cambiado a nivel químico. Nuestros análisis muestran que su naturaleza es muy similar… a lo que podríamos llamar sopa primordial."

"Bien, creo entender."

"Hmm, ¿realmente estabas despierta…o leíste las notas de Kaji para la prueba?"

"¿C-como? ¿Qué?"

"Claro, él copio de mi lo que tu podías recordar apropiadamente."

"Oh cállese y siga hablando."

"Ignorare esa contradicción. De cualquier forma, el punto es que todos los materiales que constituyen a Shinji aun están allí Lo que podríamos llamar su alma todavía existe dentro… Como puede ver el Plugsuit de repuesto que pusimos allí ha estado manteniendo una forma vagamente humana."

"¿Cómo podemos ayudarle?"

"Usando todos los medios que podamos para reconstruir su cuerpo y alma a nivel genético."

"¿Se puede hacer?"

"Con al ayuda de MAGI podemos."

"Solo esta hablando de una teoría," dijo Misato mientras ponía una mano sobre el monitor que mostraba el interior del entry plug. "Realmente no sabe que pasara, ¿verdad?"

Ritsuko no contestó, ni intentó mirar a Misato.

* * *

"Voy al restaurante," dijo Kodama a Nozomi. "Papá prometió que regresaría en una hora, por lo que te vas a quedar sola."

"Claro que no tonta," contestó Nozomi. "Hikari esta aquí."

"… Bien, bien. Necesito irme."

"No llegues tarde por estar preocupándote por nosotras. Cuidare a Hikari _mejor_ que tu. ¡Ahora **_vete_** ya!"

"Um… esta bien," dijo Kodama intentando reprimir su molestia por la habilidad de su hermana de ver la raíz de los problemas que los demás pasan por alto. Agitó su cabeza y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta justo cuando sonó el timbre."

Sobresaltada, vio a través del ojo de pez a un hombre que parecía desaliñado parado ante la puerta. Puso la cadena y abrió la puerta un poco. Parecía familiar, pero no podía confiarse.

"¿Puedo ayudarle señor?"

"Espero que sí," contestó con voz amistosa. "¿Esta es la residencia Horaki?"

"Um, sí es," contestó mientras su pulso se aceleraba. A pesar de su apariencia desaliñada y su ropa arrugada, era muy guapo.

"Oh bueno, temía haberme tropezado con la casa de una Diosa," dijo dándole su sonrisa más encantadora. "Mi nombre es Kaji, ¿y si no me equivoco nos conocimos en la fiesta de promoción dela Srta. Katsuragi?"

"¡Oh, sí!" dijo Kodama. Recordó algo en la niebla alcohólica, pero se acordaba de haberlo visto vagamente en la fiesta. Abrió la puerta y lo invitó a entrar. "¡Que podemos hacer por usted Sr. Kaji?"

"Bien, es sobre tu hermana," dijo él, "Shinji me pidió que le diera un mensaje si algo le pasaba, y me parece que necesito entregarlo."

"Yo... ella... no sé..."

"Entiendo si son momento difíciles, puedo venir mas tarde si es necesario."

"No es eso, estoy por salir para verme con Misato en el comensal."

"Oh, puedo llevarte en mi auto, llegaremos rápido y los taxis siempre toman el camino largo para aumentar la tarifa."

"Bueno... esta bien, pero no podrá hablar con usted..."

"Eso escuché. Los doctores se dieron por vencidos luego de la tercera sesión. Esta tan fuera de sus perfiles que prefieren no buscarle explicación."

"Er… esta bien, esta en su cuarto."

"Gracias."

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Hikari sentada ante la ventana. Estaba apoyada contra el alfeizar con una mano sosteniendo su cara. Pensó en anunciar su presencia, pero de repentela Horakimas joven le aferró por la manga. Miró hacia abajo y ella le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

"Bien, ¿entonces que?" susurró él.

"Entre y siéntese del otro lado de la ventana, le hablara si quiere."

"Grandioso," murmuró e hizo exactamente eso.

Nozomi dejó la habitación, pero Kaji escuchó que alguien movía una silla en el pasillo y entendió que no estaría del todo solo. Se encogió de hombros y miró a través de la ventana. Sobre al ciudad , el solo se estaba poniendo y los reflejos de los edificios hacían que todo pareciera irreal, como si fuera una pintura. Cuando el sol se sumergió bajo las montañas en la distancia, se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz a su lado.

"¿Cree que saben lo que hacen?" preguntó Hikari.

Pensándolo por un momento, hizo una suposición sobre el tema y contestó lo mas vagamente que pudo.

"Dudo que lo sepan, pero deben tener una poderosa sospecha."

"Recuerdo que el primer mes… ninguno lo entendimos, nos lo dijeron y lo vimos, pero no entendimos. No creo que realmente lo entiendan."

Kaji guardó silencio, esperaba que le dejara saber sobre que estaba hablando. Lo sospechaba, pero decir algo en ese momento seria contraproducente.

"Shinji siempre nos dijo que lo odiaba, no creo que ninguno de nosotros le creyera. Le creí, luego de la segunda batalla, después de ver lo que él estaba pasando empecé a entenderlo."

"¿Cuándo lo entendiste completamente?" preguntó, aunque creía saber la respuesta.

"Cuandola Dra. Akagime pidió que fuera piloto," dijo. "Comprendí que me daba a elegir, y que si yo elegía no pilotar alguien moriría."

"¿Debido a tu índice de sincronización?"

"Sí. Dijeron que escoger a alguien con un índice más bajo era riesgoso. Nunca pienso en mí como alguien que luche… Pero no pensé que Shinji lo fuera la primera vez que lo conocí."

"Shinji lleva una pasión profundamente dentro de si, pero esta allí. Podría estar equivocado Hikari, pero tu también llevas esa pasión, solo que no la ocultas."

"No es nada bueno… solo es bueno cuando soy piloto, ¿no?"

"Hikari, sé como se ve, pero créeme, tu decisión nada tiene que ver con lo que pasó."

"Es una estupidez," exclamó amargamente.

"No, no lo es, no puedo decirte mucho, pero hay cosas en NERV que han llevado las cosas a este punto, y lograran sus metas contigo o sin ti como piloto."

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"No puedo decirte. No porque no quería, no porque todavía yo mismo lo estoy averiguando. Pero confía en mi, lo que le pasó a Shinji no es tu culpa."

"¿Pero como puedo seguir pilotando para gente que no le importa las consecuencias?"

Kaji sonrió y agitó la cabeza. "Shinji y yo tuvimos una discusión parecida antes de la batalla… pero te diré lo que le dije. Esto es más grande que cualquiera de nosotros, estamos luchando para sobrevivir. La humanidad esta en un precipicio y si no defendemos esta ciudad vamos a morir."

"Pero.. Si hay algo tan maligno dentro de NERV… ¿Cómo puedo seguir trabajando para ellos? ¡No quiero tomar parte en eso!"

"Es una elección con dos resultados malos, Hikari, pero quiero señalar que si te quedas, tienes la oportunidad de cambiar el resultado… si te vas todo termina. Shinji tenia la misma elección, y escogió quedarse."

"Y mira lo que le pasó," dijo con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"HEY," dijo Kaji alzando la voz. "Esto no ha terminado aun, hay una oportunidad –muy pequeña- de que puedan salvar a Shinji. No lo olvides… oh y otra cosa que casi se me olvidaba."

"Q-que?"

"Antes de la batalla, Shinji me pidió que te dijera esto en caso de que no pudiera hacerlo él. Hikari, lamenta mucho lo que pasó, y he visto la sinceridad en sus ojos y le creo. Quería que te dijera que fue culpa suya lo que hizo… Y una ultima cosa."

". . . "

"Te ama Hikari. No esta peleando por toda esa gente que no lo conoce. No pelea por Rei, Asuka, Misato o su padre. Pelea por dos razones. Por él mismo y por ti."

Los ojos de Hikari se agrandaron, y cuando estaba por levantarse para salir, ella lo cogió del brazo.

"Gracias," dijo a través de las lágrimas.

* * *

"Um… ¿Sr. Kaji? ¿Esta seguro?" preguntó Kodama una media hora después mientras corrían por Sakura Oriental. Una milla atrás había hecho un giro y terminaron junto a Misato. No sabía como o por que, los dos decidieron de repente que era hora de empezar una carrera. Estaba agarrada del asiento con las manos blancas, y rezaba para que supieran lo que hacían.

"Absolutamente," contesto Kaji algo distante mientras giraba su Alfa Romeo rojo alrededor de un automóvil lento y ponerse junto al Renault Alpine azul de Misato. "Hacíamos esto cuando estábamos en el colegio… La autobahn era un de nuestras atracciones favoritas cuando estábamos en la academia. Había muchos menos trafico entonces."

_Auxiliooooo_ pensó cuando se acercaban al restaurante. Miró a Kaji y a Misato por la ventana, y lo que le preocupaba era que los dos llevaban muecas idénticas y maniáticas. "_Voy a morir._

En el último momento ambos automóviles pegaron los frenos y Kaji hizo unos cambios cuando dio marcha atrás rechinando los neumáticos. Y automóvil viró y apenas pudo distinguir el automóvil de Misato que hacia una maniobra similar. Cerró los ojos cuando ambos estuvieron apunto de chocar.

Cuando pudo respirar con normalidad, abrió los ojos y encontró al automóvil de Misato estacionado frente al de Kaji. Los dos estaban estacionados paralelos, y el olor a caucho quemado era lo que demostraba que un ligero error de cálculo los hubiera reducido a todos a un monto de metal retorcido.

Afuera, ya Kaji y Misato se estaban abrazando y riendo. Kodama salio del automóvil y con inseguridad se dirigió hacia ellos.

"¡Sí!" dijo Misato con un chillido de excitación. "No habíamos hecho esto en…"

"Ocho años," dijo Kaji. "Después de regresar del descanso primaveral."

"Gracias, Kaji, lo necesitaba."

"Soy del tipo que se imagina que un poco de nostalgia te ayudaría a sentirte mejor."

"Shinji siempre me ha hecho sentir mejor, pero la adrenalina es algo que me hacen sentir mucho mejor, gracias Kaji."

"Cuado querías, las dejo porque tiene asuntos que tratar, nos vemos en unos días."

"Bien, ten cuidado," dijo Misato cuando Kaji subió a su automóvil y se fue a una velocidad legal.

"Um… ¿siempre han sido así?" preguntó Kodama.

"¿Huh? Oh, nosotros no hacíamos esto desde la academia, disculpa si te asustamos."

"Bien, solo un poco, pero la próxima vez avísame para tomarme un calmante."

Misato se rió, y después de pasar su aturdimiento Kodama también lo hizo. Cuando perdían un poco el control, se sentían mejor.

* * *

El timbre sonó durante casi cinco minutos, y por mucho que Asuka quisiera ignorarlo, le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Pataleando fuera de su cuarto, cruzó la cocina y caminó al pasillo de entrada. Abrió la puerta y solo dio un tosco gesto que se podía considerar un saludo.

"¿**_Qué_**?"

Rei parpadeó y dio un pasó atrás lejos de la enfadada alemana. De repente entendió porque algunos varones de la clase le temían ala Segunda Niña.

"Yo… yo desearía hablar conla Mayor Katsuragi," dijo, sorprendiéndose por la vacilación de su voz.

"Misato no esta aquí, probablemente regresara tarde," dijo Asuka regresando dentro, dejando la puerta abierta.

Rei no estaba segura si considerar eso una invitación, pero decidió entrar de cualquier forma. Suponiendo el extraño estado de su piloto compañera, era posible que se equivocara sobre la situación dela Mayor. Siguiendopor el pasillo a la cocina, encontró ala Segunda Niñaregistrando el refrigerador. Una rápida mirada a la sala le indicó quela Mayor Katsuragino estaba en casa, y la puerta de su habitación ligeramente abierta no la mostraba.

"Disculpa por no tener nada que beber," dijo a Rei. "Pero era la noche de Shinji para ir de comprar y sin él no hay quien haga los mandados."

"¿Por qué hablas con tanto enojo de él?" preguntó Rei. Ese estado dela Segundale intrigaba.

"¿Por qué no? Es un imbécil. Esperó a que nos golpearan para venir en su caballo blanco a salvarnos como a doncellas en apuros," dijo llevándose las manos al pecho y parpadear para dar énfasis al punto.

"No creo que su regreso tenga que ver con la valentía."

"¿Cómo lo sabes Niña Modelo?"

"Hoy vi la grabación de seguridad de la jaula de esa noche. No se veía orgulloso ni feliz por…"

"¿Por qué **_demonios_**querrías ver eso?" preguntó Asuka, cortándola.

"Estaba… curiosa por ver como se activóla Unidad Unocuando no lo hizo conmigo ni con el dummy system."

"¿Aprendiste algo?" preguntó Asuka vagando por la sala y prácticamente tirándose sobre los cojines en el centro de la habitación.

"Solo quela Unidad Unotiene una atadura mas fuerte con Ikari de lo que creía."

Bien, ¿Y donde esta ese gusano?"

"¿La Mayor Katsuragi no te dijo?"

"Probablemente lo hizo, pero he estado ignorándola."

"No entiendo. ¿Por qué haces eso?"

"No es asunto tuyo Niña Modelo. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

"El Piloto Ikari es uno con el Evangelion Unidad Uno."

"¿Huh? ¿Qué? Espera un segundo, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Ha perdido la frontera de su Ego, y fue absorbido por el EVA."

"No te entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No… no sé como explicarlo."

"Muy bien, el pequeño imbécil."

"¿No te molesta que Shinji este en peligro?"

"Humph, déjame decirte algo Ayanami, el superchico puede ser un imbécil, pero tiene el molesto habito de ganar. ¿Por qué debo preocuparme?"

"Ya veo... "

"Como sea, a mi no me importa, si quieres hablar con Misato pensaría en buscarla en el trabajo, y cierra la puerta cuando te vayas."

Asuka se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, dejando a Rei sola en la sala. Al recordar la pregunta, se dio cuenta de algo.

"_Nunca me había referido al Piloto Ikari como Shinji… ¿Por qué lo hice?_

* * *

"Nunca lo supe," dijo Kodama en voz baja cuando ella y Misato hablaban durante la cena. "¿Por qué no nos dijeron cuando escogieron a Hikari?"

"Yo me entere de todo sobre Adam hace unas semanas Kodama. No es algo muy correcto… lo sé, pero alguien tiene que combatir en esta guerra."

"No me gusta... "

"Déjame decirte algo que decía mi padre."

"¿Que?"

"No hay llamada mas noble que la que no trae malas noticias."

"Bien, supongo que tienes razón, pero aun así no me gusta."

"A mi tampoco, pero si hay una oportunidad de luchar hay que tomarla."

"Te admiro Misato, solo que desearía que mi hermana no estuviera en las trincheras."

"N.I.M.B.Y," dijo Misato con una risita.

"¿Qué?"

"Oh, es este término americano que oí en la academia, es una sigla para Not In My Back Yard (No En Mi Patio Trasero). Las personas aceptarán cualquier tipo de locura hasta que los afecte directamente."

"… Ya veo… supongo que tienes razón, pero las cosas no cambian con Shinji."

"¿Kodama? Déjame preguntarte algo."

"Claro."

"Si Kaji empieza a seducirte, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te resistirías?"

"No mucho, es muy encantador."

"¿Aun cuando tuvieras novio?"

"Bueno… no sé. No creo que me resista."

"Shinji a estado viviendo con Asuka en el mismo sitio durante meses, francamente no me sorprendí por el beso, cuando me entere."

"¡Precisamente por eso! ¡La besó! Ella pudo haberlo empezado… pero él lo permitió, e intentó ocultarlo."

"Desde entonces apenas le habla a Asuka. Apostaría la paga de un año a que no mirara a otra chica en meses luego de que vuelve con Hikari, y hará todo lo posible para que su vida no se desvié otra vez."

"Si es que vuelven."

"¿Kodama, les dan literatura clásica en la escuela?"

"Sí."

"¿Has leído Romeo y Julieta?"

"Sí."

"Apostaría que hubieran tenido suerte si sus padres no hubieran querido que estuvieran separados."

"Oh."

* * *

"¿Hikari?" casi gritó Kensuke al bajar su cámara, No había esperado que Hikari regresara tan pronto a la escuela… o que alguna vez volviera.

"Hola Kensuke," dijo ella. "¿Cómo estas?"

"Um… bien, creo. ¿Qué de ti? ¿Cuándo despertaste? ¿Por qué no nos aviste? ¡Hemos estado tan preocupados por ti! ¡Ninguno de los Pilotos ha regresado a clases excepto Rei y todo lo que nos dicen es que es clasificado!"

"Probablemente lo es, muchas cosas lo son Kensuke… ¿Dónde esta Touji?"

"Me imagino que ha estado ocupando con alguien… su padre estaba en el centro de pruebas cuando todo pasó."

Los ojos de Hikari se agrandaron cuando recordó haberse despedido del Sr. Suzuhara cuando subió a su EVA. Se agarró del escritorio al sentirse mareada. El recuerdo estaba allí, realmente solo había pensado en el accidente desde que había despertado, pero no había hecho las conexiones hasta que Kensuke le dijo eso.

"Oh no," susurró cuando Kensuke se acercó para ayudarle a sentarse. "No lo comprendí…"

"Esta en el hospital donde cuidan de Mari, creo que su abuelo ha dejado NERV."

"¿Podemos ir a verlo después de la escuela?"

"En realidad se queda en mi casa, lo podrás ver cuando regresemos."

"Gracias Kensuke… No encuentro ninguna razón para unirme a esta entupida organización."

"Ahora no, mira, ¿podemos hablar cuando comamos?"

"Esta bien."

* * *

Esa tarde ella y Kensuke caminaron a casa de este ultimo.

"¿Cómo va lo tuyo y la chica de metal?"

"Bien… he querido ir y conocerla, pero ella no puede."

"¿Por su trabajo? ¿Cuántos años tiene ella?"

"Oh, ella es de nuestra edad, es asistente de secretaria o algo para el programa sobre la versión del Jet Alone dela ONU, pero mucho mas avanzada."

"¿Entre los dos hay un romance?"

"Um… bien… er," el rubor de Kensuke hizo que Hikari se riera por primera vez desde que hubiera despertado.

"No te preocupes, no te molestare con eso."

"Hemos estado intimando un poco…a veces siento que se más de ella de lo que se de nadie mas en la escuela… pero hay algo sobre su nombre… es confuso."

"Me imaginó como es. Solo ten cuidado, ¿bien?"

"¡Hey! ¡Esta bien!" dijo alegremente.

Ella extendió la mano y le desordenó el cabello.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa de ti," dijo ella riendo.

* * *

"Así que empezaremos tan pronto," dijo Fuyutsuki cuando él y Gendou miraban al personal de contracción arrastrar el cuerpo destrozado del Evangelion Unidad Tres hacia lo que aprecia una mesa de operaciones de cien metros de largo.

"La Dra. Akagime asegura que las posibilidades de re-infección son nulas. Eso es suficiente para convencerme."

"¿Y que sobre el comité? SEELE tiene algo que decir sobre esto."

"Su sorprendente generosidad es lo que me preocupa."

"¿Así que empiezan a sospechar que planeamos otra cosa?"

"Es posible, pero improbable. Lo mas probable es que sospechen que dependemos de algo, y esperen que resbalemos y hagamos un mal movimiento."

"Y aquí yo pensando que Kiel era mas inteligente, debería saber que usted nunca descansa."

"Muy gracioso profesor."

"A veces los soy cuando notó a mi viejo amigo. Entonces, ¿Cómo va la situación conla Unidad Uno?"

"Es un factor desconocido. No pudimos salvar a Yui, pero en ese momento no teníamos a MAGI… parte de eso dependerá del muchacho. Eso es lo que me angustia."

"Dije que cambiaria con el tiempo."

"No factorizamos eso en la ecuación, pero aun así… él ha logrado sorprendernos en el pasado."

"Quizás solo porque MAGI calcula matemáticamente estas cosas. Las emociones son casi siempre imprevisibles. Uno tendría que tener un lector de mentes para saber lo que alguien esta pensando en un momento dado."

"Es verdad, contamos con el perfil que a calculado MAGI… Pero Shinji se ha vuelto un elemento imprevisible enla Unidad Uno."

"No tomara con amabilidad su interferencia, y ya ha amenazado su vida."

"Sí… consideramos el lavado de cerebro por un tiempo, pero finalmente no podíamos predecir sila Unidad Unotodavía nos serviría si lo hacíamos. Cuando este con nosotros tenemos que tratarlo con guante de seda. Si vuelve."

"¿Que haría entonces?"

"Tenemos ciertas cosa en mente que debería funcionar conla Unidad tenemos éxito tendremos alguna medida de control."

_Claro_, pensó al mirar la estación de reparación filtrar liquido refrigerante. _El control es todo lo que esta en juego._

* * *

"Hey Kensuke, estaba preguntándome si podíamos conseguir alguna…" la voz de Touji murió cuando entró en la sala de estar de la residencia Aida y vio a Hikari sentada a la mesa del café. Dejo caer la mochila que llevaba y parpadeó para asegurarse de que de verdad la seguía viendo.

"¿Estas bien?" susurró acercándose.

"Estoy bien," dijo ella levantándose, acercándose y tomándole su temblorosa mano. Touji siempre había sido capas de contener cualquier cosa dentro de si antes de estallar, y ella tenía el presentimiento de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Como imaginaba, él el dio un abrazó feroz. Podía sentía unas gotas contra su cuello y comprendió que nunca antes había visto a Touji llorar.

"Estoy bien Touji, en verdad, estoy bien."

"Tenia miedo… cuando oí que los EVAs fueron dañados… entonces…"

Ella lo abrazó hasta que recobrara el control, y después de amenazar a Kensuke con una _sutil mirada infernal_ en caso de que dijera alguna vez lo que había visto, salieron al patio a hablar.

Hikari le contó lo que había pasado desde su punto de vista, y ellos le dijeron lo que Shinji había dicho. Ella escuchó y algunas veces se le salieron las lágrimas. Ella les dijo lo que había dicho Kaji y no les dijo sobre su idea de decirle a Shinji que ella era el Cuarto Niño. Mas tarde, Kensuke preparó la cena y junto con Touji se sentaron a mirar el sol ocultarse detrás de algunas nubes a la distancia.

"Lo sé," dijo Touji. "Cuando supe lo tuyo con Shinji estaba seguro que no serian felices…"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Hikari, preguntándose porque había dicho eso.

"Por varias buenas razones… En primer lugar no conocía tan bien a Shinji en ese momento y pensaba que eran un imbécil. No dejaba de preguntarme que le veías… y pensé que no era lo que merecías."

"¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"Mientras estábamos en Okinawa pensé un poco en él, y comprendí que no era tan malo como creía… supongo que me disgustaba por lo que le pasó a Mari."

"¿Cómo esta ella? No te lo había podido preguntar antes."

"Saldrá del hospital el mes entrante, después nos iremos a vivir al sur con unos parientes."

"Kensuke dijo algo de eso… muchas personas abandonan Tokio 3 y no puedo culparlos… ¿Cuál era la otra razón?"

"Me avergüenza decirlo, pero sentía algo por ti desde hace años."

Hikari no supo que decir… pero se ruborizó.

"No te preocupes, comprendí que ustedes eran el uno para el otro… hey, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?"

"Um… seguro…" dijo ella, intentando digerir lo que le había dicho unos momentos antes.

"Cuando Shinji vuelva, ¿puedes pedirle si puede visitar a Mari? Ella realmente quiere conocer a un piloto de verdad… ¿Podrías hacerlo?"

"Yo… sí, quiero decir…"

"Hey… no te preocupes, Kensuke pensara que de verdad hemos tenido algo," dijo riéndose.

"Bien, te prometo que la visitaremos cuando podamos."

"Gracias, ahora vamos a ver que prepara Kensuke, me muero de hambre."

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa en la noche, lo primero que Hikari vio fue a su hermana mayor sentada en la sala. Al principio pensó que Kodama estaba dormida, estaba apoyada hacia adelante y su cara cubierta por el cabello.

Hikari hizo una pausa, y salio al pasillo hacia su hermana. Cuando se acercó, Kodama salto ligeramente. Miró a Hikari y parpadeó, antes de dar un suspiro.

"Perdón, debí quedarme dormida," dijo Kodama. "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Hikari?"

"Seguro," dijo Hikari frunciendo el ceño. Esperaba que esto no terminara con una simple charla.

Se sentó en una silla frente a su hermana. Después de un silencioso momento, las dos empezaron a hablar, interrumpiéndose la una a la otra. Las dos se ruborizaron antes de que Hikari le hiciera un gesto a Kodama para que hablara primero.

"Supongo que debo disculparme por la forma en que te he tratado a ti… y a Shinji."

Hikari no dijo nada cuando su hermana continuó.

"No sé si lo he dicho antes… ¿sabes que nunca he tenido novio?"

Los ojos de Hikari se agrandaron.

"Lo sé… probablemente recuerdas que hablaba mucho de chicos cuando tenia tu edad, pero era porque pretendía tener una vida amorosa. La verdad es que la única vez que estuve interesada por alguien… me asusté de hablarle siquiera. Supongo que Nozomi sabe más de esto de lo que aparenta… pero por la mirada en tu cara me hace sumir que nunca dijo nada."

Kodama suspiró. "Lo eche a perder y el chico que me gustaba se fue con otra. Al principio pensé que era mejor para él… conocía bastante bien a esa chica y estaban contentos, pero cuando él la engañó me sentí molesta con el genero masculino en general. Supongo que me acercaba bastante a ganarme la reputación de _reina de nitrógeno_," agitó la cabeza con una triste sonrisa. "Pensé que cuando Shinji te hizo lo mismo lo metí en el grupo de esos que hieren siempre a sus novias," hizo una pausa para limpiarse las lagrimas antes de continuar: "Hikari, mira… no digo que lo que hizo no estuviera mal… pero la manera en que trate a Shinji estaba equivocada. Yo… bien, quiero disculparme contigo por eso."

Hikari miró fijamente a Kodama pero con dificultad. Esto era debido a las lágrimas que chorreaban por sus mejillas. Estaba completamente muda.

"¿Cuándo… cuando veras otra vez a Shinji?" dijo Kodama. "¿Le dieras que lo lamento mucho? Lo apreciaría tanto."

Cuando Kodama se levanto para salir, Hikari se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia su hermana, cayendo encima de ella dándole un fuerte abrazo. Ambas estaban llorando, y se mantenían abrazadas hasta que Hikari se separó.

"Gracias Kodama, te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero," contestó Kodama cuando se limpiaba las lágrimas. "Desearía demostrártelo."

Mientras las dos estaban en la sala, una pequeña sombra se levantó y corrió por lo escalones. Cuando Nozomi cerró la puerta tenia lagrimas en los ojos, se sentó en el suelo y sonrió.

"Lo toman bastante bien," dijo.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Y ahora, Chain Lightning Studios

Orgullosamente presenta:

* * *

¡Nuestro segundo OMAKE!

* * *

El presentador anunció a un extraño chica rubio que estaba por quinta vez esa noche y esperaba que se fuera con su dinero.

"Srta Kuramitsu y compañía, ¿no?" dijo a pesar de los silbidos y abucheos que siempre obtenía la chica cuando empezaba a cantar.

"Bueno, para variar, tenemos a una nueva cantante, ¡Y una celebridad en potencia!" dijo, y la muchedumbre se tranquilizo para ver a quien estaba punto de reasentar. "La han visto en Internet y en revistas Otaku de todo el mundo. Piensan en ella cada vez que escuchan una canción de Sinatra en la radio, y cada luna llena, damas, caballeros, aquellos que no están definidos, nuestro club de karoke esta orgulloso de presentar, desde el propio Tokio Tres, **_¡Rei Ayanami!_**"

Cuando la pálida chica subió al escenario llevando un vestido azul transparente a la altura del cuello, la muchedumbre enloqueció.

"Esta canción se llama _'everything you've ever dreamed'_, gracias."

_What was it she did to break your heart  
Betray your heart and everything  
Kiss you with a kiss that wasn't true  
It wasn't you at all  
Hide behind a painted smile, did you know that  
You would live a lie or two  
Pull the very ground from under you  
And leave you nowhere else to run_

_You can sail the seven seas and find  
That love is a place you'll never see  
Passing you like a summer breeze  
You feel life has no other reason to be  
You can wait a million years and find  
That heaven is too far away from you  
Loves just a thing that others do  
What is love  
Til it comes home to you?_

_Did she promise you the world and did that  
Girl just throw your love away  
Leave you like a lonely solitaire  
With just despair for company  
Do you think you'd find revenge so sweet  
Make it so your hearts will never beat  
Squeeze the very last undying breath from  
Everything you've ever dreamed_

_You can sail the seven seas and find  
That love is a place you'll never see  
Passing you like the summer breeze  
You feel life has no other reason to be  
You can wait a million years and find  
That heaven is too far away from you  
Loves just a thing that others do  
What is love  
Til it comes home to you?_

_You can sail the seven seas and find  
That love is a place you'll never see  
Passing you like the summer breeze  
You feel life has no other reason to be  
You can wait a million years and find  
That heaven is too far away from you  
Loves just a thing that others do  
What is love  
Til it comes home to you?_

Cuando terminó, la estancia quedó mortalmente silenciosa. Todos estaban senados y al miraban en un estado de puro temor. Finalmente una persona empezó a aplaudir, seguida de otro y de otro. Pronto la sala se llenó de una erupción salvaje de gritos y aplausos. Rei dio una inclinación de cortesía y salio del escenario y se fue por una puerta.

* * *

Esta bien, no es precisamente lo que debería ser un omake, pero me enamore de esa canción desde el momento en que la escuche del CD S2 Works y quise compartirla con ustedes.

Me voy.

¡El amor y Paz!

* * *

**Autor Original**: Hotwire  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Together We Stand Book 2 Part 7


	16. Libro 2: Divided We Fall Parte 8

**TOGETHER WE STAND**

**Divided We Fall**

**Libro 2 Parte 8**

Autor: Hotwire

* * *

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece. Muchas gracias a Hotwire (id: 52242) por darnos esta historia. No dejen de visitar http: / www . ngefics . net, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

* * *

_wild eyed in the spotlight  
what a nightmare why!  
there must be some kind of mistake  
I didn't mean to let them take away my soul  
am I too old or is it too late  
The Show Must Go On._  
Pink Floyd, The Wall

* * *

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí?" pregunto Misato cuando junto con Asuka miraba al cuarto de Shinji.

"Llegó a mediodía," contestó Asuka. "Dijo que necesitaba ver algo. Luego de una hora me asomé fuera de mi cuarto y seguía allí."

"¿Ha estado así desde entonces?"

"Más o menos, se levantó y cambio la cinta como veinte minutos antes que llegaras, pero a parte de eso, así me la encontré."

Dentro de la habitación de Shinji, Hikari estaba acostada en la cama mirando el techo. Su rostro ere inexpresivo. En una mano tenia el reproductor de SDAT. Contrariamente a las apariencias, podía escuchar cada palabra de Asuka y Misato por encima de las suaves melodías del dispositivo. Solo que no le importaba en ese momento.

"¿Llamaras a alguien?" quiso saber Asuka.

"No para esto… si nada cambia en un par de horas, quizá… solo dejémosla un rato."

La puerta se cerró dejando a Hikari sola en el oscurecido cuarto con sus pensamientos. No pensaba decir nada mientras estuvieran, y esperaba que Misato no se preocupara demasiado, pero necesita la oportunidad de pensar en algo. Mas que eso, había visto el SDAT y no pudo evitar encenderlo y escucharlo.

Había pasado una y otra vez sobre una cinta. Ahora, al escuchar por tercera vez los álbumes recopilatorios de Shinji, se preguntó porque él había seleccionado esas pistas. Cada cinta eran combinaciones de música clásica, música pop, música extranjera, rock, y música tradicional japonesa. Era una colección ecléctica por así decirlo. Pero de algún modo encontró los cambios de tiempo y de humor relajantes, y había una extraña simetría en lo que él había reunido. Había algo que ella no podía definir. Las selecciones al azar parecían fluir en una extraña armonía.

Shinji había partido hace un mes, y era difícil apartar sus pensamientos de su conducta después del desastre de su cita. Ni siquiera el constante entrenamiento estaba ayudando a distraerla. Constantemente se preguntaba como hubieran sido las cosas si no se hubiera puesto tan furiosa con él.

A la final se había dado cuenta que los dos habían actuado mal ante esa situación, Shinji había pasado tanto con Asuka que su reacción no hubiera sido una sorpresa. Él no hizo lo correcto, pero las cosas estaban en una perspectiva diferente.

No había hablado largo y tendido con Asuka, y sabia que tendría que hacerlo pronto, quizás esa misma tarde. Por el momento estaba satisfecha con escuchar la música que Shinji había disfrutado.

* * *

Hikari salio finalmente de la habitación de Shinji media hora después de que Misato llegara. Misato levantó la vista del periódico y la miró con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cocina saludándole.

"**_Te ves_** como si necesitaras beber algo," dijo Misato al notar la mirada exhausta en los ojos de Hikari. "Pero Ritsuko me mataría si encuentra alcohol en tu chequeo medico mañana, por lo que un té estaría bien."

"No sé…" dijo Hikari, inmediatamente preocupada por la mención por parte de Misato de preparar algo que se suponía consumible por los humanos.

"Confía en mí solo una vez, ¿huh?" comentó Misato guiñándole el ojo.

La idea de comer –o beber- algo preparado por Misato era peligroso… pero Hikari estaba algo sedienta y no quería parecer descortés.

"Esta bien," dijo. "Necesito hablar con Asuka. No estaba en su cuarto, ¿sabes donde esta?"

"Creo que fue a buscar algo para la cena. Sin Shinji hemos estado comiendo nada mas comida instantánea y eres bienvenida a unirte a nosotras."

"¿Asuka lleva su teléfono celular?"

"Creo que sí. Usualmente nunca deja que nadie lo toque."

"Espera un segundo entonces," dijo Hikari mientras se dirigía al teléfono y marcaba el número de Asuka. Sonó un par de veces antes quela Segunda Niñacontestara.

"Hola Asuka, soy yo," dijo Hikari.

"Oh… ¿todavía estas en el apartamento?" preguntó Asuka, luego de verificar el número desde donde le llamaban.

"Sí, Misato me dijo que fuiste a buscar algo para la cena."

"Sí, apenas estoy llegando a la tienda… ¿por que?"

"Si no les importa, me gustaría hacer la cena. Puedes comprar algo mas para cenar en lugar de esas cenas de TV."

"¡Oh GOTT sí!" dijo Asuka de acuerdo. "Er… quiero decir… ¿estas de acuerdo?"

Hikari sonrió en respuesta a la otra joven y le dio una corta lista de cosas para comprar. Regresó donde Misato.

"Perdona si te preocupe," dijo Hikari mientras Misato ponía una olla en la estufa.

"No te preocupes por eso, en… situaciones como estas todos actuamos de forma extraña."

"Sé a lo que te refieres," acordó Hikari mientras descansaba la barbilla en sus palmas. "Rei parece estar interesada también, nunca la había visto actuar así."

"Que lo digas ya es mucho, sabes que ella a estado en esto mas que nosotros… últimamente parece mas abierta, por lo que tengo que estar de acuerdo."

"¿Cuánto falta para que empiecen las operaciones de salvamento?"

"Ritsuko empezara los procedimientos esta anoche, y esperemos que le tome un día o algo mas."

"¿Un **_día_** o mas?" preguntó Hikari algo impactada.

"Sí, las MAGI son buenas, **_muy_**buenas, pero tardaran mucho en recomponer un cuerpo desde el nivel genético."

"Asuka o Rei… ¿han dicho algo de sus niveles de sincronización?"

"¿Crees que esto podría pasar otra vez?" preguntó Misato bruscamente.

"Sí," admitió Hikari ruborizada. "¿Eso es… posible?"

"La Unidad Unoes… bien, algo diferente a los otros EVAs. No sé los detalles Hikari, pero no creo posible que los otros EVAs hagan lo que ella hizo."

"Ella… me da miedo," dijo Hikari con una voz temblorosa. "Como si en verdad no estuvieran bajo nuestro control."

"No creo que de verdad lo tengamos… creo que Shinji tiene mas afinidad de la que creemos conla Unidad Uno."

"Por eso trabajan tanto para hacerlo volver," dijo Hikari amargamente.

Misato suspiró cuando quitó la olla de la estufa y la vertió. Deseba decirle a Hikari que estaba equivocada. Quizás la ignorancia '**_era_**' bendita. Había tantas cosas sobre NERV que ella misma deseaba no haber sabido… algunas de ellas le asaltan en sus sueños. Cuando vertió el té, Hikari la miró con sospecha antes de dar un pequeño sorbo. Pero sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa… ¡El té estaba delicioso!

"Lo sé, lo sé," dijo Misato haciendo una mueca. "¿Qué pensabas?"

"Todo lo que haces queda… um, creo que es hora de que no diga nada."

Misato se rió de eso. "No te preocupes, después de una semana con Asuka, me metí en la cabeza de que no puedo cocinar."

"Pero esto…"

"¿El té? Es un caso especial. No bebo a no ser que tenga una docena de remedios contra la resaca. Esto es justo el sabor que me hace sentir bien."

Luego de un silencioso momento en que Misato veía a Hikari y notó –por primera vez- que la joven no llevaba las coletas que generalmente lucia.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?" preguntó mientras bebía su té.

"¿Hmm? Oh bien en las primeras pruebas de sincronización me canse de atar y desatarlas cada vez que me ponía el sensor neural y decidí desatármelo por completo."

"Muy sensato, pero tengo que admitirlo, te queda bien."

"Quizá… pero… hay otra razón."

"¿Que será?"

"He llevado el cabello así desde el tercer grado, y… sentía que no debería tenerlo siempre así."

"¿Dices que estas en un cambio?"

"Supongo que es eso, es una manera de describirlo."

"Todos tenemos que crecer algún día," dijo Misato con profundidad. Estaba tomando un sorbo de su té mientras miraba a Hikari que la observaba con una ceja levantada.

"Hey," dijo Misato a la defensiva. "Solo puedes ser joven una vez, ¡pero puedes ser una inmadura **_para siempre_**!"

Hikari probó luchar contra eso, pero su resolución la abandonó en el último momento, y pronto se encontró riéndose por primera vez en semanas.

* * *

Después de la cena Hikari le preguntó a Asuka si podían hablar. Salieron al patio y por un momento ninguna dijo nada.

Finalmente Hikari rompió el silencio.

"Voy a perdonar a Shinji."

Asuka la miró sorprendida. "¿Por qué harías eso? No perdonaría a alguien que me traicionara."

Hikari estaba esperando una respuesta así. "No soy tú Asuka."

"Aun así, no confiaría otra vez en él después de eso."

"Asuka... ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

La pregunta pareció tomar a Asuka con la guardia baja. Sus ojos se agrandaron y apartó la vista. Hikari la miró un momento antes de hablar nuevamente.

"Puedo entender que Shinji no rompiera ese beso. Tan bonita y apasionada como eres no conozco a ningún chico que lo hiciera. Lo que no puedo entender es porque lo empezaste."

"No sé," dijo Asuka en voz baja.

"No me digas eso asuka, allí tiene que haber una razón. Todo el tiempo dices que lo odias… entonces vienes y haces eso. No besas a alguien si no hay una razón."

"¡Ya te **_dije_**, no sé!" gritó Asuka de repente, causando que Hikari retrocediera. "¿Crees que eres la primera en preguntármelo? ¿Huh? Misato me ha estado molestando con eso desde que el súper chico esta atrapado en la jaula. ¿Y que sabes tu de eso? No sé porque lo hice en ese momento, y no lo sé ahora. Quizás estaba aburrida y quería que me besara para averiguar si lo hacia… pero la verdad es que simplemente no sé Hikari. No sé porque lo besé," había estado gritándole y parecía que se daba cuenta de eso. "Solo deja de preguntarlo, ¿bien?"

"Asuka," dijo Hikari suavemente cuando la joven se apoyó contra el balcón y miró hacia la ciudad. "Lo dejare solo hasta que tu lo aceptes. No voy a dejar esto así para siempre, pero ahora mismo tengo que volver a casa… buenas noches."

Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando estuvo dentro volvió la mirada haciala Segunda Niñ siempre había sido tan apasionada como intrépida… pero había un aire de temeridad y desesperación sobre ella. Era como la persona que era cuando se cubría con un escudo… escondiendo lo que fuera que llevara dentro.

Lo que molestó a Hikari era que sospechaba que ese escudo se estaba empezando a romper, y lo que fuera no sobreviviría sin el.

* * *

Cuarenta y tres horas después.

* * *

"¡Esto no esta bien!" gritó Yuri. "Su frontera de Ego esta en un tipo de espiral."

"¡Prueba radiando ondas desde todas las direcciones!" ordenó Ritsuko. La operación de salvamento había ido según el plan hasta las etapas finales. Por alguna razón el alma de Shinji no estaba aceptando el proceso de reconstrucción. Sin su cooperación, no había manera de devolver a Shinji, y ninguna forma de controlar ala Unidad Uno.

"Mirando la lecturas Ritsuko se controlaba para no entrar en pánico. "No, espera un momento, ¡no esta bien! Estas señales están siendo capturadas en el espacio de Klein."

"¿Que demonios hará?" gritó Misato al ver que los procedimientos parecían estar a un paso del caos.

"Significa que fallamos," dijo Ritsuko mientras intentaba restablecer el programa con la suficiente rapidez para prevenir que el proceso se perdiera.

"¿Q-qué?" susurró Misato horrorizada mientras los demás corrían a su alrededor.

"Hecho," dijo Makoto desde su estación.

"Hemos detectado una reacción de Destrado en el área Q," dijo Shigeru. "Patrón es… ¿sepia?"

"Hay cambio de impulso en el núcleo," agregó Makoto. "Pulso tres confirmado."

A un lado, otro operados advirtió que la temperatura del agua estaba subiendo rápidamente.

"Mantener las condiciones presentes en la máxima prioridad," gritó Ritsuko tecleando furiosamente. "¡Tenemos que prevenir un contraflujo a toda costa!"

Mientras los otros se esforzaban por salvar la vida de Shinji, Ritsuko no hacia nada mas que preguntarse, '_¿Qué salio mal? ¿No **quieres** regresar?_'.

* * *

Cuando el teléfono sonó, Hikari despertó de un incomodo sueño y prácticamente saltó.

"¿Hola?" dijo, intentando no gritar.

"¿Srta. Horaki?" preguntó una voz familiar.

"¿Rei? ¿Eres tu?"

"Sí."

"¿Hay algo nuevo sobre Shinji?"

"Sí."

Hikari temía preguntar. De lo poco que sabia de la operación de salvamento era que podían fracasar a pesar de lo experimentado del personal. Se mordió el labio, y estuvo apunto repreguntarle a Rei pero la chica habló.

"Shinji está vivo," Rei simplemente dijo.

"Oh gracias a Dios…" susurró Hikari suspirando.

"También, tengo un mensaje de su parte."

Hikari casi deja caer el teléfono; "¿Esta despierto? ¿Así de rápido?"

"Por lo que sé, despertó momentos después de salir," contestó Rei. "Preguntó si lo podía ver en el jardín Elysium del Geofront. ¿Sabe donde esta?"

"Esta a la salida del centro de control, ¿no?" preguntó Hikari cuando buscaba con la mirada su suéter.

"Sí, estará esperando allí por usted," dijo Rei. "Buenas tardes."

Hikari salió por la puerta treinta segundos después.

* * *

Había querido estar en el jardín desde hace meses. Solo podía verlo desde el hospital, y cada vez que acababa allí, Shinji lo había visto por la ventana y había prometido visitarlo. De algún modo había encontrado tiempo para hacerlo.

Entre los constantes ataques y la confusión de los últimos meses no podía sorprenderse de no haber podido bajar. Mientras miraba alrededor a los setos vivos y los árboles, lamentó no haber venido antes.

El jardín completo tenia un diseño griego, y estaba dominado por una plataforma de observación que permitía ver a millas de distancia. Sobre él podía ver las reparaciones a los edificios… entre los cuales había estado luchando.

Cuando despertó en el hospital, Rei y Misato habían estado allí al lado de su cama. Tenía la confusa imagen de Misato gritando su nombre después de regresar… pero era una impresión confusa en su memoria. Después de que casi Misato lo estrangulara con un abrazo de muerte, le dijeron cuanto tiempo estuvo atrapado. Apenas lo podía creer. Fue hasta que salió y vio las reparaciones que comprendió que había sido un mes completo.

Sus recuerdos dentro del EVA no eran muy claros. Algunos aprecian durar años, pero otros aprecian solo minutos. Estaba confundido, pero ahora debía pensar en su padre y las cosas a su alrededor.

De repente escuchó una voz que lo llamaba, y se volvió para encontrar a Hikari corriendo por la escalera mecánica.

Durante un segundo sintió miedo. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas desde la última vez que se vieron que no sabía que pasaría ahora. Pero solo duró hasta que se encontraron frente a frente.

Ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos cuando volvió a llamarlo, y sin pensar en nada mas, corrió hacia ella.

Se encontraron a medio camino del gazebo, y Shinji de repente encontró su rostro cubierto de besos. La envolvió con sus brazos y llorando de alegría se abrazaron con fuerza.

Arriba, los colectores de luz se encendieron iluminando el interior del Geofront, bañando la cámara subterránea con una luz similar a la de la luna, y múltiples sombras bailaban alrededor de la pareja.

"Cuando… cuando tú…" intentó decir Hikari ahogada en lagrimas. Los ojos de Shinji estaban igual de humedecidos, y se sentaron en los escalones por un largo tiempo, solo abrazándose como si temieran que ese momento desapareciera.

* * *

"¿Dónde esta Misato?" preguntó Hikari un par de horas después. Se habían sentado en uno de los bancos del gazebo mirando las luces de los equipos de construcción sobre ellos en la ciudad. "No quisiera que apareciera en **_este_** momento que tengo contigo."

Él sonrió y la besó en la frente," Misato necesitaba hablar con Kaji sobre algo, regresara mañana por la tarde."

Hikari dio un pequeño alarido. "¿No estarás pensando lo mismo que yo?"

"Estoy seguro que sí," contestó Shinji. "Ella no parecía muy sutil al decir a donde iba… y dudó que Asuka se pusiera muy feliz al oírlo."

"Humph, casi siento compasión por ella."

"Ay, no esperaba escucharte decir eso."

"Hey, podría hacerlo todo el tiempo, pero tengo mi orgullo."

"Si tu hermana es un ejemplo, lo creo. Creo que la única razón por la que no me mató fue porque le traería problemas."

"Bien, puede que **_eso_** no sea tan malo. Kodama nunca ha sido buena escondiendo su enojo… y ella puede guardan rencor para siempre. Afortunadamente dice que ella nos perdonaría… con tal que te comportes."

"Ella es una dama escalofriante," dijo Shinji con una sonrisa. "Eso es seguro."

"Shinji… hemos estado dando vueltas las ultimas dos horas… quiero que sepas que te perdono por lo que pasó."

Shinji miró por un rato hacia la ciudad, entonces se acercó un poco más a ella. "No tengo palabras para decirte cuanto lamento lo que hice Hikari… sentía como si estuviera en el fondo de una cloaca… peor por que me había gustado."

"¿Cómo podías?" preguntó ella con suavidad. "Cuando te conocí eras la persona mas introvertida que había visto después de Rei. Pero al mostrarte como la persona mas amable que había conocido… fue como un rayo de luz en la noche mas oscura."

Shinji suspiró. "Soy mejor de lo que fui alguna vez, pero tengo que mejorar. Debo saber que si hubiera estado en tu lugar… me hubiera roto el corazón."

"Nada de eso, y eso seria lo ultimo Shinji. No sé si tú me **_hubieras_** perdonado alguna vez y me gustaría que termináramos con esto. Estas vivo y estamos juntos otra vez y eso es todo lo que me importa."

"Bien," dijo él suavemente, dándole otro abrazo. "Pero hay algo mas de lo que debemos hablar… ¿no es así Piloto Hikari? Sabes lo que son esos monstruos… entiendo si no quieres hablar de eso, ¿pero porque lo hiciste?"

"En parte porque si no lo hacia, buscarían a alguien mas que no tendría un índice de sincronización tan alto. Ritsuko dice que tengo treinta por ciento para cuando inicien la activación. No es suficiente para activar un campo AT pero es una solución."

"Supongo que sabes lo que pasó con los últimos dos Ángeles."

"Misato estuvo conmigo cuando desperté y me contó algo de eso. El resto me lo dijo Rei, Asuka y el personal del puente. Mi padre me dijo que estuviste conmigo hasta el ultimo minuto."

"Eso es verdad… no iba a salir, pero Kaji me convenció," confesó con una pequeña sonrisa. "Te sorprendería saber que después me di cuenta de lo que hice, no podría salir otra vez… y no me gustaría que fueras arrastrada a eso."

"Oh, ¿pero porque Rei y Asuka pueden luchar y yo no?" preguntó en un tono burlón, sonriendo para que se diera cuenta que estaba burlándose.

"No quise decir eso, solo que es difícil asimilarlo por lo que siento por ti."

"Entiendo Shinji… lo sabes… pero creo que esto es lo mejor. Unos dirían que no podemos luchar porque no somos tan fuertes como los hombres, y estamos limitadas por nuestra biología… no parece estúpido, usa tu imaginación. Esto no es sobre eso. No es sobre quien es mas fuerte, es sobre quien tiene el índice de sincronización mas alto con el EVA. Y la biología no condiciona que nosotros los jóvenes hagamos estas cosas. No soy una luchadora, pero tú tampoco lo eras cuando llegaste. Tengo la opción de ir y marcar la diferencia o esconderme en los refugios y preguntarme si será el fin. Elegí esto… estar luchando allí a tu lado."

Él bajo la mirada hacia ella que tenía la cabeza recargada contra su hombro. Vio que le miraba esperando una respuesta. Finalmente él sonrió y se inclinó para besarle. Cuando finalmente se separaron para respirar, él se levantó y le tomó de la mano. Caminaron por el jardín y hacia la escalera mecánica, y cuando subían, el rostro de Shinji era cada vez más serio.

"Hikari, hay cosas en NERV que me asustan. Mi padre esta haciendo algo… no sé que, pero es mas grande que esta guerra que libramos. Me asusta que te hayas decidido unir a NERV, pero me alegró que estés a mi lado. Cualquier cosa que suceda la enfrentaremos juntos."

Ella le dio un apretón en su mano cuando parpadeó para quitarse una lágrima. Cuando alcanzaron la cima, Shinji la miró y sonrió.

"A propósito, en verdad me gusta tu nuevo peinado."

* * *

"¡Vamos Asuka que llegaremos tarde!" exclamó Misato desde la sala.

Después de pasada una semana de que Shinji oficialmente regresara era cuando pudieron hacer la fiesta de bienvenida. Esa no era la única razón, de cualquier forma, Touji se iría por unos días y todos habían querido darle una fiesta.

Asuka no quería nada que ver con eso.

"Ya te dije anoche," gritó desde su habitación. "¡No iré!"

"¡Maldición Asuka, tienes que ser tan terca! No me importa si desprecias a Suzuhara con cada fibra de tu ser, pero al menos ve por cortesía."

"No me importa. Ellos piensan que soy una perra chillona. No les importara que no este."

"Hum, ¿y me pregunto como se les ocurrió esa idea?" respondió Misato con un toque de sarcasmo.

"No voy Misato, ¡déjame sola!"

"¡Deja **_eso_**!" gritó Misato. "¡Deja de pensar así! ¡No sé de donde sacarte esa idea de que todos en Tokio 3 te odiamos a muerte!"

De repente la puerta del cuarto de Asuka se abrió y Misato se enfrentó a dos furiosos ojos azules. Sorprendida por la súbita intensidad de confrontación dela Segunda Niña, Misato se encontró sin palabras.

"No te lo diré otra vez Misato," gruñó asuka. "No eres nada mas que mi oficial superior. No soy tu hija y no eres mi madre. ¡Ahora déjame sola de una maldita vez!"

La puerta se cerró de golpe en la cara de Misato y esta tuvo el impulso de entrar y estrangular a la joven. Aunque la parte que más le molestaba de Asuka era técnicamente correcta. Sus padres en Alemania le habían concedido **_alguna_** custodia mientras estaba en Japón, pero su autoridad era limitada. A menos que NERV interviniera, Misato no podía hacer nada más que dejar a la chica sola.

Suspiró derrotada, agarró su chaqueta y salio para unirse a los demás.

* * *

"¿Alguna vez te imaginaste esto?" preguntó Ritsuko mientras aplastaba su cigarrillo en el cenicero al lado de su cama.

"¿A que te referirás?" preguntó Gendou acostado sobre su espalda mirando fijamente un punto indefinido en el techo. Ritsuko decidió que seria una mala idea comentarle que su hijo hacia lo mismo muy a menudo cuando estaba en el hospital.

"A algunos les parecería extraño que una persona tuviera relaciones sexuales con la hija de su anterior amante."

"No siento ninguna culpa por quien haya escogido para ir a al cama. No estamos infringiendo ninguna ley, y no me importa lo que los demás piensen como una conducta _'impropia'_."

"Una respuesta muy típica de ti. En otras palabras… Haces lo que quieres y el resto del mundo se puede ir al cuerno."

Bien dicho, pero no pongas esa sonrisa de desprecio en tus ojos, necesitas agregar un toque de arrogancia en tu voz al decir la ultima palabra."

"Hablas como **_si_** trabajaras para ser un bastardo dominador, y aquí todos pensábamos que era un talento natural."

"El talento natural solo esta al dedicarse a un campo. Para perfeccionarlo uno tiene que practicar."

"Cierto, aunque no sé si todo el talento o practica del mundo hubieran salvado a Shinji la otra noche; eso fue mas bien suerte."

"¿Qué tan cerca estuvo de fallar el procedimiento."

"Leíste el informe Gendou, **_falló_**. Lo que pasó, fue debido ala Unidad Uno y Shinji, no nosotros."

"Lo importante era que regresara y podemos controlar otra vez el proyecto."

"Hablando de controlar, ¿Cómo planeas mantenerlo controlado?"

No creo que sea necesario acudir a alguna amenaza, parece aceptarlo por las cosas que están involucradas."

"Admito que estoy sorprendida… ¿no puso ningún argumento en contra?"

"Solo una cosa que pareció una amenaza, si poníamos en riesgo la vida de la piloto Horaki como con el decimotercero."

"¿Debo anotar eso?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Sonó como algo improvisado."

"Era la única forma para que trabajase… y tendremos que esperar a que SEELE deje de llorar y nos permita descongelar ala Unidad Uno."

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando uno recurre a alguien tan importante como el comité, si Kiel no fuera presidente dudo que pudieran conseguir algo a pesar de tener todo ese poder a su disposición."

"Bastante patético, ¿no?"

"Esa es la palabra. Puedo enviarles diagramas y diagramas que muestran la situación pero ellos solo ponen excusas. El fiasco con el decimocuarto parece haberles quitado algo de la valentía que pudieran tener. Piensa en eso, el grupo mas poderoso del planta… asustados por un muchacho de catorce años."

Si cualquiera que los conociera lo oyera, nunca hubieran reconocido el sonido que siguió a la declaración de Ritsuko: la risa de Gendou Ikari.

* * *

"¡NOOOOOO!" gritó Kensuke cuando su hovercraft se precipitó a tierra. Chocó y se desintegro en miles de pedazos. En una pequeña pantalla al lado de su asiento vio en el texto que su asesino había sido CrymsonEyes; el apodo que había seleccionado para Rei.

¡Tenia que ser suerte! Después de treinta misiones, ¿Cómo era posible que lo derribara una novata que solo lo había jugado tres veces? Saliendo del compartimiento del piloto podía oír a los demás riendo por las nuevas marcas. Esas risas eran vividas cuando Rei continuaba cortando cabezas de manera imparable.

Suspiró cuando su nave se materializó. "Por lo menos no fue Asuka," murmuró. "**_Ella_** nunca nos dejaría olvidarnos de esto."

Pero era agradable ver quien alguien era un desafió de verdad. Touji siempre había sido bueno en este juego, pero no había esperado que otros lo hicieran bien. Obviamente se relacionaba con el hecho que el EVA era infinitamente mas complicado que el juego de realidad virtual que estaban jugando. Incluso Shinji, quien apenas estaba en el nivel de novato, estaba dándole pelea a Touji. Sin embargo, Hikari, quien estaba jugando por primera vez, le dejó impresionado, siguiéndole de algún modo el ritmo a él y a Rei.

Pero en realidad era la carrera más excitante que había tendido en meses.

Cuando acabo el juego, y vieron los puntajes, encontraron a Misato en el restaurante más cercano para cenar. Esta fiesta era por varias razones, pero principalmente para despedir a Touji.

"¡Bien!" gritó Mari Suzuhara desde su silla de ruedas. "Ahora pueden comenzar a humillar al grandísimo tonto aquí…"

"Mira tú," dijo Touji cortándole con una mueca amable.

"… pienso que es justo que le dejemos abrir los regalos."

Kensuke le pasó las cajas una a una a su amigo. La primera era de él, y la cinta solo llevaba la etiqueta '_la diosa_'. Vio a Shinji y este tenia una mirada seria, pero afortunadamente no dijo nada, y Misato no aprecia notar la presencia de la etiqueta.

Otros regalos incluían una chaqueta con el emblema del equipo olímpico japonés de baloncesto de parte de Hikari, un duplicado de la fotografía de Misato que Shinji encontró familiar, dos o tres tarjetas de familiares, y una dedicatoria de Rei. Entonces el regalo de Shinji dejó boquiabierto a Touji.

"¡No puede ser!" susurró, Kensuke espió sobre su hombro y vio que era una tarjeta autografiada por Michael Jordan.

"¿Shinji?" preguntó ajustando sus anteojos. "¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir esto?"

"Eso no es muy amable de preguntar," dijo Shinji al lado de Hikari. "Solo te diré que tenia algunas cifras sin usar en mi cuenta, y que tengo una buena paga entre otras cosa."

"¡G-gracias Shinji!" dijo Touji con los ojos desorbitados.

"Eso no es nada, tengo algo mas," dijo Misato. Alcanzó algo bajo la mesa y sacó una pequeña caja, dándosela a Touji. Kensuke leyó la tarjeta y se rascó la cabeza con escepticismo.

"¿Revisaste si tenia explosivos?" preguntó.

"No seas tonto, ella no haría eso," contestó Misato casi con una risa forzada.

Touji miró la caja… Obviamente con algo de sospecha. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y la abrió, sacando una gorra de baseball con rayas azules. Leyó la tarjeta que traía: '_Sin resentimientos, cara de mono, ¿bien? Asuka_'.

"Que me aspen," dijo Kensuke, cuando tomó la tarjeta y la examinó con cuidado. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de algo. Nunca lo diría, pero reconoció que la firma de no era de la letra de Asuka… era la de Misato.

* * *

La mayoría de la gente pensaba que los quehaceres diarios del Subcomaandante Fuyutsuki consistían en tratar con los asuntos triviales que le pasaba Ikari, y que eran solo una carga. Eso era porque la gente entendía mal su trabajo y posición. No solo era uno de los genetistas mas afamados del mundo, también un experto en física y metafísica teórica. Muchos se preguntaban que hacia alguien así en una organización cuasi-militar, y sin encontrar una razón.

Pero no quería decir que le gustara su trabajo, pero el que viera su rendimiento no lo entendería.

Todo lo que hacia se debía a estar en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto. Había conocido a Gendou y Yui cuando eran estudiantes y el apellido de Gendou era todavía Rokubungi. Había sido profesor de una de las academias mas prestigiosas, sin siquiera soñar que seria parte de algo mas adelante.

Su relación con Gendou había determinado su destino. Aparentemente el ser recomendado por el joven que no conocía a nadie mas como su consejero principal cuando GEHIRN fue establecido. Se había rodeado de misterio en el momento en que Ikari había insistido en que tomara el trabajo, pero no se había resistido. Años más tarde había empezado a sospechar que la única conciencia que Ikari había tenido se había perdido con Yui.

No estaba seguro si Ikari o Akagi sospechaban lo que pasaría en la prueba de aquel día, pero ese día lo habían promovido a subcomandante y era por ser la única persona fuera de SEELE a la que ese hombre escucharía. Su principal deber era aconsejar a Ikari en sus decisiones sobre el Proyecto de Complementación Humana.

Era un trabajo que a veces odiaba… pero a veces tenía sus momentos.

No estaba seguro si la llamada que había recibido era una señal, pero estaba seguro que la próxima media hora seria interesante.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y le sonrió a Shinji cuando entró.

"Buenos días Piloto Ikari, me alegra ver que te has mejorado de los efectos de su accidente. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?"

"Sí señor, gracias por recibirme."

"No te preocupes, de hecho, me has rescatado del aburrimiento de firmar una pila de papeles que ahora pudo delegar a mi asistente. Ahora, ¿Qué necesitabas hablar conmigo?"

"Es sobre lo que me dijo antes de que casi me fuera," hizo una pausa para ordenas sus pensamientos. "Mencionó que conoció a mi madre."

Fuyutsuki sonrió y gesticuló para que Shinji tomara asiento en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio.

"Hay algunas cosas de las que debo hablarte, pero la mayor parte de mi contacto con ella fue durante investigaciones bastante sensibles como parte de esta misma organización, pero tengo algo que puede interesarte."

Metió la mano en su escritorio y sacó un álbum de recortes. Después de hojearlo un momento, encontró la sección que deseaba ver, y le dio el libro a Shinji.

Una hora después, todavía estaban pasando el álbum de recortes.

"Y esta la tomaron cuando tu padre y tu madre dejaron la academia para seguir con su propia investigación. Yo era amigo de tu madre, y después fue que conocí a tu padre, pero ellos estuvieron saliendo juntos y eso me tomo por sorpresa."

Shinji miraba la fotografía con extasiado interés. Mostraba a los tres en bata de laboratorio, sentada estaba su madre mientras que su padre y Fuyutsuki estaban de pie. Al principio la apariencia de su padre le llamó la atención. Habría estado en sus veintes en ese momento, con el cabello más desordenado y una sonrisa que escondía su edad. Sin la barba no había mucha diferencia. Sus ojos parecían aburridos, observadores y su rostro era el mismo. Incluso su postura estaba inalterada, una mano en el bolsillo mientras miraba a la cámara con confianza e incluso produciendo un efecto desagradable en la fotografía.

Con Fuyutsuki casi no había diferencia. El cabello era un poco más oscuro en la fotografía y parecía un poco más enérgico, pero parecía ser el mismo.

Finalmente se enfocó en su madre. Tenia pocos recuerdos de ella, y la mayoría se perdió por las dolorosas imágenes de sus últimos momentos, una memoria que había estado en lo mas profundo de su mente durante años. Mirándola ahora se sentía reconfortado al ver que había obtenido muchos rasgos de su padre, los duros ojos brillantes no estaban entre ellos.

Cuando miraba la fotografía, Fuyutsuki sonrió y hablo: "tengo trabajo que hacer, pero puedes quedarte con el álbum un tiempo si gustas."

Los ojos de Shinji se agrandaron e intentó decir algo; decir que no podía tener algo tan personal, pero su voz quedó atrapada en su garganta debido a la emoción de ver a su madre por primera vez en tantos años."

"Insisto," dijo Fuyutsuki leyendo su reacción. "Ahora, no tengo todo el día, Ikari."

Cuando Ikari se levantó y alcanzó la puerta, hizo una pausa.

"No… no sé como agradecerle."

"No hace falta, la mirada en tu rostro es recompensa suficiente… por no mencionar la docena o mas de veces en que salvaste nuestras vidas. Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡S-sí señor!" dijo Shinji con empatía cuando hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al apartamento de Misato y miraba algunas de las otras fotografías de su madre en el álbum, no podía quitarse una idea de la cabeza… por alguna razón las fotos le hacían pensar en… ¿Rei?

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Balbuceos incoherentes del autor:

Ok… quiero dejar algo en claro, y por que Shinji actúa como lo hace ahora. ¿Recuerdan lo que Misato dijo con el 13avo Ángel? Algo como "¡este es el Shinji verdadero, nunca lo había oído hablar con tanta determinación!" bien, ese mismo Shinji tomó la decisión de renovarse y patear al 14avo. ¿Qué pasó con ese Shinji? ¿Dónde se metió? Es posible que la experiencia en la Unidad Unogolpeara el ego de Shinji a como estábamos familiarizados… pero esa _es_ otra posibilidad.

No sabemos nada sobre sus primeros días luego de salir del EVA, pero sabemos que Misato fue con Kaji para buscar información vital. ¿Shinji perdería esa autoestima renovada luego del accidente? Creo que no, pero era uno de varios factores. Shinji actúa con mas audacia luego del 14avo Ángel, pero continuamente es un mero observador cuando posteriores Ángeles atacan a sus compañeras con las que casi comparte cuerpo y alma (no en se orden, claro) creo que los últimos tres Ángeles tienen mas que ver en el desequilibrio emocional de Shinji que la relación de Misato con Kaji.

Creo en el Shinji con agallas estará dando vueltas por un rato más, y creo que si hubiera tenido un apoyo emocional las fases finales de la historia de Anno tendría un giro diferente. Pero esa no era el tipo de historia a la que apuntaba Anno, ¿Verdad? ^_^

Entonces… la atadura entre Hikari y Shinji es mas fuerte ahora, Shinji es más emocionalmente estable.

* * *

**Autor Original**: Hotwire  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Together We Stand Book 2 Part 8


	17. Libro 2: Divided We Fall Parte 9

**TOGETHER WE STAND**

**Divided We Fall**

**Libro 2 Parte 9**

Autor: Hotwire

* * *

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece. Muchas gracias a Hotwire (id: 52242) por darnos esta historia. No dejen de visitar http: / www . ngefics . net, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

* * *

_Does anybody here remember Vera Lynn?  
Remember how she said that we would meet again  
some sunny day?  
Vera_  
Pink Floyd, The Wall

* * *

"¡Ten cuidado, idiota!"

* * *

**Hace tiempo**

* * *

Los dos patinadores intentaban evitar chocar entre si solo por unas pulgadas, pero los rápidos ajustes para apartarse no sirvieron para quedar indemnes. Uno termino juzgando mal su descenso por una rampa y perdió el equilibrio, produciendo que el patín saliera de la acera sin él. El otro empezó a dar volteretas al ver que la tabla se escapaba de su camino y lo dejó sentado.

Levantándose el primer patinador se frotó su adolorido trasero y agitó su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Vio al otro patinador y se le acercó tratando de no gritar. Se acercó cojeando a la chica y resoplaba cuando vio que no tenia su casco… entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cabeza, pero si a su lado.

"¡Oh shiest!" murmuró en le dialecto local cuando se arrodilló al lado de ella y le dio un rápido vistazo a sus heridas. Realmente no le gustaba el alemán, pero era grandioso para maldecir.

No viendo mas sangre a excepción de un raspón en el muslo, le apartó el cabello del rostro y verifico el pulso en el cuello… parecía fuerte y estable.

"¿Señorita? ¿Esta bien?" preguntó en alemán para darse cuenta que era japonesa como él. Dando un suspiro de alivio por no tener que seguir con el idioma que estaba cursando, cambió a japonés.

"Hey, ¿Estas bien?" preguntó adquiriendo como respuesta un suave gemido por parte de la masa de cabello que cubría su rostro.

"¿Qué?" gimió abriendo los ojos y mirándole.

"Tuviste una caída bastante fea," dijo él. "Deberías descansar un momento en caso de que estés herida."

"Uf, mi orgullo no me permitiría quedarme tendía en el pavimento."

"¿Estas segura?" pregunto recogiendo el casco de la chica. "Debiste de darte bastante fuerte para que se te cayera esto… recomendaría que te quedaras quieta un momento para ver que no te lastimaras."

"No fue eso, solo que no me lo até. Me aprieta en la barbilla y me deja un moretón."

"Entiendes que si te hubieras golpeado en un ángulo diferente tendría un moretón aun mas feo… ¿ah?"

"Mira, no necesito consejos de seguridad de alguien que sale de las esquinas a toda velocidad."

"¡Touché!" contestó. "¿Y si regresamos y lo intentamos otra vez? No creo que te hayas golpeado la cabeza, a menos que estés mareada, ¿no?"

"Estoy bien. Creo que el viento me lo quitó, el cabello lo pone en su lugar."

"Eso esta bien, pero… creo que no me he presentado."

"No lo hiciste, pero eres igualito al tipo que se sienta en la parte de atrás de la fila B en las clases de física."

"¿Estas en la del Dr. Akira? Creo que debí quedarme mas despierto, me he estado perdiendo de algunas señoritas muy bonitas.

"Los halagos no te ayudaran, tonto, de ninguna manera. Ahora, ¿te puedes mover para que me levante?"

"Oops, disculpa."

Retrocedió y le ofreció la mano, que ella aceptó cortésmente. Una vez vinieron las presentaciones.

"Soy Ryouji Kaji. Es un placer conocerte."

"Soy Misato, encantada."

* * *

**2015**

* * *

En opinión de Asuka, uno de los grandes beneficios de tener el apartamento de Misato era que no tenían que usar el aparcamiento, por lo que era fácil llevar las cosas, y que los visitantes pudieran estacionarse directamente en la entrada. Cuando llegó de la estación de tren, quedo extasiada al ver un automóvil muy familiar estacionado detrás del de Misato.

Estaba impaciente por que el elevador llegara a su piso. Prácticamente reventó las puertas con la alegría de su sonrisa. Habían pasado muchas semanas desde que había visto a Kaji y lo extrañaba terriblemente.

Otras personas podían decir que tenían los mismos sentimientos por él, pero ella sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él fuera suyo. Había practicado eso docenas de veces en su cabeza. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era hacerle caer enamorado desesperadamente y nada lo haría apartarse de su lado.

Cuando la acompañó en el _Over the Rainbow_ apenas podía contenerse. Incluso la llegada de Misato no pudo contener su excitación. Para ella solo significaba que el tiempo juntos seria mas corto. Después de esfuerzos fallidos por seducirle y una noche en el portaviones Kaji apenas la tenia a su lado. Así que no estaría satisfecha hasta que pudiera actuar con seguridad. Las personas podían ver la diferencia de edades, pero el verdadero amor siempre era malinterpretado por los ignorantes.

El único verdadero obstáculo en los planes para atrapar a Kaji era, y todavía seguía siendo, Misato. Asuka al principio no se sintió preocupada, después del primer encuentro era obvio que Misato no estaba interesada en avivar cualquier romance pasado. La parte irritante era que Kaji no desistía en cortejarla.

Sabia que él era así, y a veces dudaba que lo hiciera apropósito, pero la tendencia que tenia Kaji de cotejar a cada hembra que encontraba rápidamente se convirtió en una cosa que Asuka despreciaba.

Abrió la puerta principal y entró en el apartamento, casi anunciaba su llegada cuando algo la detuvo. No sabia en verdad lo que era, pero era algo que no estaba bien. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó por el pasillo cuando un elemento innegable empezó a materializarse. Si tenían compañía las luces deberían estar encendidas, pero desde donde podía ver en la cocina la sala estaba oscurecida.

'_Esta bien,'_ pensó, negándose a entrar en pánico, '_quizá salieron otra vez con la Dra. Akagi._'

Pero… habían zapatos en la entrada. Retrocedió a mirar, y efectivamente, estaban los zapatos de Kaji. Ese no le explicaba nada a Asuka, pero encontró imposible evitar que las posibilidades atravesaran su mente.

Su corazón golpeteaba, cuando llegó a la cocina y encontró un almuerzo medio comido en la mesa. Más allá podía ver la puerta de la habitación de Misato entreabierta. Su respiración jadeaba por la angustia, dio una vuelta por la mesa y la sala.

La única luz era un rayo de sol que entraba a través de las cortinas de Misato, pero le reveló a Asuka más de lo que quería ver. En la oscuridad de la habitación estaban dos formas cubiertas por sabanas encima del futon. Cuando una de ellas se movió la revelación le dejó boquiabierta.

Retrocedió dos pasos, atravesó la sala y el pasillo. Si la puerta no hubiera sido una corrediza automática hubiera chocado de golpe con ella.

'_¡Perra!_' maldijo mientras corría por el pasillo y se detenía para recobrar el aliento. _'¡Es mío! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¿Cómo puedes escogerla por sobre mí? ¿Cómo?'_

Confundida y descorazonada, Asuka trastabilló y encontró difícil no llorar.

* * *

**Hace tiempo**

* * *

"¡Ya estoy aquí, Kaji!" le dijo Misato a modo de saludo cuando se sentó a su lado en le banco del parque.

"¡AH!" exclamó sorprendido. "No te mataría avisarme, por lo menos una vez, ¿estabas tan ocupada que te tardarse tanto?"

"No, ¿pero no es mas divertido así?" dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Por qué te asustas? Me mandaste un mensaje para vernos."

"Bueno, te quería preguntar si podíamos ir a cenar, pero por tu rudo saludo me imagino lo que tienes reservado," respondió Kaji parpadeando y sonriendo para dejarle saber que bromeaba.

"Oooohh, ¿una cita?" preguntó Misato dando un suspiro. "¿Entiendes que he mandado a muchos tipos al hospital por querer aprovecharse de mí?"

"Un premio que no se gane arriesgándose no es un premio Misato, ¿no prestaste atención a las clases de filosofía del Dr. Anno?"

"Sí, pero no me gusta que pienses en mi como un premio a poseer, mejor como una leona a ser domada," dijo dándole un golpe juguetón en la nariz. De repente bajó la mano y se puso de pie. Haciendo que se levantara, Misato lo llevó a caminar por el parque.

"Dos helados por favor," dijo ella al vendedor y dándole el dinero antes de que Kaji siquiera pudiera alcanzar su cartera. Le dio su cono de helado y de nuevo empezaron a caminar a paso rápido que era la idea de Misato de un lento paseo.

"Creo que es tradición que el hombre compre los refrigerios en una cita," dijo Kaji con una sonrisa.

"¿Acaso dije que esto era un cita?" preguntó dulcemente.

"Bien, eso _'estaba'_ implicado," dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Digamos entonces que me los debes y que me los pagaras el viernes por la noche. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me imaginaba que me saldrías con eso," dijo riéndose. "Muy bien, acepto. El viernes por la noche."

"Oh, solo una cosa."

"Me da vergüenza preguntar, ¿pero que es?"

"Yo escogeré el restaurante."

* * *

**2015**

* * *

Hikari y Shinji se detuvieron a almorzar en un restaurante siendo la primera comida que tenían juntos.

"¿Qué era eso que querías mostrarme?" preguntó Hikari mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

Shinji metió la mano en su mochila escolar y sacó el álbum de fotografías que el subcomandante Fuyutsuki le había dado hacia unos días.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó ella levantándose de su silla para ir a su lado.

"Es un álbum con fotos de cuando estaban construyendo el Geofront, de hace unos diez años."

"Mis padres llegaron aquí por esos tiempos," dijo Hikari cuando Shinji abrió el libro y vieron una serie de fotos de cómo era la tierra donde se construiría Tokio 3. En un borde pudieron ver un parche descubierto de rocas negras. Un pedazo de papel en la fotografía decía: Primera vista dela Luna NegraDiciembre 1998.

"Shinji…¿ese es el Geofront?" preguntó Hikari sorprendida.

"Seguramente, quiero decir, que esta en el lugar correcto… supongo que lo encontraron y simplemente construyeron la ciudad alrededor."

"Pero… si no lo construimos…" empezó a decir, desconcertada.

"No creo que nadie lo sepa," contesto. "Temo preguntar, podrían tomarla contra mi incluso por saber demasiado."

"Ya veo por que, quiero decir esto esta en contra de los archivos oficiales. Si algún reportero encuentra aunque fuera esta fotografía seria tan malo como cuando NERV abrió la segunda rama en . y tendrían que admitir que esa prueba existió."

"Sí, Kensuke me dijo algo sobre eso, pero esto lo comprueba," volvió a las paginas y había un juego de fotografías en blanco y negro que mostraba una figura blanca resplandeciente parecida a un EVA. Al lado había una fotografía satelital del mar alrededor dela Antártica. Debajode las dos había un papel que apuntaba varias palabras:

_Luna blanca,  
Segundo Impacto_

Anti AT Field  
Lilith  
Experimento Katsuragi

Debajo había un solo nombre subrayado.

Adam.

"¿Que es eso?" preguntó Hikari.

"No sé… creo que es un Ángel, quizás el primero o segundo… piénsalo, aun no entiendo toda la historia. Han estado llamando Ángeles a nuestros enemigos… creo que eso de Adam tiene que ver con algo religioso.

"Eso creo… nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso."

"Tampoco yo… estoy empezando a pensar que el Sr. Fuyutsuki me dio esto mas que para que viera unas fotos de mi mamá…"

"¿Puedo ver alguna?" pregunto Hikari, repentinamente alegre de cambiar de tema. No sabia lo que significaba la información en el álbum, pero le asustaba.

"¿Huh? Oh, claro," contestó, volviendo a una de las paginas centrales. Era la misma que había visto con su padre y Fuyutsuki parados al lado de Yui Ikari sentada. Hikari la miró por unos momentos, entonces miró a Shinji. Lo miró fijamente antes de regresar a la fotografía.

"S-Shinji… no sé como preguntarlo… pero me recuerda a…"

"Rei," dijo con un suspiro de alivio. "Me alegra que alguien también lo vieran, temía que me estuviera imaginando cosas."

"¿Pero cómo?"

"No sé Hikari. Hay muchas cosas que siguen siendo raras… sabes, mi primer impulso era ir directo a mostrársela a Rei… pero entonces lo pensé. Rei es nuestra amiga, pero siempre habla con el Comandante. Desde el día en que visitamos la tumba de mi madre estoy bastante seguro que él le pidió que le dijera cualquier cosa directamente a él. Aquí hay cosas que podrían hacer que todo tuviera sentido, pero no lo puedo arriesgar. Tanto que quiero preguntarle pero no puedo arriesgarme."

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir… ¿Por qué ahora?"

"Para que hagamos nuestro trabajo, estar atentos… ¿entiendes?"

"Claro," dijo cuando se inclinó y le dio un beso. "Solo me impresiono con mi novio. Tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que Misato y Ritsuko se presenten para al cena, ¿quieres ver si el apartamento esta vacío?"

"Los ojos de Shinji se agrandaron, "¿Q-que?"

"Tranquilízate," dijo Hikari riéndose. "Solo quiero escuchar un poco mas de tu colección de música."

"¿Qué quieres decir con '_un poco mas_'?"

"Escuché unas cintas cuando estuviste… Um, ausente. Me gustó tu selección."

"Gracias. En realidad estaba experimentando con algo en ese momento."

"¿Quieres decir que tiene algún tema raro? No lo pensé, pero todas las canciones de las cintas estaban relacionadas de algún modo. Aun no lo entiendo, quiero decir son una mezcla de todo tipo de música."

"Bien, el experimento era que cada canción tiene un ritmo similar. Por eso es tan difícil de identificar, porque cada ritmo esta en el fondo y realmente no lo notas concientemente. Aunque los tiempos cambian, el golpe básico es el mismo. Supongo que funciona si tu lo notas."

"Eso es muy ingenioso Shinji, nunca había pensado en eso."

"Realmente no se me había ocurrido mostrárselo a nadie… ¿En verdad te gustó?"

"En serio, tonto… ¡Claro que me gustó!"

"Bien… si te gustó… tengo otro pequeño proyecto en mente. ¿Te importaría que te mostrara lo que he pensado?"

"Me gustaría oírlo," dijo mientras pagaban la cuenta y salían del restaurante. "Tenemos mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar... entonces empecemos."

* * *

**Hace tiempo**

* * *

"¿Una porción de ramen?" pregunto Kaji a Misato con sorpresa.

"Sí, una porción de ramen… ¿te quejas de mi selección del sitio para cenar?"

"No, solo que me sorprende encontrar uno en Alemania… tan cerca del colegio."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Misato. "Con tantos estudiantes japoneses me sorprendería no encontrar uno tan cerca."

"Tienes razón, ¿pero que vas a pedir?"

Misato pidió lo mas caro de la lista… pero que todavía era lo mas barato comparado con los otros restaurantes a los que podían ir, y después de que Kaji también pidiera se sentaron a comer y mirar al ocaso.

"Me alegra tanto que regresemos a Japón después de que nos graduemos," dijo Misato cuando se acurrucó mas hacia él. "Hace tanto frío aquí."

"En este momento no estoy dispuesto a quejarme" dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella. "Debes admitir que el campo es encantador… en difícil creer que la tierra de este país fue arrasado dos o tres veces en los últimos cientos de años."

"Eso supongo…. Pero todavía puedes ver las cicatrices."

"¿En la tierra o las personas?"

"En ambas. Los campos de batalla se notan por las trincheras y por los cráteres de los bombardeos, y las personas… ¿sabes como se ponían al dejarnos ir fuera del pueblo durante la semana?"

"Sí, hemos tendido tres ataques este año. No pienso en las personas, Misato, las personas son las mismas no importa lo que pase. Mira nuestro propio país, no llamamos a cualquiera descendiente de japoneses por que la mayoría de los países consideraría eso como una mancha racial."

"Eso creo… pero tienes razón Kaji, este es un bonito país. Es una vergüenza que su gente no comprenda lo que tienen."

"Así es," dijo Kaji alegremente, cambiando de tema lo mas rápido posible. "¿Qué quieres hacer luego de nuestra pequeña cita?"

"Um… ¿Kaji?" ¿Es que te estoy insinuando o que? Por si no me equivoco es trabajo del hombre planear la cita."

"Es verdad, pero pensé ser la excepción a la regla y darte una opción antes de que empiece a arrastrarte por el pueblo para enseñarte cosas mundanas que solo me interesan a mi."

"Bien… en es caso," dijo sentándose y susurrándole al oído… con el rostro intensamente ruborizado.

"¿Estas segura?"

"Sí."

"¿Estas segura?"

"Uh huh."

"¿Estas segura?"

"… ¿entonces quien cuidara de ti?"

* * *

**2015**

* * *

[TetsuShojo] oh Kensuke, no me di cuenta de la hora… a veces odio la molesta necesidad del cuerpo humano por dormir *suspiro*

[TheMechSage] *sonrisa* no te preocupes, hablaremos mañana otra vez

[TetsuShojo] sí, solo que ya tengo ocupado gran parte de mi día, y no lo quiero dejar de ultimo.

[TheMechSage] ahora que lo dices, la próxima semana tendremos otra cita. ¿Qué película quieres descargar?

[TetsuShojo] hmm sorpréndeme, ¡pero nada de hentai! ^_^

[TheMechSage] ahora que lo recuerdo, _tú_ fuiste la que escogió esa película =P

[TetsuShojo] Uff… me voy antes de que siga hablando con las patas. Buenas noches cariño *besos*

Kensuke se desconectó y sin apartar la mirada del monitor de su computadora, alcanzó el teléfono. Solo sonó una vez y Shinji contestó de buen humor. Se alegraba que su amigo estuviera alegre, sobre todo porque su humor era verdaderamente extraño últimamente.

"Oh, hey Kensuke," dijo Shinji. "¿Que pasa?"

"No mucho, solo decidí saber como estaban."

"Tus habilidades de psíquico están fallando Kensuke, ella se fue hace una hora."

"Bien, tenia razón," dijo Kensuke con una risita. "Quiero decir de ella por lo menos."

"Déjalo ya, y admite que estabas equivocado," dijo Shinji con fastidio, otra rareza en él. Debe estar contento de estar vivo, se imaginó Kensuke.

"Nah, me alegro por ella. ¿Hay algo nuevo por allí? ¿La muerte roja todavía actúa mas cómica de lo usual?"

"Sí… así esta todo el día, Hikari dice que hablara con ella en la próxima prueba de harmónicos para ver que le pasa."

"Oh… hey te quiero hacer una pregunta. Quiero hacer algo bueno para Tetsu, pero no sé por donde empezar."

"Um… ¿Por que me lo preguntas?"

"Shinji, no eres un experto, pero tienes un poco mas de experiencia con las mujeres que yo. No mucha pero la tienes."

"Bien, si fuera yo le preguntaría a Hikari. Creo que…"

En la línea, Kensuke escucho que Misato gritaba el nombre de Shinji.

"Uh… espera un segundo," dijo Shinji cuando Kensuke escucho que el auricular reposaba sobre la mesa. Estaba a punto de poner el speaker del teléfono cuando se dio cuenta que podía escuchar lo que decían en el apartamento de Misato.

"Dejamos las otras dos bolsas abajo," estaba diciendo Misato. "¿Puedes ir por ellas?"

"Claro," contestó Shinji. "Ya regreso."

Hubo un momento de silencio, y un vez Shinji se había ido Misato empezó a hablar con alguien mas… quien Kensuke no reconoció.

"Bueno, ¿en que nos quedamos?" preguntó Misato a alguien más.

"Estabas pidiendo material clasificado," dijo la otra mujer con frialdad.

"Grrrr, usas esa frase una vez mas y te voy a meter las gafas por la garganta."

"Es en serio Misato, no puedo hablar de esas cosas. Los archivos del instituto Marduk solo los han visto una docena de personas en el mundo. El único fuera de NERV que tiene acceso a esos archivos es el director de la escuela."

"Entonces, allí es donde tengo problemas. Un director de escuela secundaria puede ver esto, ¿Por qué yo no?"

"Hay razones para esa decisión Misato, y se tomaron incluso antes de que te unieras a NERV. Solo acéptalo y has tu trabajo. No te involucres mas."

"Estas completamente llena de mierda Ritsuko, ¿lo sabias?"

"Claro, constantemente me lo recuerdas."

Las voces flotaron hacia otro cuarto, y Kensuke meditó sobre lo que había escuchado. Escuchando por la línea telefónica había oído que su padre mencionaba que era extraño que NERV consiguiera un piloto justo cuando lo necesitaba. A él también le parecía extrañamente conveniente que en la misma escuela estuvieran los tres pilotos. Sumaba todo y olía a conspiración, y ese era uno de sus temas favoritos.

"¿Hey Kensuke?" dijo la voz de Shinji, sobresaltándolo.

"Sí, todavía estoy aquí," respondió Kensuke rápidamente.

"Me temo que me tengo que ir a preparar la cena. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, ¿esta bien?"

"Ese es el plan," dijo Kensuke despidiéndose y colgando.

_'Él director tiene una lista de los candidatos a piloto…'_ pensó. _'es hora de probar mis habilidades de espionaje.'_

* * *

**Hace tiempo**

* * *

Ambos tropezaron en el dormitorio en medio de un ataque de risa y besos. Kaji apenas colgó su chaqueta cuando una muy exigente Misato lo abrazaba y lo arrastraba en el oscuro apartamento. La meta era obvia, y Kaji estaba deseoso, vacilaba en medio del estado de embriaguez que ambos disfrutaban.

Habían empezado su pequeña fiesta en un bar a las afueras del campus. Después de una ronda de bebidas, Misato había anunciado que pasaría a la segunda etapa de la cita… que había sido ver una película. En lugar de la atmósfera romántica que esperaba Kaji se encontraron siendo el alma del teatro, y la película resulto ser una pena objeto de sus chistes por las ridiculeces que aparecían en la pantalla.

De allí regresaron al bar, y luego a una extensa cantidad de alcohol, de allí regresaron al teatro para hacer preguntas malintencionadas y molestas. Después regresaron al bar, y al final Misato anunció que irían a casa.

Habían pasado una buena noche, y si Misato tenia la ultima palabra, no habían terminado aun.

De cualquier forma, cuando llegaron a la alcoba, Kaji notó que Misato se estaba poniendo verde. Sin querer estropear sus posesiones, la llevó rápidamente al baño, llegando justo a tiempo.

Mientras ella se esforzaba en el retrete, Kaji se apoyó contra la ducha, parcialmente aliviado de haber actuado a tiempo, pero decepcionado de que Misato actuara menos amorosa de lo que había sido en las últimas horas. No era eso lo que quería de ella, ¡por dios que no! ¡No podía apartar los ojos de ella! Tenía sus razones, y estaba detrás de esa particular raya de caballerosidad.

Cuando Misato terminó de hacer lo que hacia, le dio una toalla húmeda y le ayudó a levantarse.

_'Bebiendo hasta vomitar,'_ pensó divertido mientras la llevaba al futon, _'me había olvidado de lo desenfrenado que éramos en el colegio.'_

Poniéndola en el colchón, la cobijó con un luego de sabanas y fue a armario por un futon extra. Estaba dormida cuando se dio la vuelta y soltó una risita cuando la escuchó roncar suavemente.

En menos de diez minutos también estaba dormido, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

* * *

**2015**

* * *

"Levántate y anda, Shinji," dijo una voz que despertaba al piloto durmiente de su sueño. "Necesito hablar contigo."

Shinji se sentó y se frotó los ojos. Una vez estuvo despierto reconoció a la voz y a su dueño como Kaji.

"Bnosmmph," contestó mientras se levantaba a por su ropa.

"¿Qué idioma es ese?" preguntó Kaji aturdido.

"Eso era _'todavía estoy dormido'_ y _'espera un momento'_," contestó Shinji mas coherentemente. Terminó de vestirse y fue al pasillo donde le esperaba Kaji. Siguiéndolo salieron de apartamento, y Shinji notó que aun estaba oscuro.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó mientras caminaban del apartamento a los ascensores.

"Casi las seis de la mañana, creo."

"¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano?"

"En realidad para mi es tarde, no he dormido."

"Er… esta bien… ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?"

"Bien… es una larga historia y difícil de explicar, pero resumiré las cosas… estoy a punto de ser transferido a otro trabajo… y creo que me iré por mucho tiempo. Pensé en ello y comprendí que no puedo llevarme mis cosas… así que no se cuanto tiempo pueda mantenerlas almacenadas."

"Bueno, creo que ya entiendo, ¿pero por que me lo dices?" preguntó Shinji.

"Ya estoy por llegar a eso, pero como te decía… necesito a alguien para que cuide de mis posesiones luego de que me halla ido. Considéralo un préstamo a largo plazo que te hago."

"Yo…" Shinji intentó continuar, pero no tuvo éxito. Llegaron a la puerta principal y bajo el toldo estaba el automóvil de Kaji. Era un automóvil deportivo europeo de diseño antiguo. Mas propio de una película de espías que para recorrer las calle de Tokio 3.

Mirando fijamente el vehiculo, Kaji metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un juego de llaves.

"Una vez tengas tu licencia, recuerda llevarlo a revisión cada mil millas. El resto de mis cosas están en mi piso, y hay una lista de lo que le darás a Asuka y a Misato. Ten cuidado, Shinji. Cuídate."

"Kaji… porque… esto?" su protesta se convirtió en una pregunta pero cuando miró Kaji ya estaba caminando por la acera. Shinji miró las llaves en sus manos y luego a Kaji alejarse. Podía oírle silbar una tonada mientras iba con las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando Kaji dobló una esquina Shinji se rascó la cabeza y se preguntó porque Kaji sonaba como si estuviera leyendo un testamente en lugar de estar haciendo un préstamo.

* * *

**Hace tiempo**

* * *

Kaji recobró la conciencia para descubrir algo calido y agradable apretado contra su cuerpo. Olvidando momentáneamente la resaca, abrió los ojos para ver el calido objeto, que de hecho era Misato. Estaba despierta, y cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la suave luz de la habitación, la encontró mirándole fijamente.

"Duermes demasiado," dijo ella dándole un rápido beso en la nariz.

"¿Cuanto tiempo has estado allí?" preguntó cuando ella hizo que los dos giraran en el futon.

"No mucho, te ves lindo cuando duermes, ¿sabias? Te babeas por una esquina de la boca."

"¿Es verdad?" dijo con una mueca mientras extendía la mano y la acariciaba. "Bien, podría decir algo parecido de ti… pero todo en ti se ve lindo."

"Si estas intentando hablar de mi lencería tendrás que hacerlo mejor," dijo Misato repentinamente, apretando sus dedos contra los labios de Kaji.

"Lo sé," dijo con una media sonrisa. "Es imposible de cualquier manera."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Misato.

"Lo dijiste anoche mientras veías la película," dijo Kaji cuando se agrandaron los ojos de Misato.

"Oh… claro."

"¿Porque insistías en quedar tan estropeada anoche? No es que no lo disfrutara, pero esperaba a alguien con un nivel coherente para tener buen sexo."

"Yo… yo tengo mis razones," dijo Misato mientras acariciaba la parte anterior de sus costillas.

"Escucha, te aprecio mucho como para tener una noche suave, pero necesito dejar algo en claro… no voy ha hacer esto contigo si no estas sobria."

Los ojos de Misato se agrandaron mientras aparecía un feroz rubor en sus rostro. Kaji frunció el ceño cuando comprendió que dio con la verdad con esa declaración.

"No es así," dijo Misato apartándose ligeramente. "Yo… yo simplemente esta asustada. Pensé que si lo hacia perdería el control."

"¿A que le temes?" preguntó Kaji. "Sé que solo nos hemos conocido por un mes o dos…. Pero esperaba que hubieras comprendido que no te lastimaría."

Misato no contestó, pero empezó a desabotonar su blusa. Kaji quedó aturdido por esa acción, quedando mudo cuando ella se sentó y apartó la ropa. Tan sorprendido como había estado antes, quedó aturdido al ver que en sus costillas recorriendo casi todo pecho estaba una cicatriz grande y dentada.

"Esto es a lo que le temo," susurró. "El ultimo chico que la vio enloqueció agarró sus zapatos y salió del cuarto… nunca mas supe de él después de eso."

"¿Cómo pasó?" preguntó Kaji cuando se sentó y le apartó una lagrima del rostro.

"Estaba en la base dela Antárticacuando sucedió el Segundo Impacto, no me gusta pensar en eso, pero quede gravemente herida y por poco sobreviví. Apenas recuerdo mucho de eso."

Kaji no dijo nada, solo se inclinó y la besó.

* * *

**2015**

* * *

Mas tarde ese día Shinji estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando escuchó el grito. Curioso se tomó un momento para ver de donde provenía. Solo le tomó un momento reconocer la voz de Asuka, y que provenía del vestidor de mujeres. La puerta cerrada le hacia imposible escuchar las palabras, pero era obvio que la alemana estaba encolerizada.

_'Oh no,'_ pensó, _'Debe estar discutiendo con Rei otra vez.'_

Esta teoría fue desmentida cuando el sonido de pasos le hizo volverse y encontrarse a Rei entrando en el área del salón de descanso que separaba los baños masculinos y femeninos. Aun tenía su Plugsuit y podía oler el LCL seco en el traje. Obviamente aun no había entrado en los baños. Cuando miró a Rei nuevamente, escuchó otra voz que se oponía a la de Asuka y de repente entendió que Asuka esta defendiéndose.

Sin decidir aun si debía entrometerse o no, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Asuka salió. Esta respirando con violencia y caminó por el pasillo prácticamente si terminarse de abrochar su uniforme escolar. No estaba seguro pero un lado de su cara parecía ponerse rojo.

Rei ni siquiera dudó, caminó y entró en el baño. Un momento pasó y cuando él estaba a punto de salir al salón de descansó, escuchó la voz de Rei.

"Shinji, por favor, ven aquí."

Tan curioso como interesado, se apresuró a entrar al baño de las mujeres para encontrar a Rei arrodillada al lado de Hikari… quien estaba sentada en el suelo cubriéndose el ojo con una mano.

Casi empujó a Rei para unirse a Hikari.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto poniendo una mano sobre la suya.

"Sí… quiero decir, lo estaré," respondió Hikari con tono fastidiado. "Gracias Rei, ¿puedes conseguirme un poco de hielo?"

"Un momento," dijo Rei mientras iba al área del vestidor donde había un refrigerador.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Shinji cuando movió la mano de Hikari de su ojo, revelando un moretón que se estaba hinchando.

"Oh, hice algo estupido," dijo Hikari con un suspiro. "Iba a ver como esta Asuka, pero empezó a insultarte y me molesté. Omitiendo otros detalles… terminamos discutiendo."

"Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué te pegó? Ella es tu amiga, ¿o no?"

"Shinji, ella no dio el primer golpe," admitió Hikari con tristeza.

_'Entonces si tenia un lado de la cara rojo,'_ comprendió Shinji.

"No sé que es lo que pasa con ella Shinji," continuó Hikari cuando Rei regresó. "Pero definitivamente algo anda mal."

"Informare ala Dra. Akagi," anunció Rei cuando le dio a Shinji un trapo lleno de hielo aplastado. "Ella sabrá que hacer."

"¿Qué harán?" preguntó Shinji, preocupado por su compañera de casa.

"No sé. La armonía entre los pilotos es casi tan importante que entre el EVA. Pueden darle tratamiento o pueden darle licencia. Es la doctora quien decide."

Tras decir eso, Rei se levantó y fue hacia el área de las duchas. Cuando Shinji regresó con Hikari y sostuvo el hielo contra su ojo, se inclinó para besarle en la otra mejilla.

"Gracias por defenderme, pero no era necesario. Sabes que no quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa."

"Lo se, amor, pero estaba tan molesta… deseaba que supiera que estaba molesta. Es frustrante ver que no ve mas allá de la muralla que tiene a su alrededor."

"Bien," dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. "La perseverancia gana las batallas."

"Espero que sí," dijo Hikari. Estaba a punto de agregar cuando se detuvo y se agarró del brazo de Shinji.

"Si te volteas te mato," dijo ella con una risita.

"¿Qué?" preguntó mientras ella lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

"Um, solo te diré que Rei aun no entiende eso de 'no te desnudes cuando hayan hombres cerca'."

"Oh," contestó cuando salieron de la habitación, dejando sola a Rei en el baño mientras se fregaba los restos de LCL.

* * *

**Hace tiempo**

* * *

Mientras se enjabonaba, Kaji silbaba una alegre melodía. Misato regresaría en cualquier momento y aprovechó la oportunidad para bañarse. Iban ha comer comida para llevar, por setenta y un vez… honestamente había perdido la cuenta.

Odiaba perder la rutina, pero la pareja había pasado días -y noches- que valían la pena. Particularmente esa segunda noche con el masaje. Además, podía perder uno o dos días de clases, como había hecho el semestre pasado, porque él y Misato estaban al cien por ciento en la cima de su clase. No es que su meta fuera ser el numero uno de su clase. La mayoría de los chicos luego de salir de aquí serian contratados y estaban obsesionados con sus notas hasta la graduación.

De repente, oyó un susurro y Misato llegó ante él.

"¡Llegó la pizza!" ronroneó en su oído.

"Salgo en un momento… asumiendo que no te quedaras aquí."

"Tomas baños demasiado largos. ¿Intentas lavarte nuestros pecados de pareja?"

"No, mas por algo de hace años," dijo. "Pero esa es te lo contare después."

* * *

**2015**

* * *

"Hey, ¿Misato?" llamó Shinji cuando junto con Hikari llegaron a su oficina. Encendió la luz y no la encontró dormida sobre una pila de papeles dela ONUcomo había sospechado. Hikari se sentó en una silla y sacó un espejo de su bolso.

"No creo que lo note… si tengo suerte podré ocultarlo con algo de maquillaje."

"No te preocupes, no lo he notado en los últimos veinte minutos," dijo Shinji. "Me pregunto donde estará Misato."

"No sé, normalmente siempre esta aquí… ¿habrá ido a alguna reunión?"

"Podría ser, ¿quisieras llamarla en la noche?"

"Esta bien, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver una película y a comer?"

"Suena bien, podemos hablar con Misato cuando llegue a casa… Um, ¿Kodama no amenazara mi vida?"

"No te preocupes, ella prometió comportarse, por lo que al menos se comportara civilizadamente cuando se te acerque."

"Es bueno saberlo," dijo Shinji tomándole de la mano. "A propósito, nunca creerás lo que me pasó esta mañana…"

* * *

**Hace tiempo**

* * *

Cuando Ritsuko dobló la esquina del edificio de ciencias, se sorprendió al ver a su amiga Misato de pie al lado de la fuente del patio. La razón que le sorprendiera fue que Misato había estado ausente de clases la última semana. De hecho, si Misato no hubiera dejado un mensaje en la maquina contestadota, Ritsuko hubiera llamado a la policía.

Agitó la cabeza cuando se dirigió hacia su compañera de cuarto y la llamó.

"¡Hey, Ritsu!" Misato dijo alegremente. "¡Te estaba buscando!"

Ritsuko frunció el ceño. Se dio cuenta que Misato usaba su actitud eternamente gallarda, pero después de no verla por una semana no estaba de humor.

"¿A dónde demonios te fuiste Katsuragi?" exigió saber. "¿Tienes idea de lo que tus pequeñas acciones pueden hacerle a tu rendimiento? … ¿De que te ríes?"

"Cálmate Ritsu, no me importa graduarme de décimo lugar de la clase en lugar del primero. No estoy aquí para demostrar nada… al contrario de ti."

"Bien, bien. Pero en serio, ¿donde estabas?"

Misato sonrió ante la mueca que hizo Ritsuko. Antes de que pudiera contestar, de cualquier forma, alguien se acercó y puso un brazo alrededor de ella. Misato frunció el ceño pero pasó su propio brazo alrededor de la cintura del sujeto y lo presentó como Ryouji Kaji.

Ritsuko era considerada por todos como frígida. Solo había tendió dos citas en los tres años que tenia en la academia ni había tenido nada parecido a una relación en ese tiempo. Pero tampoco era tonta, y sabia bastante de la gente como para comprender lo que se traía Misato.

"Hola Ritsuko, estábamos en la misma clase de computación de segundo año el año pasado si no me equivoco."

"No lo estas," dijo causando que Misato mirara de un lado a otro entre ellos con sospecha. "Es bueno verte otra vez… espero."

"Um, ¿ustedes dos se conocen?" preguntó Misato.

"Solo de la clase," dijo Ritsuko."Aunque una vez salimos a almorzar cuando nos asociamos en un proyecto. Oh no me mires así, mantuvo las manos apartadas… noto que es un habito que ha superado."

"¿Kaji?" escuchó Ritsuko que susurraba Misato. "No es que me importe… ¿pero podrías mover tu mano de mi seno? Puedes jugar después… estamos en publico."

"Mis mas profundas disculpas," dijo Kaji cuando subió su mano al hombro de Misato. "Me olvide de donde estaba al estar tan deslumbrado por estar con estas dos señoritas tan encantadoras."

"No me digas que caíste en las garras de este apestoso con su rutina seudo-Shakesperiana Misato," dijo Ritsuko cuando agitó la cabeza divertida de esto.

"Por que me temes, Ritsuko," dijo Kaji con su voz herida. "Esta _'rutina'_ como llamas es mi propio entretenimiento, no soñaría usarla para seducir mujeres… a menos que me digas que de verdad funciona."

"Ustedes dos pueden lavar sus trapos sucios después," dijo Misato. "Ahora mismo necesito comer."

"Bien, pero no voy a estar vigilándolos, probablemente tengan mucho de que preocuparse en clase."

Bromeando entre si, los tres se dirigieron a la cafetería.

* * *

**2015**

* * *

En el nivel superior del Geofront en la 27ava entrada de aire, una solitaria figura estaba apoyada a la derecha del enorme ventilador. Miró hacia las sombras del cuarto y sonrió. En unos momento probablemente estaría muerto. No es que quisiera que fuera así, pero eran ordenes que habían emanado de SEELE, y solo hubiera tenido una pequeña oportunidad de engañarlos luego de haber jugado ese doble juego.

En cierto modo, Kaji pensó que su inminente muerte era una penitencia por lo que había hecho a sus amigos hacia dos décadas… cuando habían estado hambrientos y habían intentado hacer una incursión a un almacén del ejército. Su cobardía ese día les había costado la vida. Quizás por eso sentía tanta simpatía por Shinji, ayudando al muchacho a tomar la decisión correcta para aligerar el peso de su propia conciencia.

Aun así, sabia que tenia pocas posibilidades de escapar. Aunque matara al hombre que rodeaba la esquina le darían caza como a un perro. SEELE tenía sus garras en todo y solo había conocido aun grupo que los había evadido.

Si hubiera tenido tiempo para visarles, lo hubiera hecho sin parpadear. Desgraciadamente las órdenes vinieron de repente y había perdido su oportunidad de salir del problema. Parece que su olfato investigador lo había metido muy profundo dentro del nido de víboras.

Un par de pasos empezaron eco en el lugar. Momentos después un hombre joven de aspecto austero que había ayudado en el secuestro de Kozo Fuyutsuki salió a la luz.

"Llegas tarde," dijo Kaji agarrando algo en su bolsillo. El otro hombre tenía su arma en la mano, y tendría poca oportunidad de sobrevivir a esto.

De repente sonó un disparo… sobresaltando a ambos hombres.

Se miraron entre si por unos eternos momentos. Entonces el joven se asió el pecho y cayó al suelo. Parpadeando de sorpresa, Kaji sacó su arma y examinó la oscuridad. Después de un momento una forma salio de la esquina, y él bajó su arma.

"Bien, " dijo. "Esta es toda unas sorpresa."

"¿Ahora lo dices?" pregunto la mujer con un overol naranja.

"Claro querida. Nunca pensé que tuvieras el temple para hacer algo así."

"Te sorprendería de lo que soy capaz Kaji," dijo cuando se acercó al cuerpo en el suelo. "Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que no te matare también?"

"Que me lo preguntes es una pista, pero dime, Ritsuko, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste allí? No oía entrar a nadie."

"Intercepte ese pequeño mensaje a través de MAGI. No es lo que llamaría algo profesional."

"Estoy de acuerdo… ¿Qué pasara ahora? SEELE probablemente tenga mi cabeza para el fin de semana, todo lo que has hecho te hace cómplice."

"SEELE te encontrara Kaji, este cuerpo es ahora tuyo oficialmente. MAGI grabó su muerte y SEELE no lo sabrá a menos que hagas algo estupido."

"Hmmm ahora estoy en deuda contigo… pero aun no entiendo porque te tomas este riesgo."

"Eres uno de los pocos amigos que he tenido alguna vez Kaji."

"Supongo que si."

"¿Donde iras ahora?"

"Bueno, hay un grupo que puede ayudarme… suponiendo que los pueda contactar. Son notablemente escurridizos."

"Sabes… te dije que no te involucraras mucho en esto."

"Ritsuko, ¿te he dicho que nunca escucho ese tipo de consejos?"

"Nada que discutir… esa siempre es una cosa en común que tienen tu y Misato."

"Oh, hemos tenido mas cosas que esa," dijo Kaji riéndose.

"Supongo… que este es un adiós."

Kaji se el acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Cuida a Misato por mi, ¿bien?"

"Lo intentare, Kaji… ten cuidado."

"Siempre," dijo con una sonrisa.

Y con eso desapareció entre las sombras.

* * *

**Hace tiempo**

* * *

"¡Hey Misato!" saludó Kaji caminando a su apartamento. "Encontré la botella de tequila que siempre habías querido… ¡directo de California!" Habían estado viviendo juntos desde hacia meses y aunque nunca habían estado más contentos, últimamente habían estado un poco distantes. Faltaban solo unos días para la graduación y quería que sus últimos días en Alemania fueran los mejores.

El lugar no era un palacio, pero era suficiente para dos estudiantes enamorados. Puso la botella y los comestibles sobre la mesa. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que faltaban algunas cosas en la sala.

_'Oh shiest,'_ pensó. _"No me digas que nos han robado.'_

Suspiró y fue al dormitorio, y no se sorprendió al ver que también faltaban cosas allí. Se rascó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de regresar a la sala para llamar a la policía cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Todo lo que faltaba era de Misato.

Sintió un sudor frío en la frente cuando vio la luz de mensajes del teléfono parpadear. Nervioso, se acercó y apretó el botón.

_Kaji._

_Espero que escuches este mensaje antes que saques falsas conclusiones. Desearía encontrar una buena manera de decir esto, pero necesito regresar con Ritsuko. Por favor no me llames, esto es algo que necesito solucionar sola. No sé si regresare… lo lamento._

_Kaji, desearía que fuera de otra manera pero esto ha terminado._

_Adiós._

Se sentó en el futon impactado. Se sentía como alguien que caía desde un edificio. Por la forma en la que habían actuado en las últimas semanas, esto no se lo esperaba. Pensaba que su actitud distante había sido por la proximidad de los exámenes. Se puso a pensar en las cosas que hubiera hecho mal en el último mes o más allá.

Fue a la cocina, abrió el paquete que trajo y sacó la botella de tequila. La destapó rápidamente y se tomó un trago directo de la botella. Cuando el alcohol lo golpeó como un camión, regresó al dormitorio y borró el mensaje.

Fue a la ventana y miró el campus.

"Me doy cuenta… nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte algo," susurró… sabiendo que ella no podía oírle, pero necesitaba decirle en voz alta. "Nunca te dije que te amaba…"

* * *

**2015**

* * *

Asuka abrió su puerta y miró afuera. Había oído como si alguien golpeara una mesa contra la pared. Cuando la puerta se abrió podía oír una voz en la sala, pero era un murmullo.

Curiosa, abrió la puerta y salio. Fue a la esquina para ver a Misato arrodillada al lado de la mesa donde estaba el teléfono. Los hombros de la mujer estaban temblando y parecía como su estuviera llorando. Cuando estaba por regresar a su habitación, oyó que Misato hablaba otra vez.

"Maldito estupido… ¿porque no pudiste dejarlo?"

Sin estar segura a lo que se refería Misato -y un poco temerosa de averiguarlo- Asuka regreso a su habitación- Tenia problemas mas importante que atender que el llanto de Misato.

Habían tratado de humillarla, ahora lo sabia.

Les demostraría que estaban equivocados. Atacaría al próximo Ángel y lo destrozaría, y todos verían que es la mejor piloto. Podrían alardear de la obediencia de Ayanami o el talento natural de Shinji o el potencial de Horaki…. Pero ninguno tenía la experiencia que ella tenia. Claro, tuvo mala suerte con los dos últimos Ángeles, pero solo fue un bache en su carrera. Todo lo que necesitaba era una oportunidad. Cuando ataque el próximo, demostrara que ella es la mejor piloto de NERV.

Después de todo… ¡Miren a sus rivales! Una muñeca suicida, un pequeño imbécil introvertido, y una esnob enamorada. Como pudieron calificar como pilotos esta más allá de su comprensión.

Cuando ataque el próximo Ángel demostrará lo que puede hacer.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Balbuceos incoherentes del autor:

Quiero señalar que el pasado de Kaji vino de una traducción que recibí del Manga de Evangelion. Una historia corta de después del Segundo Impacto cuando Kaji era un niño y sus amigos estaban muertos de hambre e intentaron robar comida. A Kaji lo atraparon y si recuerdo bien los soldados le obligaron a decirle donde estaban sus amigos. Todos sus amigos murieron, y creo que también su hermano, aunque no lo recuerdo exactamente.

¿Huh? ¿Por qué deje vivir a Kaji? Lo diré después (además, no lo consideraremos muerto hasta que veamos su cuerpo bien muerto ^_^)

Mas adelante sabremos sobre la lista de candidatos de Marduk... esa escena con Kensuke no fue por accidente.

¡AMOR y PAZ!

* * *

**Autor Original**: Hotwire  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Together We Stand Book 2 Part 9


	18. Libro 2: Divided We Fall Parte 10

**TOGETHER WE STAND**

**Divided We Fall**

**Libro 2 Parte 10**

Autor: Hotwire

* * *

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece. Muchas gracias a Hotwire (id: 52242) por darnos esta historia. No dejen de visitar http: / www . ngefics . net, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

* * *

_The prisoner who now stands before you  
was caught red-handed showing feelingsl  
showing feelings of an almost human nature  
this will not do.  
The Trial_  
Pink Floyd, The Wall

* * *

Misato estaba de pie en el puente umbilical de la sexta jaula mirando al Evangelion Unidad Uno. Miraba fijamente sus fríos ojos de cristal y se preguntó cuanto tiempo estaría en congelación. Tanto despreciaba a esta bestia acorazada de carne y acero durante estos meses, pero se rehusaba a entrar en combate si no la tenía como apoyo.

La Unidad Unono ocupaba todos sus pensamientos; de cualquier forma, parte de su molestia se dirigía hacia NERV misma. Todo el tiempo habían ganado por márgenes muy delgados y mucha suerte. Sentía que sus oportunidades mejorarían drásticamente si el Comandante solo le dijera lo que ocultaba.

Desafortunadamente sabía que Ikari dependía tanto de ella que se negaría a darle más información de la que necesitaba. NERV no tenia deudas a pesar de las perdidas… demasiadas para contarlas en el caso mas desesperado. Los secretos mejor guardados, y temía que Kaji hubiera pagado un alto precio por acercarse a ellos. No sabía lo que encontraría de verdad, pero se maldeciría si permitía que el sacrificio de Kaji hubiera sido en vano.

_'La serie EVA esta de algún modo unida al Primer Ángel,'_ pensó, intentando unir las piezas para darle algún sentido. _'Sin ellos no tendríamos oportunidades de derrotar a los Ángeles… aunque lo que les dio nacimiento causó el Segundo Impacto. ¿Porque arriesgarse a algo así? Recuerdo que el Primer Ángel no despertó hasta que mi padre lo encontró. Probablemente lo despertaron al hacer ese experimento. Mi padre fue patrocinado por SEELE, para crear NERV… ¿lo hicieron con ese propósito? Quizás, ¿por qué se metieron en todo este problema en primer lugar? ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido!'_

Frunció el ceño y apartó la vista dela Unidad Uno.

"Odio estas cosas," murmuró con una voz que hizo eco en la cavernosa habitación.

"¡Mayor Katsuragi!" le llamó Makoto acercándose a donde ella estaba. Se detuvo para recobrar el aliento y susurró, "hay noticias."

* * *

"Gracias por acompañarnos Rei," dijo Hikari. Estaban en el Ence Square, el sitio de compras más grande de Tokio 3. Hikari y Shinji la habían invitado a acompañarles a un viaje de compras.

"No es… ninguna molestia," dijo Rei algo nerviosa mientras esperaban a Shinji afuera de los vestidores.

"¿Estas segura? Pareces un poco incomoda."

"No, solo que nunca he usado estas ropas."

Para su incomodidad Hikari había descubierto que Rei no poseía más ropa que sus uniformes escolares, y habían decidido que la primera meta del día era rectificar eso. Después de una docena de pruebas se habían decidido por un vestido corto blanco atado a la cintura. No era nada que hubiera comprado antes, y Rei se empezaba a sentir cómoda con su ropa, estaba considerando extender su vestuario a medida que las compras continuaran.

"Bueno supongo que es algo diferente," contestó Hikari. "Pero debes admitir que es mas cómodo que nuestros uniformes escolares. Prefiero llevar encima ropa que no halla sido almidonada mil veces."

"Sí, supongo que es mas cómodo," dijo Rei estando de acuerdo cuando la voz de Shinji emergió de la taquilla.

"¿Estas segura de esto Hikari?" gritó a través de la puerta."

"Muévete gallina," dijo Hikari con una risita. "¡Apúrate y mueve tu trasero para que te veamos!"

"¿Y se supone que eso **_debe_** animarme?" murmuró Shinji con la suficiente claridad como para que le escuchasen.

Rei frunció el ceño al oírlo. No entendía el propósito de esas frases que intercambiaban, pero parecían estar disfrutándolo. Lo había visto a menudo en la escuela, y la asombraba que sus amigos mas cercanos pudieran mofarse entre si y tener buen humor.

"Esta bien," anunció Shinji. "¡Salgo, listas o no!"

La puerta se abrió y Shinji salió llevando unos pantalones y una camisa que tenia el raro efecto de parecer de un color azul al negro. Habría estado bien, a no ser que la ropa se ajustaba en algunos lugares que hicieron que Rei se ruborizara y Hikari luchaba por no reírse.

"No tengo idea de a que quieres llegar," dijo Shinji mientras se miraba en el espejo y dio un pequeño gruñido al ver el efecto que sus pantalones ajustados causaban.

Hikari empezó a reírse de verdad cuando Shinji se retiró al cubículo. Rei se volvió a Hikari que estaba intentando recuperar el aliento.

"¿Por que hiciste eso?" preguntó.

"No sé," contestó Hikari."Fue para fastidiar a Shinji supongo… aunque quería verlo así," agregó con una mueca de lujuria.

"¿Por qué?"

"Me dirás que no lo disfrutaste," dijo Hikari. "Tu rubor hubiera iluminado la ciudad durante un corte de luz."

"No sé," dijo Rei. "Se sintió… extraño."

Antes de que Hikari discutiera eso con más profundidad, Shinji salió agitando la cabeza.

"Muy bonito Hikari," refunfuñó cuando iban a la caja con la ropa que habían seleccionado.

"Eso pensé **_yo_**," dijo Hikari dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Me gustó particularmente la parte donde Rei y yo hicimos nuestras selecciones… quitándote cualquier reembolso. Además solo porque me Reí no significa que no me gustara."

Hikari revisó la ropa que habían seleccionado, sostenido los pantalones que Shinji había llevado.

"¿No querrás que lleve eso en publico?" preguntó nervioso.

"No si te incomoda," dijo Hikari con dulzura. "Pero no me molestaría verte con ellos un rato."

"Bien..."

"Admítelo, te gustó tener la atención," dijo Hikari mofándose.

"Nunca admitiré una cosa así," dijo Shinji con fingida indulgencia, pero no podía esconder la el gesto y las risas que su comentario causó en sus acompañantes.

A una corta distancia detrás de ellos, Rei miraba fascinada. Solo había observado otra relación desde una perspectiva tan intima. La relación entre el Comandante yla Dra. Akagiparecía ser más una necesidad entre ellos. Nunca los había visto actuar como a Shinji y Hikari, ni los había visto disfrutar su compañía como lo veía ahora.

"Oye Rei, nos vamos, ¡vamos!" dijo Hikari, a una Rei sorprendentemente distraída. Rei recogió sus bolsas y salieron del centro comercial. Mientras los escuchaba hablar y bromear, se preguntaba que se sentiría experimentar una relación así.

Tristemente se daba cuenta que seria imposible, NERV nunca lo permitiría… era demasiado vital para los planes del Comándate Ikari como para arriesgarla así. Estaba empezando a entender… y también entendió que única podría tener algo así.

No lamentaba esto, a pesar de todo. Nunca había tenido algo como esto antes, y aunque estaba anhelosa por esa calidez que compartían sus amigos, estaba satisfecha con sobrevivir con su amistad.

Cuando los seguía a al salida, sonrió.

* * *

"No entiendo," comento Misato ala Dra. Akagiunos días después. "¿Cómo puede la proporción de Asuka bajar tanto?"

Ritsuko puso el café sobre la mesa y suspiro. "En este momento tenemos la teoría de que la mente de esa chica esta trabajando de una manera misteriosa… pero pareciera que esta bloqueando su propia conexión conla Unidad Dos."

"¿Autosabotaje?" dijo Misato con escepticismo. "No me suena a algo de Asuka, tiene que ser otra cosa."

"¿Cómo que Misato? Recuerdo que dijiste que no querías psicólogos, pero algunos realmente **_saben_** lo que hacen."

"Lo creeré cuando lo vea. Supongo que podría haber algo de eso… el orgullo de Asuka quedó dañado en los últimos ataques, pondría estar convenciéndose que lo esta haciendo mal."

"Una respuesta psicosomática es una de las posibilidades que consideremos."

"Supongo que es natural. ¿Cómo podría soportar ser vencida de esa manera? Y lo peor es que culpa a Shinji de eso. Esta haciéndose difícil tenerlos en casa."

"Au, ¿problemas en el paraíso?"

"Cállate, Ritsu, que esto es serio. La manera en que arremete a todos… y temo que vaya a golpear a alguien… otra vez."

"Si pudiéramos garantizar que la medicación no degradaría su nivel de sincronización la utilizaríamos de una vez, pero temo que por el momento no podremos usarla. Discúlpame si tu familia de mentira no fuera lo fácil que pensaste que fuera."

"Gracias de corazón Ritsu," dijo disimuladamente Misato mientras regresaba a la sala de descanso.

Ritsuko miró su escritorio y tomó un pequeño teléfono. Marcando a su departamento Yuri contestó casi inmediatamente.

"Esta esla Dra. Akagi, Yuri, parece que tenemos más problemas conla Segunda Niñade los que creíamos al principio. Quiero de inmediato un informe sobre el estado dela Unidad Tresy que empiecen los preparativos para el Quinto Niño…. Podríamos necesitarlo antes de lo esperado."

* * *

"Creo que eso es muy atemorizante," le dijo Hikari a Rei cuando iban en el ascensor haciala Jaula."Quiero decir, ¿no será difícil tener lista ala Unidad Cero?"

"Sí," contestó Rei.

"¿Entonces porque me da miedo?" continuó Hikari apoyándose contra el barandal y clavando la punta del pie en el suelo. "Después de lo que paso en mi primera vez, me pone nerviosa y me cuesta no ponerme a lloriquear como una bebé dentro de uno de esos tubos de harmónicos."

"No hay razón para temerle a los tubos de harmónicos, Hikari."

"Lo sé, pero al estar allí me recuerda lo que pasó con el 13avo Ángel. ¿Cuándo entras ala Unidad Cerono te recuerda lo que pasó en la primera prueba de activación?"

"… no… no sé," dijo Rei, titubeando. "No recuerdo lo que pasó en la primera prueba de activación hasta que el Comandante Ikari abrió el Entry Plug."

"¿Y tener esas lagunas en tu memoria no te molesta?" quiso saber Hikari asombrada.

"De cierta manera sí, pero es insignificante en el gran esquema de las cosas. NERV requiere pilotos; soy capaz de pilotar un EVA. Eso es todo lo que importa."

"Eso es tan triste, deber tener algo en la vida mas allá del Ev…"

No logró terminar, porque al abrirse la puerta apareció una muy fastidiada Asuka ante ellas. Por un momento Asuka se le quedó mirando e hizo que Hikari se preguntara si entraría, pero finalmente la pelirroja apartó la vista y caminó dentro… dándoles la espalda para mirar a la puerta.

Hikari había escuchado a Asuka maldecir en voz baja después de la prueba de sincronización de ese día sobre la incomodidad física que le causaba su periodo. Armada de ese conocimiento se había apartado del camino de Asuka y había advertido a Shinji de que hiciera lo mismo.

Desgraciadamente iban a tener que estar juntas los siguientes minutos hasta que descendieran los niveles inferiores del Geofront.

Afortunadamente Asuka no quiso hacer ningún comentario hacia ella como hubiera hecho con Kensuke o Touji.

Los segundos pasaban mientras el ascensor continuaba su aparentemente eterno viaje hacia abajo, Hikari empezó a pensar que aquí no pasaría nada cuando una suave voz rompió el silencio.

"Si no abres tu mente el EVA no se moverá."

Hikari se quedó con la boca abierta; ¿Rei estaba criticando a Asuka? ¿Ella no entendía que con eso estaba encendiendo una situación muy volátil? No había estado en contacto con Asuka como ella misma lo había tenido… ¡Claro que no entendía!

Y con eso Asuka explotó.

"¡Que!" gritó. ¿Dices que es _mi_ culpa?"

Hikari retrocedió un pasó, intentando esconderse en una esquina.

"Sí," contestó Rei. "El EVA tiene su propia mente."

"¡Oh, imbécil!" dijo Asuka con una risa disimulada. "Solo es una gran muñeca."

"Ciertamente eres conciente de que es mucho mas que eso," se opuso Rei.

"¡Pfft! Las cosas deben de estar realmente jodidas su la Chica Maravillaesta **_dándome_** consejos. ¿Mañana nevara?" se giró para enfrentar a Hikari. "Apuesto que las dos están **_muuuuy_** contentas de que me pase esto… aunque soy mejor que la pobre Hikari. ¡Pero oh! No se preocupen, ¡el **_poderoso_** Shinji nos defenderá a todos del próximo Ángel! No tendremos que levantar ni un dedo; solo necesitan al pequeño patético de Shinji, no a nosotras. No necesito la simpatía de ustedes... guárdensela para ustedes mismas, pequeña muñeca," dijo señalando a Rei.

"No soy una muñeca," insistió Rei con increíble resolución.

"¡Cállate!" gritó Asuka. "¡Harías lo que te ordenaran! ¡Te **_matarías_** si el Comandante Ikari te lo dijera!"

"Eso es verdad."

Tomó un momento para que tuviera efecto, pero Hikari comprendió que Asuka retrocedió asustada de Rei en ese momento. Quizás era la manera en que lo había admitido; quizás simplemente porque lo **_dijo_**. El efecto no duró mucho, y Asuka apretó el botón para abrir las puertas. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Asuka gruñó y empezó a moverse para abofetear a Rei, cuando Hikari se dio cuenta que era suficiente. Interponiéndose entre ellas tomó la mano de Asuka para evitar el golpe.

Los ojos de Asuka se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, y por alguna razón que Hikari no comprendió, vio alivio en ellos.

Dejaron a Rei en el ascensor cuando las puertas se cerraron. Después de un momento de silencio, Hikari soltó la mano de Asuka. La pelirroja retrocedió, agarrándose la mano como si el agarre de Hikari le hubiera lastimado.

"¿Qué **_quieres_**?" preguntó Asuka.

"Necesitamos hablar," dijo Hikari cuando se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué te **_sucede_**, Asuka? ¿Ya no somos amigas? Lo éramos, esta bien, hasta esa noche."

"Pensé que eso ya lo habíamos discutido," dijo Asuka con frialdad.

"No, esto no es sobre tu y Shinji… es sobre nosotras."

"¿Sí?" ¿Cuál es el punto?"

"En verdad no entiendo porque estas actuando así, Asuka. Rei no dijo eso para insultarte, y tu estuviste a punto de golpearle."

"Mentira, ¡dijo que yo no era lo suficientemente buena piloto!"

"No, intentaba darte un buen consejo,"dijo Hikari empezando a iluminar a Asuka sobre su situación.

"Bien, lo que quiere decir que es mejor que yo."

"Quiso decir que tu actitud es la que esta haciendo que tu proporción de sincronización este empezando a caer, Asuka," dijo Hikari con exasperación. "puedes decir lo que querías, pero no se trata de quien es mejor piloto. Esto es **_sobre_** ayudar a nuestros amigos cuando lo necesiten."

"No necesito la ayuda de **_nadie_**," gruñó Asuka. "¡Y si piensas que me quedare sentada y dejar que todos se rían de mi, estas equivocada!"

"¿**_Qué_**?" casi gritó Hikari. "¿Asuka, te has vuelto loca? ¿De donde has sacado esa idea?"

"Si crees que lo estoy **_tu eres_** una de ellos, Hikari," dijo Asuka acercándose a su anterior amiga. "Ahora mismo volvería a ser la mejor, pero no quiero preocuparlos a los pilotos como ustedes… incluido a tu patético novio Shinji."

La cara de Hikari enrojeció. Así fue exactamente como comenzó la última pelea. Asuka sabía como tocar las teclas correctas en las personas, pero Hikari esta determinada a terminar esta discusión.

"Ya te dije, aparta a Shinji de esto," dijo con tanta serenidad como pudo teniendo a la alemana pegada a su cara.

"¿Empezaste a desatarte el cabello para verte mas interesante?" preguntó Asuka con una sonrisa en su rostro… haciendo que Hikari estuviera fuera de guardia. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Y se ruborizo intensamente, comprendiendo que los conectores neurales hacían que su peinado se pareciera al de Asuka.

"¡Ya vasta!" dijo intentando calmarse.

"¿Lo próximo será teñírtelo de rojo? noto que tu Plugsuit esta basado en el mío."

"Asuka, te advierto que…"

"Claro, no me importa que me imites, nunca serás nada original. La única forma de evitarlo seria matarte para que no me robaras ni el caminar por el pasillo y…" una rotunda bofetada y Asuka retrocedió, sosteniéndose la mejilla.

Roja del enojo, Hikari sentía como le ardía la palma e intentó hacer que sus ojos no llorasen. ¿Por qué Asuka hacia esto? ¿Por qué tenia que convertir cada conversación en una discusión? ¿Que quería demostrar?

"¿Ves?" dijo Asuka cuando se alejó de ella. "Sabia que estabas celosa."

Hikari le dio la espalda a Asuka y golpeó frustrada la pared con el puño… golpeando el botón de llamada del ascensor por causalidad. Un _ping_ la sobresaltó, y quedó aturdida al ver a Rei dentro del ascensor. ¿Se había detenido para escuchar? ¿O simplemente para esperar?

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó al ver las lagrimas de Hikari.

"No sé," dijo Hikari con tristeza. "No puedo terminar así con Asuka. Cada vez que intento ayudarle ella lo convierte en alguna especie de guerra santa.

"La Segunda Niñaesta cerca del colapso emocional," dijo Rei mientras metía la mano en su bolsa escolar y sacaba un pañuelo.

"Tu domino de lo obvio es tan impresionante," dijo Hikari con una amarga sonrisa cuando limpiaba sus ojos. "No me gusta verla así. Quiero ayudar… me siento terrible si termino así con ella. Lo peor es que éramos amigas."

"Pueden considerar reemplazarla después que su Evangelion sea reparado," admitió Rei. "Lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es esperar que pueda funcionar como piloto."

"No puedo creer que NERV sea una organización tan descorazonada," dijo Hikari con un suspiro.

"NERV lucha por el destino de la humanidad, nos sacrificarían a todos para ganar si fuera necesario."

"¿Cómo puedes seguir sabiendo eso?"

"Considerando la alternativa," dijo Rei cuando la puerta se abrió y salieron, "si mi muerte hace que la humanidad sobreviviera estaría contenta… sobre todo sabiendo que tu y Shinji están seguros y vivos."

"¿Rei?" susurró Hikari sorprendida.

"No he tenido muchos amigos… en mi vida, pero te considero a ti y a Shinji como tales."

Sonriendo, Hikari agradeció a Rei y apretó el botón para su piso. Cuando el ascensor continúo su camino hacia las profundidades del Geofront, sus pensamientos regresaron a Asuka. Estaba haciéndose mas claro lo que le pasaba a su amiga… el orgullo era más fuerte que ella. Parecía tomar cada indirecta como una ofensa mortal… y estaba debilitando la barrera que protegía sus verdaderos sentimientos. Así como Hikari había temido hacia semanas, la muralla que protegía su ego interno estaba empezando a romperse bajo la tensión. Temía que si Asuka no mejoraba **_alguien_** la sacaría fuera del Proyecto E.

Ociosamente se pregunto que habrá pasado con el Sr. Kaji. Asuka siempre había tenido debilidad por él. Shinji dijo que había ido a un viaje de negocios… era el peor momento, porque Hikari pensaba que Asuka necesitaba algo de apoyo emocional, y Kaji era el único que podría darle eso a Asuka.

Con Asuka en un estado tan peligroso, hizo que Hikari se involucrara mas en sus próximas pruebas de sincronización, y primera vez- se encontró preguntándose cuando lejos irían ella misma y Shinji antes de caer en el mismo estado.

* * *

Kensuke había planeado bien esta misión. Había asegurado que tendría acceso a la escuela si se ofrecía para los deberes de limpieza. Había asegurado que Shinji cubriría su ausencia. Había hecho copias extras de las llaves solo en caso de necesitarlas, y había hecho un mapa detallado de las áreas incluyendo sus sistemas de seguridad.

Lo único que no podría prever era un ataque de Ángel, pero se imaginaba que era lo mejor que podría pasar. Después de todo, si el combate se volvía intenso se atribuiría cualquier ventana rota o alarma silenciosa a la batalla. Aun mejor era que nadie lo inspeccionaría hasta después de que la lucha se detuviera - suponiendo que hubieran posibilidades de escapar sano y salvo.

En el fondo de su mente sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era algo demente. Con lo poderosa que era una organización como NERV, podrían aplastarlo como una hormiga. Si lo atrapaban en el acto simplemente moverían su cuerpo a la zona de batalla y culparían su muerte al Ángel. Nadie lo sabría.

Acerca de porque estaba haciendo esto… era mucho más loco. Después de escuchar casualmente a la Mayor Katsuragidecirle a la otra mujer que el director tenia una lista de los candidatos a piloto **_había_** decidido saber donde estaba su nombre en esa lista. Si tenia alguna oportunidad de pilotar un Evangelion la respuesta estaría allí. No necesitaba esa información, pero se sentía mal al no tenerla.

* * *

"Tenemos confirmación visual," anunció Shigeru cuando la imagen del decimoquinto Ángel apareció ante ellos.

"No parece moverse de su posición," notó Makoto.

"No," confirmó Shigeru. "Esta manteniendo una orbita geosincronica sobre nosotros."

"Entonces," comentó Misato con sarcasmo. "¿Se quedara allí, o bajara tirándose como el décimo?"

"A esa distancia es casi imposible atacarle," informó Makoto.

"Bien, no podemos hacer nada hasta que haga su movimiento… los EVAs no pueden combatirlo en orbita. ¿Cuál es el estado de nuestro equipo?"

"Las Unidades Cero y Dos están en alerta," informó Yuri. "La Unidad Unoaun esta en congelación. Comola Unidad Tresaun esta a días de su activación hemos puesto a Horaki en el simulador y tiene un enlace con las Unidades Cero Uno y Dos para darle una idea de cómo será el combate."

"Bien, quiero que vayan las Unidades Cero y Dos. Que se posicionen a ambos lados de la ciudad y esperen órdenes. Corten los dos enlaces conla Unidad Tressolo dejen ala Unidad puede adiestrarla para el combate. No quiero que Asuka y Rei se distraigan durante la batalla."

"Entendido," contestó al unísono el personal cuando se lanzaron los EVAs.

* * *

"¿Cómo vamos a tratar con este?" preguntó Ritsuko una vez los EVAs estuvieron en posición. Estaba mirando los datos dela Unidad Dosy frunció el ceño al ver la proporción de sincronización.

"¿Si lo que dices sobre los problemas de Asuka son correctos no es inadecuada?" dijo Misato.

"Correcto, pero no entiendo que quieres hacer."

"Dejemos que Asuka ataque primero. Si logra matarlo recuperara la confianza y podremos regresar al negocio."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que será así de simple?"

"Nada, pero es mejor que enviar primero a Rei y empeorar las cosas entre las dos."

"¿Y si falla?"

"Entonces probaremos otra cosas. De cualquier forma ira primero y debe hacer algún bien. Si falla… haremos lo mejor que podamos."

"Bien, espero que sepas lo que haces, Katsuragi."

"Lo sé," murmuró Misato. "Lo sé."

* * *

Mientras la lluvia caía sobre ella, Asuka tomó el rifle de partículas del armario y se preparó para destruir al Ángel. Era la versión de NERV, no la pila de chatarra que el Súper Niño usó contra el quinto Ángel. Estilizado y eficaz, se diseñó teniendo en mente el combate. Mientras que el otro modelo era mas un arma de francotirador, esta estaba hecha para que un Evangelion la usara con la máxima eficacia.

Cuando preparó el arma apuntando a las nubes de tormenta, se estremeció. Aunque no afectaban su puntería, sentía que era mejor que el cielo estuviera claro. Le gustaría ver lo que iba a matar.

_'Tengo que matarlo,'_ pensó. _'Si fallo esta misión podría peligrar mi posición como piloto… no puedo darme el lujo de fallar. ¡**No voy** a fallar! ¡Les demostrare que no soy una fracasada! Les demostrare… ¡No pueden ignorarme si gano!'_

Se puso al hombro el cañón de partículas y encajó fácilmente en el espacio del hombro de su EVA. La pantalla empezó a desplegar información sobre la conexión y el sistema de encendido y cuando lo levantó, la mira se movió hasta su cara.

"Sistema de blanco en línea," anunció. "¿Quieren al Ángel entero o frito?"

"Solo apuntale," contestó Misato. "Ya tenemos suficientes problemas solo con penetrar el campo AT a esa distancia."

"Entendido," dijo Asuka. "Nivel de energía ascendiendo, apuntando."

Las líneas empezaron a converger, porque como era de esperarse, debían ajustar la distancia, la gravedad dela Tierra, y cientos de factores que reducirían la velocidad del proceso enormemente.

"El blanco esta fuera de alcance," oyó que anunció Shigeru… como si no pudiera verlo por si misma.

"¡Oh muévete, Ángel!" gruñó. "¡Baja aquí y pelea cobarde!"

Entonces, sin advertencia, las nubes se despejaron y una ardiente luz la envolvió.

* * *

Cuando la ciudad se iluminó a la distancia, Kensuke se dio la vuelta y miró por al ventana. Podía ver el rayo de luz perforando las nubes hacia algún punto de la propia ciudad. Apartándose del escritorio del director donde estaba revisando una pila de archivos, vio como una serie de explosiones partieron de la base de la línea del rayo… dejando grandes agujeros en edificios y colinas en su camino.

"Espero que no sea Hikari…" murmuró cuando se apartó de la ventana. Pasaron unos momentos sin explosiones, y con un poco de aversión se apartó de la ventana y regreso al escritorio para encontrar lo que buscaba antes de que algo explotara cerca.

* * *

"¡Asuka! ¡Tienes que retirarte AHORA!" gritó Misato por el enlace.

"¡Nein!" exclamó Asuka mientras se retorcía de dolor. "¡Nunca, no retrocederé, primero muerta!"

"¡Maldita sea, Asuka! ¡Si no retrocedes se te va a cumplir tu deseo!" exclamó Misato mientras se volvía al personal de control. "¡Estado!" exigió saber.

"El psicografo… ¡esta fuera de la escala!" dijo Yuri. "No acepta nuestras señales… lo que sea que sea ese rayo, esta sobrecargando los enlaces neurales."

"Si cortamos la sobrecarga del circuito neural no podría haber daño permanente en ella y el EVA," dijo Ritsuko. "Pero no podríamos reparar el daño."

"¡Maldición!" exclamó cunado escuchó a Asuka llorar de agonía. "Envíenle el cañón de partículas dela ONUa Rei y pásenle toda la energía disponible de la estación de energía."

* * *

"Asuka…" susurró Shinji desde su puesto enla Unidad ó la mano para conectar la ventana al dummy plug donde estaba Hikari recibiendo la información dela Unidad Cero.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

"¡Rei se prepara para disparar!" dijo Hikari con voz agitada. "Oh dios Shinji, puedo oír a Asuka… ¡lo que sea esa cosa la esta lastimando! Esta gritando… tuve que apagarlo… ¡No podía soportarlo!"

Cuando vio que tenia lágrimas en los ojos, Shinji frunció el ceño. Supo que tenía que hacer algo. Asuka no era la mejor persona que había conocido, pero había sido amiga de Hikari por lo menos durante un tiempo, y le debía hacer algo. Cuando Rei se preparaba para disparar, pensó en las posibilidades. Sabía que algo dentro dela Unidad Unohabía querido decirle algo sobre su madre, y sabía que NERV no permitiría que sus pilotos se expusieran a otro ataque mental.

Maldición… no era bueno para esto… Misato era la táctica, ¡no él! Si el Ángel no atacaba ala Unidad Ceropodrían tener una oportunidad, pero de otra manera estaba perdido sobre lo que podía hacer. Y aun así tendría que conseguir que el Comandante descongelara ala Unidad Uno…

"Últimos sellos de seguridad cerrados," escuchó que decía Misato cuando extendió la mano hacia el borde de la ventana donde estaba Hikari. Ella hizo lo mismo, creando el efecto de que sus manos se tocaban.

"¡Todo el personal! ¡Prepárense para disparar!"

* * *

Cuando Kensuke encontró lo que buscaba, la ventana se iluminó con una luz cada vez más brillante. Cuando se volvió, un rayo de luz se elevó desde la ciudad para atravesar las nubes. Podía sentir el calor que emitía, y le tomó un momento comprender que era una de las armas de NERV… probablemente el cañón de partículas que había utilizado Shinji una vez.

"Increíble…" susurró cuando el rayo de luz se extendió por el cielo.

Apartándose de la ventana, sacó su escáner y empezó a pasarlo por el cuaderno que encontró. Se preguntó si no estaría perdiendo el tiempo, pero cuando vio algunas paginas cambio de opinión totalmente.

Era una serie de análisis de sangre que les habían tomado a principio de año, acompañado del perfil medico de cada estudiante. La mayoría de los datos no significaban nada para él, pero una serie de notas dela Dra. Akagi-a quien recordaba como amiga de Misato y compañera de trabajo- hizo que todo el esfuerzo valiera la pena.

Una vez había escaneado todas las páginas, cerró el cuaderno y lo colocó en el estante, poniendo cuidadosamente la taza de café que habían estado en precario equilibrio encima.

Cuando terminó de guardar su equipo, echó una última mirada por la ventana. El rayo de luz cruzaba las nubes y cualquier cosa que fuera esperaba que pudieran manejarlo. Incluso, esperaba que la información que había encontrado le permitiera por fin estar allí con ellos.

"Debe ser excitante estar allí," pensó mientras salía por la puerta. "daría cualquier cosa por estar en sus zapatos."

* * *

"¡No- No- No- No!" gritaba Asuka cuando se agarraba la cabeza en un vano esfuerzo por protegerse de las imágenes indeseadas que le golpeaban. "¡Detente! ¡Sal de mi mente! ¡Por favor detente!"

Podía verse a si misma cuando era niña y cuando rompió la muñeca que su madrastra había intentado darle de regalo. Contra su voluntad recordaba claramente el rostro de su padre. ¿Qué hace ese bastardo con ella? ¿Por qué estaba viendo esas cosas?

"Pero Asuka," había preguntado su padre. "Es un regalo de tu nueva mamá, ¿no te gusta?"

"¡No!" dijo con enojo.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó, y en ese momento no había contestado, enfadada y desconcertada para pensar en una respuesta.

Pero no era más una niña indefensa.

"¡Porque no soy una niña!" gritó, sin premeditación su voz llegó a los enlaces de comunicaciones. "¡Crecí mas rápido que los demás! ¡No necesito esta estupida muñeca! ¡**_Odio_** las muñecas!"

Hubo otro retorcimiento de dolor y retrocedió en su terrible agonía. Palabras y conceptos atravesaron su mente mas rápido de lo que podía asimilarlos. No podía retenerlas... haciéndole llegar a la desesperación. Sentimientos de dolor, odio y enojo la agobiaban, cuando recordaba cosa que hacia tiempo había enterrado.

Vio a su madre alimentando a la estupida Muñeca. Durante semanas lo había estado haciendo, ignorándola y asumiendo que esa cosa era su hija. No importaba cuanto llorara y suplicara, todo lo que su madre hacia era jugar con esa estupida Muñeca. Al principio la había asustado, pero al paso de los días Asuka se había sentido enfurecida hacia la estupida Muñeca.

"¡Por favor mamá!" decía llorando al pie de la cama. "¡Mírame mamá! ¡No dejes de ser mi madre! ¡Por favor!"

Cuando la miraba con aversión, se dio cuenta que seria la ultima vez que lloraría.

De repente el cuarto se oscureció, y escuchó un suave cuchicheo en su mente… la voz de su madre.

"Asuka, ven al cielo conmigo, ven al cielo con mamá."

El rostro de Asuka palideció… volviéndose para buscar el origen de la voz. Parecía venir de su alrededor, pero no tenia mas sentido que el resto. Cuando el cuarto se iluminó otra vez, porque se había abierto una puerta. Mirando, Asuka gritó. Esto era algo que durante media década había tratado de olvidar.

"¡No!" gritó la chica desde la puerta. "¡Mamá, no! ¡Por favor no me mates!"

"No vayas," susurró Asuka cuando la niña corrió dentro donde su madre estaba colgada del techo. Al lado del cuerpo, colgaba uno más pequeño. La estupida muñeca colgaba unos pies mas abajo. La niña no la había notado aun, y se acercó intentando alzar a su mamá para que pudiera salir de la soga. No entendía que se había marchado para siempre. "Apártate… no lo hagas…"

Cuando la niña se apartó, el cuerpo giró levemente, mostrando su rostro a la luz. No podía negar lo que los pálidos ojos abiertos significaban. Cuando la niña se volvió horrorizada y llena de miedo, Asuka sintió algo en su hombro. Volviéndose lentamente, vio una forma que se le acercaba. Cuatro ojos brillaban en la oscuridad extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Aterrada, gritó y estirando los brazos, la ilusión desapareció y se encontró de regreso en el Entry Plug. Cuando miró alrededor, podía oír como una niña gritaba… "¡No! ¡No soy una muñeca mamá! ¡Pensare en mi y viviré por mi! ¡No necesito una madre y un padre! ¡Viviré sola!"

Comprendiendo donde estaba, se envolvió como una pelota y contra su voluntad, empezó a llorar. "¡No! ¡Por favor no!" lloriqueaba. En algún nivel básico entendía que el Ángel le estaba haciéndole ver esas cosas. "No me hagas recordar esto, no quiero recordar. ¡Quiero olvidar estar terribles cosas! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Deja de violar mi mente! Por favor detente… ¡Oh Gott marchate! ¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¿Que puedo hacer? Kaji… por favor ayúdame… ¡Alguien ayúdeme!"

* * *

"La Unidad Dos a agotado su energía de reserva," anunció Makoto mientras Misato se mordía la uña de su pulgar y buscaba en su mente una manera de detener este brutal ataque contra su protegida.

El sistema de soporte de vida estaba empezando a fallar bajo el ataque y tenían poco tiempo pero también tenían pocas posibilidades. No podía atacar por aire, y aun cuando pudieran hacerlo no había poder para las armas. No podían acercarse al rayo por temor a que también fueran atacados.

"¡Maldita sea tiene que haber una manera de sacarla de allí!" dijo en voz alta.

"¡Envíenme!" dijo una voz en el sistema de comunicaciones.

Era Shinji.

"¿Qué?" exclamó Misato cuando su mente empezó a factorizar esa posibilidad en la ecuación.

"¡Eso esa fuera de discusión!" informó Fuyutsuki a todos. "Este Ángel ataca la mente del piloto, no podemos arriesgarnos."

"Sí," digo Gendou de acuerdo. "No podemos permitir que el Ángel toque ala Unidad Uno."

"¡Puedo hacerlo!" insistió Shinji. "¿Es atacándola con sus recuerdos? ¡Se que esperar y no estaré desprevenido y por lo menos podré sacarla!"

"No podemos garantizar que lo puedas hacer," dijo Gendou.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡No podemos dejarla allí!" gritó Shinji golpeando su puño contra el panel de control.

"Tu entusiasmo es notable, pero no podemos arriesgar ala Unidad Unosi tenemos otra opción."

Abrió un canal ala Unidad Cero."Rei, ve al Dogma Terminal y trae la lanza."

A su lado Fuyutsuki palideció visiblemente. "¿**_Usar_**la Lanza de Longinus? Eso es…"

"No tenemos otra elección," dijo Gendou con una ligera sonrisa. "Es la única manera de atravesar el campo AT del Ángel en órbita."

Un nivel mas abajo, Misato frunció el ceño. "¿Pero si no nos estábamos arriesgando a un contacto entre Adam y Eva?" se preguntó, sin comprender lo que decía.

Los hombres arriba no le contestaron, y regresó la vista al monitor mientras sus ojos se estrechaban enojados.

_'Esa era otra mentira,'_ pensó. _'¿Pero y si el contacto entre el EVA y esa maldita cosa no causa el Tercer Impacto que entonces?'_

A sus espaldas, Fuyutsuki estaba al borde del pánico.

"¡No puedes hacerlo Ikari! ¡Es muy pronto! ¡SEELE nunca lo permitiría!"

"SEELE ya ha iniciado la construcción de las Unidades de Producción en Masa, esta es nuestra única oportunidad de desajustar la maquinaria bien calibrada de SEELE."

"Pero nosotros…"

"Esta es la única manera de trastornar el calendario de SEELE, pero podemos avanzar hacia nuestras propias metas."

"¡Los ancianos querrán matarte por esto! No olvides lo que me hicieron."

"No lo he olvidado Profesor, pero esta es nuestra única oportunidad de poner nuestro plan en acción, no tendremos otra oportunidad. Además, no es aceptable prescindir dela Unidad Dosen este momento. Estaríamos desiguales al final."

* * *

Cuando la Unidad Ceros alió del elevador de acceso, Rei miró a donde la Unidad Dosestaba caída contra un edificio. No disfrutaba la compañía dela Segunda Niña, pero nadie merecía lo que le estaba pasando. Alzó la lanza para despejar el elevador y cuando las puertas se cerraron, bajó para caminar por el suelo. Fácilmente era dos veces más alta que el EVA, y cuando empezaron los cálculos para el lanzamiento se preguntó como el Comandante explicaría lo que estaba haciendo a SEELE. Tendría que estar muy bien argumentado para explicar tal acción… SEELE tenía grandes planes para esa arma. Ahora esos planes se los llevaría el viento.

Las computadoras finalmente terminaron de calcular la trayectoria, y cuando alzó la lanza carmesí, se estremeció ante lo que estaba haciendo. La lanza era un armazón de dos bandas metálicas retorcidas entre si… dividiéndose en una tercera que se retorcía hasta el final. Nadie se explicaba de donde había venido ni porque era capaz de traspasar un Campo AT. El Dr. Katsuragi había teorizado que producía un campo Anti-AT que neutralizaba la barrera con el contacto. Eso explicaría porque las cinco personas que la habían tocado a pesar de la protección habían sido disueltas en LCL según los informes.

Sus efectos teóricos contra un Ángel -mientras no fueran drásticos- no serian mortales.

Apoyando los pies dela Unidad Ceroen la tierra, y cerrando los ojos, visualizaba las próximas acciones. Alzando la lanza, podía sentir la energía palpitar a través de las manos del EVA. Retrocedió, y cuando lo hizo la lanza cambio de forma en las manos del EVA, las bandas gemelas de metal cobraron vida y empezaron a retorcerse para tomar un solo extremo. Ignorando esto se concentró en el blanco, y la lanzó.

La lanza voló de sus manos, a gran velocidad y dispersando la capa de nubes cuando las traspasó. Un aura de fuego la rodeo al atravesar la atmósfera hasta salir al vacío del espacio.

Si el Ángel sospechaba lo que estaba a punto de pasarle no dio ninguna señal… continuando su ataque contrala Unidad Doscomo si su destrucción no fuera inminente.

La lanza golpeo el Campo AT del Ángel y sin detenerse lo traspasó… golpeando la cabeza del Ángel. Hubo un breve destello de luz, y una implosión, entonces el Ángel se convirtió en un grupo de partículas resplandecientes que caía de la orbita.

* * *

Luego de llegar a la salida principal, Shinji y Hikari corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para ir al árbol de acceso donde la Unidad Dosestaba siendo preparada para su recuperación. Cuando doblaron una esquina vieron a Asuka al borde de un agujero, su plugsuit rojo era la única mancha de color en el gris ambiente lluvioso. Cuando se acercaron, vieron una cinta de advertencia alrededor de ella y se detuvieron. Las palabras en la cinta decían _'zona de cuarentena'_ y en el centro, mirando ala Unidad Dos, estaba Asuka sentada con las piernas recogidas hacia su pecho. Podían ver como temblaban sus hombros y oían sus sollozos, parados allí, no sabían que decir.

Shinji se dio cuenta que nunca la había visto llorar. Habían pasado una o dos veces que estuvo a punto -esa noche luego del séptimo Ángel y la vez que Kaji trajo a Misato- pero nunca la había visto cruzar ese umbral.

Hikari le miraba a él, observando sus ojos pensando en lo que él haría. A decir verdad, Shinji no tenia idea. Hablar con Asuka bajo condiciones normales era bastante difícil… ¿y ahora? ¿Qué podía decirle para hacer que se sintiera bien? ¿Había algo que pudiera hacer? No sabia que hacer.

Se quedaron varios momentos allí buscando que palabras usar para ahuyentar el dolor. Cuando llegaron los Agentes dela Sección Dosaun no las encontraban. Cuando los dos hombres de negro se llevaban a Asuka, Hikari habló.

"Me alegra que estés bien, Asuka," dijo mientras la chica se alejaba.

"¿Que **_demonios_** es estar bien?" chilló Asuka mientras se alejaba y los hombres la metían en el vehiculo de contención.

Las lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Hikari mientras Shinji miraba al vehiculo alejarse. Puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola deseando que este fuera el último Ángel.

* * *

Cuando Kensuke revisó los archivos que había copiado, un creciente sentimiento de impotencia le envolvía. Siempre había sospechado que NERV estaba envuelta en algún tipo de conspiración… una organización tal que no escatimaba esfuerzos para controlar los medios de comunicación. Él lo había asimilado hacia años. Lo que le asustaba era el alcance de lo que indicaban estos papeles. Siempre lo había considerado un encubrimiento de alcance nacional, y quería patearse al no ver antes la verdad.

NERV no era solo una organización japonesa, tenía otras ramas a nivel mundial. Cualquier cosa que hiciera no podía ser cubierta por la palabra _'conspiración'_. Este era un encubrimiento a un nivel mundial que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Quería pensar que estaba sacando falsas conclusiones, pero la información estaba allí para confirmárselo.

Cada Rama de NERV había escogido una docena de niños de las familias de sus empleados y los había puesto en escuelas cercanas como una piscina de posibles candidatos. Lo que tenia era la lista parcial de las tres ramas principales en Japón, Alemania y EEUU. Todos esos niños eran posibles candidatos a pilotos de Evangelion. Lo había excitado al principio, hasta que vio su posición en la lista. Sus posibilidades eran tan bajas que cero seria la más acertada que tendría a alguna vez.

Estaba deprimido, pero lo olvido mientras escarbaba más en los archivos. La mayoría de la información no tenia sentido para él. Toda esa charla sobre genética y patrones sanguíneos estaba más allá de sus conocimientos. Había algo sobre Campos AT, y proyecciones de patrones de sincronización. También había detalle de los perfiles psicológicos de los estudiantes. Estaba algo agradecido que el suyo no estuviera allí.

De más interés era la lista de la junta directiva del Instituto Marduk. Reconoció a algunos de NERV… Akagi e Ikari eran dos que destacaban en la página. El resto… Kiel, Essex, Fuyutsuki, eran poco familiares.

_'Ok Aida,'_ pensó mientras miraba la lista de nombres. _'Ahora que tienes esto… ¿Qué vas a hacer?'_

* * *

A las tres de la mañana en el ala medica de NERV, una sombría figura se deslizó en el cuarto de Asuka. En el exacto momento en que entró hubo un temblor en la imagen del monitor, seguido por un retrazo de la grabación a los últimos diez minutos. Nadie sabría nunca que estuvo allí.

Se acercó a la cama donde estaba Asuka, y suspiró.

"Sé que no me puedes oír," dijo, "pero quiero que sepas que lamento todo lo que te ha pasado Asuka. Cuando le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría no tenia idea de todas las cosas que pasaban aquí. Mereces algo mejor que esto… pero tienes que recordar que aun tienes una oportunidad de salir viva de esto. Asuka. Eres una de las personas más fuertes que he visto, pero incluso tú necesitas ayuda. No tengas miedo de aceptarla. Desearía decirte esto bajo otras circunstancias, lo lamento. Adiós Asuka, y buena suerte."

Kaji se volvió y salio por la puerta en silencio, cuando la cámara volvió a la normalidad y Asuka gimió, rodando hacia un lado y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Realmente no estaba dormida y había escuchado cada palabra que le había dicho, pero las drogas que le habían dado le hacían creer que todo era solo un sueño.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

Balbuceos incoherentes del autor:

Bien, estamos cerca del final del Libro Dos, y las cosas se están desarrollando como había querido. A cerca de lo que Kensuke hará con esta información tendrán que esperar al intermedio entre los Libros Dos y Tres. He planeado hacerlo como una historia entre bastidores, y principalmente sobre la amiga vía Internet de Kensuke y otros personajes que aparecerán a la largo de la historia.

Para aquellos que se pregunten que tenia de rara la ropa que Hikari le busca a Shinji, vean la cubierta del OVA Angel Sanctuary. Lo vi hace una semana y decidí ponerlo porque lo tenia en mente cuando escribía la escena (no he visto el OVA, pero he oído de ella… creo perturbar todo con una descripción… dos palabras, Ángeles incestuosos.)

Aquí una pregunta interesante… ¿Por qué este capitulo es el que abre con la cita de The Wall?

Verán… como en todos los capítulos, he querido agregar un poco de fondo musical a esta historia de EVA ^_^

* * *

**Autor Original**: Hotwire  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Together We Stand Book 2 Part 10


End file.
